Dziewczyna, która odmówiła Śmierci
by Cintre
Summary: Godryk szukał kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzić resztę wieczności. Julianna szukała tylko jagnięcia. Historia dziewczyny, która odmówiła jednemu z najstarszych wampirów na świecie. TŁUMACZENIE, /s/6094519/1/The bGirl b bWho b bSaid b No To Death
1. Jagnię

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Nazwijcie mnie dziwaczką, jeśli sobie życzycie, ale starszych ludzi uważam za niezmiernie interesujących. Zafascynowałam się nimi dość niedawno, zauważywszy, że w podeszłym wieku prowadzi się o wiele spokojniejszy tryb życia. Śledząc, jak rodziny moich coraz sędziwszych sąsiadów powiększają się o kolejne pokolenia, dostrzegłam, że wraz z upływem czasu oni sami zwalniają tempo. Najbardziej intrygujące wydało mi się to, że potrafili ignorować pośpiech miasta tak dużego jak Chicago i ot tak siedzieć przed swoimi domami w atmosferze absolutnego spokoju. Letnie wieczory spędzali na werandach w pojedynkę albo z ukochaną osobą, albo w towarzystwie całych rodzin, przyglądając się imitującym gwiazdy świetlikom.

Doznawszy tego objawienia, ja również zaczęłam siadywać nieruchomo na zewnątrz i zwyczajnie obserwować przyrodę. Szczególną przyjemność odnalazłam w leżeniu na dachu mojego wiekowego domu i gapieniu się na gwiazdy. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat jedynie one się nie zmieniły.

Sympatia, którą darzyłam swoich podstarzałych sąsiadów, wynikała prawdopodobnie ze świadomości, że nigdy nie będę taka jak oni. Ze wszystkich doświadczeń, które straciłam w momencie przemiany, najmocniej żałowałam braku możliwości zestarzenia się. Życie składa się z tylu pięknych etapów, a ja na wieczność utknęłam w jednym. Nienawidziłam się za niezdolność do posuwania się w latach, do przeobrażania się, ale kiedy patrzyłam w niebo, czułam się lepiej. Przynajmniej gwiazdy nigdy się nie zmieniały, na zawsze uwięzione w jednej cudownej fazie. I też nie mogły ukazywać się w dzień.

Wspomagana blaskiem księżyca, kątem oka zauważyłam, że w pobliżu przesunął się czyjś cień; za moimi plecami, po łupanym goncie, przemknęła ciemna postać. Eryk milczał, ale i tak potrafiłabym wyczuć go z odległości mili.

Skinąwszy z szacunkiem głową, powoli się do mnie przybliżył. Leżałam na plecach w poprzek dachu, więc uprzejmie podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, sygnalizując gotowość do rozmowy. Muskularny wampir o jasnych włosach przykucnął obok mnie i przywitał się w swojej ojczystej mowie: — _God kväll_, Julianno.

— Dobry wieczór, Eryku — odwzajemniłam pozdrowienie, także po szwedzku; język ten opanowałam wiele lat temu, by móc się z nim porozumiewać. — Co sprowadza cię dziś na mój dach? — Mimo że jego widok zwiastował zazwyczaj jakieś zaskakująco okropne wydarzenia, udawałam optymizm.

— Godryk prosi o pozwolenie na rozmowę z tobą. — Pokiwałam głową, nieszczególnie zaskoczona. Zdążyłam już przyzwyczaić się, że Eryk to symboliczny dym poprzedzający ogień; gdziekolwiek przebywał on, w okolicy musiał rezydować również jego mistrz. Zaniepokoiłam się tylko tym, czemu Godryk _prosił_ o spotkanie ze mną. Godryk nigdy mnie o nic nie _poprosił_, zawsze wydawał bezpośrednie rozkazy. A ja zawsze im się sprzeciwiałam.

Na podwórku jednego z moich sąsiadów zawył pies. Zwierzęta znacznie łatwiej wyczuwają niebezpieczeństwo; dobry pies-stróż szybko wykryje wampira. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko w reakcji na hałas. Nie uszło to uwadze Eryka.

— Chihuahua — oznajmił w taki sposób, jakby miało mnie to uspokoić.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, próbując zbagatelizować sprawę. — Wolę koty.

Eryk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Odgadłam, że jego pan poinformował go już o mojej awersji do wszelakich psowatych. Ciekawe, kiedy Godryk ostatnio o mnie mówił. Albo choćby _pomyślał_. Nasze ścieżki nie przecięły się od ponad stu lat.

— Przekaż Godrykowi, że akceptuję jego prośbę. Może spotkać się ze mną tutaj, kiedy znajdzie ku temu sposobność. — Tego typu dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi oczekiwał Eryk. Skłoniwszy się, zniknął w ciemnościach. Gdy nie zostało po nim ani śladu, mruknęłam do siebie: — Zresztą, i tak nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Z powrotem opadłszy na chłodne, szare dachówki, przystąpiłam do liczenia gwiazd. Jedna, druga, trzecia, czwarta...

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

— ...siedemdziesiąta trzecia, siedemdziesiąta czwarta, siedemdziesiąta piąta. — Zakończywszy liczenie, zeskoczyłam z głazu, skąd miałam najlepszy widok na zamknięte w zagrodzie stado owiec. — Jednej brakuje.

— Helena zgubiła owcę! — zawołała Irena, wskazując pulchnym palcem na swą bliźniaczą siostrę.

— Wcale nie! Policzyłam je wszystkie, Julianno, słowo honoru, że tak zrobiłam! Ale kiedy z powrotem zaganiałyśmy je przez bramę, okazało się, że jednej nie ma! To nie moja wina, Julianno! — broniła się gorączkowo Helena; jej oczy powoli zachodziły łzami.

Nie dalej jak wczoraj wilk zabił inną z naszych owiec. Na wieść o tym ojciec dość mocno się zezłościł i — pomimo że głównie mnie obarczył winą za całe zajście — wszystkie swoje córki ostrzegł, że jeśli przez naszą nieuwagę liczebność trzody znów się zmniejszy, zostaniemy surowo ukarane. A że żadna z nas siedmiu nie chciała, aby wychłostano ją po plecach drewnianą laską, przyrzekłyśmy zachować większą ostrożność.

Byłam najstarsza wśród rodzeństwa i chociaż uprawy roli bądź hodowli zwierząt nigdy nie uważano za zajęcia typowo „kobiece", zajmowałam się tym, odkąd nauczyłam się chodzić. Matce mojej nie udało się urodzić syna, toteż wspólnie z Heleną i Ireną zajmowałyśmy się gospodarstwem, podczas gdy nasze młodsze siostry pomagały jej w domu. Nie miałam nic przeciwko pracy na polu, co więcej — wiejskie roboty sprawiały mi przyjemność. Odnosiłam jednak wrażenie, jakbym od urodzenia nie odwiedziła żadnego innego miejsca.

Nie zważając na opowieści o wojnach, które toczyły się w obrębie kraju, marzyłam o wyprawach do wielkich miast _Imperium Romanum_. Nie bałam się ani walk, ani barbarzyńców, ani niczego. Jeżeli już o coś się martwiłam, to o swoje zaręczyny z kowalem, Teodozjuszem, ale ten wydawał się całkiem miły. Z racji tego, że jego masywne ramiona przywodziły na myśl pnie drzew, wiedziałam, że zapewni mi on ochronę przed jakimikolwiek dzikusami i bitwami w Rzymie. Mimo że mój ojciec podarował mu złoto i naszą najgrubszą świnię, nie powstrzymało to Teodozjusza od wykucia dla mnie wspaniałego, srebrnego pierścienia, który z troską obracałam teraz na środkowym palcu.

Niebo stopniowo przybierało głęboki odcień indygo, zwiastując nadejście nocy; było niemalże tak ciemne jak niektóre z winogron w naszej winnicy. Na horyzoncie wciąż majaczyły resztki dnia, więc obróciłam się ku swym bojaźliwym siostrom i powiedziałam: — Nadal mamy czas, żeby odzyskać tę owcę. Jestem pewna, że gdy natychmiast pospieszymy do lasu, uda nam się ją znaleźć, nim w pełni zapadnie zmrok.

Irena wyglądała na przerażoną. Jej oliwkowa skóra pobladła ze strachu. — Ależ Julianno, a co z _wilkami_? — W pocieszającym geście poklepałam siostrę po ramieniu i podniosłam z ziemi mój pasterski kij.

— Każdy wilk, który się do nas zbliży, dostanie porządny cios w łeb. To go nauczy nigdy więcej nie zadzierać z córkami Sabbasa, mam rację?

Helena i Irena niepewnie pokiwały głowami, po czym, kurczowo się siebie trzymając, ruszyły za mną w stronę lasu, z którym graniczyło nasze gospodarstwo. Poszukiwana owca, podobnie jak i pozostałe, zaopatrzona była w dzwonek, zatem w milczeniu przekroczyłyśmy skraj puszczy, usiłując wyłowić uchem charakterystyczny dźwięk.

W miarę jak zagłębiałyśmy się w gęstwinę wysokich drzew, otaczała nas coraz większa ciemność. Ciszę zakłócało pohukiwanie sów i odgłosy wydawane przez wiewiórki; natknęłyśmy się nawet na jelenia. Niestety wciąż nie słyszałyśmy dzwoneczka.

— Julianno — szepnęła Helena — sądzę, że powinnyśmy zawrócić. W takich warunkach i tak nie odnajdziemy owcy, poza tym... — Znienacka spośród gałęzi wyleciała chmara sów. Helena zakryła usta dłonią, by stłumić krzyk, a Irena chwyciła mnie za rękę, jakby przymierzała się do omdlenia.

Kiedy skinęłam głową na znak zgody, ostrożnie skierowałyśmy się ku domowi. Zapewne udałoby nam się bezpiecznie tam dotrzeć, gdyby nie nagły podmuch wiatru.

Nieopodal nas przemknął zimny powiew, niosąc ze sobą bardzo słaby dźwięk dzwonka, który wychwyciłam i ja, i moje siostry.

— Julianno... — zakwiliła Helena.

— Nie — ucięłam jej błagania. — Przyszłyśmy tu, by znaleźć to zwierzę i doprowadzimy nasze zadanie do końca. Siostry, mamy siebie i razem pokonamy wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo. Żaden wilk nam nie przeszkodzi.

— Za to z pewnością rozerwie nas na strzępy — mruknęła nienawistnie Irena. Odwróciłam się do niej z roziskrzonymi oczyma.

— Jeśli wy dwie jesteście zbyt słabe i chcecie zostawić bezbronne jagnię na pastwę wilków, wracajcie do chaty, bo na nic mi się zdacie! Ja nie zamierzam słuchać, jak ta owieczka kona. — Wkroczyłam głębiej w gąszcz, kierując się odgłosem dzwoneczka. Niebawem wyczułam za plecami obecność sióstr.

_Brzdęk, brzdęk... Brzdęk_.

— Słyszałyście? — szepnęła z podekscytowaniem Irena. — Tędy! — Posłusznie za nią pobiegłyśmy. Wkrótce zawołała: — A oto i nasza zguba!

Małe, białe jagnię zwinęło się w kulkę pod drzewem, drżąc. — Biednej duszyczce jest zimno — westchnęła Helena, chwytając się za serce. Następnie podeszła do zwierzęcia i już miała wziąć je na ręce, lecz nieoczekiwanie powietrze zadrżało od niskiego warknięcia. Wszystkie trzy momentalnie zamarłyśmy.

Po chwili zza zarośli wyłonił się ogromny wilk, pokryty zwichrzoną sierścią: czarną na grzbiecie, szarą na głowie i podbrzuszu. Pochylał się tak, jakby gotował się do skoku na moją młodszą siostrę. Jego długi pysk zdobiły zmarszczki wywołane obnażeniem kłów; z dolnej wargi spływała mu ślina. Helena zaskomlała, obserwując, jak monstrum przybliża się do niej o krok.

Mrugnęłam w chwili, kiedy bydlę zaatakowało — z wyciem rzuciwszy się na mą siostrę, przygwoździło ją do ziemi, napierając na jej klatkę piersiową. Irena krzyknęła za Helenę, z której płuc uszły prawdopodobnie resztki powietrza. Mimo to ciągle starała się chronić szyję, stanowiącą główny cel kłów bestii, podczas gdy ta ugryzła ją w ramię.

— Precz! — wrzasnęłam, po czym zamachnęłam się i z całej siły uderzyłam napastnika pasterskim kijem. Niewiele brakowało, żebym rozbiła zwierzowi czaszkę. Skowycząc, natychmiast puścił rękę Heleny i utkwił we mnie ciemne ślepia; jego prawe oko zalała lepka krew, sącząca się z rany, którą mu zadałam. Ponownie warknąwszy, kłapnął na mnie zębiskami; szczękę miał pokrytą krwią Heleny.

Znowu spróbowałam wymierzyć wilkowi cios, ale tym razem chybiłam. Na szczęście moje wcześniejsze wysiłki nie poszły na marne, gdyż odsunął się na tyle, bym mogła chociaż wyratować z opresji jagnię. Kiedy podałam je stojącej w pobliżu Irenie, która pomagała podnieść się Helenie, bestia skoczyła ku nam po raz kolejny, warcząc jak demon prosto z piekieł. W samą porę zdążyłam przyłożyć jej laską prosto w czubek głowy.

Owłosione cielsko skręciło się i zwaliło na stertę brudnych liści. Wnioskując, że zwierz padł martwy, odetchnęłyśmy z ulgą. — O anieli w niebiosach! — zawołała Irena. — Uciekajmy stąd!

— Spójrzcie! — zdumiała się Helena, wskazując zakrwawionym ramieniem na wilka... czy też raczej na postać, która wilkiem być się wcześniej zdawała. W miejscu dzikiego psa leżał bowiem nagi mężczyzna. Na jego głowie widniała obficie krwawiąca rana, a na całym ciele znaki, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. — To diabelski wilk-człowiek!

Po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzałyśmy obnażonego mężczyznę, na dodatek złego mężczyznę-wilka. Nic zatem dziwnego, że na kilka chwil kompletnie osłupiałyśmy. — Cóż to za znaki umieszczono mu na plecach? — zapytała Helena.

— Zapewne sam szatan je na nim wymalował. Och, Julianno, musimy opuścić to miejsce!

Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy leżący przed nami człowiek to prawdziwy demon, gdyż fakt, że dotychczas nie słyszałam o ludziach, którzy potrafiliby zmieniać się w wilki, nie oznaczał, że takowi nie istnieli. Skoro jednak Irena i Helena wydawały się święcie przekonane co do jego diaboliczności, nie protestowałam.

— Zabiłam go? — spytałam, zwracając się raczej do siebie niż do moich sióstr, które znajdowały się w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby odpowiedzieć. Przykucnąwszy przy głowie nieznajomego, dotknęłam jego szyi, żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze oddychał.

Irena chwyciła kołnierz mojej kremowej szaty i odciągnęła mnie od nieruchomego ciała. — Nie dotykaj tego! — krzyknęła. — Julianno, musimy uciec jak najdalej stąd! A jeśli w okolicy panoszy się ich więcej? — Helena zaczęła otwarcie szlochać na samą myśl o tym, że w pobliżu mogło czaić się stado ludzi-wilków. Irena dotknęła jej zranionego ramienia. — Nasza siostra potrzebuje pomocy, a tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Musimy wracać do domu!

— Zgadza się — zagruchotał w ciemnościach zmysłowy głos. — Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Stojąca tuż za mną Irena zacisnęła dłoń na moim ramieniu. Wiedziałam, że zamarła z przerażenia. — Co to było? — szepnęła. Spróbowałam dostrzec coś pomiędzy drzewami, ale bez rezultatu. Nagle Irena cofnęła rękę. — Gdzie się podziała Helena? — Błyskawicznie się obróciłam. Helena faktycznie zniknęła.

— Heleno! — krzyknęłam w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Odpowiedział mi jedynie skrzek kruków. — Siostro?

Irena zaczęła wrzeszczeć: — Gdzie jest moja siostra?

Przysunąwszy ją do siebie tak blisko, że oddzielało nas tylko białe jagnię, zawołałam po raz kolejny: — Heleno!

Od strony mężczyzny-wilka rozległ się jęk, powodując, że Irena i ja z krzykiem odskoczyłyśmy w tył. — Gdzie jest moja siostra, demonie? — wrzasnęła na niego Irena, po czym podniosła z ziemi jakiś kamień, by go nim uderzyć.

Zanim jednak kawałek skały zdążył dotrzeć do nieznajomego, znalazł się on w dłoni innej osoby, która znikąd pojawiła się przed leżącym. Gwałtownie wciągnąwszy powietrze do płuc, Irena skryła się za moimi plecami. Czułam, że zarówno ona, jak i jagnię cali drżeli, kompletnie zatrwożeni. Ciemna postać upuściła kamień na ziemię i zwróciła się ku nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie-wilkowi.

— Gdzie jest moja siostra? — zapytałam. Nie doczekałam się żadnej reakcji. — Powiedz mi — zażądałam tonem groźby i, trzymając kij w gotowości, wykonałam krok do przodu. Nim zdążyłam zrobić następny, z nieba spadło coś, w czym rozpoznałam poszarpane ciało Heleny.

Łzy szybko wypełniły mi oczy; Irena ponownie krzyknęła.

— Heleno! — pisnęłam i przyklęknęłam, aby dotknąć jej ślicznych, jasnych włosów i pełnego policzka. Śmierć zdawała się przynieść mej siostrze spokój, lecz wrażenie to psuł straszliwy stan jej gardła, które wyglądało tak, jakby coś je rozerwało. Gdy jedna z moich łez spadła na jej twarz, zmusiłam się do odwrócenia od niej wzroku. Spojrzawszy przed siebie, zorientowałam się, że nagi mężczyzna i jego towarzysz stali nieruchomo, patrząc prosto na nas.

— Ireno — zdołałam wykrztusić — uciekaj. — Na kilka sekund zapadło milczenie. Potem usłyszałam, że Irena biegiem rzuciła się do ucieczki. Przez dłuższą chwilę jej kroki i szloch oraz dzwonek jagnięcia stopniowo się wytłumiały, aż w końcu zupełnie ucichły, co oznaczało, że znalazła się poza moim polem widzenia.

Mężczyźni nie wykonali najmniejszego ruchu, wciąż mi się przyglądając. Wzmocniłam uchwyt na kiju. — Zamordowaliście moją siostrę! — krzyknęłam z oburzeniem, które wręcz się we mnie gotowało. Znienacka z nieba spadła kolejna mroczna figura, która wylądowała po drugiej stronie Heleny.

— Nie — przemówił ze spokojem przybysz. — Ja to uczyniłem.

Jego twarz i tors pokrywała krew. Nie nosił koszuli, dzięki czemu mogłam zobaczyć, że wokół szyi i rąk miał takie same znaki jak obnażony mężczyzna. Brązowe włosy ostrzyżono mu na krótko; swymi ciemnymi oczami zdawał się spoglądać w głąb mojej duszy. Z trudem jednak przychodziło mi dłuższe skupienie się na czymś innym poza jego ustami, z których wystawała para długich, ostrych kłów.

Poczuwszy w klatce piersiowej ucisk strachu, nie do końca świadomie zamachnęłam się na niego kijem. Z łatwością odparł atak, odpychając laskę przy użyciu zaledwie jednej ręki. Przewróciwszy się, upuściłam moją marną broń, która potoczyła się w miejsce, gdzie nie byłam w stanie jej dosięgnąć. W tym momencie zaczęłam bać się o swoje życie.

Nieznajomy z kłami, który wyglądał na mojego rówieśnika, pochylił się nade mną; odległość między nami uznałam za niebezpiecznie małą — nie dzieliło nas więcej niż długość wyciągniętego ramienia. Podpierając się z tyłu dłońmi, spróbowałam się od niego odczołgać, ale on ciągle się przybliżał. Potrafił przewidzieć każdy ruch, jaki zamierzałam wykonać, toteż skończyło się na tym, że zostałam przezeń przyparta do drzewa.

Usidlona pomiędzy pniem, ziemią i ciałem młodzieńca, poczułam się bezradna. W jego oddechu wyłapałam woń zgnilizny; nie potrafiłam powstrzymać myśli, że to dlatego, że niedawno zabił moją siostrę. Dyszałam ciężko, uwięziona pod nim, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, że za każdym razem, gdy wciągałam powietrze do płuc, moje piersi ocierały się o jego tors.

Złowieszczy warkot sprawił, że wrzasnęłam. Odgłos ten nie wydobył się jednak z gardła chłopaka z kłami, tylko tego samego szaro-czarnego wilka, który zaatakował Helenę. Ponownie wrzasnęłam, zauważywszy, że głowa zwierzęcia znajdowała się niespodziewanie blisko mojej twarzy. Bydlę miało olbrzymi łeb; po zerknięciu na jego uzębiony pysk oceniłam, że zjadłoby mnie bez większych problemów. Wilk ugryzł rękaw mojej szaty i oderwał od niej spory kawałek materiału. Górujący nade mną młodzieniec sprawiał wrażenie zirytowanego. Wskazawszy dłonią na las, jakby odprawiał zwierza, powiedział coś cicho w języku, który wzięłam za łacinę. W następnym momencie i wilk, i ten drugi mężczyzna odeszli tak szybko, że mignęli mi przed oczami jako czarne, rozmazane plamy.

Dopiero po chwili pojęłam, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Uzmysłowiwszy to sobie, mimowolnie krzyknęłam: — Nie! — Na myśl o tym, za kim pogonili zwierz i jeden z nieznajomych, poczułam w brzuchu ukłucie winy. Odwróciłam się, żeby ich powstrzymać, lecz młodzieniec złapał mnie za ramiona i przygwoździł do pnia, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej.

— Jest już martwa — przemówił, nawiązując nie do Heleny, która leżała nieopodal bezsprzecznie nieżywa, ale do Ireny, którą, jak przypuszczałam, właśnie atakowano.

— Nie! Nie zabijajcie jej, _błagam_, nie zabierajcie kolejnej z mych sióstr — poprosiłam. Nie miał w sobie ani krzty współczucia, za sprawą którego mógłby się tym przejąć. — Weźcie mnie, je zostawcie w spokoju.

Przechylił nieznacznie głowę, zdradzając zaciekawienie. — Poświęciłabyś swoje życie za kogoś innego?

Ciężar całego świata zdawał się przygniatać mnie do ziemi, nie wspominając o poczuciu winy. — Powinnam była wykazać się większą roztropnością i od razu zawrócić. Nie zasłużyły na śmierć z powodu mojej omyłki — wyjaśniłam cicho.

Chłopak nie dał po sobie poznać, że mnie usłyszał. Przez dłuższy moment panowała cisza.

— Zamierzasz mnie zabić? — spytałam w końcu.

— Tak.

Lekko zadrżałam. — Jesteś demonem?

— Tak.

Przygryzając wargę, zbadałam spojrzeniem młodego diabła. — Jesteś Śmiercią — stwierdziłam.

— Tak.

Kiedy sięgnął po moją prawą dłoń, pozwoliłam mu ją złapać i podnieść na wysokość jego twarzy.

— Zostałaś już komuś przyrzeczona? — zapytał bez żadnej szczególnej emocji w głosie. Dość osobliwym wydał mi się fakt, że tego typu pytanie padło z ust Śmierci. Tak czy inaczej, potwierdziłam skinieniem głowy. — Jak cię zwą?

— Julianna, córka Sabbasa. — Milczałam, podczas gdy on głaskał kciukiem zewnętrzną stronę mojej dłoni, zdając się podziwiać pierścień, który wykuł dla mnie narzeczony. — Mam poślubić Teodozjusza, kowala.

Wkrótce puścił moją dłoń. Umieściłam ją na podołku. — A jak brzmi twoje imię, demonie?

Jego czarne oczy wbiły się w moje zielone. — Godryk. — Nie otrzymałam szansy odpowiedzieć albo nawet krzyknąć, gdyż gwałtownie odchylił mi głowę na bok i wgryzł się w moją szyję.


	2. Suknia

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

O świcie udałam się na spoczynek do trumny w piwnicy. Mimo że miałam na sobie ulubioną koszulę nocną, a pod głową najwygodniejszą poduszkę, nie mogłam zasnąć. Parę wieków minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni zmagałam się z tego rodzaju problemem. Dziwne, że jedna krótka wizyta Eryka wywołała we mnie aż tak olbrzymie zdenerwowanie. Doskonale wiedziałam, że jeśli nie zmrużę oka w dzień, wieczorem nie będę w zbyt dobrej kondycji, ale i tak nie potrafiłam zmusić się choćby do przymknięcia powiek.

Zmrok przywitałam tak samo niezdolna do pogrążenia się we śnie jak rano. Dłuższy odpoczynek nie wchodził jednak w rachubę, gdyż inaczej przegapiłabym spotkanie z Godrykiem. Wyczerpana bezczynnością, wygramoliłam się z trumny i podeszłam do lustra. Ciemne sińce pod oczami sprawiały, że wyglądałam jeszcze bardziej „trupio" niż zwykle. Z długimi, rozczochranymi włosami w kolorze kasztanu i nienaturalnie bladą cerą z powodzeniem mogłabym uchodzić za ofiarę morderstwa. — Ha — żachnęłam się na własne myśli. — Przecież naprawdę nią jestem.

Wyciągnąwszy z komody starą, drewnianą szczotkę, rozczesałam splątane włosy. Kiedy związałam je czarną wstążką i upudrowałam twarz, prezentowałam się już nie najgorzej. Niewiele brakowało, bym opuściła piwnicę bez przebrania się, ale w porę przypomniałam sobie, że potężnego, starożytnego wampira nie przystoi witać w piżamie.

Nie posiadałam białych sukienek ani obecnie, ani w przeszłości. Jednakże, z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, akurat teraz poczułam się w obowiązku taką właśnie założyć. Skoro było to fizycznie niemożliwe, ostatecznie wślizgnęłam się w granatową, sięgającą mi do kolan. Godryk mógł uznać ją za niestosowną; czasem nawet mnie krępowało pokazywanie tak dużej części nóg, ale nie miałam wyboru. Skończyły się czasy, w których sklepy sprzedawały długie suknie. Pozostawało jedynie uszycie sobie własnych, a że nigdy nie uchodziłam za mistrzynię igły i nitki, musiałam zadowolić się bardziej skąpymi strojami współczesnej epoki.

Głód nie doskwierał mi od prawie trzech miesięcy; wyglądało na to, że im starsza się stawałam, tym mniej interesowałam się jedzeniem. Po wyjściu z piwnicy z zupełną obojętnością minęłam więc lodówkę wypełnioną butelkami z Czystą Krwią i od razu skierowałam kroki na zewnątrz.

Noc była dość rześka jak na środek lata, ale czego innego spodziewać się po Chicago? Rozejrzawszy się dokoła, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nie znajdował się w pobliżu, jednym susem wskoczyłam na dach. Uważnie wpatrując się w teren swojego podwórka, podziwiałam robaczki świętojańskie.

Na dłuższy moment oderwałam się od rzeczywistości, zatracona w zachwycie nad migającymi światełkami. Kiedy się ocknęłam i obróciłam, moim oczom ukazał się Godryk.

Opanowawszy początkowe zaskoczenie, skłoniłam się przed nim z szacunkiem. W odpowiedzi obdarzył mnie lekkim uśmiechem, w którego szczerość nie do końca uwierzyłam, po czym podszedł bliżej.

— Julianno — odezwał się łagodnie, chwytając moją dłoń. — Przykro mi, że przez cały dzień nie zmrużyłaś przeze mnie oka.

Godryk potrafił wyczuć targające mną emocje bądź zlokalizować miejsce mojego pobytu choćby i z drugiego końca świata, toteż nie zdziwiłam się, że wiedział, iż w ogóle nie spałam. Nawet gdyby nie posiadał tej zdolności, podobne wnioski pomógłby mu wysunąć stan mojej twarzy.

— Zdaje się, że ty także doświadczyłeś męki bezsennego dnia — zauważyłam, spoglądając w jego ciemne oczy; krótkie, brązowe włosy miał lekko zwichrzone.

Pomimo braku snu Godryk nadal był niezwykle przystojnym wampirem. Co prawda za sprawą upływu lat na jego obliczu pojawiło się pewne znużenie. Niski, ale o atletycznej budowie, zawsze trzymał się w sposób, którym egzekwował od innych szacunek i uznanie. Jednakże dzisiejszego wieczoru wydawał się delikatniejszy i normalniejszy niż zwykle. Nieznacznie też się garbił, jakby wreszcie poczuł na plecach ciężar czasu. Zauważyłam, że dotknąwszy mojej ręki, trochę się rozchmurzył.

— Ja również nie zaznałem należytego odpoczynku. Od dość dawna. — Odwrócił się, wciąż trzymając moją dłoń. Wyraźnie nie chciał jej puścić. — Odkąd przyśnił mi się koszmar.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać ciekawości. — O czym? — spytałam.

Przez chwilę patrzył na chmarę świetlików, sprawiając wrażenie oczarowanego ich migotaniem w takim samym stopniu jak ja wcześniej. — O tobie. — Ścisnął mi mocniej rękę, a spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu napotkało moje.

Zalała mnie fala szoku i przerażenia zarazem, gdyż nie wiedziałam, co to mogło znaczyć. W swoim długim życiu nieraz uniknęłam już śmierci z rąk tego wampira. Niewykluczone, że zamierzał dziś dokończyć dzieła. — Godryku... — zaczęłam.

— Nie — przerwał mi i łagodnym ruchem dotknął mojego ramienia. — Nie bój się. Nie przybyłem tu, by cię skrzywdzić.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Obudziłam się struchlała ze strachu; serce waliło mi jak młotem, w głowie się kręciło, a w uszach dudniło. Z nadzieją, że miałam po prostu niezmiernie realistyczny, okropny sen o śmierci Heleny, gołym człowieku-wilku i młodzieńcu z kłami, podniosłam powieki. I wówczas okazało się — nic bardziej mylnego.

Przebywałam w mrocznym pokoju, leżąc na łóżku znacznie wygodniejszym od tych, do których przywykłam w domu. Pomieszczenie to stanowiło dla mnie miejsce zupełnie obce, co już samo w sobie budziło niepokój. Jednakże dopiero po zerknięciu w dół odkryłam prawdziwy powód do paniki.

Naga. Byłam kompletnie naga. Ze skrajnym przerażeniem nabrawszy do płuc powietrza, pospiesznie chwyciłam lniane płótno i częściowo się nim nakryłam. Ze stanu mojej skóry wywnioskowałam, iż niedawno przebywałam na dworze; pokrywała ją bowiem, podobnie jak i włosy, cienka warstwa brudu. Najwyraźniej ktoś najpierw mnie obnażył, a potem... zaciągnął na zewnątrz? Nie pamiętałam, bym kiedykolwiek aż tak się umorusała, nawet podczas wietrznych dni spędzonych na pracy na polu. Zastanawiając się nad przyczyną swojego stanu, wpadłam jedynie na pomysł, że gdy spałam, ktoś zakopał mnie żywcem. Tylko że to najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miało żadnego sensu.

Znienacka po drugiej stronie izby przemknął czyjś cień. Przytuliwszy się mocniej do prześcieradła, zawołałam: — Kto tu jest?

Z ciemności gwałtownie wysunął się młody mężczyzna, który zawisnął nade mną z obnażonymi kłami. — Nie lękaj się, Julianno — odezwał się cicho. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Gdy rozpoznałam w nim chłopaka, który w dopiero co przeżytej przeze mnie makabrze zabił moją siostrę, natychmiast się zaniepokoiłam i odsunęłam od niego jak najdalej, ciągnąc płótno ze sobą. — Co to za miejsce, czym jesteś i co się stało z moją suknią? — pisnęłam z trwogą.

— Przebywasz w naszym gnieździe — odparł gładko Godryk. Ogarnąwszy spojrzeniem pokój, nie dopatrzyłam się w nim żadnych ptasich cech. — A ja jestem Śmiercią.

— Wcale nie — zaprotestowałam nieco drżącym głosem. — Inaczej byłabym już martwa.

Na jego twarzy widniała kompletna pustka, kiedy mówił: — Jesteś martwa. Zabiłem cię.

Rzuciwszy na siebie okiem, zauważyłam szybkie wznoszenie się i opadanie mojej klatki piersiowej; ponadto w uszach brzmiał mi własny puls. Doszłam zatem do wniosku, że bez wątpienia nadal należę do świata żywych, a młodzieniec z kłami to szaleniec.

— A co z moją suknią?

Nieoczekiwanie w izbie rozległ się głos kogoś innego, przez co z lekka się wzdrygnęłam: — Włączenie w nasze szeregi dziewicy ściągnęłoby na nas złe fatum.

Mimo że domyśliłam się ukrytego znaczenia tych słów, początkowo nie potrafiłam przyjąć go do wiadomości. Wkrótce do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Zerknąwszy na siebie po raz kolejny, poczułam się brudna, ale tym razem nie z powodu ziemi, którą wciąż byłam pokryta; wręcz zemdliło mnie z obrzydzenia. W chwili obecnej pragnęłam jedynie zażyć kilkugodzinnej kąpieli, przyodziać się i płakać.

— _Zhańbiłeś_ mnie? — wyjąkałam, ledwie co zdobywając się na to, by popatrzeć na Godryka.

— Spędzimy razem wieczność — odpowiedział. Nie uznałam tego ani za przydatne, ani za pocieszające.

Nie potrafiąc zapanować nad wstydem, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochałam. Nie wiedziałam, że młodzieniec przebywał w aż tak bliskiej odległości, dopóki jego lodowata ręka nie znalazła się nagle na moich obnażonych plecach.

— Łapy precz! — wrzasnęłam, gdy tylko zorientowałam się, że mnie dotykał, po czym zamachnęłam się niczym dzikuska, by go odepchnąć; bez rezultatu. Złapał moje ramię i wykręcił je tak mocno, że niewiele brakowało, aby całkowicie oderwało się od tułowia.

— Nie waż się zwracać do mnie w taki sposób! Jestem twoim twórcą, masz mnie kochać! — warknął z oczyma rozjarzonymi wściekłością. Mimo że doskonale widziałam jego kły, nie bałam się. Towarzyszyło mi jedynie poczucie bycia zdradzoną i wykorzystaną. I za nie nienawidziłem Godryka całym sercem.

— Za to, co mi zrobiłeś, nigdy nie zdołałabym cię pokochać — stwierdziłam jadowicie, w reakcji na co zmrużył oczy i jednym płynnym ruchem złamał mi rękę. Kiedy krzyknęłam z bólu, puścił mnie, ale nie na długo; sekundę później zacisnął dłoń na mojej szyi.

— Możesz mnie nie kochać — syknął mi prosto w twarz — ale będziesz mnie szanować. Jestem od ciebie starszy, silniejszy i mogę cię zniszczyć.

Gdyby spojrzenia zabijały, z łatwością zamordowalibyśmy się intensywną nienawiścią, która emanowała z naszych oczu. Oboje nie zamierzaliśmy odwracać wzroku; Godryk trzymał mnie za gardło z siłą anakondy, nie pozwalając mi złapać oddechu.

Na szczęście ten ktoś, kto odezwał się wcześniej, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, dzięki czemu młodzieniec natychmiast dał za wygraną. Skupiwszy się na swojej zranionej ręce, uznałam, że bolała ona o wiele mniej, niż należało się spodziewać. Tymczasem mężczyźni dyskutowali ze sobą w tym samym nieznanym mi języku, którego użyli w lesie. Z pewnością dysputowali o mnie, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co dokładnie mówili. Niebawem Godryk skłonił się swemu rozmówcy i opuścił pomieszczenie.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytałam mojego wybawcę. Był wysoki i smukły, a od jego prawego ucha aż do linii szczęki biegła głęboka blizna, której kontynuacja widniała na szyi. Miał czarne włosy, podobnie jak Godryk krótko przystrzyżone. Niebieskie, niewyrażające żadnych emocji oczy nieznajomego stanowiły jednak wyraźny kontrast do tych czarnych, przenikliwych, które spoglądały na mnie przed chwilą.

— Na imię mi Mariusz. Jestem twórcą Godryka — odparł i odwróciwszy się, skierował kroki ku kufrowi w rogu pokoju.

— Czym jesteś? — uściśliłam, podczas gdy on stał zwrócony do mnie plecami. — I Godryk, jak przypuszczam...

— Oraz ty — dodał, przez co zadrżałam. — Nie musisz się lękać. Przynależność do naszej rasy niesie ze sobą sporo korzyści, jak choćby to, że jesteś już w pełni wyleczona. — Ponownie dotknęłam swojej ręki i ze zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że to prawda. Wyciągnąwszy z kufra długą, białą suknię, Mariusz ostrożnie przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię, po czym zatrzasnął wieko i obrócił się ku mnie z takim samym obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki widziałam u Godryka. — Każda kultura nazywa nas inaczej: śmiercią, demonem, diabłem, monstrum. Wszystkie te określenia są w równym stopniu surowe. Ja jednak preferuję termin germański: wampir.

Z łatwością znalazł się przy mnie w ułamek sekundy; poruszał się z niewiarygodną szybkością. Kiedy podał mi szatę, ostrożnie odebrałam ją od niego jedną ręką. — Zabiliście moje siostry. Jesteście mordercami.

Potwór zdawał się nie przejmować mym chłodnym tonem; ojciec za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłby mi przemawiać do siebie w taki sposób. Mariusz natomiast kompletnie to zignorował. — Zabijamy, by zaspokoić głód. Wampiry muszą pić krew, żeby przetrwać. Do jej wysysania używamy kłów, którymi wbijamy się zwykle w szyję ofiary. Jesteśmy od ludzi szybsi, silniejsi, nasze rany goją się także znacznie efektywniej.

Rewelacje te wydawały się niezmiernie przytłaczające. Zapewne wyglądałam na tak samo zagubioną, na jaką się czułam, gdyż mężczyzna się zaśmiał. — Z czasem uzyskasz odpowiedzi na każde z nurtujących cię pytań, moje dziecko. Teraz jednak udam się do izby jadalnej. Wkrótce zasiądziemy do wieczerzy, na której jesteś oczekiwana. Ufam, że suknia przypadnie ci do gustu. — Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, Mariusz opuścił izbę, zostawiając mnie samą.

Przez kilka minut zbierałam myśli, aż w końcu postanowiłam ubrać się i opuścić to przeklęte miejsce. Szata, którą otrzymałam, okazała się cudowna, lecz nie chciałam przybierać się w biel przed dniem kończącym moje panieństwo. Skoro jednak nie pozostawiono mi większego wyboru, założyłam ją i zawiązałam najlepiej jak umiałam, by leżała na mnie jak należy.

Suknia spełniała wszystkie oczekiwania, jakie miałam względem swego ślubnego stroju, jeśli Helenie i Irenie pozwolono by go ukończyć. Wiedziałam, że teraz, kiedy obie nie żyły, moje zaślubiny przebiegną w zupełnie innej atmosferze. Im dłużej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej wątpiłam, czy ceremonia w ogóle dojdzie do skutku. Bo czy gdy Teodozjusz dowie się, że nie jestem już dziewicą, nadal będzie chciał wziąć mnie za żonę?

Dumając nad swoim zrujnowanym weselem, odruchowo dotknęłam środkowego palca, na którym zwykł znajdować się mój srebrny pierścień zaręczynowy. Gdy zerknęłam w dół, zorientowałam się, że znikł. Parę następnych minut spędziłam zatem na poszukiwaniach, podnosząc poduszki i sprawdzając przestrzeń pod łóżkiem. Na próżno. Pierścień, który tak troskliwie nosiłam przez ostatni miesiąc, przepadł bez śladu. Co więcej, nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie mógł się podziać.

Wciąż pełzałam po podłodze, częściowo skryta pod łożem, gdy zza pleców dobiegł mnie zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Na myśl o tym, jak komicznie musiałam wyglądać, gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, po czym podjęłam próbę pełnej wdzięku ucieczki przed kłębami kurzu. Kiedy wreszcie wydostałam się spod materaca, mój spuszczony wzrok napotkał parę czarnych, owłosionych łap.

Szeroko otworzywszy oczy, podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam przed sobą tego samego wilka, który w puszczy zaatakował Helenę. Warknął na mnie, w reakcji na co wskoczyłam na łóżko z nadnaturalną prędkością, którą zdziwiłam się bardziej niż widokiem przybysza. Przerażona i obecnością bydlęcia, i swoimi nowymi umiejętnościami, wrzasnęłam co sił w płuc, stojąc na środku łoża, jakby było ono łódką, której groziło wywrócenie się do góry dnem.

Wilk przechylił głowę, wyraźnie zaciekawiony źródłem mojego strachu, po czym zaczął szczekać i także wszedł na łóżko, szeroko rozwierając paszczę, gotowy kąsać. Wówczas zrobiłam to, co jako jedyne przyszło mi do głowy: kopnęłam zwierza. Mimo że chwycił mnie zębami za kostkę, siła uderzenia okazała się na tyle duża, że posłała go na posadzkę. Oboje jęknęliśmy z bólu.

Z początku bestia wydawała się oszołomiona. Następnie pokręciła łbem i znowu kłapnęła zębiskami. W trakcie ataku dolna część mojej szaty została rozerwana; wilk pociągnął strzęp materiału za sobą. Warknąwszy na mnie po raz ostatni, podniósł kawałek tkaniny z podłogi i niczym burza wypadł z izby.

Przez jakiś czas nie schodziłam z łoża, ciągle niepewna, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Rzuciwszy okiem na nogę, zobaczyłam, że chociaż pokrywała ją krew, nie było żadnej rany. Z westchnieniem zdezorientowania zeskoczyłam na podłogę i pognałam ku wyjściu.

Na jednym z końców korytarza dostrzegłam niewyraźny zarys ogona, toteż niezwłocznie pospieszyłam w tamtym kierunku. Nie istniał żaden dobry powód, dla którego zdecydowałam się podążyć za zwierzęciem, lecz skoro nie wiedziałam, dokąd powinnam się udać, stwierdziłam, że lepiej pójść za kimś, kto znał to miejsce.

Budynek wydał mi się ogromny. Po obu stronach korytarza znajdowała się pokaźna ilość drzwi. Niektóre z nich były otwarte, dzięki czemu dowiedziałam się, że prowadziły do komnat sypialnych, a sam dom to z pewnością jakaś rezydencja. Na wsi nie spotykało się gmachów podobnych rozmiarów, więc odgadłam, że zawleczono mnie daleko od rodzinnego gospodarstwa.

Minąwszy róg korytarza, wkroczyłam do gigantycznego holu, gdzie grupa... ludzi... udzielała się towarzysko. Nieliczni poderwali głowy i popatrzyli na mnie jak na jakieś niecodzienne zjawisko, po czym na powrót zatopili się w przerwanych rozmowach, tym razem prowadząc je szeptem. Zażenowana, kontynuowałam śledzenie wilka.

Gdy minęłam kolejny zakręt, okazało się, że bydlę siedziało przed progiem jakiejś izby i spoglądało wyczekująco w moją stronę. Zamarłam, nie wiedząc, do czego się przymierzało. Jednakże zamiast na mnie napaść, popchnęło łapą drzwi i wmaszerowało do pokoju. Przybliżywszy się do wejścia do tajemniczego pomieszczenia, najpierw usłyszałam dziwny hałas, a potem: — Przyprowadziłem dziewczynę. Przyszła tu za mną.

Zatrzymałam się w miejscu, gdzie nikt ze środka nie mógł mnie dostrzec, lecz wkrótce moich uszu dobiegł głos Mariusza: — Julianno, wejdź tutaj. Nie każ nam dłużej na siebie czekać, gdyż w innym razie wyślę po ciebie Godryka. — Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na konfrontację z Godrykiem, więc niechętnie zastosowałam się do polecenia.

W izbie stał wielki stół, przy którym siedziało mnóstwo różnych osób. Rozpoznałam tylko Godryka, Mariusza i mężczyznę-wilka; ten ostatni nie miał na sobie żadnych ubrań, dlatego też pospiesznie zakryłam oczy dłońmi, rumieniąc się. — Kasjuszu, musisz się przyodziać. Wprowadzasz damę w zakłopotanie. — Kiedy po chwili podniosłam powieki, wszelka nagość odeszła w zapomnienie, dzięki czemu poczułam się o jotę swobodniej. Mariusz powstał w geście powitania i wskazał ręką na krzesło obok Godryka. — Spocznij tam, proszę.

Zatrzymałam spojrzenie na ciemnookim młodzieńcu, który popatrzył na mnie rozkazująco. Z powrotem przeniosłam wzrok na Mariusza, oczekując alternatywnej oferty. Gdy ta nie nadeszła, zmusiłam się do zajęcia miejsca przy Godryku.

Kasjusz, człowiek-wilk, rzuciwszy mi wrogie spojrzenie, usiadł obok Mariusza, a naprzeciwko mnie. — Ta mała dziewka kopnęła mnie w żebra. Mogła mnie poważnie zranić — poskarżył się. Mariusz obrócił się w moją stronę, wyraźnie zszokowany. Godryk natomiast sprawiał wrażenie rozwścieczonego.

— Czemu to zrobiłaś? Jego obrażenia nie goją się tak szybko jak nasze! — ofuknął mnie.

— Uspokój się, Godryku. Julianna nie wiedziała, że wilkołaki nie posiadają tych samych mocy co my.

Zebrani wpatrywali się we mnie niecierpliwie. Wątpiłam, czy obchodził ich fakt, że to Kasjusz zaatakował jako pierwszy. Nie chciałam go przepraszać. — Przykro mi — mruknęłam w końcu — że nie uderzyłam go mocniej. Za to, co zrobił Helenie i Irenie, zasłużył na znacznie więcej — miałam ochotę dorzucić, ale w porę ugryzłam się w język.

Choć Mariusz wspomniał, że to wieczerza, na stole nie było żadnego jadła. Słuchając rozmów pozostałych gości, wychwyciłam, że rozprawiali o czyichś zaślubinach. Sprawiło to, że zapragnęłam opuścić to potworne miejsce jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, toteż zwróciłam się do Godryka z zapytaniem: — Kiedy będę mogła wrócić do domu? Niebawem wychodzę za mąż i muszę przebywać ze swoją rodziną. — Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia dodałam: — I czy nie widziałeś przypadkiem mojego srebrnego pierścienia?

W pokoju zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Godryk: — Nie wrócisz już do domu. Nigdy. Twoje ludzkie życie dobiegło końca. Ale wyjdziesz za mąż.

To wszystko stawało się powoli nie do zniesienia. — No tak, za Teodozjusza.

Pokręciwszy głową, Godryk sięgnął pod stołem ku moim splecionym na kolanach dłoniom. — Nie. Poślubisz mnie. Dzisiejszej nocy.


	3. Zaślubiny

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Godryk delikatnie ścisnął moją dłoń i pociągnął mnie w dół, przez co oboje siedzieliśmy teraz na dachu. Chwilę później oderwałam wzrok od naszych złączonych palców i skupiłam się na jego twarzy. Rozszyfrowanie, co chodziło mu po głowie, zawsze przychodziło mi z niemałym trudem.

— Jeśli nie przybyłeś tu, by mnie zabić, to czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? — zapytałam w celu podtrzymania rozmowy, ponieważ on wyraźnie się do tego nie palił.

Westchnąwszy cicho, odparł: — Zdaję sobie sprawę, Julianno, że mnie nienawidzisz i masz do tego pełne prawo. Wyrządziłem ci tyle krzywd, że do niektórych wolałbym nie przyznawać się nawet przed samym sobą. Popełniłem tak dużo błędów...

Darzę cię uczuciem, którego, jak przypuszczam, nigdy nie odwzajemnisz. I nie oczekuję tego od ciebie. Ale chciałbym, byś wiedziała, że zawsze wiele dla mnie znaczyłaś. Jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek, w ciągu dwóch tysięcy lat swego pobytu na tym świecie, spotkałem. I wszystko, co uczyniłem, uczyniłem dlatego, że tak rozpaczliwie cię pragnąłem.

Wiem, że nie traktowałem cię godziwie. Przecierpiałaś przeze mnie stulecia katuszy. I chcę cię dziś za to, za te wszystkie lata, przeprosić.

Umilkł, podczas gdy ja duchem przebywałam gdzieindziej. Przyprowadzanie się do porządku zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy wreszcie tego dokonałam, mimowolnie zmarszczyłam brwi. — Spodziewasz się, że ot tak przyjmę za to wszystko jedne, proste przeprosiny? — spytałam z niedowierzaniem i wyrwałam dłoń z jego uścisku. — Po tym, co zrobiłeś, zakładasz, że jedne przeprosiny wszystko naprawią?

Założywszy ręce na piersi, żeby nie próbował po raz kolejny ująć mojej dłoni, poderwałam się na nogi. Godryk z kolei pozostał na swym miejscu i ze smutkiem wzruszył ramionami. — Nie powiedziałem, że musisz je przyjąć.

Ale wiedziałam, że tylko tego pragnął. Ja jednak oczekiwałam znacznie więcej.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

— Kiedy się pobierzecie — przemówił Mariusz, unosząc kielich tak, jakby chciał wznieść toast — spędzicie razem całą wieczność. — Spostrzegłszy na mej twarzy jawne przerażenie, kontynuował: — Godryk to odważny wojownik i silny wampir. Ochroni cię i nauczy wszystkiego, co musisz wiedzieć o naszym życiu.

Powoli przeniosłam spojrzenie z Mariusza na Godryka. Wpatrując się w młodzieńca, którego przeznaczono mi na męża, nieznacznie rozdziawiłam usta. To przez niego świat, w którym dotychczas żyłam, popadł w dokumentną ruinę.

— Poślubię... _ciebie_? — słowa te wykrztusiłam z siebie niczym gorący olej. Na samą myśl o małżeństwie z Godrykiem miałam ochotę wrzeszczeć, pluć i wymiotować. Nikogo nie nienawidziłam bardziej od niego.

W reakcji na moje pytanie zmrużył swoje czarne oczy. Wyraźnie nie spodobało mu się, jak zareagowałam na wieść, że będziemy razem „przez wieczność". Ja z kolei nie potrafiłam nawet zrozumieć tego pojęcia; wątpiłam, czy jego sens komukolwiek mieścił się w głowie. Tak czy owak, odrzucał mnie pomysł spędzenia z Godrykiem choćby chwili dłużej, nie wspominając o niezmiernie długim życiu, które kryło się zapewne pod terminem „wieczność".

Z powrotem obróciłam się ku Mariuszowi. — Ale to niemożliwe. Zostałam już przyrzeczona komuś innemu. — Zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnął do jednej z kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej małe, białe zawiniątko, po czym położył je na stole i przesunął w moją stronę.

Rozejrzawszy się po izbie, zorientowałam się, że wszyscy uważnie mi się przyglądali. Po chwili wzięłam głęboki oddech i rozłożyłam tkaninę.

Tuż przede mną leżał mój srebrny pierścień; musiałam użyć całej swej powściągliwości, by stłumić głośne westchnienie ulgi. Gdy tylko spróbowałam go podnieść, okazało się jednak, że popełniłam poważny błąd.

Pisnąwszy z bólu, natychmiast cofnęłam rękę i zerwałam się z miejsca — w momencie, kiedy dotknęłam pierścienia, przez dłoń przebiegł mi okropny, palący impuls, a czubki palców roztopiły się i przywarły do metalu. Chociaż skóra szybko wróciła do pierwotnego stanu, ból zwlekał z odejściem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Przyciskając przedramię do klatki piersiowej, zlustrowałam pomieszczenie wzrokiem.

Ani jeden z gości się nie zaśmiał, ale po wyrazach ich twarzy odgadłam, że obserwowanie mojej niefortunnej przygody sprawiło im jakąś chorą przyjemność. Kasjusz, mężczyzna-wilk, uśmiechał się nawet drwiąco. Gdybym musiała wybierać, kogo nie cierpię tak mocno jak Godryka, z pewnością padłoby na niego.

Krzywiąc się, wskazałam na pierścień. — To nie należy do mnie. Gdzie jest _mój_ pierścień?

Mariusz wygiął wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. — Przed tobą. Nie on się zmienił, tylko ty.

— Srebro parzy wampiry. Każdy o tym wie — usłyszałam z lewej strony szept Godryka. Musiałam ugryźć się w język, żeby nie odparować mu czymś, czego później bym żałowała. Złapawszy moją dłoń, spróbował na powrót usadowić mnie na krześle. Był silny, ale ja też nie zaliczałam się do najsłabszych.

— Nie dotykaj mnie, kiedy nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie dotykano! — warknęłam na niego i wyswobodziłam rękę. W mgnieniu oka poderwał się na nogi, obnażając kły. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że ja także je posiadałam, dopóki nie poczułam, że coś dziwnego stało się z moimi zębami. Pospiesznie zakrywszy usta lewą dłonią, prawą, wykorzystując tkaninę, chwyciłam pierścień i zamachnęłam się dziko. Godryk musiał się odsunąć, żeby uniknąć kontaktu z niebezpiecznym srebrem.

Do drzwi dotarłam nadludzko szybko, wykorzystując potencjał swego nowego ciała. Już zamierzałam opuścić izbę, gdy Godryk zawołał: — Jako twój twórca nakazuję ci zostać! — przez co znienacka nie mogłam posunąć się do przodu. Obróciłam się na pięcie, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz; dolna część mojej sukni zawirowała wokół kostek.

— Co mi zrobiłeś? Pozwól mi odejść! — wrzasnęłam.

Mariusz znalazł się przy mnie w ułamek sekundy i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. — Julianno — mruknął — życie z nami nie będzie aż takie złe.

Zapewne chciał, aby słowa te zabrzmiały pocieszająco, lecz za ich sprawą przeraziłam się tylko jeszcze bardziej. Zaślepiona panicznym strachem i nie do końca świadoma własnej siły, jednym płynnym ruchem strąciłam z siebie jego rękę. Następnie pod wpływem impulsu wskoczyłam Mariuszowi na plecy i przycisnęłam mu srebrny pierścień do karku. Zwinął się z bólu.

Dostrzegłszy, że Godryk już otworzył usta, żeby wydać następny rozkaz, pospiesznie krzyknęłam: — Nie waż się niczego mówić! Jeśli zażądasz ode mnie czegoś jeszcze, wbiję mu to w szyję!

Młodzieniec warknął i posunął się o krok naprzód. Parę sekund później jego wzrok prześlizgnął się ze mnie na Mariusza. — Mistrzu? — odezwał się ostrożnie.

Tymczasem Mariusz ponownie skręcił się pode mną z bólu. Wiedziałam jednak, że gdyby chciał, z łatwością wyratowałby się z opresji bez niczyjej pomocy. — Czego pragniesz, Julianno? Życia pozbawionego przyjaciół i związków międzyludzkich? Bo w swym starym życiu nie masz już czego szukać. Dobiegło ono końca.

— To ty je zniszczyłeś!

— Ale w zamian oferuję ci lepsze. Z Godrykiem.

Na krótki moment przeniosłam spojrzenie na miejsce, w którym stał Godryk. Nie ujrzałam tam jednak żadnej nadziei na dobrą przyszłość. — Nie chcę Godryka. Nie chcę ciebie. W ogóle nie chcę tego życia.

Wiedziałam, że teraz nie było już odwrotu. Przycisnąwszy pierścień do skóry Mariusza z nieco większą siłą, wydyszałam: — Potrafię stworzyć własną przyszłość. Jako twórca Godryka rozkaż mu uwolnić mnie spod jakiejkolwiek władzy, jaką nade mną ma.

— Nie! Nie rób tego! — zawył Godryk i rzucił się w naszym kierunku. Mariusz okazał się szybszy.

— Godryku! Dość! — Młodzieniec zatrzymał się zaledwie o stopę od nas. Zastygły w bezruchu tak samo jak ja wcześniej, wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami, które przywodziły na myśl dwie bezdenne jamy wypełnione wściekłością. — Nakazuję ci uwolnić Juliannę.

Przez chwilę milczał. I w ciągu tej jednej chwili wydawało mi się, że wyczułam w nim coś innego poza brutalnością i nienawiścią. Sprawiał wrażenie... smutnego.

Wkrótce westchnął: — Jesteś wolna.

Jedynie to pragnęłam usłyszeć. Zeskoczywszy z Mariusza, zostawiłam palące srebro przywarte do jego karku i w mgnieniu oka opuściłam pokój.

Chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd zmierzałam, niebawem udało mi się odszukać wyjście. Kiedy znalazłam się na zewnątrz, uświadomiłam sobie, że mogłam poruszać się z niewiarygodną prędkością. Wbiegłam zatem do lasu znacznie szybciej, niż poruszało się jakiekolwiek ze znanych mi zwierząt.

Godzinami błąkałam się po gęstej puszczy, szukając jakiegoś znajomego punktu, aż w końcu natrafiłam na ścieżkę, która prowadziła do najbliższego miasteczka; stamtąd dotarcie do domu stanowiło już tylko kwestię czasu.

Pędząc przed siebie z nadludzką szybkością, czułam się dziwnie silna i potężna. Nareszcie odzyskałam wolność, lecz nie wiedziałam jeszcze, ile przyjdzie mi za nią zapłacić.

Okna mojej rodzinnej chaty jarzyły się w mroku nikłym światłem. Gdy gnałam w jej stronę przez zagrodzone pastwisko, owce z popłochem ustępowały mi z drogi. Nie było to ich typowe zachowanie — zazwyczaj wręcz się do mnie garnęły — ale nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio, uznając, że bały się po prostu moich nowych zdolności.

Opuściwszy pole, zwolniłam kroku; nie chciałam przestraszyć rodziny. Gdy dotarłam do drzwi, dostrzegłam, że ktoś zerkał na mnie ukradkiem zza rogu budynku. Pomimo ciemności szybko rozpoznałam Antonię, jedną z mych młodszych sióstr, która przyglądała mi się zmrużonymi oczyma. — Julianna? — szepnęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Antonia!

— Julianna! — pisnęła i popędziła ku mnie. Tuż przed tym, gdy rzuciła mi się w ramiona, upuściła na ziemię ten sam pasterski kij, który zostawiłam w lesie; nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że po zniknięciu Ireny, Heleny i moim to ona przejęła pieczę na stadem. Fakt, że ojciec zastąpił nas tak szybko, zaszokował mnie o wiele mniej niż to, że wypasaniem owiec zajmowała się teraz dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka.

Obejmując mnie, Antonia mówiła tak prędko, że trudno było odgadnąć, gdzie kończyła się jedna myśl, a zaczynała druga: — Julianno! Julianno! Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! Nie było cię przez trzy dni i matka, i ojciec, i Delicja, i Kamila, i Portia... wszyscy przypuszczaliśmy, że zginęłaś! Ale stoisz tu! I żyjesz! W przeciwieństwie do Heleny i Ireny, znaleźliśmy je w puszczy, to było takie smutne... Powiedzieliśmy już Teodozjuszowi, że umarłaś, ale myliliśmy się! Tak się cieszę, że...

Jednakże im więcej Antonia paplała, tym mniej uwagi poświęcałam jej słowom. Z sekundy na sekundę jej głos zdawał się dochodzić z coraz większej odległości, mimo że nasze twarze niezmiennie dzieliło zaledwie parę cali; koniuszkami palców wyczuwałam każdą zmianę napięcia mięśni jej pleców. Oddychała dość głośno, ale za sprawą łoskotu w uszach słyszałam to bardzo niewyraźnie. Początkowo sądziłam, że to moje serce biło tak szybko z radości, że z powrotem znalazłam się w domu. Tylko że ja nie byłam rozradowana. Byłam głodna.

W uszach dudnił mi nie własny puls, lecz puls Antonii. Co więcej — widziałam nawet delikatne ruchy żył w jej gardle i odnosiłam wrażenie, że czuję, jak krew w jej ciele płynie wartko pod moimi palcami. Doskwierał mi potworny głód, lecz nie miałam ochoty na nic, co do tej pory jadałam. Ale czegoś łaknęłam. I moje wnętrzności wrzeszczały, że znajdę to pod skórą Antonii.

— Julianno? — spytała nagle Antonia, usiłując się ode mnie odsunąć. — Julianno? Co się stało, siostro? — Jej niebieskie oczy z trwogą spoglądały w moje. — Nie wyglądasz dobrze, Julianno. — Wciąż starała się wyrwać, ale byłam od niej znacznie silniejsza. — Puść mnie! Julianno, _przestań_!

Ja jednak nie potrafiłam nad sobą zapanować — gwałtownie zatopiłam twarz w jej szyi i wbiłam się kłami w młodą, gładką skórę; nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, pożywiłam się z własnej siostry, plądrując jej gardło tak doszczętnie, że nie miała nawet szansy zawołać o pomoc.

Kiedy, nasyciwszy się krwią Antonii, pozbyłam się wreszcie tego dziwnego głodu, położyłam ją na ziemi i spróbowałam ocucić. Na próżno. Nie żyła. I to ja ją zabiłam.

Nie wierzyłam w to, co uczyniłam; zalała mnie fala wyrzutów sumienia tak potężna, że nie pragnęłam niczego innego poza śmiercią. Nie byłam w stanie oderwać wzroku od nieruchomego ciała Antonii: od jej oblicza zastygłego w wyrazie skrajnego przerażenia, od głowy niemalże oderwanej od wątłego tułowia... Gdy w pewnym momencie zapłakałam, z oczu, zamiast łez, pociekła mi jej krew. Szkarłatne krople pokryły wkrótce całą mą twarz, trawę wokół niej i kołnierz mojej quasi-ślubnej sukni.

Z bólem pogłaskałam jasne włosy siostry, po czym mocno ją do siebie przycisnęłam; pragnęłam ją przytulić, w podobny sposób jak wcześniej, tyle że teraz z uczuciem. Ale tamten moment już się skończył. Podobnie jak zakończyło się jej życie.

Niebawem zaniosłam Antonię do lasu. Tam pochowałam ją własnymi rękami, żeby oszczędzić rodzinie cierpienia na pogrzebie kolejnej córki i siostry. Przez jakiś czas sterczałam przy jej nieoznaczonym grobie, podpierając się na swoim pasterskim kiju, żeby z rozpaczy nie osunąć się na ziemię.

Noc powoli przechodziła w świt; niebo było już raczej granatowe niż czarne jak węgiel. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że powinnam odejść. Wiedziałam, że w przeciągu godziny obudzi się reszta mych sióstr, a nie chciałam narażać nikogo więcej na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Z żalem obróciłam się zatem ku puszczy, by na zawsze zostawić swój dom daleko w tyle.

Oddaliłam się jedynie o kilka kroków, gdy znienacka usłyszałam za plecami donośne, zwierzęce kichnięcie. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzałam Kasjusza w postaci wielkiego, czarnego wilka. Bydlę stało na grobie Antonii, węsząc w skopanej ziemi. Po chwili podniosło swój wielki łeb i warknęło.

W ciągu ostatnich paru godzin mój strach przed wilkami nie zdążył jeszcze zmaleć, lecz patrząc na Kasjusza, czułam raczej nienawiść niż trwogę. Obróciwszy w dłoni laskę, grożąco wycelowałam nią w bestię. — Opuść to miejsce, Kasjuszu. — Gdy znowu warknął, wygiął górną wargę tak mocno, że odsłonił wszystkie swoje ostre zębiska.

Nagle ja również obnażyłam kły, chociaż wcale nie zamierzałam tego zrobić. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by ten brak kontroli objął także moją psychikę.

Wyczułam Godryka, nim go zobaczyłam: przycupnął na drzewie nad grobem Antonii niczym kruk. Kiedy zwinnie stamtąd zeskoczył, skierowałam swój kij na niego. — Zostawcie mój dom w spokoju, obydwaj! To nie wasza ziemia!

— Cały świat jest moją ziemią — odparł stanowczo młodzieniec, po czym lewą stopą trącił grudkę piasku z kopca nagrobnego Antonii. Moje oko drgnęło lekko w reakcji na ten jawny brak szacunku. — A to nie jest już twój dom. Zmieniłaś się. Jesteś wampirem.

Dokądkolwiek się udasz, sprowadzisz tam ze sobą śmierć i zniszczenie. Będziesz tylko krzywdzić tych, których kiedyś zwykłaś kochać. Widzę, że już to zrobiłaś.

Rozwścieczona do granic możliwości, zacisnęłam zęby. — Albo z własnej woli zejdziesz z grobu mojej siostry, albo cię do tego zmuszę. — Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Godryk mnie zaatakował, lecz on po prostu zszedł z kopca ze zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Mariusz zakazał mi fizycznej konfrontacji z tobą. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Jestem tu tylko po to, by udowodnić ci, że mnie potrzebujesz. Jeśli postanowiłabyś zostać ze mną i stać się moją żoną, nigdy nie zamordowałabyś swej siostry, aby zaspokoić głód. Zadbalibyśmy o to, byś miała tyle krwi, ile byś potrzebowała. Zgubił cię twój egoizm.

Po raz kolejny zebrało mi się na płacz, ale powstrzymałam łzy, skoro wiedziałam już, że wypłyną jako krew.

— Ponosisz za mnie odpowiedzialność — mruknęłam. Godryk skinął głową. Zapewne sądził, że w końcu udało mu się do mnie dotrzeć. — Zatem wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś, a co później ja zrobiłam w rezultacie, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

Ciemne oczy Godryka niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. — Jakież to osobliwe, że jesteś taka niezależna i uparta jedynie dopóty, dopóki musisz zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami własnych czynów. Ponosiłem za ciebie pełną odpowiedzialność do chwili, w której Mariusz polecił mi cię uwolnić. Jednakże teraz możesz robić to, co ci się żywnie podoba.

Ale wiedz, że potrafię wyczuć, gdzie przebywasz, bez względu na to, jak daleko uciekniesz. Zawsze będę częścią ciebie, a ty mnie.

Mariusz nakazał mi zostawić cię całą i zdrową, więc tak uczynię, gdyż _ja_ zamierzam wypełniać wolę mego mistrza aż do dnia jego śmierci.

Godryk przybliżył się do mnie, stając w miejscu, w którym jedynie mój kij trzymał go na dystans. — Po raz ostatni składam ci propozycję wiedzenia życia u mego boku — przemówił cicho. — Przyjmujesz ją? — Jego ciemne oczy popatrzyły na mnie z nadzieją, lecz zaledwie przez sekundę.

— Odmawiam — wydusiłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Oblicze młodzieńca natychmiast pociemniało, a on sam wskazał na mnie palcem i rzekł jadowicie: — Wiedz zatem, Julianno, iż dzień, w którym Mariusz opuści ten świat, będzie dniem, w którym po ciebie przyjdę. A wtedy żaden rozkaz nie powstrzyma mojego gniewu.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i zwrócił do mężczyzny-wilka: — W drogę, Kasjuszu. Nasza misja jest zakończona.

Godryk bezzwłocznie pomknął w gęstwinę drzew. Kasjusz zerknął za nim, lecz zamiast od razu odejść, spojrzał jeszcze w moją stronę; pysk wilka przywodził na myśl drwiąco uśmiechnięte oblicze człowieka. Gdy znienacka podniósł nogę, jakby chciał ulżyć sobie na grobie Antonii, straciłam resztki samokontroli, nie czując absolutnie niczego poza ślepą furią.

Wrzeszcząc niczym jakaś dzikuska, uniosłam laskę i wbiłam ją w czaszkę zwierza jak łyżkę w brzoskwinię. Bydlę w ułamek sekundy przemieniło się w nagiego mężczyznę. Po krótkiej chwili wrócił Godryk; w wyrazie zdumienia moim niespodziewanym okrucieństwem szeroko otworzył oczy.

— Godryku! — zawołałam do niego, obracając zakrwawiony kij w dłoni. Popatrzył na mnie dopiero wówczas, gdy zdołał oderwać wzrok od zmasakrowanego ciała Kasjusza. — Ty z kolei wiedz, że nie jestem taka słaba, za jaką mnie uważasz. A kiedy po mnie przyjdziesz, nic nie uchroni _ciebie_ przed moim gniewem.

Kiedy spojrzenie wampira z powrotem wylądowało na martwym Kasjuszu, dostrzegłam, że nie było w nim ani krzty żalu. Co więcej, Godryk wydawał się wręcz _zadowolony_ ze śmierci swego towarzysza. Wkrótce ponownie zerknął w moim kierunku; na jego ustach igrał nikły uśmiech. — Nigdy nie uważałem cię za słabą, Julianno.


	4. Zemsta

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

— No cóż — westchnęłam z irytacją — nie zamierzam przyjąć twoich przeprosin ani teraz, ani nigdy, więc jeśli to wszystko, czego tu szukasz, z pewnością się rozczarujesz. — Spacerowałam w tę i z powrotem po dachu, podczas gdy Godryk przyglądał mi się w milczeniu, ciągle siedząc. W jego ciemnych oczach nie było tego samego okrucieństwa, które zwykłam tam widywać. Zamiast rozwścieczonego, sprawiał wrażenie zwyczajnie zniechęconego.

— Rozumiem.

Wampir nie poruszył się, mimo że spodziewałam się, że po mojej bezceremonialnej odmowie odejdzie. Nie powinno mnie to jednak zbytnio zaskoczyć; Godryk nigdy nie zaliczał się do osób, które dobrze znoszą sprzeciw. Patrząc na mnie, zmarszczył brwi, za sprawą czego w mojej pamięci odżyło wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Zdawało się, że ilekroć znajdowałam się w polu widzenia Godryka, na jego twarzy zawsze pojawiał się gniewny wyraz. Tym razem jednak dało się dostrzec, że tak właściwie wcale na mnie nie patrzył; wyglądał raczej tak, jakby intensywnie o czymś rozmyślał lub coś sobie przypominał. Albo robił obie te rzeczy na raz.

— Co jeszcze cię tu trzyma, Godryku? — Mój głos z powrotem sprowadził go do rzeczywistości. — Nie przyjęłam twoich przeprosin. Twierdzisz, że nie chcesz mnie zabić. Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu wciąż tu jesteś.

Nagle poderwał się na równe nogi. Bezzasadnie zdziwiłam się jego szybkością; wiedziałam przecież, jak zwinny i silny był. Oraz jak brutalnie potrafił się zachowywać.

— Ja... — zaczął, lecz przerwało mu tubalne szczekanie, które rozbrzmiało na ulicy. Przez ten odgłos momentalnie zrobiło mi się zimniej; mimowolnie się też skuliłam. To był po prostu pies. Wielu z moich sąsiadów trzymało psa. Nie miałam żadnych powodów, by się bać, ale nie mogłam nad sobą zapanować. Godryk znowu zmarszczył czoło i zerknął na mnie współczująco, po czym... znienacka zniknął.

— Godryk? — krzyknęłam, podbiegając do krawędzi dachu. Moje wysiłki na nic się zdały. Nie zostało po nim ani śladu.

Wrócił po dziesięciu sekundach; w jednym z rękawów jego koszuli brakowało sporej części materiału. — Związałem mu pysk. Dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie cię już niepokoił.

Musiałam użyć całej siły swej woli, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech, który cisnął mi się na usta. Nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć, czy Godrykowi kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się zrobić dla mnie coś tak miłego. — Był taki czas, kiedy czerpałeś przyjemność z oglądania mnie w stanie skrajnego przerażenia — mruknęłam.

— Zmieniłem się. — Wyciągnął rękę, jakby po raz kolejny chciał ująć moją dłoń, ale pospiesznie cofnęłam się o krok. Część mnie mu uwierzyła — uwierzyła, że się zmienił. Wydawał się spokojniejszy, łagodniejszy, niemalże delikatny. Z pewnym zdumieniem przyjęłam fakt, że nie zabił tego psa; nie tak postąpiłby Godryk, do którego przywykłam.

Jednakże ta część mnie, która wierzyła, że Godryk mógł się zmienić, nijak miała się pod względem wielkości do tej, która wiedziała, że był on podstępnym, pozbawionym serca potworem.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Po zabiciu Kasjusza i rozmowie z Godrykiem opuściły mnie wszelkie siły. Moje wnętrzności wręcz skręcały się z poczucia winy po zamordowaniu Antonii; chłodny głos Godryka wciąż rozbrzmiewał mi w uszach: „Będziesz tylko krzywdzić tych, których kiedyś zwykłaś kochać. Widzę, że już to zrobiłaś". Uklęknąwszy przed grobem siostry, zaczęłam płakać.

W międzyczasie niebo zaróżowiło się od pierwszych promieni słońca, które wytknęły zza horyzontu. Z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu odczułam nagłą potrzebę znalezienia kryjówki; myśl o wschodzie słońca przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze, jakby stanowiło ono dla mnie źródło niewyobrażalnego niebezpieczeństwa. Zignorowałam jednak ten dziwny instynkt, gdyż ostatnim razem, kiedy pozwoliłam mu się poprowadzić, pozbawiłam życia swoją młodszą siostrę.

Niebawem światło zaczęło przedzierać się przez liście drzew, które nade mną górowały; w momencie, w którym padło na moją skórę, poczułam pieczenie tak samo silne jak to, które towarzyszyło dotknięciu srebra. Ból był tak intensywny, że aż syknęłam: siedem tysięcy rozżarzonych igiełek wbijało mi się w twarz i ramiona — oraz w każdy inny kawałek skóry nieokrytej przez włosy i szatę — nieustannie mnie paląc. Czym prędzej pognałam więc za pień, żeby skryć się w cieniu. Spędzenie całego dnia w lesie nie wchodziło w rachubę, ale na szczęście znałam pewne miejsce, które z łatwością mogło ochronić mnie przed słońcem.

Obrzuciwszy ostatnim tęsknym spojrzeniem grób Antonii i drogę do domu, biegiem zagłębiłam się w puszczę. Nieopodal, na zboczu klifu, znajdowała się jaskinia, której w dzieciństwie ja i moje siostry unikałyśmy jak ognia, ponieważ bałyśmy się ciemności. Nim jednak tam dotarłam, a zajęło mi to mniej niż minutę, moje ramiona niemalże w całości pokrywała już czarna, zwęglona skóra.

Inaczej niż w przypadku srebra, ból wywołany promieniami słońca zniknął zaraz po tym, gdy znalazłam się poza ich zasięgiem. Przeniósłszy cały ciężar swojego ciała na pasterski kij, zawlokłam się do najdalszych zakamarków jaskini, która okazała się niewielką wnęką. Dokumentnie wyczerpana, oparłam się o skalną ścianę i jęknęłam. Wszystko szło tak potwornie źle, że miałam wrażenie, jakby śnił mi się koszmar, którego ogromu grozy nie dało się w żaden sposób zmierzyć.

_Zgubił cię twój egoizm_, usłyszałam w uchu syk Godryka, przez co znowu zebrało mi się na płacz. Istotnie, zachowałam się jak egoistka. Powinnam była posłuchać Mariusza i Godryka. Gdybym tak uczyniła, ocaliłabym przynajmniej jedną niewinną osobę.

Ześlizgnąwszy się na ziemię po kamiennej ścianie, zwinęłam się w kłębek z zamiarem pójścia spać. Nie istniało nic, czego pragnęłabym bardziej niż obudzić się następnego dnia i odkryć, że to wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, tak naprawdę w ogóle nie miało miejsca: że nigdy nie poznałam Godryka, Mariusza i Kasjusza, że Helena, Irena i ja nigdy nie zgubiłyśmy tamtego jagnięcia. Że wszystkie moje siostry ciągle żyły.

Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy przymykałam powieki, przed oczami stawały mi sceny śmierci, w których dopiero co uczestniczyłam. Głos Godryka nie przestawał obijać się echem w moim umyśle; chociaż wiedziałam, że nie przebywał w pobliżu, czułam się tak, jakby bez przerwy śledził mnie wzrokiem.

Przez cały dzień nie zasnęłam nawet na krótką chwilę. W końcu dałam sobie spokój z próbowaniem. Bo jaki był w tym sens, skoro po zamknięciu oczu widziałam tylko swoje martwe siostry?

O zmierzchu wygramoliłam się z jaskini bez żadnego określonego celu. Świat wydał mi się dziwnie zimny i obcy, i wkrótce uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo stałam się samotna. Całe moje dotychczasowe życie kręciło się wokół rodziny: nie przyjaźniłam się z nikim innym poza siostrami, nie pokładałam nadziei na przyszłość w niczym innym poza małżeństwem. Teraz, kiedy z przymusu sama to życie porzuciłam, zaczynałam rozumieć, czemu Mariusz nalegał, żebym zgodziła się wyjść za Godryka. Jasno i wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że bez nich będę jak pustelniczka, ale ja nie chciałam słuchać. I teraz ponosiłam tego konsekwencje. Samotnie.

Niebawem, wykorzystując swoją nową szybkość, niczym wicher przemierzałam pogrążone w mroku pola i lasy; postanowiłam biec aż do nadejścia świtu, nie obrawszy żadnego konkretnego kierunku ani celu. Po kilku godzinach dostrzegłam jednak w oddali mgliste światła, więc stopniowo zwolniłam. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie udało mi się zawędrować do wielkiego miasta z moich marzeń — do Rzymu.

Jeszcze jako człowiek od zawsze chciałam się tam udać, sądząc, że dzięki temu miejscu odnajdę samą siebie, że zaoferuje mi ono nieskończoną ilość możliwości. I pędząc teraz w jego stronę, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu; byłam pewna, że podążałam właśnie ku swojemu nowemu domowi.

Pomimo późnej pory przy mieszkalnych gmachach, sklepach i łaźniach wciąż wałęsali się ludzie. Czułam się pomiędzy nimi zadziwiająco swojsko, dopóki nie zdałam sobie sprawy, w jak niewielkim stopniu byłam przygotowana do rozpoczęcia życia na własną rękę. Nie miałam ani pojęcia, gdzie mogłabym spędzać dnie, ani nawet pieniędzy, którymi bym za moją potencjalną kwaterę zapłaciła.

Jęknęłam dość głośno, przykuwając uwagę paru przechodniów, którzy popatrzyli na mnie z jawnym przerażeniem. Dostrzegłszy fragment swojego odbicia w jakiejś błyszczącej, marmurowej kolumnie, doskonale ich zrozumiałam: moją białą szatę i twarz pokrywała zaschnięta krew, a kasztanowe włosy przemieniły się w splątaną szczecinę. Wyglądałam jak ofiara morderstwa. Którą _notabene_ byłam.

Uznawszy, że odgrywanie roli centrum zainteresowania to niezbyt błyskotliwy pomysł, pospiesznie przeniosłam się na mniej zatłoczoną uliczkę. Im dłużej jednak szwendałam się bez celu po wypełnionym ludźmi Rzymie, tym nachalniej dawał mi się we znaki głód. Co prawda nie dalej jak wczoraj pożywiłam się krwią swej siostry, lecz wypiłam jedynie tyle, ile musiałam, żeby odzyskać samokontrolę; Antonia nie zmarła wskutek utraty krwi, tylko przez to, że niemal odgryzłam jej głowę.

W końcu podjęłam decyzję, że zabiję kogoś i wyssę z niego całą krew, żeby przez jakiś czas nie musieć się posilać. W przyszłości zamierzałam nauczyć się, jak jeść bez mordowania, lecz na razie było jeszcze za wcześnie na tego typu eksperymenty.

Nagle jakaś długowłosa brunetka wkroczyła gwałtownie w alejkę, którą spacerowałam. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia zaczęłam ją śledzić, doszedłszy do wniosku, że najwięcej zyskam, zabijając kobietę, gdyż poza krwią zdobędę także jej suknię, dzięki której przestanę uchodzić za zasztyletowaną pannę młodą. Nieznajoma poruszała się bardzo żwawo, prawie tak, jakby przede mną uciekała, więc i ja przyspieszyłam kroku; niestety straciłam ją z oczu, gdy skręciła w inną ulicę.

Ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, że na końcu drogi, którą wybrała, znajdował się jedynie kamienny mur. Mimo to, rozglądając się dokoła, zapuściłam się głębiej w tę pustą, ślepą aleję, kompletnie zdezorientowana; mogłabym przysiąc, że tu weszła. Najwidoczniej moje oczy mnie oszukały, skoro w pobliżu nie było żywego ducha. Uderzywszy się dłonią w czoło, odwróciłam się z zamiarem odejścia. Przed wschodem słońca musiałam znaleźć jakąś inną ofiarę.

Znienacka na moje plecy zwalił się ciężar tak ogromny, że momentalnie wylądowałam twarzą na ziemi. Kaszląc i wypluwając piasek, spróbowałam się podnieść, lecz napastnik, kimkolwiek był, z powrotem wciągał mnie już w głąb ślepej uliczki. Na domiar złego, mój pasterski kij upadł w miejscu, w którym pomimo usilnych starań nie mogłam go dosięgnąć.

Kiedy po zawleczeniu na sam koniec alei wreszcie odzyskałam swobodę ruchów, bezzwłocznie poderwałam się na nogi, żeby uciec, ale ta sama kobieta, za którą wcześniej podążałam, złapała mnie za włosy i pociągnęła do tyłu. — Nie tak szybko — rzekła ostro. — Ktoś ty i w jakim celu się za mną skradasz? — Bez oporu pozwoliłam jej sterować swoim ciałem, więc z łatwością przyszpiliła mnie do ściany, aby nie ryzykować, że się wymknę.

Nigdy nie widziałam osoby, która wyglądałaby tak jak ona; szczerze wątpiłam, że pochodziła z Rzymu albo z Italii w ogóle. Miała długie, idealnie proste włosy i oczy tak samo ciemne jak oczy Godryka, lecz w nich nie skrzyła się tamta nienawiść. Chociaż niewiele wyższa ode mnie, z pewnością była starsza, a także silniejsza. I bez wątpienia wprawiona w atakowaniu z zaskoczenia.

Zerknąwszy na moją szatę, przewróciła oczyma. — Wspaniale. Nowicjuszka — mruknęła ze złością pod nosem. — Spójrz, nie wiem, kim jesteś ani czy nawet władasz tym językiem, ale musisz się stąd wynieść. — Pomimo że wzięłam ją za cudzoziemkę, w jej mowie nie wyłapałam obcego akcentu.

— Władam tym językiem. Na imię mi Julianna — przedstawiłam się uprzejmie, chociaż wciąż trzymała mnie za włosy. — I byłabym niewysłowienie wdzięczna, gdybyś puściła moje włosy.

Rozluźniła palce z przesadnie rozeźlonym wyrazem twarzy. — No cóż, Julianno, widzę, że zmieniono cię stosunkowo niedawno, skoro nie przebrałaś się jeszcze po swoim pierwszym morderstwie. Nie usprawiedliwia to jednak wtargnięcia na moje terytorium. Musisz odejść. Odszukaj swojego twórcę i zapolujcie gdzie indziej. Rzym jest mój. — Jej głos brzmiał szorstko, ale nie przerażająco. Dzięki obecności tej kobiety poczułam ulgę; oczyma wyobraźni widziałam już, jak się zaprzyjaźniamy. Wydawała się być dokładnie taka jak ja, tyle że starsza, silniejsza i z ciemniejszymi włosami. A przede wszystkim nie groziła mi śmiercią, co po doświadczeniach z Godrykiem stanowiło miłą odmianę.

Jednakże cała radość, jakiej doznałam wskutek spotkania wampira, którego nie cechowała upiorna wrogość, ulotniła się tuż po tym, kiedy kobieta obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła przed siebie z zamiarem zostawienia mnie samej. — Zaczekaj! — zawołałam i szybko się z nią zrównałam. — Mogłabyś mi pomóc? Mój twórca i ja... wdaliśmy się w kłótnię, w wyniku której uwolnił mnie spod swojego wpływu. Ale teraz nie mam się gdzie podziać, gdy wstanie słońce. Jestem wampirem dopiero od paru dni i naprawdę nie wiem, co robić.

Uniósłszy brew, zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów. — Łatwo to zauważyć — stwierdziła z niesmakiem. — Zatem... potrzebujesz kogoś, kto nauczyłby cię, na czym polega życie wampira, tak?

— Dokładnie — potwierdziłam i uśmiechnęłam się. Ona natomiast zmarszczyła czoło.

— Zdecydowanie nie chcę być tym kimś. Żegnaj.

— Co? — wydyszałam, impulsywnie łapiąc ją za ramię. — Błagam! Naprawdę nie mam dokąd pójść ani nikogo innego, kogo mogłabym poprosić o pomoc.

Sprawiając wrażenie mocno poirytowanej, przeczesała palcami włosy. — No dobrze. Przechowam cię za dnia. Ale gdy tylko wszystko ci objaśnię, odejdziesz. Zrozumiano? — Pokiwałam gorączkowo głową, podczas gdy ona swoją pokręciła.

— Za mną — mruknęła, po czym znowu zaczęła biec, przypominając ledwie dostrzegalny, rozmazany cień. Gonienie jej po wietrznych ulicach Rzymu wymagało niezmiernie dużego skupienia i rozwinięcia maksymalnej prędkości. Mimo że jak dla mnie kręciłyśmy się w kółko, niebawem znalazłyśmy się na północnym krańcu miasta. Zatrzymawszy się przy wejściu do małego, wiejskiego domku, kobieta poczekała, aż do niej dołączę.

— Hm — chrząknęła. — Miałam nadzieję, że się zgubi. — Lubiła mówić do siebie na głos. Nie byłam pewna, czy to normalne.

Otworzywszy drzwi, wślizgnęła się do środka niczym zwinny kocur. Kiedy spróbowałam pójść w jej ślady, znienacka powstrzymała mnie jakaś niewidzialna tarcza. Co więcej — nie mogłam nawet podnieść ręki, by owej tajemniczej tarczy dotknąć. Po chwili kobieta roześmiała się i ponownie ukazała w progu. — Pierwsza zasada w życiu wampira: nie możesz wkroczyć do domu człowieka bez jego wyraźnego pozwolenia.

Zmieszana, natychmiast się cofnęłam. — Przepraszam, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jesteś... No cóż, początkowo myślałam, że jesteś, gdy próbowałam... ale potem mnie zaatakowałaś, więc uznałam, że jesteś taka jak ja — wyjaśniłam nieskładnie, jąkając się wskutek zażenowania i wstydu.

Kobieta zmrużyła swe ciemne oczy, ewidentnie zaintrygowana. W końcu na jej twarz wstąpił wyraz zrozumienia. — Nie, nie, nie jestem człowiekiem — sprostowała, pokręciwszy głową. — Ależ z ciebie... _uch_! — jęknęła z rozdrażnieniem i obróciła się ku wnętrzu domu, złorzecząc na mnie pod nosem. — Wiktorze! — zawołała stanowczym głosem. Zaciekawiłam się, do kogo się zwracała. — Wiktorze, kochany, pozwól tu!

Oczekując przybycia Wiktora, zerknęła w moją stronę i oświadczyła od niechcenia: — Jestem Mae. — I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o jej przedstawienie się.

Wkrótce, powolnym krokiem, dołączył do nas podstarzały mężczyzna z siwymi włosami i białą, długą brodą. Najpierw popatrzył na Mae, potem skupił uwagę na mnie. — A cóż to za śliczna, mała dziewuszka? — zapytał ją bełkotliwie. Dostrzegłam, że brakowało mu kilku zębów.

— Wiktorze — przemówiła, z powrotem ściągając na siebie spojrzenie jego brązowych oczu — byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś zaprosił tę małą dziewuszkę do twojego domu. Czy mógłbyś to dla mnie uczynić?

Staruszek posłusznie obrócił się w moim kierunku i odezwał tak, jakby balansował na granicy jawy i snu: — Wejdź, proszę, moje dziecko.

Po tych słowach siła, która zatrzymywała mnie na zewnątrz, natychmiast znikła. — Niesamowite — stwierdziłam z szerokim uśmiechem. — Jak to zrobiłaś? To ze swoimi oczami?

Wzruszywszy ramionami, Mae poprowadziła starca ku jednemu z krzeseł i gestem nakazała mi usiąść naprzeciw niego. — Nic łatwiejszego — oznajmiła, kiedy zajęłam wskazane miejsce. — Popatrz człowiekowi w oczy i wydaj rozkaz. Ponadto, jeśli zobrazujesz sobie ten rozkaz w głowie, wypowiadane przez ciebie słowa przybiorą na sile. Cały sekret tkwi w szczerym pragnieniu zachęcenia kogoś do spełnienia twoich żądań. Spróbuj.

— Wiktorze? — zaczęłam ostrożnie, zwróciwszy się twarzą ku mężczyźnie, który usiłował właśnie wyrwać ze swej koszuli wystającą nitkę. Uniósł głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. — Czy mógłbyś...? — Zamilkłam na moment, zastanawiając się, co nakazać mu zrobić.

Zniecierpliwiona Mae odchrząknęła. — Pospiesz się, Julie, Wiktor łatwo się rozprasza. Poleć mu cokolwiek, choćby klasnąć w dłonie — zasugerowała.

— Wiktorze, czy mógłbyś trzykrotnie klasnąć dla mnie w dłonie? — Trzy klaśnięcia później nie potrafiłam się nie roześmiać. Nawet Mae nie zdołała ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu.

— Bardzo łatwo być wampirem. Dużo podróżuj, naucz się kilku języków. Wystarczy, że wtopisz się w tłum. I nigdy nie wracaj w to samo miejsce dwa razy w jednym stuleciu. Inaczej mogłabyś zostać rozpoznana i zabita.

— Znam już kogoś, kto chce mnie zabić.

Mae nie wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. — Nie spotkałam jeszcze wampira, któremu nikt nie życzyłby rychłego przeistoczenia się w popiół. Po prostu unikaj tego kogoś, kimkolwiek jest. A gdzie się podziewa twój twórca? I co dokładnie was poróżniło?

Z cichym westchnieniem zmarszczyłam czoło. — Chciał, żebym go poślubiła, ale ja odmówiłam. Powinien był chyba zapytać mnie o zgodę, nim mnie przemienił.

Ciemne oczy Mae zaskrzyły się nieco w reakcji na te słowa. — Hm, to dziwne z twej strony, że się mu sprzeciwiłaś. Większość wampirów żyje ze swoimi twórcami przez stulecia.

Rozejrzałam się dokoła; domek był mały, bez wątpienia zbudowany dla jednej osoby. — A gdzie przebywa teraz twój twórca?

— Umarł — odparła bez ogródek. Chociaż ciekawiło mnie, co się z nim stało, postanowiłam nie drążyć tego tematu. Coś w tonie głosu Mae ostrzegło mnie bowiem, że jeśli nie chciałam jej zdenerwować, lepiej ugryźć się w język.

Ponownie utkwiwszy w niej wzrok, odszukałam w pamięci inną kwestię, która mnie nurtowała. — Skąd pochodzisz?

— Z Chin.

— Gdzie to jest?

Zszokowanej Mae opadła szczęka. — Mówisz poważnie? Ach, racja, zapomniałam, jesteś przecież nowicjuszką. Zakładam, że nigdy nie zawędrowałaś dalej niż do bramy rodzinnego gospodarstwa — kontynuowała ze śmiechem, jakby brzmiało to zbyt niedorzecznie, by mogło być prawdziwe. Na mojej twarzy wykwitły rumieńce urażenia.

— Mam zaledwie siedemnaście lat — usprawiedliwiłam się.

Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja ponad trzysta, podlotku. — Z łatwością dało się stwierdzić, że żyła już od bardzo dawna i traktowała innych z góry. Twardo stąpała po ziemi i wiedziała, czego chce. Ewidentnie preferowała też odosobnienie; wątpiłam, czy przejmowała się losem kogokolwiek innego poza sobą.

— Czy kiedykolwiek stworzyłaś wampira?

Mae skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, jakby nie podobał jej się kierunek, w którym zmierzała nasza rozmowa. — Nie. Cenię swoją prywatność. Lubię samotność. — W mgnieniu oka poderwała się na nogi. — Możesz spać w dowolnie wybranym miejscu. Poinstruowałam Wiktora, by za dnia nie otwierał żadnych okien ani drzwi. Jutro pomogę ci zdobyć jakieś szaty i poszukać stałego lokum.

* * *

Pędziłam przez las ku opuszczonemu domostwu, w którym rezydowałam już przeszło pięćdziesiąt lat. Nie znajdowało się ono w samym Rzymie, lecz kawałek drogi na zachód od miasta, co czyniło je znośnym dla Mae, która wciąż z niechęcią podchodziła do obecności i polowań innego wampira w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie. Widziałam jednak, że powoli się do mnie przyzwyczajała. Nie byłam jej siostrą ani uczennicą, ani nawet przyjaciółką; po prostu traktowałyśmy się nawzajem z życzliwością właściwą zwykłym znajomym. I żyło nam się z tym niezgorzej.

W trakcie biegu z trudem przychodziło mi utrzymanie zarówno mojej pasterskiej laski, jak i skrzyni ze skradzionymi szwaczkom sukniami. Chcąc nie chcąc, zwolniłam zatem kroku, mimo że średnią prędkość uważałam za z lekka irytującą i czułam się przez nią dziwnie. Gdybym mogła wybierać, wolałabym albo normalnie iść, albo pognać naprzód co sił w nogach; stan „pomiędzy" mnie denerwował.

Kiedy znienacka moich uszu dosięgło wycie, natychmiast zamarłam w miejscu. Pierwsze, co przyszło mi bowiem za sprawą tego dźwięku do głowy, to myśl o Kasjuszu. Pospiesznie zapewniłam samą siebie, że nie miałam powodów do obaw, gdyż Kasjusz był martwy — zabiłam go swoim kijem; nie istniała najmniejsza szansa, że nadal chodził po tym świecie. Przed chwilą usłyszałam zapewne, jak w oddali zawył jakiś wilk: _prawdziwy_ wilk, nie dziwaczny wilk-mężczyzna taki jak Kasjusz.

Jednakże strach powrócił do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy w pobliżu rozległ się chór następnych skowytów, a liście w zaroślach dokoła nieznacznie się poruszyły; hałas zdawał się dochodzić ze wszystkich stron. Pospiesznie porzuciwszy skrzynię na ziemi, uniosłam pasterską laskę w gotowości. Jako człowiek ze starcia z wilkami raczej nie wyszłabym cało, lecz jako wampir byłam przecież o wiele silniejsza.

W końcu z krzaków wyłoniła się głowa pierwszego zwierza. Gdy na mnie warknął, wywinęłam ostrzegawczo kijem. — Precz! — krzyknęłam, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie większej; na tym właśnie polegała klasyczna taktyka obrony przed wilkami. — Precz!

Zamiast odejść, przybliżył się do mnie z obnażonymi zębiskami. Przygryzłszy wargę, przypomniałam sobie, że i ja posiadałam kły, które mogłabym obnażyć. Odsłoniłam je więc przy akompaniamencie słabego kliknięcia, po czym syknęłam na bydlę, by zobaczyło, że potrafiłam być równie przerażająca jak ono.

Wbrew mym oczekiwaniom wilk wcale się nie przestraszył. Co gorsza, zza drzew wyłoniło się więcej jego pobratymców; doliczyłam się dwunastu. Wykonawszy pełny obrót, zorientowałam się, że zostałam otoczona. Odruchowo zerknęłam na niebo, bezmyślnie ubolewając nad tym, że nie umiałam latać. — Precz! — powtórzyłam, ale bestie nie przestały posuwać się naprzód.

Wkrótce podeszły na tyle blisko, żeby nie znaleźć się w zasięgu pasterskiej laski. Raptem mój lęk przed wilkami przybrał tak ogromne rozmiary, że zachciało mi się płakać. Z powodu dzielącej nas odległości i dużej liczebności napastników byłam pewna, że umrę. — Wynocha! — wrzasnęłam łamiącym się głosem.

Po chwili jeden z wilków przysiadł na tylnych łapach i odrzuciwszy łeb do tyłu, przeciągle zawył, po czym przemienił się w człowieka. Gwałtownie wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc i spróbowałam się cofnąć, ale pozostałe zwierzęta nadal krążyły wokół mnie, nisko warcząc.

Ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie zacisnąć powiek i nie oderwać wzroku od twarzy, która wydała mi się dziwnie znajoma. Na zidentyfikowanie podobieństwa nie poświęciłam więcej niż dwóch sekund; i nie dziwota, skoro dotychczas spotkałam tylko jednego człowieka-wilka. Mężczyzna ten miał ciemne włosy i brązowe włosy oraz kształt twarzy i wzrost podobne do tych, którymi odznaczał się Kasjusz. Gdyby nie brak niebieskich znaków na jego ciele, z pewnością wzięłabym go za ducha.

Nerwowo rozejrzałam się dokoła, jakbym szukała drogi ucieczki. Nie uszło to uwadze człowieka-wilka, który roześmiał się pogardliwie. — Część moich towarzyszy czeka na ciebie w twym domu, jeśli planujesz tam umknąć. Otrzymali rozkaz zabicia cię na miejscu.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco w taki sam sposób, w jaki zwykł to robić Kasjusz. Ja jednak nie doszukałam się w jego słowach niczego zabawnego.

— A jeśli planujesz udać się po wsparcie do tej cudzoziemki, zapewniam cię, że z nią już się rozprawiono. Nie masz dokąd uciec, więc równie dobrze możesz się odprężyć.

Kiedy jeden z wilków wykonał krok w moją stronę, omalże nie krzyknęłam. Nie było takiej możliwości, bym w zaistniałej sytuacji potrafiła się odprężyć. — Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz? — zdołałam wykrztusić, choć głos wibrował mi z poruszenia.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. — Zemsty — syknął i przeniósł spojrzenie z mojej twarzy na czubek laski, zdając się w ogóle nie przejmować faktem, że posiadałam broń. — A zwę się Lucjusz.

Wycelowałam w niego kijem. — W całym swym życiu nigdy nie stanęłam na twojej drodze. Za co zatem możesz chcieć się mścić?

— Za śmierć mojego ojca.

Gapiąc się na niego, zdziwiłam się, że nie odgadłam tego wcześniej. Od początku bowiem oczywiste było, że jego i Kasjusza łączyły więzy krwi.

— Kasjusz zabił moje siostry, więc wierzę, że nasze porachunki są wyrównane — stwierdziłam ostro, wróciwszy myślami do tamtej nocy.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Ja uważam inaczej.

Warczenie wilków stało się głośniejsze i bardziej przerażające. Momentalnie skurczyłam się w sobie, niczego nie pragnąc tak mocno jak wydostania się z pułapki. — Proszę, popełniacie błąd — rzekłam błagalnym tonem, ale Lucjusz jedynie popatrzył na mnie gniewnie. Wiedziałam, że szykował się już do ataku, więc pospiesznie wypowiedziałam pierwsze lepsze zdanie, dzięki któremu zyskałabym na czasie: — Jak mnie odnaleźliście?

Przez chwilę milczał. Nieoczekiwanie zza jego pleców rozległ się doskonale mi znany, złośliwy głos: — Ja im powiedziałem, gdzie cię znajdą. — Byłam oszołomiona; wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przebiegł dreszcz. Mężczyzna-wilk przesunął się w bok, dzięki czemu znalazłam się twarzą w twarz z Godrykiem.

Na jego widok odczułam trwogę i wściekłość zarazem. — Czemu to robisz? Czy Mariusz nie żyje?

Młodzieniec utkwił we mnie piorunujące spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu. — Nie. Ale niecierpliwiłem się.

— Postępujesz wbrew wyraźnym komendom twojego twórcy. Jak to możliwe?

Wygiął lekko wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu. — Nie sprzeciwiam się rozkazom Mariusza, lecz po prostu je obchodzę. Otrzymałem zakaz zabicia cię, zatem _ja_ tego nie dokonam. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że jeśli przypadkiem zdarzy mi się zdradzić miejsce twego pobytu pewnym rozwścieczonym wilkom, to od tego momentu możemy pozwolić przeznaczeniu obrać jego własny kierunek.

Zerknęłam na niego krewko, zła i przerażona, ale także czując się w pewnym sensie zdradzona. Nie planowałam spotkania z Godrykiem jeszcze przez długi, długi czas. Najwyraźniej zbyt nisko go ceniłam; powinnam była wiedzieć, że nie będzie walczył uczciwie.

Mrugnąwszy do mnie, obrócił się ku Lucjuszowi. — Uczyńcie z nią to, na co tylko macie ochotę — przemówił z bolesną obojętnością. W reakcji na te słowa zwierzęta zawyły z podekscytowaniem.

Godryk popatrzył na mnie po raz ostatni, niemalże z żalem. Następnie zwrócił się twarzą ku niebu i wystrzelił w powietrze, znikając w mroku nocy i zostawiając mnie zdaną na łaskę dwunastu nikczemnych wilkołaków.


	5. Wilkołaki

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

— Zmieniłeś się? — spytałam z powątpiewaniem. Godryk skinął głową. — I chcesz przeprosić za te wszystkie próby zabicia mnie w przeszłości? — Kiwnął głową po raz kolejny. Nie potrafiłam mu uwierzyć.

Przybrawszy drwiący wyraz twarzy, stanęłam do swego gościa bokiem; jedynie na tyle byłam w stanie się zdobyć, gdyż nigdy nie odwróciłam się do Godryka plecami. On natomiast zmarszczył brwi, ale nie ze złości albo frustracji. Wydawał się raczej _zraniony_ tym, jak mało wiary w niego pokładałam.

— Czy sądzisz, Julianno, że ludzie nigdy się nie zmieniają?

Pokręciłam głową, zerkając na niego kątem oka. — Sądzę, że _ty_ nie możesz się zmienić, Godryku. Nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, które z nich nie padły. Wierzę w ludzkość.

— Ale nie wierzysz we mnie.

Prawda byłaby zbyt przykra dla jego uszu, więc nie odpowiedziałam.

Zmrużyłam oczy, przyglądając się samotnemu świetlikowi, który tańczył w przestrzeni pod nami, trzepocząc skrzydełkami. Po krótkiej chwili owad wrócił do swoich towarzyszy. Noc powoli zmierzała ku końcowi, co oznaczało, że niebawem robaczki świętojańskie udadzą się tam, gdzie spędzały dnie. Spodziewałam się, że i Godryk uczyni to samo.

Popatrzywszy w dół na świetliki, z powrotem utkwił spojrzenie we mnie. — Obserwowanie przyrody przypomina mi jedynie o tym, jak nienaturalny jestem. Ty z kolei sprawiasz takie wrażenie, jakby przynosiło ci to pociechę.

W trakcie mojej niezmiernie długiej, coś około tysiąc siedemsetletniej znajomości z Godrykiem charakter naszych relacji najlepiej określało słowo „wrogowie". Od chwili, w której go poznałam, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by doszczętnie mnie zrujnować. Najpierw udało mu się zniszczyć moje ludzkie życie — oczywiście, przecież Godryk odnosił sukces w niemalże wszystkich swych przedsięwzięciach — ale nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać. Zdawało się, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie zburzy również tego drugiego świata, który udało mi się zbudować. Teraz nastał jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, w których nie osiągał zamierzonego celu.

Jednakże nie łączyły nas tylko i wyłącznie wrogie stosunki — przede wszystkich byliśmy sobie obcy. Widywaliśmy się sporadycznie, a jeżeli już nasze ścieżki się przecinały, często wymienialiśmy zaledwie parę nienawistnych słów. Nie wiedziałam o nim właściwie niczego osobistego; nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na „prywatne" tematy.

A teraz zwierzał mi się, jak niekomfortowo się czuł, przyglądając się tańczącym świetlikom. Byłam w szoku. — Natura przypomina nas bardziej niż myślisz. Przez te wszystkie stulecia, jakie żyję na tej planecie, zmieniali się ludzie, idee, budynki, miasta, imperia, ale nie przyroda. W każdym roku, każdego dnia, cały czas pozostaje ona taka sama. Słońce nadal wschodzi i zachodzi. Księżyc cyklicznie przechodzi swoje fazy. Drzewa rosną w identyczny sposób, w jaki działo się to kiedyś. Owszem, w przeciwieństwie do nas inne istoty żyją, starzeją się i umierają, lecz przyroda sama w sobie jest zadziwiająco niezmienna.

Godryk zwrócił się twarzą ku gwiaździstemu niebu; stał tuż obok mnie. Kiedy westchnął, poczułam, że jego ramię otarło się o moje. — Czasem mam takie wrażenie, jakbym nigdzie nie przynależał.

Znałam to wrażenie, to poczucie zagubienia w świecie, w którym każdy do czegoś dążył. Niedawno natknęłam się w supermarkecie na małą dziewczynkę, która szukała swojej matki. Wyglądała na ogromnie przerażoną i osamotnioną, podczas gdy inni nie zwracali na nią najmniejszej uwagi, zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Mimo że matka szybko ją odnalazła, przez jakiś czas tamta dziewczynka wierzyła, że była zupełnie sama.

Podejrzewałam, że Godryk czuł się podobnie.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Lucjusz nie odrywał ode mnie rozjątrzonego wzroku, ja zaś starałam się nie okazywać strachu.

— Zabiorę ze sobą co najmniej jednego z twoich ludzi — szepnęłam. On jednak, zamiast się tym przejąć, tylko wygiął z obrzydzeniem wargi.

— Możesz spróbować — warknął, po czym w ułamek sekundy ponownie przybrał wilczą formę. W tym samym momencie zaczęłam przygotowywać się do walki.

Przez krótką chwilę rozważałam ucieczkę, ale lęk, który odczuwałam, nie okazał się na tyle silny, żebym całkowicie straciła przez niego głowę. Efekt końcowy nadchodzącego starcia nie powinien był mnie obchodzić. Dobrze wiedziałam, że Godryk nadal nas obserwował, a nie zamierzałam przecież pozwolić mu stać się świadkiem mojego tchórzostwa. Fakt, proporcje dwunastu na jedną raczej z góry przesądzały o wyniku, ale nie potrafiłabym żyć ze sobą przez wieczność, gdybym chociaż nie spróbowała.

Jako pierwszy do ataku rzucił się Lucjusz. W ramach samoobrony wywinęłam dziko pasterską laską i uderzyłam go w lewy bok na wysokości żeber. Gdy się przewrócił, rozpoczęło się istne szaleństwo: nim zdążyłam zorientować się w sytuacji, utonęłam w morzu potwornych szczęk z ostrymi zębiskami.

Jeden z wilków wskoczył na mnie od tyłu i wgryzł mi się w bark. Pod ciężarem bydlęcia zwaliłam się na ziemię i krzyknęłam z zaskoczenia, lecz szybko je z siebie zrzuciłam. Następnie przeturlałam się na plecy i zamachałam nogami, żeby kopnąć bestię, ale kolejna chwyciła mnie już zębami za rękę i zawlokła parę stóp dalej; dwie inne zwaliły mi się na klatkę piersiową, atakując moją szyję oraz brzuch.

Wkrótce zostałam pogryziona na całym ciele, a wilkołaki z powrotem przemieniły się w mężczyzn. Słuchając ich okrzyków radości, zastanawiałam się, czemu zwlekali z zabiciem mnie. Z ust kapała im moja krew; źrenice mieli rozszerzone do tego stopnia, że ich oczy sprawiały wrażenie kompletnie czarnych. Przypuszczając, że jako ludzie nie byli ode mnie silniejsi, spróbowałam się od nich odczołgać. Te desperackie wysiłki nie przyniosły jednak żadnych rezultatów — może i nie byli silniejsi jako zwykli ludzie, ale byli silniejsi z wampirzą krwią w swoich organizmach.

Kiedy zadane mi rany zaczęły się goić, połowa napastników znowu przeistoczyła się w zwierzęta, podczas gdy pozostali nadal mnie przytrzymywali. Parę sekund później wilki na powrót rozrywały moje ciało, chcąc raczej wywołać obfitsze krwawienie niż zadać śmiertelny cios; używając języków, łakomie chłeptały szkarłatny płyn.

Czułam, że umieram. Im usilniej starałam się wymknąć, tym bardziej byłam zmęczona. Moja głowa stała się nad wyraz ciężka, zaczęłam też mieć problemy z widzeniem. Bestie natomiast nie przestawały warczeć i szczekać, ludzie bez przerwy śmiali się i krzyczeli.

W ostatnim żałosnym akcie rozpaczy oplotłam palcami rękę jednego z mężczyzn i, zacisnąwszy dłoń tak mocno, jak tylko potrafiłam, złamałam mu kość. Niektórzy przerwali atak, aby sprawdzić, kto został ranny, lecz większość zignorowała krzyki bólu poszkodowanego, tak samo jak ignorowano moje. Po chwili ktoś, kto trzymał mnie za lewy bark, podniósł się i kopnął mnie prosto w twarz, przez co momentalnie straciłam przytomność.

Obudziłam się w małej, ciemnej komnacie, drżąc z bólu; głowa wciąż nienaturalnie mi ciążyła. Szybko spostrzegłam, że zwisał nade mną łańcuch, a wokół szyi wyczułam metalową obrożę. Gdy dotknęłam jej lewą ręką, moje palce natychmiast stanęły w ogniu. Głośno wciągnąwszy powietrze do płuc, bezzwłocznie cofnęłam dłoń, doskonale wiedząc, z czym się właśnie zetknęła.

Tuż po moim donośnym syknięciu bólu odrzwia otworzyły się i do środka wmaszerowało kilka par nóg, które ustawiły się wokół mnie. Leżałam rozpostarta na wilgotnej, zimnej posadzce, więc żeby dostrzec oblicza przybyszów, musiałam przechylić głowę. W paru z nich rozpoznałam ludzkie postacie wilkołaków, przez których zostałam napadnięta w lesie. Na końcu do pomieszczenia wkroczył Lucjusz przyodziany w granatową szatą i ze schludnie zaczesanymi na bok włosami. Spróbowałam się podnieść, ale nie zdoławszy nawet usiąść, z cichym jękiem ponownie opadłam na ziemię.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się perfidnie. — Przyniosłem ci przekąskę.

Kiedy pstryknął palcami, do komnaty wepchnięto jakiegoś niskiego człowieka; młodzieniec nie wyglądał na starszego niż ja w dniu przemiany. Najwidoczniej i dla mnie, i dla wilkołaków oczywistym był fakt, że musiałam się posilić.

— Dlaczego... — Zamierzałam zapytać, dlaczego mnie nie zabili, lecz z powodu niewiarygodnie suchego gardła nie dałam rady wydobyć z siebie ani słowa więcej.

Mimo to Lucjusz bez problemu domyślił się, o co mi chodziło. — Bo twoja krew jest zbyt cenna, by ją zmarnować — odpowiedział i obrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. — Nawiasem mówiąc — zadrwił jeszcze ponad ramieniem — obrożę i łańcuch powleka warstwa srebra, więc wszelkie próby ucieczki są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Ale wiem, że ty nie okażesz się na tyle niemądra, żeby w ogóle jakieś podejmować, prawda, Julianno?

Po tych słowach grupa wilkołaków opuściła pomieszczenie i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwałam się w odgłos ich kroków obijający się echem po korytarzu, lecz niebawem zgubiłam drogę, którą podążali. Nie potrafiłam się skupić. Potrzebowałam krwi.

Obróciłam głowę, aby przyjrzeć się sprowadzonemu dla mnie człowiekowi. Gdyby brać pod uwagę wyłącznie wygląd, sprawiałam wrażenie niewiele młodszej od niego. Miał gęste, ciemne włosy i chudą, ale muskularną sylwetkę. Zobaczywszy, że lustrowałam go wzrokiem, zmrużył swoje jasnobrązowe oczy. — Nawet o tym nie myśl, wampirzyco — oznajmił ostrzegawczo. — Tylko spróbuj się do mnie przybliżyć, a cię zabiję.

Z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy delikatnie pokręciłam głową. — Mogłabym... Nie lekceważ mnie.

— Wyglądasz jak Śmierć — odparł zgryźliwie. Słowo „Śmierć" automatycznie skojarzyłam z Godrykiem, a to z kolei spowodowało, że doświadczyłam nagłego przypływu adrenaliny. Dzięki mieszance wściekłości i nienawiści odzyskałam część sił: gwałtownie poderwawszy się z posadzki, oparłam się plecami o ścianę, przyjmując pozycję siedzącą. Młodzieniec po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia uczynił to samo.

Wyraźnie zaniepokoiło go moje niespodziewane posunięcie. — Jestem silny! — wrzasnął. — Nie waż się do mnie podchodzić!

— Sza — wymamrotałam, przycisnąwszy dłoń do pulsującej skroni. — Przez brak krwi i tak pęka mi już głowa...

Bez przerwy starałam się rozgryźć, czemu postanowiono zachować mnie przy życiu. Lucjusz wspomniał coś o drogocenności mojej krwi, ale nie rozumiałam, co dokładnie miał na myśli. Tak czy owak, wilkołaki, pijąc ją, wyglądały na przeszczęśliwe; zdawało się, że w jakiś sposób ich ona zmieniała, dodawała im sił.

Wniosek nasuwał się sam: moja śmierć oznaczałaby dla nich utratę łatwego dostępu do większej ilości wampirzej krwi, czyli darowali mi życie wyłącznie dlatego, by dalej się ze mnie pożywiać. Tak długo, jak ja będę piła krew ludzi, tak długo oni będą mogli pić moją.

Tymczasem przeznaczony na „przekąskę" chłopak siedział przy ścianie z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Otaczał go długi łańcuch, którego odcinkiem długości około półtorej stopy związano mu oba nadgarstki, te zaś przywiązano do jego kostek, przez co nie dałby rady unieść rąk wyżej niż na poziom głowy. Kostki zresztą również miał skrępowane, więc bieg stanowiłby dla niego nie lada wyznanie.

Obrzuciwszy spojrzeniem komnatę, w której oboje zostaliśmy uwięzieni, zorientowałam się, iż z czterech stron otaczały nas zbudowane z grubo ciosanych bloków skalnych ściany, które przechodziły w sufit na wysokości około dwudziestu stóp; ani śladu okien. Podłoga, także wykonana z kamienia, była z jakiegoś powodu wilgotna, co czyniło pobyt w tym miejscu jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnym. Jedyne drzwi — zapewne, jak przypuszczałam, zamknięte — znajdowały się w rogu pomieszczenia.

— Jak cię zwą? — zapytałam młodzieńca.

Popatrzywszy w moją stronę, zmrużył oczy. — Po co ci to wiedzieć? Chcesz tylko wypić moją krew. Zamierzasz mnie zabić, dobrze o tym wiem. — Ze złością skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Z powodu ciężkiego łańcucha wyszło mu to jednak dość nieporadnie.

— Wcale nie. Nie pozwolę im utrzymywać się przy życiu po to, by zrobili ze mnie swoje własne źródło krwi.

— Hm... — Albo mi się przewidziało, albo rzeczywiście przewrócił oczyma. — Wampiry żywią się ludźmi, ale nie chcą pozwolić wilkołakom żywić się nimi.

Momentalnie poczułam się urażona, lecz po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia uznałam, że nie powiedział niczego niezgodnego z prawdą. — Jak cię zwą? — powtórzyłam ochrypłym głosem.

Człowiek ponownie zmrużył oczy. — Teo.

Mój żołądek przemienił się w głaz. — Teo? — upewniłam się, zastanawiając się, czy stanowiło to element dziwacznego planu Godryka, czy zwykły zbieg okoliczności. — Jako skrót od imienia Teodozjusz?

Teo uniósł brew. — To moje imię rodowe. Czemu pytasz?

— Czy nie zajmujesz się przypadkiem kowalstwem?

Sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. — Czy wampiry potrafią czytać w myślach?

Pospiesznie poczyniłam w pamięci odpowiednie kalkulacje. — Kim jest twoja prababka?

— Dlaczego zadajesz mi te wszystkie pytania? Czemu cię to obchodzi?

— Po prostu... znałam kiedyś pewnego Teodozjusza. — Na moment pogrążyłam się we wspomnieniach o moim ludzkim życiu. Nim postanowiono wydać mnie za Teodozjusza, spotkałam się z nim zaledwie parę razy. Mimo to szybko doszłam do wniosku, że miałam do czynienia z inteligentnym, silnym mężczyzną, który lubił wykonywany przez siebie zawód. Dopiero co odkrywał tajniki miłości — podobnie jak i ja — ale był uroczy. Dotknąwszy swojego środkowego palca, wróciłam myślami do tamtych czasów, kiedy znajdował się na nim podarowany mi przez Teodozjusza pierścień zaręczynowy. Niestety, noszenie przeze mnie srebrnych ozdób nie wchodziło dłużej w rachubę.

Nie przestawałam zasypywać Teo pytaniami na temat jego rodziny, lecz on uparcie milczał. Najwyraźniej nie ufał mi na tyle, żeby dać się wciągnąć w rozmowę o swoich bliskich.

W końcu podniósł wzrok znad swych zakutych w kajdany nadgarstków i popatrzył na mnie. Pomimo że bez wątpienia nie chciał pisnąć ani słowa, pod niewzruszonym obliczem skrywał olbrzymie zdenerwowanie, a to w połączeniu z moją nieustępliwością rozwiązało mu język. — Moi dziadkowie niechętnie wracali do tej historii. Bez większego trudu można było dostrzec, że sama myśl o tamtych wydarzeniach sprawiała im mnóstwo bólu, choć rozegrały się one wiele lat temu.

Delicja, moja prababka, często wspominała o swoich siostrach; twierdziła, że miała ich sześć. Rzecz jasna, zastanawialiśmy się, co też ona wygadywała, skoro poznaliśmy tylko dwie. Delicja powiedziała nam wówczas, że pewnej nocy trzy z jej sióstr wyruszyły do lasu i że następnego ranka natknięto się na ciała dwóch z nich: poszarpane, zbezczeszczone, bez kropli krwi. Jedynie potwór mógł dokonać takiego aktu barbarzyństwa. Nawet wilki nie są aż tak okrutne.

Po trzeciej siostrze natomiast zaginął wszelki ślad. Pierwotnie to z nią zamierzał ożenić się mój pradziadek. Rodzina jednak uznała ją za zmarłą. Dwa dni później zniknęła kolejna siostra, której również nigdy nie odnaleziono.

Ojciec Delicji, Sabbas, uznał, że skoro przyjął już zapłatę za pannę młodą, najkorzystniejszym dla wszystkich zainteresowanych rozwiązaniem będzie ślub Teodozjusza z jedną z jego pozostałych córek. I tak oto, z powodu czyjejś nieobecności, Delicja stała się moją prababką.

Zakończywszy swą opowieść, Teo rzucił mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Ale tobie przecież ta historia jest zupełnie nieznana, czyż nie? — Gapiłam się na niego bez słowa, intensywnie rozmyślając. Na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz wzgardy. — Zakładam, że to ty je zabiłaś.

Za wypowiedzenie tego ostatniego zdania zapragnęłam rozerwać mu gardło. Nie miał najbledszego pojęcia, przez co przeszłam. — Jestem Julianną — syknęłam.

Popatrzył na mnie gniewnie. — Słyszałem, jak człowiek-wilk zwrócił się do ciebie po imieniu. Wiem, kim jesteś, wampirzyco.

— Jestem Julianną — powtórzyłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Kobietą, którą twój pradziadek zamierzał poślubić. Najstarszą siostrą Delicji. Tamtej nocy, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami mojej rodziny, rzeczywiście zostałam zamordowana, ale odrodziłam się jako wampir.

Teo nieznacznie rozdziawił usta, po czym zmrużył oczy, uważnie mi się przyglądając, jakby szukał podobieństwa do swojej prababki. Zdezorientowany, wymamrotał: — Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Podejdź tu — rozkazałam. Stanowczo pokręcił głową.

— Nie ma mowy. Zabijesz mnie.

— Wcale nie. Podejdź tu, a cię uwolnię. Być może zdołamy pomóc sobie nawzajem.

Ostrożnie zerknął w moją stronę. — Co dokładnie musiałbym dla ciebie zrobić?

— Jeśli znasz się na swoim fachu choć w niewielkim stopniu tak, jak znał się twój pradziadek, powinieneś z łatwością otworzyć tę obrożę, kiedy zrobię dla ciebie wytrych.

Młodzieniec ze zniechęceniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. — Ale jak zamierzasz go zrobić? Nie ma tu przecież niczego innego poza nami i kamiennymi ścianami.

Wyciągnęłam ku niemu rękę. — Podejdź tu, a ci pokażę.

Przez dłuższy moment Teo spoglądał na mnie w milczeniu, niepewny, czy gotów był mi zaufać. Ostatecznie wydał z siebie głębokie, przeciągłe westchnienie i podniósł się na nogi, wspierając się o ścianę. Chwilę później chwiejnie pokonywał dzielącą nas odległość; każdemu jego krokowi towarzyszyło pobrzękiwanie metalu. Obawiałam się, że usłyszawszy hałas, wilkołaki powrócą do komnaty, lecz tak się nie stało.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu tuż poza moim zasięgiem, więc raptownie wychyliłam się do przodu i chwyciłam łańcuch pomiędzy jego nadgarstkami, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Zaskoczony, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc i otworzył usta, przymierzając się zapewne do mrożącego krew w żyłach wrzasku, ale pospiesznie zakryłam mu je dłonią.

— Sza! Nie bój się.

Wykorzystując fakt, że patrzył mi prosto w oczy, dodałam łagodnie: — Nie krzycz. — Skinął głową.

— Nie będę krzyczał — zapewnił sennym głosem. — Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie.

Przewróciwszy oczyma, zacisnęłam dłoń, którą wciąż trzymałam łańcuch; momentalnie rozpadł się w drobny mak. Najwidoczniej osłabienie nie uniemożliwiało mi kruszenia stali. Następnie rozerwałam kajdany, w które zakuto młodzieńcowi nogi, i wtedy odzyskał on całkowitą swobodę ruchów.

Wkrótce, wykorzystując swoje mocne paznokcie, z ogniwa łańcucha formowałam mały wytrych. W międzyczasie Teo, już w pełni świadomy, pocierał obolałe nadgarstki, obserwując moje wysiłki. — Odrobinę cieniej, a dam radę otworzyć zamek — poradził. Kiedy wytrych przybrał odpowiednie rozmiary, chłopak uklęknął przy mnie i wziął się do pracy.

Jego twarz znajdowała się bardzo blisko mojej. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że ogromnie przypominał mi Teodozjusza; dostrzegłam w nim nawet pewne podobieństwo do Delicji. Przez krótką chwilę żałowałam, że nie utrzymywałam z bliskimi lepszych kontaktów, jednak szybko odrzuciłam tę myśl. Postąpiłam słusznie, zrywając z nimi wszelkie stosunki, gdyż nieustannie groziło im z mojej strony śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

Szyję Teo miałam praktycznie pod nosem. Na widok pulsujących pod jego skórą żył do ust zaczęła napływać mi ślina. _Nie!_, wrzasnął mój instynkt samozachowawczy_. Teo to twój prasiostrzeniec... albo ktoś taki. Jesteście rodziną. A ty nie chcesz mieć na sumieniu kolejnego członka własnej rodziny_.

Zamiast na krwi Teo, spróbowałam skupić się na liczeniu drobnych włosków na jego podbródku. Taktyka ta okazała się nadzwyczaj skuteczna, gdyż niemalże przegapiłam moment, w którym ograniczająca mnie obroża upadła na ziemię. Młodzieniec musiał pomóc mi wstać, gdyż ciągle byłam potwornie słaba; potrzebowałam krwi, ale teraz należało skupić się na tym, że jeżeli chcieliśmy uciec wilkołakom, czekało nas jeszcze sporo przeszkód do pokonania.

Pospieszywszy ku wyjściu, odkryliśmy, że, zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami, zamknięto je na klucz. Gdy Teo wepchnął wytrych do zamka, odsunęłam go na bok. — Drzwi nie są ze srebra — oznajmiłam. — Poradzę sobie z nimi.

Uderzywszy barkiem o solidne odrzwia, momentalnie zrzuciłam je z zawiasów, dzięki czemu mogliśmy wypaść na korytarz. Tam na swej drodze napotkaliśmy trzech gotowych przeszkodzić nam w ucieczce wilkołaków. Niewiele jednak zdążyli zdziałać, ponieważ skorzystałam z okazji, że byli w swoich ludzkich formach; trzy skręcone karki później oboje z Teo kontynuowaliśmy bieg.

— Tędy — odezwał się nagle Teo, pokazując mi jakieś zamknięte drzwi. — Nim zaciągnęli mnie do ciebie, przeprowadzili mnie przez te drzwi.

Kiedy je otworzył, posłusznie podążyłam za nim. Pokonaliśmy jeszcze serię pasaży, aż w końcu wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz; całe szczęście, że nie natknęliśmy się na żadne inne wilkołaki. Chłopak roześmiał się i klasnął w dłonie. Mnie jednak nadal dręczył niepokój. — Musimy ruszać. Tu raczej nie jest bezpiecznie.

— Ja wracam do domu. Mieszkam niedaleko stąd. — Wskazawszy ręką na las, popatrzył na mnie z troską. — Dziękuję za wszystko, Julianno. Ale teraz lepiej już odejdź. Obawiam się, że słońce wzejdzie nie dalej niż za godzinę.

Po zerknięciu na niebo stwierdziłam, że się nie mylił; powoli się już ono zaróżowiało. — Miłego życia — pożegnałam go, po czym pomknęłam do puszczy.

Zupełnie nie wiedziałam, gdzie się znajdowałam; nie rozpoznawałam ani lasu, przez który początkowo gnałam, ani ścieżek i miasteczek, na które natrafiałam. Niebawem udało mi się znaleźć jakiś opuszczony dom, w którym dosłownie runęłam na ziemię. Czułam się taka osłabiona i wyczerpana biegiem bez wypicia choćby kropli krwi, że nie byłam pewna, czy przetrwam nadchodzący dzień. Doczołgawszy się do pomieszczenia w rodzaju izby sypialnej, nie zdołałam nawet wspiąć się na łóżko. Z westchnieniem oparłam się o nie plecami i przycisnęłam czoło do kolan, przymykając powieki.

_Trzask_. Znienacka ciszę zakłócił odgłos przypominający skrzypienie otwieranego okna lub drzwi. Poderwawszy głowę, ujrzałam siedzącego na parapecie Godryka, który marszczył brwi. — Nie powiodło im się — mruknął do siebie, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Chciałam go zabić, ale nie starczyło mi sił, by podnieść się z podłogi.

W domu, w którym postanowiłam przeczekać dzień, nie mieszkał żaden człowiek, zatem Godryk bez większego trudu mógł wejść do środka. W mgnieniu oka stanął nade mną i położył rękę na mojej głowie, pozwalając jej ześlizgnąć się po włosach na policzek. Gwałtownie uniosłam ramię, żeby go odepchnąć. Tylko że on już zniknął.

Okno było zamknięte, a po Godryku nie zostało ani śladu.


	6. Brat

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Godryk i ja milczeliśmy, obserwując z dachu otaczający nas świat. Mimo że w okolicy ciągle panował senny spokój, wiedziałam, że niedługo zacznie ona na powrót budzić się do życia.

Usłyszawszy, że dachówki za nami zatrzeszczały, oboje równocześnie się odwróciliśmy. Parę stóp dalej stał wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach, który z szacunkiem pochylał lekko głowę.

Choć Eryk zwrócony był twarzą ku Godrykowi, kątem oka zerkał na mnie. — Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam — przemówił — ale czas na nas. Do wschodu słońca pozostała ledwie godzina.

Gdy Godryk skinął głową, Eryk wycofał się w cień; wszystkie polecenia swego pana, nawet te niewypowiedziane, wykonywał machinalnie. Obróciwszy się do mnie, Godryk westchnął głęboko. Następnie na jego obliczu pojawił się nikły uśmiech. — Musimy ruszać w drogę. Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć, Julianno.

I oto nadeszła chwila rozstania, na którą czekałam całą noc. W trakcie swojej wizyty Godryk ani razu nie zagroził mi śmiercią, wprawiając mnie w stan kompletnego osłupienia; niezmiernie zdziwiła mnie też ta nagła metamorfoza jego zachowania... i charakteru, żeby niczego nie pominąć. Kiedy usiłowałam podsumować w myślach minione spotkanie, okazało się ono zadziwiająco krótkie: Godryk przybył, Godryk zapewnił, że nie zamierzał mnie skrzywdzić, Godryk przeprosił, Godryk oznajmił, że się zmienił. I tyle.

Od początku wieczoru wyobrażałam sobie moment, w którym wszystko wymknie się spod kontroli i spróbujemy się nawzajem pozabijać. Przypuszczałam, że moment ten nastąpi właśnie teraz, kiedy Godryk szykował się do wyjścia. Że stanie on naprzeciwko mnie i zaśmieje się szyderczo: — Skłamałem — a następnie skoczy na mnie z obnażonymi kłami.

Ale gdy ujął moją dłoń i delikatnie musnął wargami mój policzek, szczerze zwątpiłam, że tej nocy faktycznie przeleje się czyjaś krew. Parę sekund później zaczął się cofać, pozwalając mojej ręce powoli wysuwać się ze swojej, aż w końcu obrócił się do mnie plecami.

Nagle doświadczyłam jakiegoś silnego, wstrętnego uczucia, że nie było to zwykłe pożegnanie, że nasze ścieżki już nigdy się nie przetną. Pomimo że okazji do permanentnej rozłąki z Godrykiem wyglądałam z nadzieją przez całe życie, teraz, kiedy miała się ona rozpocząć, coś się we mnie zmieniło. Nie chciałam tego. Nie byłam gotowa.

— Poczekaj! — zawołałam do niego. Najpierw odwrócił się on, potem Eryk. — Możecie spędzić dzień tutaj... chyba że wolicie udać się w jakieś inne miejsce.

Kąciki ust Godryka uniosły się, a w jego oczach ponownie zalśniły iskierki życia. Kiedy jednak wykonał krok w moją stronę, Eryk złapał go za ramię i szepnął po szwedzku, spoglądając na mnie podejrzliwie: — To może być pułapka. — W reakcji na tę zniewagę poczułam ukłucie w sercu.

— To czysta gościnność — uściśliłam ostro, także po szwedzku, aby przypomnieć mu, że i ja znałam ten język.

— Godryku — mruknął z zaniepokojeniem Eryk, ale ten tylko wyswobodził rękę z jego uścisku. Fakt, że Eryk przewyższał Godryka wzrostem o jakieś półtorej stopy nigdy nie przeszkadzał temu drugiemu w podejmowaniu decyzji za obydwóch.

— Dziękujemy — odezwał się Godryk. — Z przyjemnością spędzimy dzień w twoim domu... o ile nie stanowi to dla ciebie jakiegokolwiek problemu.

— Żadnego — zapewniłam. — Pozwólcie tędy. — Poprowadziłam ich z dachu do frontowych drzwi. Jako pierwszy do środka wkroczył Godryk. Eryk zawahał się i zmrużywszy oczy, obrzucił mnie nieufnym spojrzeniem, ale ostatecznie poszedł w ślady swojego mistrza.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Przebudziłam się w środku nocy, przespawszy większą jej część na skutek utraty krwi; ledwie co wystarczyło mi energii na wykonanie czegoś tak prostego jak obudzenie się. Dowlókłszy się do okna, wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Ani śladu Godryka.

Nie miałam najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że pilnie potrzebowałam krwi. Nie mogłam już bez niej wytrzymać. Przez okno wyczołgałam się zatem na dwór i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie ofiary, słaniając się na nogach i korzystając z pomocy pni drzew. Kiedy dotarłam do pierwszej ścieżki, zmęczenie dało mi się we znaki do tego stopnia, że położyłam się na ziemi, by odpocząć. Na szczęście w pobliżu przejeżdżał jakiś wóz z odbywającymi późnonocną podróż ludźmi. Zauważywszy mnie, zatrzymali się. Chwilę później pochylał się nade mną mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który starał się przywrócić mnie do przytomności, potrząsając moim ciałem. Podziałało: odzyskawszy świadomość, rzuciłam się ku jego szyi i zatopiłam w niej zęby.

Gdy wyssałam z niego prawie całą krew, poczułam się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, niczym nowonarodzona kobieta, tak silna i potężna jak nigdy dotąd.

Posiliwszy się, postanowiłam odnaleźć dom, w którym dotychczas rezydowałam, i zabrać zeń swój dobytek. Zlokalizowanie go zajęło około godziny; wilkołaki zaciągnęły mnie bardzo daleko. Kiedy weszłam do środka, odkryłam, że wszystkie pomieszczenia zostały splądrowane: wszędzie leżały porozrzucane w nieładzie suknie, połamano każdy jeden ze skromnej ilości mebli. Poza tym wyglądało na to, że któryś z wilków zaznaczył na moim łóżku swoje terytorium. Zniesmaczona, zdecydowałam się opuścić to miejsce z pustymi rękami i nie oglądać się za siebie.

Zdążyłam oddalić się od mojego dawnego domostwa zaledwie o milę, kiedy wpadłam na małą, ciemną skałę. Odleciawszy parę stóp w tył, wylądowałam na ziemi, z lekka ogłuszona. — Julianna? — zwróciła się do mnie owa skała.

— Co?

Gdy nagle stanęła nade mną jakaś kobieta, momentalnie uświadomiłam sobie, że wcale nie wpadałam na kamień, tylko na Mae. — Julianna! Gdzie ja cię nie szukałam! Porwały cię te przeklęte wilkołaki, prawda? Przepraszam, że nie nauczyłam cię, jak się z nimi walczy.

— Mae! — zawołałam, podrywając się na równe nogi, żeby ją uścisnąć. Z racji tego, iż nigdy wcześniej się nie obejmowałyśmy, zanim odwzajemniła gest, na sekundę znieruchomiała. — Lucjusz powiedział, że oddelegował kilku wilkołaków do zabicia cię, więc przypuszczałam, że...

— Co? — warknęła, odsuwając się ode mnie z wyrazem oburzenia na twarzy. — Sądziłaś, że im się uda? Umiem obchodzić się z wilkami. Wszystko, co trzeba zrobić, to dopaść ich, zanim dopadną ciebie. A to, ze względu na ogólną tępotę całego gatunku, nie jest zbyt trudne. Pewnie wysuszyli cię do ostatniej kropli krwi, mam rację? — Skinęłam głową. Mae swoją pokręciła. — No cóż, kiedy to zrobią, stają się tak silni, że pokonanie ich stanowi poważne wyzwanie. Najlepiej zabić ich, kiedy są w ludzkiej formie albo pozbywać się z marszu jednego po drugim. Ale teraz mów, co dokładnie się stało? Z iloma wilkołakami musiałaś się zmierzyć?

Zaczęłam opowiadać Mae całą historię, lecz gdy dotarłam do części o Godryku jako tajnym przywódcy napadu, nieco zboczyłam z tematu.

— Nie myślałam, że spróbuje mnie zabić jeszcze przed śmiercią Mariusza. Mariusz bowiem, jako twórca Godryka, rozkazał mu pozwolić mi żyć. Ale teraz... teraz nie wiem już, co myśleć — jęknęłam.

Siedziałam na pniaku, Mae zaś, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, na trawie w połowie polany; trącała patykiem główkę stokrotki w taki sposób, jakby walczyła z rycerzem.

— No cóż, nie ulega wątpliwości, że ten twój twórca jest tak zły, że mógłby pracować jako prawa ręka samego diabła — stwierdziła, nie przerywając potyczki z kwiatkiem. — Pytanie tylko co zamierzasz w związku z tym zrobić?

Zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, raptem doznałam olśnienia. — Muszę zabić Godryka!

Ciemne oczy Mae popatrzyły w moją stronę. — Kiepski pomysł.

— Nie, to nie kiepski pomysł. To znakomity pomysł! Godryk nie spodziewa się, że to _ja_ przyjdę po _niego_. Za nic w świecie tego nie przewidzi! Poza tym nie może mnie przecież zabić. Fizycznie _nie może_. Gdy go zaatakuje, nie będzie nawet w stanie mi oddać! Czy to nie wspaniały plan?

Mae prychnęła ironicznie i pokręciła głową. — Naiwna z ciebie osóbka. Uważasz, że możesz ot tak wmaszerować do siedziby twojego twórcy i wbić w niego kołek, zgadza się? — Podniósłszy wzrok znad stokrotki, utkwiła go we mnie. — Mylisz się. Pomiędzy twórcą a jego podopiecznym istnieje coś, czego nie da się opisać słowami. Jesteście zjednoczeni w duszy. To relacja o wiele głębsza niż w przypadku kochanków, rodzica i dziecka, brata i siostry albo przyjaciół. On nie tylko przywrócił cię do życia, ale dzięki niemu otrzymałaś też drugą szansę; to, czy tego chciałaś, czy nie, w ogóle się nie liczy. Zabijając go, zabiłabyś również część samej siebie. Bo, mimo że teraz możesz tego nie rozumieć, twój twórca stanowi integralną część ciebie. Kiedy umrze, poczujesz bezkresną rozpacz, jakbyś nie miała już po co żyć...

Po tych słowach Mae pospiesznie przeniosła spojrzenie na swój kwiatek. Wiedziałam, że jej twórca umarł, lecz nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, jakich rozmiarów była to dla niej strata. Najwidoczniej ogromnych. Chwilę później wbiła patyk w środek stokrotki, pozbawiając ją kilku płatków, po czym westchnęła i obróciła się ku mnie ze słowami: — Obawiam się, iż zabicie Godryka nie okaże się takie łatwe, jakim ci się wydaje.

Mae chodziła po tym świecie trzysta lat dłużej niż ja. Z nikim poza nią nie łączyły mnie relacje tak bliskie przyjaźni. Wykazałabym się olbrzymią głupotą, gdybym nie wzięła pod uwagę jej opinii. — Co sugerujesz w zamian? — zapytałam z westchnieniem rezygnacji.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — To, co sugeruję ci od początku naszej znajomości: opuść Rzym. Co prawda tak długo, jak żyjesz, Godryk i tak odnajdzie cię wszędzie, ale nie musisz mu tego ułatwiać, mieszkając parę mil od miejsca, w którym cię przemienił.

Pokręciłam głową, sądząc, że wyolbrzymiała nieco sprawę. Wiedziałam jednak, że miała też trochę racji. — Czas zatem, bym przeniosła się gdzieindziej. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, Mae.

Kiedy obie wstałyśmy, Mae sprawiała wrażenie wewnętrznie rozdartej. — Wiem, że postępując w ten sposób, sprzeniewierzę się wszystkiemu, czym kierowałam przez ostatnie parę stuleci, ale... czemu nie? Pójdę z tobą.

— Co? Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście. Sumienie nie pozwala mi zgodzić się na to, byś samotnie wędrowała po świecie, tropiona przez swojego złowrogiego twórcę. Na kogo bym wówczas wyszła?

Uśmiechnęłam się z wyższością. — Czyli jednak jesteś moją przyjaciółką.

— No cóż, nie wariujmy.

* * *

Gdybym mogła przemierzać świat z dowolnie wybraną osobą, zdecydowałabym się na Mae z kilku istotnych powodów. Po pierwsze: była schludna i dyskretna. Umiała zabijać bez robienia bałaganu, dzięki czemu latami mieszkałyśmy w tym samym miejscu bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Ponadto dbała o ładny wygląd domu. Po drugie: posługiwała się milionem języków. No cóż, nie dosłownie, ale nigdy nie miałyśmy styczności z językiem, w którym nie mówiłaby płynnie; w trakcie podróży z nią nauczyłam się tylu obcych języków, że istnienia niektórych z nich nie śmiałabym nawet podejrzewać. Ze względu na to mogłyśmy osiedlać się gdziekolwiek, co bez wątpienia utrudniało Godrykowi odnalezienie mnie. Po trzecie: Mae była silna. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by przegrała jakąś bitwę. Wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia okaże się to niezmiernie przydatne.

Ramię w ramię wędrowałyśmy przez rozległe imperia i tuziny krajów, stykając się z setkami różnych kultur. Kilka stuleci upłynęło nam na przeprowadzkach z jednego miasta do kolejnego.

Jednakże życie z Mae nie było tylko krystalicznie czystą sielanką. Moja towarzyszka lubiła się bowiem rządzić, zachowywać nad wyraz arogancko i traktować mnie protekcjonalnie. To jej z reguły przysługiwało pierwszeństwo przy wyborze ofiary, domu albo sypialni, ja natomiast po każdym naszym polowaniu musiałam kopać płytkie groby. Czasem nie potrafiłyśmy się dogadać.

— _Zawsze_ zostawiasz mi pijaków, choć wiesz, że nie cierpię smaku alkoholu we krwi. Ale ilekroć dorwiemy jakiegoś przystojnego młodzieńca i zaprutego dziadka, ty systematycznie wtykasz mi bezzębnych staruchów. Mam już tego dość! — krzyknęłam na Mae. Pomiędzy nami siedziało dwóch ludzi ubezwłasnowolnionych do tego stopnia, że mogli jedynie się ślinić. Mae zaczęła już pożywiać się z młodego mężczyzny, mnie oddając jego zalanego w trupa ojca.

Jej twarz była pokryta krwią, a ona sama niezbyt zadowolona. Nie lubiła przerywać posiłku w połowie. — Po prostu wypij jego krew, wszystko z nią w porządku.

— Smakuje jak rum!

— To nie moja wina. Następnym razem poszukaj sobie kogoś z dala od tawerny.

— Nie będzie żadnego następnego razu. Nie zniosę dłużej życia według zasady: „Dostosuj się do Mae albo wynocha". Odchodzę.

— Nie kłopocz się — kłapnęła, upuszczając człowieka na podłogę. Już nie żył. — To ja odchodzę. Niedobrze mi się robi od twojego jęczenia. Znajdź mnie, kiedy dorośniesz.

— Mam dwieście lat!

— A ja pięćset i zbiera mi się na wymioty, gdy widzę, jak dziecinnie się zachowujesz. Żegnaj, Julianno.

I sobie poszła. A raczej wypadła na zewnątrz jak burza i z jękiem rozeźlenia trzasnęła wejściowymi drzwiami. Nie była to nasza pierwsza kłótnia. W przypadku poprzednich wszystko wracało do normy, kiedy jedna strona dawała drugiej trochę czasu na ochłonięcie; podejrzewałam, że tym razem zadziała podobny mechanizm. Tak naprawdę nie złościłam się na Mae, tylko na to, że od trzech tygodni codziennie budziłam się z dreszczami. Mae uważała, że to sprawka Godryka, który chciał mnie w ten sposób nieco poirytować. I mu się to udawało. Co prawda miewałam już wcześniej podobne drgawki, ale sporadycznie, teraz natomiast odnosiłam wrażenie, jakby Godryk dążył ku całkowitemu pozbawieniu mnie snu, co niezmiernie mnie drażniło. I właśnie owo rozdrażnienie stanowiło ewidentną przyczynę mojej nowej sprzeczki z Mae.

Westchnąwszy, pozbyłam się ciał. Następnie pozamykałam w domu wszystkie okna i drzwi. Chociaż noc dopiero co się rozpoczęła, czułam ogromne znużenie. Usiadłszy na łóżku, potarłam palcami skronie, usiłując wyrzucić z głowy myśl o niedawno odbytej kłótni.

_Bach_. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu źródła tajemniczego hałasu; zdawało się, że dochodził z dachu. Po chwili uznałam, że siedziała tam Mae, przechodząc jeden ze swoich ataków złości. — Mówiłaś, że odchodzisz, Mae! — krzyknęłam. Zero reakcji.

Jęknęłam, postanawiając sprawdzić, czy na dachu rzeczywiście znajdowała się Mae. Opuściwszy sypialnię, ruszyłam w kierunku holu wejściowego. Gdy tam dotarłam, okazało się, że drzwi frontowe były szeroko otwarte. Zdziwiłam się, ponieważ dokładnie pamiętałam, że je zamknęłam. Ktoś musiał wejść do środka. — Mae?

Nieoczekiwanie po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia rozległo się niskie warknięcie. Parę sekund później zorientowałam się, że nieopodal mnie stał wysoki mężczyzna o dużych, błękitnych oczach i cerze białej jak kość słoniowa. Miał długie, jasne włosy, niczym lew, ale związane w koński ogon. Odziany był w kilka warstw zwierzęcych skór i zbroję; nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam nikogo w takim stroju. Wyglądał na wojownika.

— Ktoś ty? — spytałam. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym pomknął ku mnie, wyciągając rękę w stronę mojego gardła. Z łatwością uskoczyłam mu z drogi; poruszał się znacznie wolniej niż ja. Popędziwszy w róg pokoju, pomyślałam, że najlepiej postąpię, uciekając na zewnątrz. Po krótkim przyjrzeniu się nieznajomemu stwierdziłam jednak, że miałam do czynienia z nowonarodzonym; nie mógł wieść życia wampira dłużej niż pół stulecia, a przemieniono go zapewne w wieku około trzydziestu lat.

Napastnik warknął na mnie i zawył z wściekłości. Mimo że używał języka, z którym zetknęłam się po raz pierwszy, po sposobie, w jaki wymachiwał pięścią odgadłam, że mi groził. — Proszę bardzo — zachęciłam go. — Próbuj dalej. Cała noc przed nami.

Zdając się ni w ząb nie rozumieć angielskiego — którym posługiwałam się ze względu na to, że przebywaliśmy obecnie na przedmieściach Londynu — wampir podbiegł do mnie po raz kolejny, wyciągając ręce. Choć przechyliłam się na bok, żeby uniemożliwić mu atak, zdołał złapać moje ramię i boleśnie je ścisnąć. Aby się wyswobodzić, uderzyłam go w twarz, przez co gwałtownie przyklęknął na jedno kolano. W ułamek sekundy pognałam ku kredensowi, w którym Mae trzymała swoje bronie. Na spodzie jednej z szafek, obok pary białych, satynowych rękawiczek, leżał długi, srebrny łańcuch. Po krótkiej szarpaninie z rękawiczkami wsunęłam w nie dłonie i pospiesznie chwyciłam łańcuch. Napastnik jednak zdążył już znaleźć się przy moim boku. Gdy rzucił mną o najbliższą ścianę, z całej siły kopnęłam go w tors, wyginając jego metalowy pancerz. Mimo to trzymał mnie mocno i nie dawał za wygraną, sycząc jakieś słowa, których nie rozumiałam. Znienacka wyłapałam wśród nich coś znajomego: — Godryk.

Nie do końca przekonana, czy dobrze usłyszałam, gdyż przybysz mówił z nad wyraz ciężkim akcentem, powtórzyłam: — Godryk? Czy to Godryk przysłał cię tu, żebyś mnie zabił? — Na dźwięk tego imienia w niebieskich, przepełnionych wrogością oczach, które spoglądały na mnie z góry, pojawiło się zaciekawienie.

Nie czekając, aż mężczyzna odpowie, ponownie kopnęłam go w brzuch. Kiedy z hukiem wylądował na ziemi, wskoczyłam na niego i przycisnęłam mu łańcuch do gardła; okręciwszy nim jego nadgarstki i szyję, wróciłam do kredensu, by poszukać więcej srebrnych więzów. Następnie rozerwałam spodnie wampira w okolicy kostek i skrzyżowałam łańcuchy na jego obnażonych nogach, całkowicie go unieruchamiając.

Podczas gdy on leżał na drewnianej podłodze, pojękując z bólu, ja siedziałam na niej oparta o ścianę, dysząc ze zmęczenia.

Chwilę później do holu wmaszerowała Mae. — Nie ciesz się, Julianno, wróciłam jedynie po tę suknię w kolorze indygo, wiesz, tę, którą ukradłyśmy tamtej księżnej. Bardzo ją lubię i nie chcę, byś ty spokojnie ją sobie nosiła, kiedy ja się wściekam...

Zamarła w miejscu, dostrzegłszy obezwładnionego intruza. — Cóż, widzę, że w trakcie mojej nieobecności nie próżnowałaś. Dlaczego zawsze jest tak, że po tym, gdy na chwilę się rozstaniemy, to właśnie tobie przypada w udziale cała zabawa?

— To _nie była_ zabawa. — Obrzuciłam ją gniewnym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi założyła ramiona na piersi. — Godryk zlecił temu wampirowi zamordowanie mnie.

Po chwili Mae stanęła nad jasnowłosym mężczyzną. Osłabienie nie przeszkodziło mu w warknięciu na nią. — Kto to? — spytała.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Nie rozumiem go. Mówi w jakimś języku, którego nigdy nie słyszałam. Może tobie uda się coś z niego wyciągnąć.

— Kim jesteś? — zwróciła się głośno do wampira, jakby rozmawiała z kimś częściowo głuchym. Ten, naprężywszy się, splunął na nią i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś bez wątpienia bardzo niegrzecznego.

— No cóż — przemówiła, obróciwszy się ku mnie — nasz gość posługuje się językiem szwedzkim i właśnie zagroził, że zrobi mi coś ogromnie niestosownego. Chyba wbije mu kołek w serce, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Nie! Zapytaj go o Godryka.

Mae zmarszczyła czoło. — Nie znam zbyt dobrze szwedzkiego, Julianno. Nie używałam go od stuleci. W Skandynawii gościłam dość krótko, poza tym pobytu tam nie wspominam z sentymentem. Moja znajomość języka ogranicza się jedynie do tego, co zasłyszałam w tawernach.

— Błagam — poprosiłam. — Chociaż spróbuj.

Westchnąwszy, przyklęknęła przy wampirze. Wyraźnie widziałam, że walczyła ze słowami, ale przynajmniej otrzymywała jakieś odpowiedzi. — Cóż — odezwała się do mnie po kilku minutach — trudno to przetłumaczyć, ale jegomość ów wywodzi się najprawdopodobniej z ludu, który na Zachodzie nazywamy wikingami. Wydaje mi się, że napomknął też coś o tym, że był wśród nich jakimś księciem. Tylko że nie jestem pewna, czy powiedział „książę", czy „nagroda", bo słowa te brzmią po szwedzku dość podobnie. Tak czy inaczej, ten zarozumiały drań bez wątpienia uważa się za kogoś w rodzaju nagrody.

— Kim są ci wikingowie?

— Grupą okrutnych, brutalnych wojowników. Nietrudno zrozumieć, czemu Godryk udał się do nich, aby stworzyć kolejnego wampira.

Momentalnie się wyprostowałam, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz. — Co?

— Och, zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć? Ten wampir to nie tylko ktoś, kogo Godryk najął do zabicia cię. To także twój brat... tak jakby. Godryk go stworzył, tak samo jak stworzył ciebie. Nazywa się Eryk.

Kompletnie oniemiałam. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że oprócz mnie Godryk mógł stworzyć jakieś inne wampiry. I teraz, ni stąd, ni zowąd, poznałam Eryka, jego następnego podopiecznego, równie złego jak on sam. Poczułam w żołądku ucisk wywołany mieszanką różnych emocji: lęku przed tym, że na liście chcących mnie zabić osób przybyło drugie imię, wściekłości na to, że Godryk zniszczył kolejne ludzkie życie, a także, jakkolwiek dziwne się to wydawało, bólu ze względu na fakt, z jaką łatwością zostałam zastąpiona. Nie wiedziałam, czemu doświadczyłam tego ostatniego uczucia. W końcu to ja opuściłam Godryka, nie na odwrót. — Ile ma lat? — zapytałam.

Mae znowu obróciła się ku rozpostartemu na podłodze wampirowi. Zamieniwszy z nim kilka słów, odpowiedziała: — Trzydzieści pięć jako człowiek, sto jako wampir, jednakże na twoim miejscu nie uwierzyłabym mu w kwestii tej drugiej liczby. Gdyby rzeczywiście był wampirem od tak dawna, uwięzienie go za nic w świecie nie poszłoby ci tak gładko. Osobiście nie dałabym mu więcej niż dekady. Godryk stworzył go stosunkowo niedawno.

Zerknąwszy na Eryka, zorientowałam się, że przyglądał mi się z żądzą mordu w oczach. Szybko odwróciwszy wzrok, zwróciłam się do Mae: — Musimy opuścić to miejsce. Godryk na pewno po niego przyjdzie, a lepiej będzie, gdy się tu na nas nie natknie.

— Powinnyśmy zabić wikinga?

Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia odrzuciłam ten pomysł. — Nie chcę podsuwać Godrykowi dodatkowego powodu do zemsty. I tak nienawidzi mnie już wystarczająco mocno.

Mae wzruszyła ramionami i podniosła się na nogi. — Pójdę zatem po swoje rzeczy. A, i winszuję młodszego braciszka — zaśmiała się złośliwie.

Odpowiedziałam jej szyderczym uśmiechem. Kiedy opuściła pomieszczenia, na powrót skupiłam uwagę na Eryku, który patrzył w stronę drzwi frontowych. Pomimo że srebro niezmiernie go osłabiło, resztką sił zdołał szepnąć: — Godryk.

Gdy podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem, serce zamarło mi w piersi.


	7. Podopieczni

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Mój dom nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Skąpa ilość mebli. Niezbędne minimum sprzętów elektronicznych. Żadnej sztuki. W spiżarni parę puszek z jedzeniem; choć wiedziałam, że nigdy nie zjem ich zawartości, przyjemnie mi się na nie patrzyło. Na blacie obok mikrofalówki nienapoczęta paczka butelek z Czystą Krwią.

Nie zwlekając, poprowadziłam Godryka i Eryka ku sypialniom, których posiadałam akurat trzy. Co się zaś tyczyło trumien, rozporządzałam zaledwie jedną. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie moi goście zwykle sypiali; ja osobiście wolałam małe, ciemne pomieszczenia. Tak czy owak, miałam nadzieję, że w takich warunkach lokalowych, jakimi dysponowałam, będzie im wygodnie.

— Masz bardzo ładny dom — odezwał się uprzejmie Godryk. Nawet ktoś o niezbyt wysokim ilorazie inteligencji w mig zorientowałby się, iż określenie „ładny" stanowiło tu klasyczny przykład grzecznościowej przesady. Gdy Eryk prychnął, Godryk zerknął na niego tak, jakby prowokował go do ponownego znieważenia mnie. W odpowiedzi Eryk tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym zamknął się w przydzielonym mu pokoju, odseparowując się na dzień.

Pochyliwszy się, Godryk pocałował mnie w policzek. — Śpij dobrze, Julianno. — I po tych słowach on również udał się na spoczynek.

Wkrótce zatrzasnęłam wieko swojej trumny, święcie przekonana, że nadchodzący dzień _nie_ przyniesie mi dobrego snu. _Co ja narobiłam_?, skarciłam się w duchu. _Nie powinno ich tutaj być._ _Dobrowolnie weszłam w rolę bezbronnej ofiary_.

Pomimo tych wszystkich obaw nie potrafiłam jednak uwierzyć, że Godryk i Eryk naprawdę przybyli tu, by mnie zabić. W mojej głowie kotłowało się milion myśli, gdy znienacka... odpłynęłam w nicość.

Obudziłam się z wrażeniem, że przespałam milion cudownych lat. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatnio zaznałam tak efektywnego odpoczynku. Z uśmiechem wydostawszy się z trumny, ruszyłam na spotkanie swoim gościom.

Eryk opierał się o kuchenną szafkę z otwartą butelką Czystej Krwi w ręce. Gdy do niego dołączyłam, wyprostował się i spróbował uśmiechnąć na powitanie. — Dobry wieczór.

— Dobry wieczór — odparłam serdecznie. — Nie wiedziałam, Eryku, że pijasz Czystą Krew. Myślałam, że wolisz raczej posilać się... „prosto ze źródła".

Wampir skinął głową; na jego wargach igrał ironiczny uśmieszek. — Uznałem, że niegrzecznie by było zakłócać spokój tej uroczej okolicy, jedząc na kolację jednego z tutejszych mieszkańców.

— Jakież to wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

Wyciągnął ku mnie butelkę, proponując, żebym i ja się napiła, ale pokręciłam głową. — Nie mam ochoty. — Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, na powrót przeniosłam spojrzenie na mojego wysokiego, jasnowłosego brata. — Gdzie się podziewa Godryk?

— A co, tęsknisz za nim? — Groźnie zmrużyłam oczy. Zaśmiał się. — Nie wiem. Jego pokój jest pusty. Ale ty nic o tym nie wiesz, prawda? — Oblicze Eryka momentalnie pociemniało. W ułamek sekundy znalazł się tuż przede mną, niemalże zabijając mnie wzrokiem. — Nie śmiałabyś uciekać się do jakiegoś podstępu, kiedy spał, racja? Żadnych ubezwłasnowolnionych ludzi wpadających tu w środku dnia, żeby wbić mu kołek w serce?

Niesłuszne oskarżenie w połączeniu z bliskością naszych ciał spowodowało, że ogromnie się zdenerwowałam i odruchowo odepchnęłam Eryka. Niestety, źle oceniłam własną siłę, więc wampir, zamiast zwyczajnie się odsunąć, przeleciał przez cały pokój i uderzył w rząd gablotek; runęły na niego kawałki drewna, tapety oraz ściany.

Co prawda Eryk szybko się podniósł, ale pokryty warstwą białego tynku. Na jego widok mimowolnie się roześmiałam; wyglądał przezabawnie. Ach, ten mój braciszek-wiking; powinien był już wiedzieć, że lepiej ze mną nie zadzierać.

Usłyszawszy ciche kliknięcie, zobaczyłam, że Eryk obnażył kły. Sekundę później przyszpilił mnie do ściany, podczas gdy ja wciąż nie potrafiłam zapanować nad śmiechem. Nagle drzwi frontowe gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka wpadł rozgniewany Godryk. Rozdzieliwszy nas jednym szybkim ruchem nadgarstka — był spośród nas najsilniejszy — popatrzył najpierw na nas, potem na zdemolowany pokój. Na koniec utkwił wzrok w Eryku i uniósł brew.

— Co się stało?

— To ona zaczęła.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Na drzwi padał cień jakiegoś mężczyzny, bez wątpienia Godryka. Wiking wzywał go słabym głosem, lecz on nie ruszał się z miejsca; mimo że nie widziałam jego twarzy, wiedziałam, że patrzył prosto na mnie.

Czując ucisk w klatce piersiowej, rozkazałam sobie w duchu zagrozić rozwścieczonemu Godrykowi, że jeśli przekroczy próg tego domu, zabiję Eryka, ale usta odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Po mojej dotychczasowej brawurze nie zostało ani śladu, więc cofnęłam się o krok, postanawiając pobiec po Mae.

Znienacka zostałam potrącona przez jakąś mknącą z niewiarygodną prędkością masę i w efekcie wypchnięta z pomieszczenia. Następnie, z wykorzystaniem szybkiego, bezszelestnego ruchu, wciągnięto mnie do mojej sypialni. Tam rzucono mną o najdalszą ścianę, w wyniku czego na krótki moment całkowicie znieruchomiałam; odniosłam takie wrażenie, jakby z moich płuc uleciało całe powietrze. Kiedy bezwładnie upadłam na podłogę, raptem przerzucono mnie na plecy.

Godryk usiadł na mnie okrakiem; już sama siła jego nóg nie pozwalała mi ruszyć się z miejsca. Dostrzegłszy, że wyciągnął spod płaszcza długi, drewniany kołek, szerzej otworzyłam oczy, po czym zakryłam twarz dłońmi i obróciłam głowę na bok, doskonale wiedząc, co się za chwilę stanie. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu zawiodły mnie moje instynkty. Godryk przymierzał się właśnie do wbicia mi kołka prosto w serce, a ja nie mogłam uczynić niczego, co by go powstrzymało.

Struchlała ze strachu, poczułam, że serce mi stanęło, a oddech uwiązł w gardle. Wiedziałam, co nadchodziło. Wiedziałam, ale...

Zdawało się, że minęła godzina, nim wreszcie zdobyłam się na odwagę, aby zerknąć na Godryka przez lekko rozstawione palce: zastygł w bezruchu, ściskając kołek obiema dłońmi tak kurczowo, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie; kołek ów znajdował się zaledwie o stopę od mojej klatki piersiowej, w idealnym ustawieniu do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Z powrotem zamknęłam oczy, zastanawiając się, po co, u licha, w ogóle je otwierałam. Nie istniało bowiem wiele rzeczy równie przerażających jak przyglądanie się osobie, która przygotowywała się do pozbawienia cię życia.

Wyczuwszy, że Godryk nieznacznie się rozluźnił, zmusiłam się do ponownego podniesienia powiek. Nadal trwał w takiej pozycji, jakby zamierzał mnie zabić, ale teraz nie wydawał się już taki zdeterminowany. Usiłowałam zachować pozory spokoju, mając nadzieję, że nie udzieli mu się moja panika, przez którą impulsywnie zrobiłby coś irracjonalnego — na przykład mnie zamordował.

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, uznałam, że nadszedł moment, abym powiedziała coś, co by mnie uratowało. Otworzyłam zatem usta... lecz nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo. Zwyczajnie oniemiałam. Zresztą, żadna przemowa i tak by mi nie pomogła. Na powrót zamykając oczy i zaciskając wargi, wydałam z siebie cichy jęk frustracji.

Znienacka Godryk przemieścił się o cal lub dwa, więc po raz wtóry podniosłam powieki, żeby sprawdzić, co robił. Zorientowawszy się, że w moim polu widzenia znajdowały się wyłącznie jego oczy, omalże nie wrzasnęłam; był tak blisko. Nie przypominałam sobie, by kiedykolwiek dzieliła nas aż tak mała odległość. Z pewnością bym krzyknęła, gdyby nie to, że nagle połączył swoje usta z moimi w raptownym, nieco brutalnym pocałunku. Rozum nakazywał mi się odsunąć, odepchnąć go, zacząć się szamotać, zrobić _cokolwiek_, ale moje ciało rządziło się własnym prawami. Ta niespodziewana poufałość sytuacji sprawiła, że stopniowo zalała mnie fala miłego zaskoczenia oraz czegoś w rodzaju podekscytowania. Po chwili Godryk powoli się cofnął, intensywnie mi się przyglądając, jakby chciał odgadnąć, co tak naprawdę czułam.

Pomyślawszy o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, natychmiast ściągnęłam brwi. Moje ciało i rozum wreszcie wstąpiły na tę samą ścieżkę, więc machinalnie zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść i zamachnęłam się, żeby uderzyć Godryka w twarz. On jednak z łatwością złapał moją rękę, lecz zamiast, jak należało się spodziewać, połamać mi w niej kości, po prostu trzymał ją w powietrzu. Gdy splótł nasze palce, odniosłam wrażenie, że w jego oczach pojawił się błysk czegoś innego niż nienawiści.

Zastanawiało mnie jedno: czy Godryk faktycznie był tylko i wyłącznie brutalną bestią, czy może skrywał też w sobie jakąś delikatniejszą stronę osobowości. W momentach takich jak ten, za sprawą naszych dotykających się ciał i połączonych palców, nie potrafiłam pozbyć się natrętnych podejrzeń, że tkwiło w nim coś, czego jeszcze nie poznałam, czego nie rozumiałam; raptem wydawał się osobą w ogóle niepodobną do tej, która nie dalej jak dwie minuty temu próbowała mnie zabić.

Ścisnąwszy mocniej moją dłoń, Godryk gwałtownie zwrócił się twarzą ku drzwiom. Następnie, nim zdołałam choćby z grubsza pozbierać myśli, pociągnął mnie do góry i przycisnął kołek do mojego kręgosłupa. Ponadto wygiął mi prawe ramię tak, żeby mieć nade mną pełną kontrolę. — Idź do przodu — usłyszałam w uchu jego warknięcie.

Od tej emocjonalnej huśtawki dostałam zawrotów głowy. W jednej chwili Godryk wbijał mi kołek w serce, w drugiej odkrywał moje usta swoimi, a na koniec znowu chwycił za kołek. Takie zachowanie było dezorientujące, frustrujące i, szczerze mówiąc, przerażające. Bo jak chronić się przed kimś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnym?

Godryk zmusił mnie do opuszczenia sypialni i ponownego udania się do holu. Tam, po szybkim zerknięciu na podłogę, odkryłam, że wiking zniknął. Kiedy jednak popatrzyłam w róg pomieszczenia, dostrzegłam go przy znajomej sylwetce Mae.

— Niech to szlag — syknęła, zauważywszy wycelowany w moje plecy kołek.

— Uwolnij mojego podopiecznego — warknął na nią Godryk.

— Uwolnij moją przyjaciółkę — odparła.

Znienacka wiking przemówił po szwedzku; na skutek ciągłego kontaktu ze srebrem szybko tracił siły. Mae trzymała go przed sobą przy pomocy łańcucha, którym oplotła jego szyję i klatkę piersiową. Podczas gdy ona wykorzystywała Eryka jako coś w rodzaju tarczy, Godryk wciąż więził mnie blisko siebie. Nie potrafiłabym wymyślić dziwniejszego scenariusza.

Gdy Godryk odezwał się, odpowiadając wikingowi, Mae natychmiast mu przerwała. Momentalnie cały się spiął, wyraźnie zaskoczony, że nie tylko on i jego nowy podopieczny znali szwedzki. Następnie zaczął dziko na nią wrzeszczeć, trzęsąc się ze złości, ona zaś odkrzykiwała mu z niemniejszą werwą, po każdej swej wypowiedzi coraz mocniej zacieśniając łańcuch na szyi Eryka.

Kiedy Godryk wbił mi czubek kołka w plecy, pisnęłam i bezzwłocznie przestałam się wiercić. Mae zmrużyła oczy. — Mae! Po prostu spełnij jego żądania! — zawołałam do niej po angielsku.

Jej spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się pomiędzy mną a Godrykiem. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, że się bała. — Cicho, Julianno! Wiem, co robię.

— Nie słuchaj jej, Julianno — szepnął mi do ucha Godryk. — Kłamie ci w żywe oczy. Dobrze wiesz, że cię zabiję, jeśli ona nie uwolni Eryka. Wytłumacz jej to — wcisnął kołek nieco głębiej w moje ciało — albo przestanę się powstrzymywać.

— Mae! Błagam, puść Eryka wolno! Gdy zdejmiesz z niego łańcuch, obaj odejdą. — Poczuwszy, że kołek posunął się o kolejny centymetr do przodu, ledwie co zdusiłam w sobie następny okrzyk. — Mae! On mnie zabije! Zrobi to! Po prostu uwolnij tego wikinga!

Po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza, czerwona kropla, którą pospiesznie otarła, przemieniając ją w szkarłatną, rozmazaną plamę. — Dobrze już, dobrze! _Oboje_ wypuścimy naszych zakładników. W porządku?

W odpowiedzi Godryk skinął głową.

Parę sekund później zostałam upuszczona na podłogę; to samo stało się z Erykiem. Kiedy na krótki moment nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, w jego oczach dostrzegłam olbrzymią wrogość, której zupełnie nie rozumiałam; mimo że mnie nie znał, ewidentnie mnie nienawidził. Po chwili doszłam do wniosku, że chyba odwzajemniałam te uczucia.

Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć o Eryku — bądź Godryku — cokolwiek więcej, Mae chwyciła mnie za ramię i poderwała do góry, po czym wciągnęła do sypialni i wypchnęła przez okno tak szybko, jak potrafiła. Nie przywykłam jeszcze w pełni do odzyskanej wolności, kiedy znienacka uświadomiłam sobie, że gnałam naprzód co sił w nogach. Mae poruszała się o wiele szybciej niż ja, więc praktycznie odciągała mnie od naszego dotychczasowego domu z nienaturalnie wysoką prędkością.

Zatrzymała się dopiero po kilku godzinach. Stanęłam tuż za nią, dysząc ciężko z powodu wysiłku i trwogi. — Śledzą nas? — spytałam.

Pokręciła głową, również zziajana. — W ogóle nas nie śledzili. Ale przed końcem tej nocy musiałyśmy zostawić ich daleko w tyle.

Usiadłszy na ziemi, umieściłam głowę pomiędzy kolanami. Miniona noc przebiegła potwornie: zaczęła się od mojej sprzeczki z Mae, skończyła zaś na kłótni pomiędzy mną i nią a Godrykiem i jego nowym podopiecznym. Wciąż głęboko zszokowana, nie mogłam powstrzymać krwistych łez, które spływały mi po policzkach. Mae położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu w tak pocieszającym geście, na jaki tylko potrafiła się zdobyć. — Sądzę, że nie dam rady cię ochronić, Julianno.

Wyprostowałam się, podrywając głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. — Co?

Odwróciwszy się ode mnie, zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem, bez wątpienia zdenerwowana. — Wydawało mi się... wydawało mi się, że to nic trudnego. Że możemy po prostu razem podróżować i unikać twojego twórcy, żyjąc w spokoju. _Nie może być przecież aż taki trudny_, myślałam. Wierzyłam, że w przypadku potencjalnej konfrontacji wspólnie, we dwie, zdołamy go pokonać. Jednakże teraz... teraz wątpię we własną siłę.

— O czym ty mówisz, Mae?

Popatrzyła na mnie z bezradnością, której nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widziałam. Zawsze była taka silna i niezawodna, chłodna i potężna niczym góra lodowa; ukazywała ludziom jedynie część siebie. Najwyraźniej ujrzałam w końcu tę słabą, wrażliwą stronę jej natury. — Uważam, że potrzebujemy pomocy.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. — Jakiego rodzaju pomocy?

— Ja... — Mae sprawiała wrażenie wewnętrznie rozdartej, jakby naprawdę nie chciała się do czegoś przyznać. — Ja... No cóż, znam pewnego wiekowego, silnego i niezmiernie potężnego wampira. Lubi mnie, więc pewnie zgodziłby się udzielić nam wsparcia. Jeśli twój twórca posiada choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku, za nic w świecie nie zechce mu się narazić. Sadzę, że najlepiej postąpimy, zatrzymując się u niego na jakiś czas.

Trwożliwie przygryzała dolną wargę. — Ten plan brzmi wspaniale, Mae. Co zatem cię tak martwi?

Westchnęła i popatrzyła w moją stronę. — Ten wampir będzie oczekiwał w zamian jakiejś przysługi. Poza tym... cóż, czasem zachowuje się jak ktoś... z lekka obłąkany.

— Obłąkany? — Nie stanowiło to określenia osoby, w której pobliżu powinnyśmy przebywać; Godryk taki nie był, ale niewiele mu brakowało. Zaczynałam podejrzewać, że aby uwolnić się od jednego diabła, musiałyśmy zaprzedać nasze dusze kolejnemu.

Mae pokręciła głową, jakby chciała w ten sposób wyrzucić z niej wszystkie wątpliwości. — Nic nam się nie stanie. Mieszkałam z nim jako młoda wampirzyca. Tych, których darzy sympatią, otacza staranną opieką.

— A co będzie, jeśli mnie nie polubi? — zaniepokoiłam się.

Uśmiechnęła się znacząco. — A co jest w tobie nie do lubienia?

Pomogła mi się podnieść i zaoferowała swoją chusteczkę do nosa. Otarłszy krew z twarzy, upuściłam kawałek materiału na ziemię. — Gdzie rezyduje ów tajemniczy wampir?

Mae wskazała ręką na południe. — Dotarcie tam, do jego zamku w Hiszpanii, zajmie nam około tygodnia.

— Zamku? — zdziwiłam się.

Mae wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. — Tak się składa, że jest królem. Zwie się Russell Edgington.


	8. Król

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Z pobłażaniem pokręciwszy głową, Godryk zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. — Wy dwoje ani trochę się nie zmieniliście — uznał, opuszczając ręce, za sprawą czego nie istniały już żadne przeszkody, które uniemożliwiały mnie i Erykowi wzajemne pozabijanie się. Gdy niebieskie oczy wikinga wbiły się w moje zielone, zawarliśmy niemy pakt, że spróbujemy to zrobić innym razem.

Eryk obrócił się ku Godrykowi. — Gdzie się podziewałeś? Obudziłem się wcześnie, ale ty zniknąłeś.

— Czyniłem po prostu pewne plany.

— Względem czego?

— Względem Julianny. — Momentalnie zamieniłam się w słuch. Jednakże nie tylko ja zostałam zalana przez falę zdziwienia. Eryk sprawiał wrażenie równie zszokowanego, a nawet nieco zaniepokojonego.

Skrzyżowawszy ramiona na piersi, zapytał: — Czy te plany opóźnią nasz wyjazd z Chicago? — Godryk uniósł brwi, jakby pytał, co było dla Eryka ważniejsze niż zamiary jego mistrza. Wiking kontynuował: — W Shreveport i Bon Temps czekają na mnie wymagające uwagi sprawy, nie wspominając o mojej własnej podopiecznej, którą powinienem się opiekować.

— Eryku, jeśli musisz wracać, nie zatrzymuję cię. Nie chcę odciągać cię od twoich obowiązków. Lecz gdyby cierpienie wywołanie spędzeniem jeszcze jednej nocy w Chicago cię nie zabiło, niezmiernie radowałoby mnie twoje towarzystwo.

Wiking odetchnął głęboko, po czym wzruszył ramionami. — Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że jedna noc dłużej w tym miejscu mnie zabije. Może powinienem zakosztować nocnego życia wielkiego miasta. — Obdarzywszy mnie ironicznym uśmieszkiem, skłonił się lekko Godrykowi i w mgnieniu oka opuścił pomieszczenie.

Kiedy Eryk odszedł, odwróciłam się do Godryka z rękoma założonymi na piersi. — No to co dla mnie zaplanowałeś?

Na twarz Godryka wstąpił przekrzywiony uśmiech. Objąwszy mnie ramieniem tak, że jego dłoń spoczęła na moim biodrze, delikatnie popchnął mnie do przodu, kierując nas ku wyjściu. — No cóż, zdaje się, że dzieciaki w naszym wieku nazywają to „randką".

Uniosłam brew. — Dzieciaki w wieku ponad tysiąca lat? Jeszcze takich nie spotkałam.

W odpowiedzi Godryk roześmiał się; znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, zaczęliśmy posuwać się wzdłuż ulicy. Mimo że centrum miasta nie znajdowało się daleko, oszacowałam, że w tempie, w jakim szliśmy, dotarcie tam zajmie nam jakieś pół godziny. Nie miałam pojęcia, co mnie czekało, zwłaszcza że na ostatniej randce byłam naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ dawno temu.

— Minęło już sporo czasu — wyznałam Godrykowi.

— Tak, w moim przypadku również minęło już sporo czasu.

— Wiesz, z tego, co słyszałam, w dzisiejszych czasach chłopak zaprasza dziewczynę na randkę, _zanim_ ta randka się zacznie.

— Och. — Zatrzymał się. — Chyba zapomniałem cię spytać, czy w ogóle chcesz iść ze mną na randkę. — Spodziewałam się, że w tej chwili nadrobi zaległości, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i z powrotem ruszył naprzód, jakimś sposobem ciągnąc mnie razem ze sobą.

— Przypuszczam, że powinnaś już do tego przywyknąć — odezwał się ponownie. — Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie byłem dobry w pytaniu cię o zdanie przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek.

I miał rację; powinnam zdążyć już do tego przywyknąć. Upływ tysięcy lat mógł poczynić w Godryku jakieś znaczące zmiany. Wiedziałam jednak, że pod pewnymi względami na zawsze pozostanie on taki sam.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Stałyśmy przy ogromnej fosie; nieruchoma woda wydawała się czarna i mętna bez padającego na nią blasku księżyca. Nocne niebo, pokryte warstwą ciemnych chmur, co parę minut rozświetlały oślepiające błyskawice. Na drugim brzegu znajdował się imponujący zamek z kamiennymi, ciągnącymi się wysoko w górę ścianami i ostro zakończonymi wieżami. Potężne góry i wzgórza okalające monumentalną budowlę z powodzeniem skrywały ją przed światem zewnętrznym.

— Przypomina to malutką wyspę... samotną, od wszystkiego odizolowaną — powiedziałam do Mae, która sprawiała wrażenie rozkojarzonej.

Mój komentarz skwitowała niedbałym skinieniem głowy i rozejrzała się dokoła. — Pojawią się lada chwila.

— Kto?

Przygryzła wargę. — Nie chciałam cię niepotrzebnie martwić, ale... — Na szczycie zewnętrznych murów fortecy dostrzegłam niewielką postać. Przyjrzawszy jej się nieco dokładniej, natychmiast rozpoznałam, czym była. W mroku zalśniła para jasnych, bursztynowych ślepiów; parę sekund później rozległo się wycie. — Russel zatrudnia wilkołaki — oznajmiła w końcu Mae.

Odwróciłam się do niej z rozdziawionymi ustami. — Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? Przecież wiesz, jak się w pobliżu nich czuję!

Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie martw się. Są dobrze karmione.

Zerknęłam na Mae kątem oka, obserwując małą watahę zmierzającą ku nam z północy. Wkrótce zostałyśmy otoczone; na skutek niedogodności sytuacji odruchowo się wyprostowałam. Co prawda wilki nie wyglądały na wrogo nastawione, ale poważnie zmartwił mnie fakt, że nie pozostawiły drogi ucieczki. Mae i ja ruszyłyśmy wraz z nimi wzdłuż brzegu fosy. Doprowadziwszy nas do bramy po drugiej stronie twierdzy, eskorta zatrzymała się; wrota otworzyły się tuż po tym, gdy przywódca sfory zawył. Zwierzęta nie podążyły za nami do środka, lecz poczekały na zewnątrz. Kiedy znalazłyśmy się we wnętrzu zamku, rozbrzmiał kolejny skowyt i wierzeje na powrót się zatrzasnęły.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą i obróciłam się do Mae.

— Widzisz? Nie było aż tak źle — stwierdziła, uśmiechając się.

Skierowałyśmy kroki ku otworzonym już, gigantycznym drzwiom z czerwonego drewna, prowadzącym do właściwego budynku. Gdy pozwoliłyśmy sobie przekroczyć ich próg, bezzwłocznie przywitał nas odziany w czerń człowiek. — Dobry wieczór paniom — odezwał się bez cienia uśmiechu. — Na imię mi Rafael i jestem asystentem króla. Jego Wysokość niedługo do pań dołączy. Tymczasem, jeśli są panie spragnione, możemy dostarczyć paniom coś do picia. — Obie odmówiłyśmy. — Gdyby naszła panie ochota na cokolwiek innego, proszę mnie o tym poinformować. Jestem do pań usług. — Skłoniwszy się, wyszedł z komnaty.

Sterczenie w zamkowym holu i oczekiwanie na jakiegoś króla z zamiarem narzucenia mu się nie zaliczało się do zbyt przyjemnych doświadczeń. Ponadto dręczyły mnie złe przeczucia, jakby instynkt nakazywał mi wziąć nogi za pas i bezzwłocznie opuścić to miejsce. Chciałam podzielić się swymi spostrzeżeniami z Mae, lecz nie potrafiłam się na to zdobyć ze względu na panujący dokoła harmider: wzdłuż pomieszczenia przechadzały się wilkołaki, pomywaczki szorowały podłogę i polerowały drewno, kamerdynerzy nosili na srebrnych tacach czary wypełnione krwią. Jeden ze służących znajdował się nad wyraz blisko nas, czyszcząc przeogromne lustro; zwróciłam na niego uwagę tylko dlatego, że stał nieopodal i że jego stopy wydawały się czarne z racji pokrywającego je zaschniętego błota.

Sługa ten był ludzkim mężczyzną, zapewne starszym ode mnie o kilka lat, oceniając wyłącznie na podstawie wyglądu zewnętrznego. Miał gęste, czarne, kręcone włosy i ciemnobrązowe oczy; kolor jego skóry przywodził na myśl gorącą czekoladę. Sprawiał również takie wrażenie, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się nie patrzeć w naszą stronę.

— Chcesz się z niego posilić? — odezwała się Mae po arabsku, czyli w języku, którego używałyśmy często po to, aby zachować dyskrecję w towarzystwie ludzi.

Zaśmiawszy się, pokręciłam głową. — Nie. Po prostu mnie zaciekawił.

— Lubisz go.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Uznając, że to jedyna okazja na zwierzenie się Mae z moich obaw, zaczęłam: — Mae, nie wiem, czy...

Przerwał mi gromki głos, który rozległ się od strony potężnych schodów po drugiej stronie holu. — Mae? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem ów głos. — Nie widziałem cię, odkąd byłaś zaledwie brzdącem!

Chwyciwszy mnie za rękę, Mae niemalże siłą zaciągnęła mnie przed oblicze przybyłego do holu wampira. Ubrany był w jaskrawe, idealnie skrojone szaty, które z pewnością kosztowały znacznie więcej, niż śmiałabym przypuszczać. Jego palce zdobił blisko tuzin pierścieni, a twarz — pogodny uśmiech, doskonale uzupełniający całość.

Tuż po tym, gdy Mae dygnęła przed nim z szacunkiem, gorliwie złapał ją za obie dłonie. — Cóż to za miła niespodzianka! — Zerknąwszy na mnie, spytał ją: — A kimże jest ta piękna istota?

Popchnięta przez Mae do przodu, wzięłam z niej przykład i również się ukłoniłam. — To Julianna, z Rzymu. Spotkałyśmy się, kiedy była nowicjuszką. Próbowała mnie zabić. — Oboje się zaśmiali. — Ach, te nowe wampiry!

Mimowolnie się zarumieniłam. Obróciwszy się ku mnie, Mae oznajmiła: — Julianno, oto Russel Edgington, król wampirów w tym rejonie.

— Móc poznać Waszą Wysokość to prawdziwy zaszczyt.

— Och, proszę cię, dziecko! — zaśmiał się, ujmując moje dłonie. — „Wasza Wysokość" brzmi tak zarozumiale. Nie krępuj się zwracać do mnie po imieniu.

Obdarzywszy go wymuszonym uśmiechem, z powrotem odwróciłam się do Mae. Po chwili ona i król zaczęli wspominać swoje ostatnie spotkanie. Udając zainteresowanie, od czasu do czasu kiwałam głową i wtórowałam ich wybuchom śmiechu. Nie mogłam powiedzieć, że mnie nudzili; po prostu ten zamek wydawał się... dziwny. Niby tętnił życiem, niby wypełniały go ozdobne meble, jasne tkaniny, kosztowności i obrazy, lecz w panującej tu atmosferze dało się wyczuć jakąś wrogość, mroczność; mimo że otoczenie sprawiało wrażenie bezpiecznego, bez przerwy dręczył mnie niepokój.

Król miał zielono-szare oczy, nieco podobne do moich, oraz rzadkie, kasztanowe włosy, zaczesane do tyłu w taki sposób, że ich końcówki zbiegały się na karku. Nie zaliczał się do osób szczególnie wysokich, ale spośród naszej trójki i tak był najwyższy. Mae napomknęła, że chodził po tym świecie przeszło tysiąc trzysta lat, co czyniło go najstarszym wampirem, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałam, nie wspominając o poznaniu. Podejrzewałam, że został przemieniony jako czterdziestokilkulatek, ponieważ na jego czole i skórze wokół oczu widniały dość głębokie zmarszczki. Gdy w pobliżu przebywała Mae, zmarszczki te nadawały Russellowi przyjazny, ojcowski wygląd. Domniemywałam jednak, że w innych okolicznościach pomagały mu one przybierać straszny wyraz twarzy.

Niebawem rozsiedliśmy się w skrupulatnie udekorowanej komnacie, z wszechobecną czerwienią poprzetykaną złotymi akcentami. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał duży portret króla. — Zatem co sprowadza was w moje skromne progi? — zapytał.

— Twórca tej oto biednej Julianny — rzekła Mae, wskazawszy na mnie — ciągle próbuje ją zabić.

— Och, jakież to okropne! I przybyłyście tu z prośbą o ochronę?

Mae skinęła głową. — Normalnie uporanie się z tym dowcipnisiem nie sprawiłoby mi większych trudności, lecz okazało się, że jest ode mnie starszy o co najmniej parę stuleci. I nawet jego wiek nie stanowiłoby problemu, gdyby nie fakt, że stworzył on kolejnego potomka, równie skorego do zabicia nas. Na domiar złego, potomek ten wywodzi się z ludu wikingów.

— Wikingów? Doprawdy? — zdziwił się Russel. Następnie gestem ręki pokazał nam szklaną gablotę po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. — Widzicie tamtą koronę? Należała do wodza wikińskiego plemienia znad Morza Północnego, skąd niedawno wróciłem. Ujrzawszy ją, natychmiast pomyślałem, że sprawdziłaby się jako idealny totem. Wiadomo, wikingowie to silni, brutalni wojownicy. Uznałem, że może przynieść mi pomyślność.

Mae się uśmiechnęła. — Mam nadzieję, że tak się stanie.

— Chętnie bym coś przekąsił — ogłosił znienacka król. Popatrzywszy na stojących przy drzwiach strażników, rozkazał sprowadzić dla nas jakichś ludzi.

— My podziękujemy, Russellu — oświadczyła Mae.

Pokręcił głową. — Nonsens. Skoro jesteście mymi gośćmi, mam obowiązek was nakarmić. — Kiedy do pomieszczenia wkroczyły trzy osoby, Russell z miejsca zaczął pożywiać się z jednej z nich. Mae bez wahania postąpiła podobnie. Ja jednak nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, przyglądając im się w milczeniu. Zauważywszy to, król poderwał głowę i obrzucił mnie pytającym spojrzeniem. — Nie podoba ci się ten człowiek? Jeśli wolisz coś mniej lokalnego, chętnie zapewnię ci większy wybór.

Mae popatrzyła na mnie groźnie, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Nie zrujnuj tego". Z niechęcią wgryzłam się więc w szyję trzeciej ofiary.

Po skończonym posiłku król wezwał Rafaela i polecił mu zabrać nas do aktualnie dostępnych pokoi gościnnych. Poinformowawszy Mae, że później zaprosi ją jeszcze na prywatną rozmowę, z prośbą o wybaczenie opuścił komnatę. Kilka minut później obie stałyśmy na korytarzu, znowu rozmawiając po arabsku. — Mae, ten zamek przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę.

— Nie bądź śmieszna. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, w jakim kiedykolwiek mieszkałam. A teraz potrzebujemy tak dużo bezpieczeństwa, ile tylko uda nam się odnaleźć. — Rozejrzała się dokoła. — Chcesz wybrać się na małą eskapadę? Ta twierdza jest jak ogromny labirynt, który wypełnia multum interesujących przedmiotów.

Pokręciłam głową. — Chyba udam się już na spoczynek. Może jutro poczuję się lepiej.

Mae wzruszyła ramionami. — Rób, jak uważasz. — Pomachawszy mi na pożegnanie, ruszyła wzdłuż korytarza, by pozwiedzać samotnie.

Pokój, który mi przydzielono, rozmiarami dorównywał całemu domkowi, w którym Mae i ja rezydowałyśmy przed naszą kłótnią z Godrykiem i Erykiem. Centralną część pomieszczenia zajmowało gigantyczne łoże, w rogu natomiast, obok szafy z sukniami, stała duża balia; z sufitu zwisał żyrandol z niezliczoną ilością świec. Ekstrawagancja komnaty budziła we mnie podziw i niesmak zarazem. Układając się do snu, starałam się myśleć o czymś innymi niż o tym zamku, królu, wilkołakach, wikingach albo Godryku.

Następnego wieczoru przyodziałam się w jedną ze znalezionych w szafie sukien. Była to długa, granatowa kreacja, niestety znacznie na mnie za duża. Mimo to z westchnieniem zaniechałam pomysłu przebrania się i obróciłam się z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju.

Zanim wykonałam pierwszy krok, zamarłam — przy drzwiach przycupnęła mała, brązowa mysz, która uważnie mi się przyglądała. Zorientowawszy się, że ją zauważono, prędko przecisnęła się przez szczelinę pod drzwiami i uciekła na korytarz.

Gdy i ja się tam znalazłam, okazało się, że po zwierzątku nie zostało ani śladu. Nie będąc w nastroju na uganianie się za jakimś gryzoniem, skierowałam kroki ku wejściu do sypialni Mae, umiejscowionej dokładnie naprzeciwko mojej. Po kilkukrotnym zapukaniu w chropowate drewno nie otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi, więc pozwoliłam sobie wejść do środka. Przywitała mnie pustka. Sądząc, że moja przyjaciółka przebywała wraz z królem w jednym z jego licznych salonów, ruszyłam obojgu na spotkanie.

Minąwszy róg korytarza, z trudem uniknęłam czołowego zderzenia z jakimś służącym. Mężczyzna impulsywnie wciągnął powietrze do płuc, a srebrna taca, którą niósł, z donośnym brzękiem wylądowała na posadzce. Ja również gwałtownie westchnęłam, raczej z zaskoczenia aniżeli ze złości. Dukając zasapane przeprosiny, sługa uklęknął, by podnieść upuszczone przedmioty. Podczas gdy on chwycił tacę, ja pomogłam mu, łapiąc niewielką kopertę. — Proszę — odezwałam się, wyciągając ją ku niemu. Skłoniwszy się, odmówił jej przyjęcia.

— Tak się składa, panienko, że to przesyłka dla ciebie.

Uniosłam brwi i po raz pierwszy popatrzyłam mężczyźnie w twarz. Wówczas okazało się, że służący, którego przed chwilą o mało co nie staranowałam, to ten sam służący, na którego zwróciłam uwagę tuż po przybyciu do zamku. Tym razem jego stóp nie pokrywał brud, za to na czole i przy linii włosów lśniły mu drobne kropelki potu. Zerknąwszy na kopertę, ujrzałam na niej swoje imię.

_Droga Julianno,_

_przykro mi, że nie informuję cię o tym osobiście, lecz z racji tego, iż wczoraj nie czułaś się najlepiej, nie chciałam cię budzić._

_Król poprosił mnie o udanie się na krótką misję. Mieszkając z nim dawniej, pracowałam dla niego jako ktoś w rodzaju zaopatrzeniowca. Moim zadaniem było sprowadzanie do zamku ludzkich pracowników. Jednakże tym razem zlecono mi odszukanie specyficznych osobników z charakterystycznymi umiejętnościami. Niektórzy z nich mieszkają bardzo daleko, więc przez jakiś czas może mnie nie być. Nie wrócę, dopóki nie zbiorę ich wszystkich, ale nie martw się — wkrótce zobaczymy się ponownie._

_Tymczasem spróbuj czerpać przyjemność z pobytu w tym zamku. Wiem, że w końcu ci się tu spodoba, tak samo jak mnie niegdyś._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Mae_

— Nie ma jej? — spytałam cicho. Chociaż zwróciłam się raczej do siebie, służący poczuł się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć.

— Tak, wyruszyła wcześnie, zanim się panienka obudziła. To mnie poleciła dostarczyć ten list, gdyż podobno, jak powiedziała, panienka... mnie lubi.

Na moje policzki wstąpił rumieniec. — Ta kobieta ma nie po kolei w głowie, przepraszam — odparłam, uśmiechnąwszy się do niego. — Uch... Dziękuję za list. — Pospiesznie wyminęłam mężczyznę, uważając, żeby znowu go nie przewrócić. — Wybacz, że na ciebie wpadłam. Następnym razem postaram się patrzeć, dokąd idę.

— Nic nie szkodzi, panienko! — zawołał jeszcze, ale ja zdążyłam się już oddalić.

Przez jakiś czas błąkałam się po labiryncie różnych komnat i korytarzy, aż w końcu odszukałam króla. Gdy spytałam go o Mae, powiedział mi dokładnie to samo, co niedawno przeczytałam. Zalała mnie fala rozczarowania, ponieważ spodziewałam się większej ilości informacji. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałam, by Mae komunikowała się z kimś przy pomocy słowa pisanego. Ponadto ten list wydał mi się dziwny; sformułowany był tak, że mógł zostać napisany praktycznie przez _kogokolwiek_. Jednakże Mae musiała przynajmniej o nim wiedzieć, skoro przekazanie go powierzyła służącemu, którego obie widziałyśmy. Mimo to wciąż nie miałam pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Tylko co do jednego nie istniały żadne wątpliwości: utknęłam w tym zamku samotna jak palec aż do powrotu Mae.

* * *

Od nagłego zniknięcia Mae minęły już dwa tygodnie, więc postanowiłam udać się do Russella, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy się z nim kontaktowała.

— Przykro mi, moja droga, ale nie — rzekł, nie przerywając przeglądania tytułów książek, które leżały przed nim na biurku. — Obawiam się, że nie otrzymałem od niej żadnych wieści, odkąd nas opuściła.

Westchnąwszy, obróciłam się ku drzwiom. — Julianno — przemówił, nim zdążyłam wyjść, i wreszcie uniósł głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć — czy zaszczycisz mnie swym towarzystwem na dzisiejszym obiedzie?

Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. — Oczywiście.

— Kapitalnie!

Parę godzin później udałam się do jadalnej komnaty, gdzie spoczęłam na krześle przy końcu bardzo długiego stołu; pozostałe miejsca zajęły inne wampiry, które napłynęły na ucztę z całego zamku. Gdy król się zjawił, usiadł obok mnie. Wkrótce podano kielichy z krwią; goście rozpoczęli rozmowy. Przy ścianie za Russellem stały dwa wilkołaki, chodzące za nim jak strażnicy. Na ich widok mimowolnie się wzdrygnęłam. Nie uszło to uwadze króla.

— Moja droga, czy jest ci zimno?

— Nie, wszystko w porządku. — Zamieszałam palcem w swojej czarze, żeby nie patrzeć na wilki; obecność tych bydląt doprowadzała mnie do szału. Popatrzywszy na nie ponad ramieniem, Russell gestem ręki nakazał im odejść.

— Teraz lepiej? — zapytał, kiedy wyszły z pomieszczenia.

Uśmiechnęłam się. — O wiele. Dziękuję.

— Zapewne masz za sobą jakieś złe przeżycia związane z wilkołakami. Mnie możesz zaufać. — Pochylił się lekko do przodu, czekając na zwierzenia.

Zmieniłam nieznacznie pozycję, odtwarzając w pamięci postacie Kasjusza i Lucjusza oraz obraz tamtego lochu, w którym byłam przetrzymywana. Nie chciałam opowiadać królowi o niczym ze swojej przeszłości, lecz odmawiając mu, poczułabym się głupio. — No cóż, to dość długa historia.

— Mam już parę lat na karku. Jakoś to zniosę.

— Człowiek-wilk imieniem Kasjusz zabił moje siostry. Potem ja zabiłam jego, lecz później jego syn, Lucjusz, odszukał mnie, żeby się zemścić. Wilkołaki ze sfory Lucjusza... posiliły się ze mnie. Następnie zamknęły mnie w lochu z zamiarem trzymania mnie tam jako niewyczerpalnego źródła pożywienia. — Na samo wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń zacisnęłam zęby. Po chwili dodałam: — Tak więc teraz nie przepadam zbytnio za wilkołakami.

Russell z powrotem odchylił się do tyłu i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Jakież to okropne — zamruczał; w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewała nawet odrobina współczucia, którego można by się spodziewać. Uniósłszy brew, spytał: — Jak udało ci się uciec?

— Chcieli nakarmić mnie człowiekiem, którego znałam. Ja pomogłam uciec jemu, a on mnie.

— Hm... Interesujące. Kiedy dokładnie miał miejsce ten incydent?

— Parę wieków temu. Mae i ja mieszkałyśmy wówczas w Rzymie.

— Hm. — Król rozejrzał się po komnacie i nagle wstał. — Musisz mi wybaczyć. Mam do załatwienia pewną niezmiernie ważną sprawę. Nakażę też zamkowym wilkołakom, by się do ciebie nie zbliżały.

W mgnieniu oka opuścił pokój. Zebrani ze zdziwieniem poderwali głowy, lecz szybko wrócili do swych kielichów. Zamarłam na moment, zastanawiając się, co uczynić. Oczywistym był bowiem fakt, że król coś knuł. Wydawał się dziwnie roztargniony; zachowywał się tak podejrzliwie.

W ułamek sekundy wydostałam się z komnaty, próbując odgadnąć, którą drogę obrał Russell. Przez jakiś czas błąkałam się po zamku, aż w końcu straciłam orientację w terenie. Na końcu korytarza, na którym przebywałam obecnie, dostrzegłam stalowe odrzwia. Ktoś zostawił je lekko uchylone, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, co znajdowało się za nimi: prawie pionowe schody prowadziły do zaciemnionego, klaustrofobicznego przejścia. Nie musiałam nawet udawać się na dół, by zdać sobie sprawę, z czym mi się to skojarzyło.

Zawędrowałam do jakiegoś lochu, przypominającego ten, w którym więziły mnie wilkołaki. Chociaż ściany były zbudowane z innego rodzaju kamienia, układ pomieszczeń rozpoznałam jeszcze przed tym, zanim go zobaczyłam. Zatrzymałam się na ostatnim stopniu schodów, żeby pozostać skrytą w mroku. Przepełniony nienawiścią głos Russella Edgingtona obijał się echem po skalnych murach; król brzmiał na wściekłego.

— Okłamaliście mnie! Wszyscy!

Wzdrygnęłam się, przestraszona jego tonem. Wilki zaskomlały.

— N-nie... nie wiemy, o czym mowa, Wasza Wysokość. Wampiry stąd nie uciekają.

— Oczywiście, to jest co, co wciąż mi powtarzacie, obrzydliwe, kłamliwe szumowiny! Ale ja wiem, że niektóre wampiry zdołały się wymknąć. Pozwalam wam posilać się z moich więźniów, przymykam nawet oko, kiedy łapiecie nowonarodzone wampiry na własną rękę. Nie zamierzam jednak spokojnie patrzeć na to, jak po tym wszystkim, co z nimi robimy, puszczacie je wolno! Wiecie, jak zareagowałyby na to inne wampiry? Nie, nie wiecie, bo jesteście bandą kretynów! Durniów z przydatnymi umiejętnościami i uzależnieniem. Nie wierzę, głupcy, że w ogóle was zatrudniam. Ilu?

— Ilu... co?

— Ilu więźniów uciekło? Bezużyteczne zwierzęta...

— T-tylko paru, odkąd tu pracuję. Ale słyszałem też o innych. Czasami to się po prostu zdarza. Ja... — W tym miejscu rozległ się jakiś okropny odgłos, jakby ktoś coś rozerwał; niektóre wilkołaki zawyły, ludzie gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze do płuc.

Usłyszałam już wystarczająco dużo, więc korzystając z zamieszania, pomknęłam w górę schodów. Po pokonaniu kilku korytarzy znowu się zgubiłam. Ciężko oddychając, oparłam się o ścianę i powoli zsunęłam na podłogę.

Na dole więziono wampiry, dokładnie takie jak ja. Atakowały je wilkołaki, pożywiając się z nich jak ze zwierząt. Nie potrafiąc zapanować nad targającymi mną emocjami, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i zaczęłam szlochać. Następnie umieściłam głowę na kolanach; miałam nadzieję, że dzięki tej przykurczonej pozycji szybciej doprowadzę się do porządku.

Nagle wyczułam czyjąś obecność. Zerknąwszy w górę, ujrzałam rękę, która oferowała mi białą chustkę do nosa. Ręka ta należała do służącego, od którego otrzymałam list od Mae. Pociągnąwszy nosem, przyjęłam chusteczkę i otarłam nią oczy.

— D-dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się i przyklęknął obok mnie. — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Julianno.


	9. Mysz, część I

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

— Po co tu przyszliśmy? — zapytałam Godryka, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się przed jakimś sklepem, którego witryna ukazywała chude manekiny w jasnych, błyszczących kreacjach.

— To część randki — odparł gładko, wciągając mnie do środka. Machnąwszy ręką w kierunku sukienek, powiedział: — Wybierz którąś.

Uniosłam brew i zaczęłam przechadzać się pomiędzy stojakami. — Co jest nie tak z moim aktualnym strojem?

Godryk zerknął na niebieską, bawełnianą sukienkę, którą miałam na sobie, i uśmiechnął się. — Nie odzwierciedla twojej prawdziwej wartości.

— Hm — mruknęłam, wyginając wargi w szerokim uśmiechu. — Taki czarujący.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek. — Staram się.

Wybrawszy zwiewną, różową sukienkę bez ramiączek, przystawiłam ją do siebie.

— Olśniewająca — ocenił z uśmiechem Godryk, po czym niemalże popchnął mnie ku przebieralniom. Po chwili zaprezentowałam mu się w nowej kreacji.

— Wyglądasz przepięknie.

Czując się tak, jakbym od chwili opuszczenia domu nie przestała się uśmiechać, wskazałam na Godryka palcem i zażartowałam: — Teraz to ty jesteś nieelegancko ubrany.

Ekspedientka, podsłuchawszy naszą rozmowę, wtrąciła: — Mamy również sekcję z garniturami i smokingami dla chłopców, o, tam. — Wskazała ręką na drugą stronę sklepu. Godryk polecił mi poszukać odpowiednich butów i obiecał, że zaraz wróci. Sprzedawczyni natomiast obdarzyła mnie promiennym uśmiechem. — Już zabieramy się do pracy. — Zaprowadziwszy mnie do działu obuwniczego, poprosiła, żebym usiadła, podczas gdy sama zaczęła przebierać w pudełkach, odkładając niektóre na bok. Zapinałam właśnie paski jakichś srebrnych szpilek, kiedy kobieta spróbowała wciągnąć mnie w grzecznościową pogawędkę. — Spóźniliście się troszeczkę z tymi zakupami na końcoworoczną zabawę szkolną.

Momentalnie zamarłam. — Zabawę szkolną? — powtórzyłam.

Ekspedientka ewidentnie mnie nie słuchała, ponieważ obróciwszy się, oznajmiła: — Rany, to najśliczniejsze buty, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam!

Gdy niespodziewanie czyjeś ręce dotknęły moich bioder, podskoczyłam lekko, zaskoczona; tuż za mną stał Godryk w czarnym garniturze i różowym krawacie pasującym do mojej sukienki. Zaśmiałam się cicho, a sprzedawczyni zawołała: — Och, w życiu nie spotkałam pary bardziej czarującej niż wy!

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Otarłszy nos chustką, zaszamotałam się, usiłując wykrzesać z siebie na tyle siły, by podnieść się z posadzki. Służący wyciągnął rękę, oferując mi pomoc, ale jej nie przyjęłam. Zamiast na nim, wsparłam się na ścianie. — Kim jesteś? — spytałam nieufnie, wyprostowawszy się. Odkąd przybyłam do tego zamku, nie natknęłam się na nikogo szczególnie przyjaznego. Co więcej, przeważającą część mieszkających tu wampirów stanowili chłodni, snobistyczni indywidualiści, którzy z reguły mnie ignorowali; przez jednego z nich zostałam nawet określona pogardliwym mianem „pastuchy". Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd wiedzieli o mojej przeszłości, ale unikali mnie jak trędowatej.

W przeciwieństwie do tego służącego. On zawsze zdawał się być pod ręką, czaić się tuż za rogiem. Ciekawiło mnie, czy to czysty przypadek, czy coś więcej.

— Na imię mi Miguel — przedstawił się. Kąciki moich ust uniosły się w nikłym uśmiechu.

— Dziękuję za chusteczkę, Miguelu. Zachowałeś się... uroczo.

Wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie skrępowany. — To moja praca. — Gdy obróciłam się, żeby odejść, poczułam na ramieniu delikatny dotyk jego dłoni. — Julianno! Um, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, jestem do twoich usług.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha i skinęłam głową. Miguel sprawiał wrażenie dobrego człowieka. Może zaczęłam po prostu popadać w jakąś paranoję; wilkołaki, król i lochy stanowiły ku temu wystarczające powody.

Wróciwszy do swojej komnaty, przygotowałam sobie kąpiel, myśląc, że ciepła woda i wonne olejki pomogą mi wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienia o niewoli u wilkołaków. Niestety, tak się nie stało. Mój umysł nie przestawał szukać podobieństw, które potwierdziłyby związek Russella z przeżytymi przeze mnie torturami. Tylko że nie istniały na to żadne niezbite dowody. Z tego, co wiedziałam, wówczas, kiedy zostałam zaatakowana, król nie przebywał w Rzymie. Fakt, że zatrudniał wilkołaki, które pożywiały się z porywanych na własną rękę i więzionych przez niego wampirów, wcale nie musiał oznaczać, że maczał palce i w tamtym wydarzeniu. Pewność miałam jedynie co do tego, że moim oprawcom pomógł Godryk i że Lucjusz był synem Kasjusza; ani razu nie padło nazwisko Russella Edgingtona. Poza tym nie przetrzymywano mnie w jakiegokolwiek rodzaju pałacu.

Wciąż jednak nie potrafiłam pozbyć się złych przeczuć. Russell stał się niezmiernie podejrzliwy, gdy mu o wszystkim opowiedziałam. Przypuszczałam, że nie był bezpośrednio zaangażowany w moje pojmanie, ale prawdopodobnie znał tych, którzy się tym zajęli.

Ostatecznie postanowiłam unikać go aż do powrotu Mae. Spodziewałam się, że nastąpi to niebawem, skoro minęły już dwa tygodnie. Jak srodze się myliłam...

By uniknąć spotkania z królem albo wilkołakami, resztę nocy spędziłam w swoim pokoju. Położyłam się już do łóżka, trzy razy większego niż potrzebowałam, kiedy znienacka usłyszałam ciche pukanie. Mimo że nie zaprosiłam przybysza do środka, drzwi uchyliły się o cal; w powstałej szparze ukazała się opalona twarz Miguela.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — spytałam nieco nieprzytomnie spod góry koców i poduszek.

— Wybacz. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Nie życzysz sobie krwi?

— Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? — odparłam żartobliwie. Zauważywszy, że Miguel zbladł, szybko dodałam: — Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodna. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczął wycofywać na korytarz. — Czekaj! — zawołałam, by go zatrzymać. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i popatrzył na mnie. — Dlaczego traktujesz mnie tak uprzejmie?

Lekko spoważniał. — Nie jesteś taka jak inne mieszkające tu wampiry. — Nie doczekawszy się z mojej strony żadnej odpowiedzi, zostawił mnie samą.

Tkwiło w tym ziarenko prawdy. Rzeczywiście różniłam się od swoich rezydujących w zamku pobratymców. Większość z nich pracowała dla Russella, gotowa spełnić każdą jego zachciankę; niektórzy, jako arystokraci, ignorowali wszystkich poza kilkoma wybrańcami, których towarzystwo uznawali za znośne. Nie pożywiałam się tak często jak pozostali, nie zgadzałam się z ich systemem wartości. Nie pasowałam do nich. Jednakże najtrudniejszą do pokonania z dzielących nas barier była moja samotność.

* * *

Kolejny miesiąc upłynął bez słowa od Mae. Zacząwszy obawiać się najgorszego, złamałam własne postanowienie i odszukałam króla, by spytać go o swą zaginioną przyjaciółkę.

— Przykro mi, Julianno, ale Mae nadal pracuje.

— Minęły już prawie dwa miesiące! Na pewno nie przytrafiło jej się nic złego?

Russell wzruszył ramionami, jakby zdrowie Mae stanowiło dla niego mało istotną kwestię. — Nie mogę stwierdzić tego z całą stanowczością, lecz ośmieliłbym się przypuszczać, iż ma się ona całkiem dobrze.

Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi. — Na czym _dokładnie_ polega misja, na którą ją wysłałeś?

Parsknąwszy, król obrócił się do mnie plecami. — Nie powinno cię to obchodzić.

Uderzyłam dłońmi w biurko, za którym siedział. — Obchodzi mnie los _Mae_. A teraz mów, co wiesz.

Spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu momentalnie stało się płytkie i okrutne. Bez pośpiechu wstał z krzesła, rozprostowując szatę, po czym pochylił się do przodu, żeby nasze twarze znalazły się blisko siebie. — Nie muszę ci niczego mówić — oznajmił powoli ze śmiertelną powagą.

— Zatem poszukam informacji na własną rękę.

— Proszę bardzo, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie — król z każdym słowem coraz mocniej podnosił swój lekko rozedrgany ze złości głos — droga wolna. Chociaż z pewnością wykreowałaś sobie własny obraz _podłego_ króla Russella Edgingtona, _okrutnego_ króla, _szalonego_ króla, gwarantuję ci, moje dziecko, że nie postawiłem twojej przyjaciółki w sytuacji, z którą by się nie uporała. Tak się bowiem składa, że niezmiernie lubię towarzystwo słodkiej Mae. Bardziej niż twoje, nawiasem mówiąc.

Uniosłam brew. — Doprawdy? No cóż, może powinnam więc przenieść się w jakieś inne miejsce.

Otworzywszy szerzej oczy, Russell odchylił się do tyłu. Po chwili milczenia wybuchnął śmiechem. — Dziecko, dziecko, nie bądź niemądra! Posłuchaj: zapomnijmy o tym. — Jako wampir o wiele, wiele szybszy niż ja znalazł się tuż przede mną, zanim zdążyłam dostrzec, że w ogóle się poruszył. Chwycił moje dłonie w obie swoje, chcąc zapewne okazać mi swoją przyjaźń i szacunek. Gest ten jednak tylko spotęgował mój sceptycyzm względem jego motywów. — Proszę, wybacz mi.

Na krótki moment zacisnęłam zęby, już żałując tego, co zamierzałam powiedzieć. — Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam. Niewykluczone, że zachowuję się trochę... niedorzecznie, ale to jedynie dlatego, że martwię się o swoją przyjaciółkę.

— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, Julianno. Mae to silna kobieta. Bez trudu poradzi sobie z tym małym zadaniem.

Zmarszczywszy brwi, przywołałam na twarz grymas, który przypominałby uśmiech; poczułabym się znacznie lepiej, gdyby Mae wreszcie wróciła. Kiedy Russell zapewnił mnie, że stanie się to wkrótce, pospiesznie opuściłam jego komnatę z zamiarem odszukania Miguela.

Pomiędzy mną i Miguelem szybko zawiązała się nić przyjaźni. Rozmawialiśmy praktycznie codziennie, ale wciąż nie potrafiłam zdobyć się na wyjawienie mu szczegółów odnośnie mojej przeszłości. Wiedział tylko, że ukrywałam się przed swoim twórcą i że przybyłam tu z najlepszą przyjaciółką, której aktualnego miejsca pobytu nie znałam. Zresztą, ja również nie wiedziałam o nim zbyt wiele, pomimo że był zdecydowanie bardziej otwarty i przyjaźnie nastawiony niż inni służący, którzy kręcili się po zamku. Jednakże naszą główną cechę wspólną stanowiła niechęć do ludzi-wilków.

Wilkołaki, na które natykałam się na korytarzach, pamiętały o rozkazach króla i posłusznie usuwały mi się z drogi. Gdy znajdowałam się w ich obecności, nigdy nie warknęły ani nie szczeknęły, a jeśli weszłam do pomieszczenia, w którym akurat przebywały, natychmiast stamtąd wychodziły. Jedynym miejscem, z którego nie chciały się ruszyć, był teren przy głównej bramie — jedynego wyjścia z centralnego budynku. Podejrzewałam, że tkwiły tam tak uparcie ze względów bezpieczeństwa, zatem, chcąc maksymalnie ograniczyć swoje kontakty z nimi, unikałam zapuszczania się w tamte okolice. Czyniło to moje życie znośniejszym, lecz w niezbyt dużym stopniu, gdyż w całym zamku panoszył się wilczy odór; nawet służący cuchnęli jak wilkołaki.

— To dlatego, że śpimy na ich starych ubraniach — wyjaśnił mi Miguel, kiedy spytałam go o tę kwestię. — W oczach króla jesteśmy istotami niższymi niż oni, więc dostajemy to, co już im niepotrzebne.

Choć przeszukałam mnóstwo pomieszczeń, nie udało mi się odnaleźć Miguela; sprawdziłam między innymi jadalnię, kuchnię, bibliotekę, nawet kwatery służby. Zaczepiłam również paru służących, z którymi utrzymywał bliższe stosunki, ale oni także nie potrafili powiedzieć, dokąd mógł się udać. Zniechęcona, zdecydowałam się na powrót do swej komnaty.

Komnata ta ulokowana była na końcu długiego korytarza. Już prawie dotarłam do celu, gdy nagle zauważyłam, że ze szpary pomiędzy drzwiami a podłogą wyłoniło się niepozorne stworzonko; szybko rozpoznałam tę mysz, ona natomiast zdawała się rozpoznawać mnie. Na kilka sekund zamarła, po czym rzuciła się do ucieczki. Ze swoimi małymi łapkami nie miała żadnych szans w starciu z moją nadludzką szybkością, więc nim zdołała się wymknąć, bez trudu ją złapałam.

Gryzoń pisnął i zaszamotał się dziko w moich dłoniach, usiłując czmychnąć, lecz jego wysiłki nie przyniosły najmniejszych rezultatów. Uniósłszy go na wysokość twarzy, dostrzegłam w nim coś osobliwego; poza tym cuchnął jak... służący. Obróciłam się dokoła, aby upewnić się, że nikt mnie nie obserwował. — Miguel? — szepnęłam do zwierzątka, które sprawiało wrażenie gotowego na wszystko, byle tylko wydostać się z pułapki.

Przemknęło mi przez głowę, że skoro komunikowałam się z myszą, musiałam wariować z samotności. Uznałam też, że lepiej umieścić ją w jakimś bardziej ustronnym miejscu niż rozmawiać z nią na publicznym korytarzu. Na komodzie w moim pokoju stał szklany wazon; niebawem włożone do niego kwiaty wylądowały w balii, a drobny gryzoń na jego dnie.

Stworzonko stanęło na tylnych łapkach i zaczęło bojować z przezroczystą ściankę naczynia. Na próżno. Podczas gdy ja obserwowałam jego zabiegi, ono przyglądało mi się z inteligencją, jakiej nigdy nie widziałam u zwierzęcia. Kiedy w końcu dało za wygraną, oznajmiłam mu, że wypuszczę je jutro wieczorem. W odpowiedzi zerknęło na mnie swoimi dużymi, brązowymi ślepkami.

Nieważne, jak dziwnie to brzmiało, ale ta mysz starała się mnie omamić. Patrząc w moją stronę, ani razu nie mrugnęła. Ilekroć odwracałam od niej wzrok, po krótkiej chwili przyłapywałam ją na próbie wyskoczenia z wazonu. Doszło do tego, że musiałam obwiązać szczyt naczynia kawałkiem tkaniny, tworząc prowizoryczne wieko. Gdyby ktoś zapytał, czemu tak bardzo ucieszyłam się złapaniem tego gryzonia, odparłabym: „Nie mam pojęcia". Przypuszczałam, że w grę wchodziła nuda i to, że nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Nie bez znaczenia pozostawała również dziwaczność tej myszki. Niewątpliwie była ona bowiem zwierzęciem z umysłem człowieka.

Po pewnym czasie dopadło mnie zmęczenie, więc życzyłam swemu gościowi dobrej nocy i wczołgałam się do łóżka. Ten nadal przyglądał mi się szeroko otwartymi oczkami, usiłując nie mrugać. Podejrzewałam jednak, że i jego opuszczały siły, a to z kolei oznaczało, że raczej nie odniesie sukcesu w kolejnych próbach ucieczki.

Przespałam dobrych parę godzin, kiedy obudził mnie głośny brzęk. Wyskoczywszy z łóżka, zauważyłam, że mysz zniknęła. W jej miejsce pojawił się... Miguel: nagi, pogrążony we śnie, leżący na podłodze pośród kawałeczków stłuczonego szkła.

— Miguel? — wrzasnęłam i szepnęłam zarazem. Zero reakcji. Dopiero gdy trąciłam go stopą w bark, powoli zaczął wracać do rzeczywistości.

— Co? — wymamrotał, ziewnąwszy. Po chwili poderwał się na równe nogi i skrył za moim łóżkiem. — Och, nie! Psiakrew!

— Miguelu... — odezwałam się nieśmiało — czy jesteś kimś w rodzaju... myszołaka?

Z jękiem przeczesał palcami włosy. — Nie, nie. Ja... Ja... jestem zmiennokształtnym.

Moje szczęka powędrowała w dół. Ciekawe, czemu dotychczas nie słyszałam o zmiennokształtnych. Mae w ogóle o nich nie napomknęła, zaś z tego, co wiedziałam, z żadnym się nie zetknęłam... aż do tej pory.

Miguel spojrzał na mnie, wyraźnie zmartwiony. — Czy mogłabyś... no wiesz... zachować to dla siebie?

Byłam w szoku. — Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Sprawiał wrażenie przerażonego. — Oczywiście, że nie! Jak myślisz, co zrobiłby król, gdyby się o tym dowiedział? Za to, że tak długo go okłamywałem, zabiłby mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem. On uwielbia nietypowe rzeczy, a zwłaszcza nietypowych ludzi. Jak sądzisz, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś jeszcze w tym zamku wiedział, co potrafię? Sekrety zbyt długo się tutaj nie uchowają.

— No cóż, jeżeli jesteś zmiennokształtnym i umiesz przeobrażać się w mysz, to czemu wciąż tu tkwisz? Nie mógłbyś z łatwością uciec?

— Tak, mógłbym — potwierdził powoli Miguel, jakby rozważał już kiedyś taki pomysł — tylko że wtedy naraziłabym na niebezpieczeństwo swoich bliskich.

Poczułam ostre ukłucie bólu w sercu. Spróbowałam je stłumić, ale zazdrości trudno się wyzbyć. — Jakich bliskich? — zapytałam nieco bardziej szorstko niż zamierzałam.

— Moją siostrę. Jest zmiennokształtną, podobnie jak ja. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa oboje mieszkaliśmy na ulicy. — Konspiracyjnie zniżył głos. — Czasami wymykam się z zamku jako wilk, żeby się z nią zobaczyć.

Zazdrość się ulotniła. Teraz zwyczajnie mu współczułam. — Przepraszam, że uwięziłam cię w wazonie, Miguelu.

Obdarzył mnie przekrzywionym uśmiechem. — Nie przejmuj się tym. Ale muszę już iść. Inaczej wilkołaki odkryją, że mnie brakuje, kiedy jak co dzień będą patrolować kwatery służby. — Po tych słowach Miguel opadł na posadzkę. Sekundę później mała, brązowa mysz przemknęła tuż obok moich stóp i wyślizgnęła się na korytarz.


	10. Mysz, część II

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Po tym, gdy odkryłam tajemnicę Miguela, więzy naszej przyjaźni znacznie się zacieśniły. Czasem zastanawiałam się nawet, jak daleko się ona posunie. Zdarzały się takie chwile, kiedy Miguel rozśmieszał mnie do łez. Myślałam wówczas, że właśnie tak chciałabym spędzić resztę życia — śmiejąc się z moim przyjacielem. Jednakże idealność łączących nas relacji oszpecały pewne fatalne rysy, które nie mogły pozostać zignorowanymi.

Miguel był służącym; większość czasu spędzał w pracy. Gdy widywaliśmy się w towarzystwie innych służących, wilków albo wampirów, musieliśmy zachowywać się wobec siebie zupełnie obojętnie. W milczeniu obserwowałam, jak z pogardą rozkazywano mu sprowadzać rzeczy lub ludzi oraz jak grożono mu śmiercią, kiedy wykonywał swoje zadanie niewystarczająco sprawnie.

Inną kłopotliwą kwestię stanowił wiek. Nie to, że żyłam wiele, wiele lat dłużej niż Miguel, ale raczej sam fakt, że on się starzał, a ja nie. Nie uchodziło mojej uwadze, jak w miarę upływu czasu stawał się coraz wyższy, jak poszerzały mu się barki, jak na jego ramionach pojawiały się nowe mięśnie; przez swoją niezdolność do zmieniania się czułam się brzydka. I chociaż Miguel zapewniał, że nie miałam się czym przejmować, nadal psuło to stworzoną przez mnie fantazję o nas jako wiecznie młodych przyjaciołach.

Ostatni z tych wszystkich problemów był prawdopodobnie najokropniejszy. Na dodatek wykryłam go w najbardziej upokarzający z możliwych sposobów. Wieczór zaczął się normalnie, potem jedna rzecz poprowadziła ku następnej, aż w końcu Miguel i ja się pocałowaliśmy. Cała energia, pasja i ekscytacja, które dusiłam w sobie przez wiele miesięcy, zalały mnie niczym fala pływowa; nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. Moment popsuły moje kły, które z cichym kliknięciem wysunęły się znienacka z ukrycia. — Czy zamierzałaś...? — odezwał się niepewnie Miguel.

— N-nie — wyjąkałam i odsunęłam się od niego, rozpaczliwie zakrywając usta. — To się po prostu stało, nie wiem czemu.

Od zniknięcia Mae minęły dwa lata. Nie było takiego dnia, w którym bym o niej nie pomyślała; spodziewałam się najgorszego. Miguel zdawał się podzielać moje obawy. — To niepokojące, że jeszcze jej nie ma — powiedział mi kiedyś. — Inni pracownicy, których król zatrudnił przed nią, już wrócili.

Westchnąwszy, zapytałam Miguela, czy nie zechciałby później zagrać ze mną w szachy. Odmówił. — Wybieram się dziś do siostry — oznajmił, podnosząc się, żeby opuścić komnatę. Odprawiłam go machnięciem ręki, nieco rozczarowana. Nie straciłam jednak niczego, bez czego nie potrafiłabym się obejść.

* * *

Do nadejścia świtu nie pozostało wiele czasu, kiedy od strony wejściowego holu rozległy się dzikie wrzaski. Początkowo nie zamierzałam sprawdzać, z jakiego powodu podniesiono rwetes, ale niezrównana złość, która pobrzmiewała w głosie awanturnika — niewątpliwie samego króla — rozbudziła moją ciekawość. Ostatecznie więc wyszłam ze swego pokoju, by odszukać miejsce kłótni.

— Ten mały szczur okłamywał nas wszystkich! — krzyknął Russell. Pomieszczenie wręcz zawibrowało od oburzonego buczenia gapiów. Dołączyłam do tłumu, stając z tyłu, lecz gdy tylko zorientowałam się, co się działo, natychmiast przepchałam się do przodu.

Król trzymał w dłoni piszczącą z bólu mysz; z pewnością ledwie co zaciskał palce, ale nawet odrobina siły tysiącpięćsetletniego wampira mogła stać się przyczyną cierpienia nie do zniesienia. Gdyby chciał, bez trudu przemieniłby Miguela w galaretę.

— Przestań! — zawołałam. — Zabijasz go! — Do oczu napłynęło mi nieco krwi, w każdej chwili gotowej wypłynąć jako łzy. — Błagam! Puść go! — Wystąpiłam z szeregu, lecz dwaj strażnicy natychmiast chwycili mnie za ramiona. Zaszamotałam się w ich uścisku; wilkołaki ledwie co dały radę utrzymać mnie w ryzach.

Russell nawet nie zerknął w moją stronę. — Ukaż się, niewolniku! — ryknął i rzucił gryzonia na ziemię. W momencie zderzenia z posadzką zwierzątko zmieniło się w człowieka. Był nagi, tak jak wilkołak po transformacji, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie należał do zamkowej sfory. Oczom zebranych ukazał się służący, którym co noc pomiatali: Miguel.

— Zatem — zanucił Russell — przez cały ten czas byłeś zmiennokształtnym? Dlaczego nas o tym nie poinformowałeś? Awansowałbym cię z funkcji służącego.

— A-awansowałbyś m-mnie na w-więźnia — zaskomlał Miguel przez zaciśnięte zęby. Miał trudności z oddychaniem, zapewne z powodu pokaźnej ilości złamanych żeber; musiał odczuwać niewiarygodny ból.

— Podszywałeś się pod moje wilki, naruszyłeś świętość tego zamku... Kto wie, co jeszcze czyniłeś? — Mówiąc, Russell kręcił z niesmakiem głową. Zmrużywszy oczy, warknął do Miguela: — Zasłużyłeś na śmierć.

— Nie! — wrzasnęłam, wyrywając się strażnikom. — Błagam, jego śmierć byłaby dla mnie ogromną stratą.

Z racji tego, że stanęłam przy Miguelu, król nareszcie mnie zauważył. Uniósł brwi, jakby zdumiał go fakt, że ktoś w ogóle zechciał wmieszać się w tę sprawę. — A ty czemu aż tak się nim przejmujesz?

Patrząc na mnie z podłogi, Miguel z wysiłkiem zdołał wykrztusić: — N-nie, Julianno, n-nie rób tego.

Zamiast na tym, jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało, spróbowałam skoncentrować się na udobruchaniu Russella. — Podczas mojego pobytu w twym zamku sługa ten był wobec mnie niezmiernie miły. On... on wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jako przyjaciel.

Klasnąwszy w dłonie, król zaśmiał się. — Jako przyjaciel? Proszę cię, dziecko, nawet ktoś tak sędziwy jak ja potrafi dostrzec, co się tu święci. Jeśli darzysz go tego rodzaju uczuciami, czemu nigdy się z niego nie posiliłaś?

Przygryzłam wargę. — Nie krzywdzę swoich przyjaciół.

— Przyjaciele, przyjaciele... — mruknął pod nosem Russell, z sekundy na sekundę irytując się coraz bardziej. — Słyszę cię, kochana, ale zwyczajnie ci nie wierzę. A to zwierzę jest dla mnie zdrajcą, dla ciebie zresztą też. Zakładając, że nie miałaś pojęcia o jego dualistycznej naturze, hm?

Rzuciłam okiem na Miguela, z którego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. — Zgadza się — potwierdziłam powoli. — Nie powiedział mi o tym.

Miguel mocniej zacisnął powieki, mnie natomiast ogarnęło zdenerwowanie. Nie dość, że naraziłam się królowi, przeciwstawiając mu się, to teraz jeszcze go okłamałam. Towarzyszyła mi świadomość, że jeśli nie będę się pilnować, w kolejce do egzekucji stanę tuż za Miguelem.

Król zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, po czym, nucąc pod nosem, bez pośpiechu wykonał wokół nas jedno kółko. — Daj mu swoją krew — rozkazał.

— Słucham? — odparłam, nie kryjąc zszokowania.

— Nie dyskutuj ze mną! — ryknął, przez co lekko się wzdrygnęłam.

Spojrzałam na Miguela, który przyglądał mi się bojaźliwie. — Julianno — załkał. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, że umierał.

— N-nie wiem jak — wyznałam. — Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, bym dobrowolnie dała komuś swoją krew.

Najwidoczniej pogodna strona osobowości króla ponownie wzięła nad nim górę, ponieważ znienacka uspokoił się i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. — Moje drogie dziewczątko, naprawdę nie poznałaś jeszcze tajników zmienienia kogoś?

Moje serce drgnęło. — Zmienienia?

— Tak, tak, oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz zachować tego zmiennokształtnego przy życiu, musisz to zrobić.

— Ale... czy nie mogłabym po prostu napoić go swoją krwią i wówczas sam powróciłby do zdrowia?

Russell bez słowa naparł na moje ramię tak mocno, że upadłam na kolana. Sekundę później uklęknął obok i chwycił mnie za rękę. Brutalnie się w nią wgryzłszy, przystawił ranę do twarzy Miguela. W reakcji na ból gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza do płuc, ale nie podjęłam prób odsunięcia się. Król i tak by na to nie pozwolił.

Krew spadła na policzek Miguela i spłynęła ku jego ustom. Przy pomocy wolnej ręki Russell siłą mu je otworzył, żeby, świadomie bądź nie, parę kropli zostało połkniętych.

— Dzisiejsza noc dobiega końca, więc nie ma już czasu na należyty pochówek — oświadczył król i podniósł się, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. — Zgromadzimy się tu powtórnie jutro o północy, ot, dla bardziej dramatycznego efektu. — Obrócił się ku trzem strażnikom. — Zaprowadźcie Juliannę i jej zmiennokształtnego do jej komnaty. Zadbajcie o to, by żadne z nich nie zrobiło niczego nierozsądnego.

Russell pożegnał mnie skinieniem głowy i oddalił się dumnym krokiem. Chwilę później moje łokcie chwyciła para silnych rąk, przez których właściciela zostałam popchnięta ku schodom; kątem oka dostrzegłam, że inny strażnik zgarnął z posadzki Miguela i, niosąc go, podążył za nami. Niebawem dotarliśmy do mojego pokoju, gdzie Miguela z powrotem upuszczono na podłogę, po czym z trzaskiem zamknięto drzwi.

Z jękiem rzuciłam się na łóżko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie to zamierzałam osiągnąć, gdy zdecydowałam się odezwać i ocalić swojego przyjaciela. Nie chciałam go zmieniać; podejrzewałam, że on sam także tego nie chciał. Po doświadczeniach z Godrykiem nie tkwiła we mnie nawet krzta chęci na wejście w rolę twórczyni. Uniósłszy głowę, zerknęłam na Miguela. — Tak bardzo mi przykro — szepnęłam. — Nie przypuszczałam, że tak się to skończy.

Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej; najwidoczniej moja krew zaczęła już działać, dodając mu sił. Pokręciwszy głową, powiedział: — Dziękuję, Julianno.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i również pokręciłam głową. — Za co? Przecież wszystko zrujnowałam.

Zaśmiał się sztucznie i wzruszył ramionami. — No cóż, gdybym musiał wybierać, wolałbym raczej, żebyś to ty mnie zabiła, a nie król.

— Ale ja cię nie zabiję. Russell zadba o to, bym cię zakopała, a potem odrodzisz się jako wampir. — Po chwili milczenia dodałam: — Czy zmiennokształtnego da się w ogóle zmienić w wampira?

Miguel uniósł dłonie. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Nigdy nie słyszałem o wampirze-zmiennokształtnym. Może gdy mnie zabijesz, już się nie obudzę.

Starałam się nie rozpłakać, żeby nie przestraszyć go swoimi krwistymi łzami. — Nie chcę cię zabić.

Uśmiechnął się. — Wiem.

* * *

Dzień nie przyniósł mi solidnego snu, więc następny wieczór przywitałam wciąż wyczerpana. Wydostawszy się z łóżka, pod oczami Miguela ujrzałam wyraźne, ciemne sińce. — Ty też nie spałaś najlepiej? — zapytał. Pokręciłam głową. — Zmarzłaś?

Zmarszczyłam czoło. — Czemu przyszło ci to głowy?

— Ponieważ bez przerwy drżałaś. Ilekroć sprawdzałem, czy zasnęłaś, trzęsłaś się jak w febrze. Trudno zrozumieć, jak mogło być ci zimno pod tymi wszystkim kocami i poduszkami, pod którymi leżałaś.

Moje myśli momentalnie powędrowały ku Godrykowi, jednak szybko nakierowałam je na inne tory; w sytuacji takiej jak ta nie chciałam odtwarzać w pamięci postaci swego złego, okrutnego twórcy_. I tych wszystkich nocy, podczas których dręczył mnie namierzaniem miejsca mojego pobytu_, zaniepokoiłam się w duchu.

— Powinniśmy spróbować się wymknąć — oznajmiłam, uznawszy, że najwyższa pora zacząć działać. Miguel popatrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

— W chwili, gdy wytkniemy z tego pomieszczenia choćby nosy, strażnicy zabiją nas za samo podjęcie próby ucieczki.

— Ty możesz przemienić się w mysz i popędzić daleko stąd. Ja natomiast umiem biegać naprawdę szybko. Jestem pewna, że przynajmniej jedno z nas wyjdzie z tego żywe.

Miguel obrzucił mnie smutnym spojrzeniem. — Uważam, że nie warto ryzykować. Posłuchaj, Julianno: to ja kłamałem, to ja popełniłem błąd. Nie chcę ciągnąć cię na dno razem ze mną.

Groźnie zmrużyłam oczy. — Potrafię decydować we własnym imieniu. I _nie zamierzam_ cię zmienić, jeśli mogę temu zapobiec. Nie jestem gotowa na zostanie twórczynią... i chyba nigdy nie będę. Poza tym nie pozwolę Russellowi zmusić mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego zrobić nie chcę.

Oboje znajdowaliśmy się przy drzwiach, gdy znienacka dobiegły nas zza nich jakieś podejrzane odgłosy. — Zdaje się, że strażnicy wdali się w kłótnię — szepnął Miguel.

— Są rozkojarzeni. Jeśli mamy szansę uciec, to teraz albo nigdy.

W odpowiedzi skinął głową. Policzywszy na palcach do trzech, gwałtownie otworzyłam drzwi. Zanim jednak wykonałam choćby jeden krok naprzód, zamarłam w miejscu.

Tuż przede mną, otoczony wnętrznościami i krwią strażników, stał Godryk. Jego ciemna, niska figura wręcz mieniła się szkarłatem. Pospiesznie wkroczył do komnaty i na powrót zamknął drzwi. Na twarz Miguela wstąpił wyraz skrajnego przerażenia; ja prawdopodobnie nie wyglądałam inaczej.

— Godryk? — spytałam na głos, by upewnić się, że to faktycznie on.

Strzepnąwszy z ramienia kawałek nerki, przywitał mnie skinieniem głowy. — Julianno.

Rozdziawiłam usta tak szeroko jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba. — Co ty tu robisz? — Rzuciwszy okiem na Miguela, zobaczyłam, że wycofywał się on w głąb komnaty. I nic dziwnego; Godryk był dość przerażający nawet bez krwi i ludzkich wnętrzności. — Jeśli znowu chcesz mnie zabić, to wybrałeś bardzo nieodpowiednią porę.

Krzywiąc się, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Czy odpowiednia pora na zabicie cię w ogóle istnieje? Poważnie, Julianno, czasem wątpię w twoją inteligencję.

Teraz to ja założyłam ręce na piersi. — Z moją inteligencją wszystko w porządku, dziękuję za troskę. Tak się składa, że Miguel i ja właśnie wcielaliśmy w życie błyskotliwy plan ucieczki.

Godryk popatrzył w stronę mojego przyjaciela i zmrużył swoje czarne oczy; mimo że ujrzał Miguela po raz pierwszy w życiu, już zdawał się go nienawidzić. Następnie wykonał głęboki wdech przez nos. — Dlaczego ten ktoś cuchnie jak brudne zwierzę?

— Hej — jęknął urażony Miguel — to niesprawiedliwe. Służba nie ma dostępu do czystej wody.

— Miguel to zmiennokształtny, Godryku. Umie zmienić się w dowolnie wybrane zwierzę.

Godryk z powrotem obrócił się ku mnie. — Wiem, co potrafią zmiennokształtni. Zdarzyło mi się paru zabić.

Miguel uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. — Tym razem nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

— Dokładnie — zgodziłam się, stając pomiędzy nimi. — Mam go zmienić.

— Ha! — parsknął sarkastycznie Godryk. — Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie jako protektorki. Byłaś koszmarną podopieczną... W roli twórczyni czeka cię nieuchronna porażka.

— Pokładasz we mnie imponująco dużo wiary — westchnęłam i wykonałam krok do tyłu, żeby chwycić Miguela za rękę. — Tak czy owak, dziękujemy za zabicie strażników. Teraz jednak musimy ruszać w drogę.

Po tych słowach wyciągnęłam Miguela na korytarz, gdzie pospiesznie zostawiliśmy za plecami szczątki strażników. Godryk dreptał nam po piętach. — Czemu, u licha, wciąż tu jesteś, Godryku? — spytałam, zorientowawszy się, że nie miał zamiaru odejść.

— By cię uratować, rzecz jasna.

Gwałtownie się zatrzymałam i odwróciłam do niego. — To kłamstwo. Wiem o tym. Bierzesz mnie za jakiegoś rodzaju głupca?

— Szczerze mówiąc, tak.

Cofnąwszy się o krok, wyciągnęłam rękę, pokazując mu, żeby pozostał w miejscu. — Nie jestem głupcem.

— Mieszkanie tu przez tak długi okres czasu z pewnością nie zaliczało się mądrych posunięć, racja?

Na krótki moment przemieniłam się w Mae. — Ten zamek jest idealnie bezpieczny — wyrecytowałam.

Godryk wydał z siebie jęk frustracji. — Zarządza nim szaleniec opętany żądzą władzy!

— Ale żyję!

— W ciągłym strachu!

Położyłam dłonie na biodrach. — To nieprawda.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak idiotę, Julianno. — Wpatrywał się we mnie surowo, nie kryjąc wściekłości. — Mogłaś nie zgodzić się za mnie wyjść, ale wciąż jesteś moją podopieczną. Każdej nocy czuję twoją trwogę, twój smutek, twoje... pożądanie. — Rzucił Miguelowi lodowate spojrzenie. Na mojej twarzy wykwitł lekki rumieniec zażenowania. — Prawdę mówiąc — kontynuował — stało się to już nie do zniesienia. Nie potrafię, na własne życie, zrozumieć, czemu, targana tego typu emocjami, nadal tu tkwisz. — Jego oczy pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dodał szeptem: — To przez wilkołaki, prawda? Nienawidzisz wilkołaków; śmiertelnie się ich boisz. Ale tych tutaj nie możesz po prostu zabić, czyż nie?

— Julianno — odezwał się cicho Miguel, ciągnąc mnie za rękę.

— Sza, Miguelu. Nie teraz. — Nie odrywałam wzroku od Godryka. — Nie wiesz absolutnie niczego o moich uczuciach.

— Wiem _wszystko_. Nie odeszłaś stąd z powodu Mae, mam rację? — Zmusiłam się do zduszenia szlochu. — Jak długo jej nie widziałaś? Dwa lata?

Łzy, które napłynęły mi do oczu, nie chciały dać się tam utrzymać. Raptownym ruchem otarłszy krwistą kroplę, która spłynęła w dół mojego policzka, syknęłam: — Przestań do mnie mówić.

— Ona nie żyje, Julianno. Została zabita przez króla, który jest pomylony. Nie pozwoliła mu wciągnąć się w jego gierki, więc się jej pozbył. Ciebie zachował przy życiu jedynie dlatego, że traktuje cię jak swoją małą kukiełkę. Twoja naiwność przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

— Zamilcz! — krzyknęłam, odpychając go. Nie spodziewał się uderzenia i w efekcie przeleciał bezwładnie znaczną część korytarza.

— Julianno! — krzyknął Miguel, wskazując na coś przed sobą. Zwróciwszy się do Godryka plecami, zobaczyłam, że zmierzały nam na spotkanie cztery warczące wilkołaki z obnażonymi zębami. Nakazałam sobie w duchu podbiec do nich i skręcić im karki, ale nie zdołałam wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Gdy w grę wchodziły wilki, strach zawsze brał nade mną górę; byłam całkowicie zdana na jego łaskę.

Inicjatywę przejął Godryk: wyskoczywszy zza nas, w kilka sekund pozbył się napastników. Po chwili ponownie znalazł się przy moim boku, wyciągając rękę w zachęcającym geście. — Pozwól mi sobie pomóc, Julianno.

Popatrzyłam na Miguela, oczekując jakiejś wskazówki. W odpowiedzi otrzymałam skinięcie głową, więc ostrożnie chwyciłam zaoferowaną dłoń, po czym wszyscy troje ruszyliśmy we wskazanym przez Godryka kierunku. Ukrywaliśmy się przed każdym, kogo napotykaliśmy na swej drodze: przed wampirami, wilkołakami, nawet przed służącymi; gdyby nas nakryto, z pewnością doniesiono by na nas królowi. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do przestronnej komnaty, której ściany zdawały się ciągnąć parę mil w górę.

— Po co tu przyszliśmy? — zapytałam Godryka.

— Tamtędy dostałem się do zamku — wyjaśnił, wskazując na sufit. — Wdrapiemy się po murze. — Obróciwszy się ku Miguelowi, dodał lekceważąco: — A ty możesz zmienić się w jakiegoś ptaka albo coś w ten deseń.

Miguel i ja zadarliśmy głowy, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu naszej drogi ucieczki. Tuż przy suficie mieściło się niepozorne okienko, w okresie letnim pełniące funkcję otworu wentylacyjnego. — No cóż — rzekł Miguel, wzruszywszy ramionami — chyba spotkamy się na zewnątrz. Zabierz moje ubrania, dobrze?

Po tych słowach podskoczył i przemienił się w małego, czarnego nietoperza; jego odzienie wylądowało na posadzce. Transformacja musiała kosztować go sporo wysiłku, gdyż leciał w sposób dość chaotyczny: to piął się w górę, kołysząc się na boki, to sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał spaść na ziemię. Gdy w końcu udało mu się dofrunąć do okna, usadowił się na parapecie, czekając, aż do niego dołączymy.

Przewiązawszy się w talii ubraniami Miguela, skierowałam kroki ku ścianie. Godryk podążył za mną i gestem ręki nakazał mi iść przed sobą. Wbiłam zatem paznokcie w mur i z trudem się podźwignęłam. Mimo że wspinaczka okazała się ogromnie męcząca, jakoś zdołałam dotrzeć do okna i się przez nie przecisnąć; Godryk zjawił się paręnaście sekund później.

Zejście z dachu nie zajęło nam zbyt wiele czasu. Godryk i ja przeskoczyliśmy fosę, a Miguel nad nią przeleciał, trzepocząc dziko skrzydłami. Nie zwlekając, pomknęliśmy do lasu, aby możliwie jak najbardziej oddalić się od zamku. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero po przebyciu kilku mil. Gdy położyłam ubrania Miguela na ziemi, z powrotem przybrał on swoją ludzką postać.

— Zamierzasz teraz udać się do siostry? — spytałam go.

— Tak, musimy zacząć uciekać tak rychło, jak tylko się da. Nie chcę przebywać w pobliżu tego zamku i nie chcę, żeby ona przebywała w jego okolicy. — Popatrzywszy na mnie z troską, Miguel rzucił okiem na Godryka. Następnie szepnął: — Czy nic ci się nie stanie... no wiesz... z _nim_?

Godryk odchrząknął ostrzegawczo. Obróciłam głowę, żeby rzucić mu mordercze spojrzenie. — Możesz być spokojny — zapewniłam Miguela. — Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.

— Ja również. — Pochyliwszy się, pocałował mnie w policzek.

Tym razem Godryk jawnie warknął. — W porządku, wystarczy.

Miguel zmarszczył czoło i cofnął się o krok. Pomachawszy mi na pożegnanie, pognał w kierunku swojego domu.

Po jego odejściu odwróciłam się do Godryka. Dopiero wówczas w pełni zdałam sobie sprawę, w jak niezręcznej sytuacji się znalazłam. — Uch... dziękuję, Godryku.

Wpatrywał się we mnie bez cienia uśmiechu, z charakterystycznie niezgłębionym wyrazem twarzy. — Co planujesz teraz zrobić?

Wzruszywszy ramionami, rozejrzałam się dokoła, jakbym spodziewała się, że znajdę w ten sposób jakąś oczywistą odpowiedź. Zastanawiałam się już nad tym w trakcie biegu, lecz bez instrukcji Mae nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd pójść.

— Prawdopodobnie wybiorę się do najbliższego miasta i rozpocznę poszukiwania Mae — zadeklarowałam. Godryk wyglądał na zirytowanego.

— Ona nie żyje, Julianno. Czego w tym stwierdzeniu nie rozumiesz? Kiedy widziałyście się po raz ostatni?

— Dwa lata temu.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że zostawiłaby cię samą na dwa lata? Jesteś aż tak głupia?

Skuliłam się. — No cóż, co byś mi zaproponował, skoro taki z ciebie mędrzec?

Jego oblicze nieznacznie złagodniało. — Zamieszkaj ze mną — odparł, wykonując krok do przodu. — Nie nauczyłaś się jeszcze pełnej samodzielności. Pomogę ci nadrobić zaległości. Odejdziesz, kiedy uznasz się za dostatecznie kompetentną. Nie mam już nad tobą żadnej kontroli.

— Jestem niezależną wampirzycą, Godryku. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej ochrony.

— Doskonale o tym wiem. Możesz spędzić z nami tylko jeden dzień. Chyba że, oczywiście, zechcesz zatrzymać się na dłużej.

— Potrafię znaleźć własne lokum.

Godryk z powagą pokiwał głową. Dostrzegam jednak, że na jego ustach zaczął igrać lekki uśmieszek. — Przypuszczam zatem, iż nauka latania cię nie zainteresuje.

Na wargi cisnęła mi się kolejna odmowa, ale gdy to usłyszałam, nie potrafiłam nie zepchnąć dumy na dalszy plan. Chciałam nauczyć się latać. Mae posiadała tę umiejętność i obiecała, że podzieli się nią ze mną, kiedy będę starsza, lecz nigdy nie określiła dokładnej daty, ja zaś nie pytałam. Obecnie, po zniknięciu mojej przyjaciółki, ze znanych mi osób jedynie Godryk zaliczał do tych, od których potencjalnie mogłabym się tego nauczyć.

— ...jeden dzień.

Jego uśmieszek przeistoczył się w szeroki uśmiech. Wskazał ręką na las. — Za mną.


	11. Wymówki

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

— Godryku... — odezwałam się niepewnie.

Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. — Tak?

— Pamiętasz, że nie możemy jeść, prawda?

— Tak.

Z powrotem zerknęłam na trzymane przed sobą menu. Od mojego ostatniego posiłku minęły wieki. Nie pamiętałam nawet, co wtedy zjadłam; podejrzewałam, że jagnięcinę, ale mogło to być cokolwiek.

W karcie dań nie widniała Czysta Krew. Przypuszczałam, że restauracja tak wysokiej klasy jak ta, w której obecnie się znajdowaliśmy, obsłuży klientów każdego typu, lecz najwyraźniej się pomyliłam. Odkładając menu na stolik, spojrzałam na Godryka. — To naprawdę niepotrzebne. Kompletnie nie rozumiem, czemu ma to służyć. Fizycznie nie jestem w stanie strawić żadnego z tych posiłków, podobnie jak ty. Poza tym sama sałatka kosztuje tutaj dwadzieścia pięć dolarów! To szaleństwo.

— Fakt, ceny są z lekka wygórowane — przyznał Godryk.

— Po co w ogóle tu przyszliśmy?

Z westchnieniem rozejrzał się dokoła; otaczało nas sporo różnych par, które również wybrały się na kolację. — Wiem, że przebywanie w tym miejscu wydaje się nieco wyrwane z kontekstu, ale to część doświadczenia. Zazwyczaj uczniowie ostatniej klasy liceum zakładają wytworne stroje, wynajmują limuzynę, jedzą coś w dobrej restauracji, a potem idą na bal. Taka jest właściwa kolej rzeczy.

O wystawnych zabawach organizowanych na zakończenie liceum po raz pierwszy usłyszałam parę dekad temu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca wiedziałam, na czym dokładnie polegały. W żadnej przecież nie uczestniczyłam; nie wspominając o tym, ze nigdy nie uczęszczałam do szkoły średniej. Wszystko to stanowiło dla mnie zupełną nowość.

Wkrótce podszedł do nas kelner. Gdy się przedstawił, Godryk zamówił nam obojgu po steku. Zabrawszy nasze karty dań, mężczyzna oddalił się.

— Dlaczego to robisz, Godryku? — spytałam.

Nieznacznie zmarszczył czoło. — Źle się bawisz? Ten bal uchodzi za jedno z najlepszych wydarzeń w życiu człowieka. Nastoletnie dziewczęta porównują go do dnia ślubu.

— Wiem, wiem. Tylko że ciekawi mnie, czemu _ty_ chcesz się na niego udać.

Chwyciwszy szklankę z wodą, Godryk zaczął obracać naczynie w dłoni. Mimo że ewidentnie próbował odciągnąć swoją uwagę od moich pytań, i tak odpowiedział: — Odebrałem ci tyle przeżyć, że chciałbym podarować ci chociaż to jedno.

— Nie jesteś mi nic winien.

— _Chcę_ ci to dać.

Pomyślałam, że to urocze i zarazem ogromnie do niego niepodobne. Wampir, z którym miałam do czynienia przez kilkanaście minionych stuleci, w niczym nie przypominał tego, który siedział teraz naprzeciwko mnie. Skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie spodobała mi się ta zmiana. A nawet więcej — byłam całkiem pewna, że już ją uwielbiałam.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Podążałam za Godrykiem zaledwie przez parę minut, kiedy znienacka zatrzymał się on na środku jakiegoś ogromnego pola. W powietrzu unosiła się wyraźna woń krwi; oszacowałam, że w pobliżu znajdował się co najmniej tuzin trupów. Eryk, z twarzą zbroczoną szkarłatem, uniósł głowę znad szyi nagiego ciała — które bez wątpienia należało do wilkołaka — i najpierw zerknął w kierunku Godryka, a następnie w moim.

Mężczyźni pospiesznie zamienili ze sobą kilka słów w nieznanym mi języku szwedzkim. Eryk zdawał się stawać coraz mocniej ożywiony. Po chwili przybliżył się do mnie o krok, ostrzegawczo wymachując pięścią. Zdążył już odsłonić kły i nawet pochylał się lekko do przodu, jakby gotował się do skoku. Ja również instynktownie obnażyłam kły, lecz nim doszło do fizycznej konfrontacji, na arenę wkroczył Godryk. Jedną ręką odepchnął Eryka, zaś drugą stanowczym ruchem umieścił na moim ramieniu. Zachwiawszy się, wiking syknął coś do Godryka, po czym niczym burza pomknął do lasu.

Godryk obrócił się ku mnie z cichym westchnieniem. — Raduje mnie twoja obecność tutaj.

— Dobrze, że chociaż jedną osobę to cieszy.

Kiwnął głową w kierunku, w którym popędził Eryk. — Tamtędy dotrzemy do naszego gniazda — oznajmił. Niebawem dobiegliśmy do niewielkiego domu, gdzie Godryk zaprowadził mnie do wolnego pokoju i oddalił się. Tej nocy nie widziałam już ani jego, ani wikinga.

Większą część dnia spędziłam na czuwaniu, głównie z powodu lęku, że Eryk albo Godryk zakradną się do mojej komnaty, by spróbować zabić mnie we śnie. W efekcie następnego wieczoru z uszu i nosa wypłynęły mi strużki krwi. Mae wspomniała, że na tym właśnie polegało coś zwane „krwawieniami". Wiedziałam, iż działo się to wówczas, gdy wampir nie zaznał należytego odpoczynku. Uznałam jednak, że trochę krwi na twarzy stanowiło niską cenę za zachowanie życia. Wymywszy się, udałam się do głównego pomieszczenia.

Zastałam tam obu swych obecnych towarzyszy, szepczących pomiędzy ze sobą po, rzecz jasna, szwedzku. Kiedy do nich dołączyłam, natychmiast zamilkli i utkwili we mnie wzrok. W pokoju zapanowała niewiarygodnie niezręczna atmosfera, więc gestem ręki wskazałam na drzwi, by powiadomić ich, że zamierzałam wyjść.

Ledwie co chwyciłam klamkę, gdy Godryk w ułamek sekundy znalazł się tuż przy mnie. — Dokąd się wybierasz? — spytał, kładąc swoją dłoń na mojej, żeby uniemożliwić mi opuszczenie budynku.

— Na polowanie — odparłam ostrożnie. Godryk zachowywał się niemalże dokładnie tak, jak się obawiałam. Godząc się na zamieszkanie z nim, miałam nadzieję, że w trymiga nauczę się latać i potem pójdę własną drogą. Zdecydowanie nie chciałam, by rządził mną nadopiekuńczy twórca.

— Pójdziemy z tobą — zaoferował. Odwróciwszy się do Eryka, mruknął do niego coś, czego jak zwykle nie zrozumiałam. Wiking przewrócił oczyma, ale posłusznie zaczął się do nas przybliżać.

Delikatnie odepchnęłam Godryka, używając koniuszków palców. — Wydawało mi się, że obiecałeś, że mogę odejść w każdej chwili.

— Odchodzisz już teraz? — Nieznacznie wzmocnił uścisk na mojej dłoni. O mało co się nie skrzywiłam.

— Nie, po prostu nie wiem, czemu czujesz się zobowiązany pilnować mnie w trakcie polowania. Potrafię przecież samodzielnie znaleźć pożywienie.

— Eryk i ja również mamy potrzeby, które muszą zostać zaspokojone. Zapolujemy razem.

W tym momencie nastąpił koniec dyskusji. Godryk zawsze stawiał na swoim.

W trójkę odwiedziliśmy pobliskie miasteczko, gdzie wybraliśmy nasze ofiary. Eryk i Godryk opróżnili swoje do ostatniej kropli krwi, lecz ja nieugięcie trzymałam się zasady, by wypić tylko trochę i puścić człowieka wolno.

Czyściłam pamięć mojego najświeższego posiłku, podczas gdy oni ukrywali trupy. Kiedy wrócili, Godryk obrzucił mnie sceptycznym spojrzeniem. — Nie zabijasz ich? — spytał; w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś, czego nie dało się zidentyfikować.

— Staram się tego nie robić.

On i wiking znowu zaczęli rozmawiać po szwedzku, pospiesznie wyrzucając z siebie słowa. Przewróciłam oczyma. — Ktoś musi nauczyć mnie tego języka, bo obecny stan rzeczy staje się coraz dziwniejszy.

Wkrótce uwolniłam swoją ofiarę, skończywszy manipulować jej umysłem. Po kilku minutach, w trakcie których niczym bezradne cielę stałam obok dyskutujących w obcej mi mowie mężczyzn, Eryk pognał w siną w dal. — Dokąd się udał? — zapytałam Godryka.

— Ma pewną sprawę do załatwienia.

Ze złością skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi, unosząc brwi. — Ot tak pozwoliłeś mu się oddalić? Odczuwasz potrzebę pilnowania mnie przez cały czas, ale swojemu młodemu, nieporadnemu podopiecznemu pozwalasz wałęsać się po okolicy bez niczyjej eskorty?

— Eryk rzeczywiście jest młody, ale nie nieporadny. I nie pilnuję cię przez cały czas, tylko przez większą jego część. Wracajmy do naszego gniazda.

Chwycił moje ramię, jakby zamierzał siłą zaprowadzić mnie do domu, ale ja uparcie tkwiłam w miejscu. — Nie. Uważam, że nadeszła pora na pierwszą lekcję latania. Naucz mnie.

Przez krótki moment wpatrywał się we mnie z pozbawionym wszelkich emocji wyrazem twarzy. Zorientowawszy się, że mówiłam poważnie. rozejrzał się dokoła i oznajmił: — Nie tutaj. Za dużo drzew, zbyt bliskie sąsiedztwo miasta. Może innym razem.

— Poszukajmy jakiegoś lepszego miejsca.

— Nie dzisiaj.

— Ale...

Pociągnął mnie za ramię, przez co gwałtownie pochyliłam się do przodu. — Nie igraj z moją cierpliwością — syknął, po czym zaczął biec w stronę naszej siedziby, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

Byłam wściekła i czułam się zdradzona. Po przybyciu na miejsce nie zaszczyciłam więc Godryka nawet jednym spojrzeniem i od razu pomknęłam do swojego pokoju, dokumentnie zirytowana.

* * *

Dwie noce później rozegrał się podobny scenariusz. — Idę na polowanie — oświadczyłam jeszcze przed dotarciem do drzwi, by Godryk ponownie nie próbował mnie przy nich zatrzymywać.

— Znowu? — spytał sceptycznie; wyraźnie wątpił w moją uczciwość.

Musiałam wykorzystać całą siłę woli, żeby nie przewrócić oczyma. — Tak, znowu. Za jednym razem nie wypijam tyle krwi, ile wy, Godryku. Potrzeba mi częstszych posiłków. — Przechyliwszy głowę na bok, dodałam zuchwale: — Przypuszczam, że do mnie nie dołączycie, skoro głód wam jeszcze nie doskwiera.

Godryk zmarszczył czoło, doskonale wiedząc, że właśnie został zapędzony w kozi róg: mógł albo ulec, albo powtórnie mi towarzyszyć, ostatecznie potwierdzając, jak mało wiary we mnie pokładał. Znienacka zwrócił się twarzą ku Erykowi i przemówił do niego przyciszonym głosem. Z dość głośnym jękiem oparłam się o ścianę, czekając, aż otrzymam pozwolenie na opuszczenie budynku.

Po chwili ewidentnie rozdrażniony wiking podniósł się i przywlókł do mnie ciężkim krokiem. Gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, co to oznaczało, otworzyłam szerzej oczy i wskazałam palcem na jego masywną sylwetkę, przy której sprawiałam wrażenie niepozornego ziarenka grochu. — Poważnie, Godryku? Nie potrzebuję nadzoru Eryka. To niedorzeczne.

— Eryk to młody wampir, Julianno. Musi pożywiać się regularnie, w innym przypadku może ugryźć.

Kątem oka zerknęłam w bok. Mięśnie wikinga sugerowały, że jego potencjalne „ugryzienie" z dużym prawdopodobieństwem okazałoby się tragiczne w skutkach. Mimo to ta nowa wymówka jakoś do mnie nie przemawiała. — To niesprawiedliwe, Godryku. Popatrz na moją twarz. — Gestem ręki pokazałam mu swój oczywisty grymas dezaprobaty, po czym wskazałam na nachmurzone oblicze Eryka. — A teraz popatrz na twarz Eryka. Nie tak wyglądają twarze osób, które się lubią. Nie chcę zabrzmieć irracjonalnie, ale istnieją spore szanse na to, że się nawzajem pozabijamy.

— Czy życzysz sobie zatem, bym wybrał się na polowanie razem z wami, aby w razie czego zapobiec tej nieuniknionej walce na śmierć i życie? — Na wargach Godryka igrał lekki uśmieszek. Szala zwycięstwa znowu przechyliła się na jego stronę.

— Nie cierpię, gdy ktoś ciągle mnie pilnuje! — zawyłam.

Godryk wzruszył ramionami. — Nie myśl, że to Eryk pilnuje ciebie, tylko że ty pilnujesz Eryka. W końcu to on jest nowicjuszem.

Obróciwszy się ku Erykowi z pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem, z westchnieniem chwyciłam go za łokieć i popchnęłam ku drzwiom. Podczas gdy on warknął, ja zawołałam ponad ramieniem: — Pierwszy i ostatni raz niańczę twojego wikinga!

Jeśli kiedykolwiek postawiono przed wami kłopotliwe zadanie współpracy z kimś, kto posługiwał się językiem, którym nie władaliście, zapewne dobrze wiecie, w jak ogromnie frustrującym położeniu się znalazłam. Niebawem wskazywałam na dwie niczego nieświadome ofiary; przechadzając się po ogródku przed swoim domem, stanowiły łatwy łup. — Oni — zakomunikowałam Erykowi, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami. W odpowiedzi popatrzył na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, nie wykazując ani krzty poruszenia. — Ludzie! — uściśliłam i machnęłam dziko ręką w kierunku stojących nieopodal postaci. Wiking nadal przyglądał mi się z nieznośnie obojętną miną, więc trudno było odgadnąć, czy pojął, co usiłowałam mu przekazać. By zobrazować zamiar wypicia krwi tych ludzi, obnażyłam kły. Zdawało się jednak, że Eryk zrozumiał ten gest opacznie.

Po tym, gdy jego kły przebiły powietrze, on sam nieoczekiwanie się ze mną zderzył, w wyniku czego zostałam odepchnięta kilka metrów w tył. Z hukiem wylądowałam na ziemi tuż przy domu, którego właścicieli planowałam napaść, zanim wiking napadł mnie. Nie zdążyłam nawet podnieść się i spróbować wytłumaczyć mu na migi, że wcale nie chciałam go zaatakować, kiedy dostrzegłam, że łapczywie wbijał się już zębami w _obie_ osoby jednocześnie. _Jak on w ogóle to zrobił_?, zdziwiłam się w duchu. Sekundę później dotarło do mnie, że od początku świetnie wiedział, co starałam się powiedzieć. Z wściekłością poderwawszy się na równe nogi, odciągnęłam od niego jedną z ofiar; obrzucił mnie złośliwym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie zadowolony z zabawy moim kosztem oraz tego, jak mocno się zdenerwowałam.

Pożywiając się ze swojego człowieka — z racji ran zadanych mu przez Eryka podejrzewałam, że nie przeżyje — nagle poczułam, że ktoś poklepał mnie po plecach. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyłam, że to wiking trącał mnie ręką... oderwaną od tułowia drugiego z ludzi. _Co za niedojrzały dziwoląg_. Wyrwawszy mu ją, uderzyłam go nią. — Odejdź, Eryku! — warknęłam i rzuciłam zakrwawionym ramieniem, mając nadzieję, że pobiegnie za nim jak aportujący pies. Niestety, zamiast to zrobić, niecierpliwie nade mną zawisnął.

Uznałam, że zabawnie będzie przedłużyć mój posiłek do granic możliwości. Powoli delektowałam się więc kroplą po kropli. Ostatecznie wyssałam z człowieka więcej niż potrzebowałam; nie przestałam nawet wówczas, gdy nieszczęśnik pożegnał się już z tym światem. W międzyczasie Eryk zajął się zlizywaniem krwi z okolicy swoich ust. Skończywszy, nie miał nic więcej do zrobienia, więc zaczął potupywać i przeczesywać palcami włosy. Po kilku minutach doszedł do wniosku, że miarka się przebrała i spróbował zabrać mi ciało.

— Przestań! — zawołałam, ciągnąc trupa za ręce, podczas gdy wiking chwycił go za nogi i odkrzyknął coś po szwedzku. Zauważywszy, że odsłonił kły, uczyniłam to samo. Kontynuowaliśmy naszą wojnę na szarpanie, aż rozerwaliśmy człowieka na dwie części. Zezłościłam się ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Zachowanie Eryka przypomniało mi o tych wszystkich irytujących sprzeczkach z moimi siostrami, odbytych jeszcze zanim zostałam zmieniona w wampira. Tym razem jednak byłam znacznie, _znacznie_ bardziej rozeźlona.

Oboje wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie gniewnie, zastanawiając się, kto rozpocznie bijatykę. Każde z nas wolało bowiem oddać palmę pierwszeństwa przeciwnikowi, by bezpośrednim wywołaniem bójki nie narazić się Godrykowi. Przez dłuższy moment staliśmy zupełnie nieruchomo, emanując czystą nienawiścią. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy lepszy pomysł — bez ostrzeżenia pomknęłam naprzód i wspięłam się na drzewo. Wiking natychmiast popędził za mną, ale poruszał się o wiele wolniej, przez co natychmiast mnie zgubił. Następny kwadrans spędziłam na obserwowaniu, jak przeszukiwał las i miasteczko; wiedziałam, że otrzymał od Godryka polecenie niespuszczania mnie z oka nawet na sekundę, więc ucieczka wydała mi się najlepszym sposobem na zdenerwowanie go. Wykorzystawszy chwilę, w której znajdował się w dość dalekiej odległości, zeskoczyłam na ziemię i biegiem wróciłam do naszej siedziby.

Gdy przekroczyłam próg, Godryk popatrzył na mnie i zmarszczył brwi. — A gdzie Eryk? — zapytał.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Wiesz, stało się coś bardzo dziwnego: ni stąd, ni zowąd zaczął wrzeszczeć, a potem zostawił mnie samą. Wciąż zachodzę w głowę czemu.

Znienacka, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Godryk zamknął oczy. Wkrótce do budynku wpadł zdyszany i rozjuszony Eryk. Rzuciwszy mi mordercze spojrzenie, zaczął coś wykrzykiwać, wskazując na mnie palcem. Z pewnością opowiadał Godrykowi swoją wersję zdarzeń.

Ten niebawem utkwił we mnie wzrok. — Wymknęłaś mu się?

Założyłam ręce na piersi. — Uważasz Eryka za bardziej wiarygodnego ode mnie? — odparłam z nadąsaną miną, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie niewiniątka.

— Oczywiście — potwierdził bez najmniejszego wahania.

Nawet ślepiec w mig zorientowałby się, iż Eryka i Godryka łączyły bardzo bliskie stosunki; byli jak bracia, niemalże nierozłączni. Z tego powodu zabicie wikinga nie poszłoby tak gładko, jakbym chciała, więc mimo że często o tym myślałam, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że to zaledwie mrzonka. Mordując Eryka, wydałabym wyrok śmierci na samą siebie; dowiedziawszy się o tym, Godryk nie pozostawiłby mnie przy życiu zbyt długo.

Zadecydowałam, że więcej pożytku przyniesie mi nauka szwedzkiego. Po miesiącu lekcji z Godrykiem umiałam między innymi przedstawić się, zapytać o drogę do tawerny i ubliżyć Erykowi, nazywając go brudnym szczurem.

Niestety Eryk powziął podobne kroki, tyle że w przyswojeniu sobie łaciny. Odkryłam to, kiedy pewnej nocy ze znaczącym uśmiechem zwrócił się do mnie per „prostibulae". Chyba nigdy nie czułam się aż tak urażona; nie dość, że bezczelnie określił mnie mianem prostytutki, to jeszcze, mówiąc to, podał mi parę monet. Raczej nie trzeba dodawać, iż darłam z nim przysłowiowe koty.

Pomiędzy Godrykiem a mną także nie układało się najlepiej. Co wieczór prosiłam go, by nauczył mnie latać, lecz za każdym razem otrzymywałam odpowiedź typu: „Nie powinno się latać z pełnym żołądkiem", „Nie powinno się latać z pustym żołądkiem", „Nie powinno się latać niewypoczętym", „Jesteś dziś zbyt rozkojarzona", „Niebo jest zbyt zachmurzone", „Pada deszcz", „W okolicy kręci się za dużo ludzi". Zdawało się, że Godryk miał w zanadrzu wymówkę na każdy dzień tygodnia.

Gdy po usłyszeniu informacji o kolejnym utrudnieniu pytałam go: „Czy jutro będzie dla ciebie odpowiedniejszym terminem?", zawsze zapewniał: „Oczywiście, jutrzejszej nocy nauczysz się latać". Rzecz jasna, nigdy się to nie stało.

Wątpiłam, czy Godryk w ogóle umiał latać, więc pewnej nocy urządził on dla mnie i Eryka mały pokaz. Było to coś magicznego; tak desperacko pragnęłam wznieść się w powietrze, łaknęłam tego mocniej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie.

Za najbardziej niepokojące nie uznawałam tego, że Godryk uchylał się od podzielenia się ze mną tą umiejętnością. Gorszym wydało mi spojrzenie Eryka obserwującego go w trakcie latania. Bez wątpienia bowiem wiking również chciał się tego nauczyć; żądza i szał widoczne w jego oczach dorównywały tym, które odczuwałam ja. A żeby zgadnąć, z kim najpierw Godryk zamierzał zacząć lekcje, nie należało wykazać się szczególnie wysoką inteligencją; oboje z Erykiem mogliśmy być jego podopiecznymi, ale wyraźnie rzucało się w oczy, kogo faworyzował.

Wniosek nasuwał się sam: jeśli chciałam posiąść umiejętność latania, musiałam stać się sympatyczniejsza. Strącenie Eryka z pozycji „ulubieńca" wymagało schowania dumy do kieszeni. Na domiar złego, wiedziałam też, że osiągnięcie mojego celu poprzedzała konieczność zaprzyjaźnienia się z wampirem, który zrujnował mi życie.


	12. Wodospad

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Godryk i ja przybyliśmy na miejsce zabawy o dwudziestej drugiej; dach wręcz wibrował od odgłosów, które dudniły w pomieszczeniu pod nami.

— Czyli to tak współcześni uczniowie wchodzą na szkolne imprezy? — spytałam sarkastycznie. Godryk rzucił mi ironiczny uśmieszek.

— Tylko ci niegrzeczni. — I tak znałam prawdziwy powód tej konspiracji. Odkąd fakt istnienia wampirów ujrzał światło dzienne, przy dużych wydarzeniach takich jak bale maturalne zarządy szkół podejmowały pewne środki ostrożności. Mimo że były to kontrowersyjne praktyki, niektóre wampiry chodziły do szkół, więc by wykluczyć „nieproszonych gości", każdego przed wejściem do sali trącano czymś w rodzaju zakończonej kawałkiem srebra batuty.

Przewróciłam oczyma, podczas gdy Godryk skierował kroki ku drzwiom służącym jako wyjście na dach. Otworzywszy je, gestem ręki poprosił, bym przekroczyła próg jako pierwsza. — Panie przodem — oznajmił z uśmiechem. Lekko przed nim dygnęłam, po czym weszłam do środka.

Muzyka — coś w rodzaju popu — była niewiarygodnie głośna. Choć nie widziałam jeszcze tanecznego parkietu, kwestia tańca wywoływała u mnie gęsią skórkę. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać; po raz ostatni w tego typu zabawie uczestniczyłam w latach trzydziestych ubiegłego stulecia. A charleston z pewnością wyszedł już z mody.

Wkrótce moje obawy okazały się słuszne. Kiedy zobaczyłam tańczących ludzi, nie potrafiłabym powiedzieć, co tak właściwie robili. Jedni ustawili się w kółkach, inni w szeregach. Ci pierwsi poruszali jedynie górną częścią tułowia, ci drudzy natomiast, ściśnięci jak sardynki w puszce, wyglądali jak uczestnicy jakiejś dziwnej orgii w ubraniach. Po chwili obróciłam się ku Godrykowi z delikatnym grymasem na twarzy. — Przypuszczam, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment, by wyznać ci, że nie umiem tańczyć! — zawołałam, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas.

Godryk nie przestał się uśmiechać. — To jest nas już dwoje.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Za nic w świecie bym się do tego nie przyznała, ale przywiązałam się do Eryka bardziej, niż na to wyglądało, mimo że praktycznie na każdym kroku zatruwał mi życie; dokądkolwiek się nie udałam, wiking zawsze czaił się w pobliżu.

Kiedyś wybrałam się na polowanie, lecz żaden człowiek nie chciał przybliżyć się do mnie nawet o krok. Wkrótce odkryłam, że _ktoś_ majstrował przy umysłach mieszkańców wioski, wmawiając im, że jestem wiedźmą. Z tego powodu na znalezienie jakiejś ofiary poświęciłam aż godzinę.

Innym razem odwiedziłam pobliskie miasteczko, aby ukraść parę sukien. Okazało się jednak, że _ktoś_ mnie uprzedził i opróżnił szafy dosłownie wszystkich okolicznych kobiet; ponadto niektóre z nich zmuszono do wierzenia, że miały na sobie kompletne stroje, więc biedaczki paradowały po ulicach w samej bieliźnie.

_Ktoś_ wyskrobywał bzdurne słowa na drzwiach mojej sypialni. _Ktoś_ podpalił moje łóżko. _Ktoś_ podmienił moje sole do kąpieli na sód, przez co balia eksplodowała.

Szybko stwierdziłam, że jeśli ta błazenada się nie skończy, _ktoś_ zostanie zamordowany.

Niebawem doszłam również do wniosku, że najlepszy sposób na zepchnięcie Eryka na dalszy plan i powolne wkradnięcie się w łaski Godryka to ustawiczne robienie z Eryka durnia.

Wystrychanie wikinga na dudka przychodziło mi o wiele łatwiej, niż się spodziewałam. Gdy instruowano go, żeby mnie pilnował, często uciekałam; dziurawiłam dach w jego pokoju, za sprawą czego w ciągu dnia wrzeszczał coś o palącym go słońcu. Zastawiałam też na niego różne pułapki, czasami tak proste jak powleczona srebrem klamka — żeby poparzył sobie dłoń — a niekiedy trochę bardziej skomplikowane, jak na przykład srebrne „J", które niespodziewanie spadało z sufitu i uderzało go w plecy, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Ten ostatni psikus zaliczał się do szczególnie komicznych; z wypalonym na skórze „J" gigantyczny wiking wyglądał bowiem tak, jakby należał do mnie.

Jednakże nasz twórca nie widział w tym wszystkim niczego zabawnego. Czuł się raczej z lekka rozczarowany, gdyż, chociaż nie było to do końca sprawiedliwe, oczekiwał po Eryku większego sprytu, mądrości i podstępności niż po mnie. Pomimo że Eryk miał ku temu odpowiedni potencjał, nie potrafił sprostać postawionym przed nim wysokim wymaganiom. Za każdym razem, gdy go oszukiwałam, poniżałam albo krzywdziłam, tracił nieco w oczach Godryka. Co prawda moje sztuczki nie sprawiały, że Godryk lubił mnie bardziej, ale skoro osłabiały one jego sympatię względem Eryka, uznawałam to za jakiś postęp.

— Eryk nie cierpi cię wyłącznie dlatego, że ty i Mae go obezwładniłyście — powiedział mi raz Godryk. — Jego duma została zraniona, bo o mało co nie zginął z rąk dwóch kobiet.

— Próbował mnie zabić, więc defensywa to naturalny odruch. Poza tym nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, że dwie inteligentne, potężne, stare wampirzyce poradziły sobie z młodym wampirem. Czemu w ogóle go na mnie nasłałeś? Naprawdę tak nisko mnie ceniłeś? _Nadal _tak nisko mnie cenisz? — spytałam.

Godryk wzruszył ramionami. — Nie znałem jeszcze wówczas twoich możliwości. Poza tym nie powierzyłem mu tego z zadania z myślą, że zdoła je wykonać. Chciałem po prostu, by zdobył jakieś doświadczenie. I wcale nie cenię cię nisko.

Po pewnym czasie stało się dość oczywiste, że Godryk przestał wreszcie postrzegać mnie wyłącznie jako przysparzającą kłopotów podopieczną; niewiele już dzieliło mnie od zburzenia niewidzialnej bariery, przez obecność której nie ufał mi tak, jak Erykowi. Nie dążyłam do zbudowania z nim jakichś głębszych relacji, chciałam jedynie, by przynajmniej traktował mnie na równi z wikingiem. I _naprawdę_ mocno pragnęłam nauczyć się latać.

Któregoś wieczoru, wybrawszy się z Erykiem na polowanie, stwierdziłam, że nadeszła pora zaplanować następny krok. Wiking niemalże dosłownie dreptał mi po piętach, przekonany, że znowu mu ucieknę, jak to ostatnio bez przerwy czyniłam. I nie mylił się, tyle że nie zamierzałam pozwolić, by sobie to uświadomił; głównie dlatego, że jeszcze dokładnie nie obmyśliłam, jak wywiodę go w pole tym razem. Nie protestowałam, gdy skradał się tuż za moimi plecami jak jakiś olbrzymi cień, aż dotarliśmy do miasteczka.

— Gdzie? — zapytał łamaną łaciną. Rozejrzałam się po ulicy; w pobliżu nie zauważyłam żadnych potencjalnych gospodarzy, więc gestem ręki wskazałam na drogę prowadzącą na przedmieścia. Po jakimś czasie podążania w tamtą stronę natknęliśmy się na stary, nietypowy dom. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, obróciłam się do Eryka ze znaczącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Otrzymawszy w odpowiedzi aprobujące wzruszenie ramion, zakołatałam do drzwi.

Chwilę później w progu ukazał się dziwny mężczyzna w osobliwym stroju; na nasz widok przechylił głowę na bok. — Czego tu szukacie? — warknął.

— Błagam, litościwy panie — odparłam, udając, że z powodu zimna wstrząsały mną wyimaginowane drgawki. — Podróżujemy do Londynu, ale mój głupi sługa pomylił szlaki i zgubiliśmy się. Czy okazałby się pan na tyle łaskawy, by pokazać nam właściwy kierunek?

Jęknął, ale wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby nam pomóc. — Musicie pójść tamtędy, panien-... — doradził, lecz zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Eryk szybkim ruchem skręcił mu kark. Wciągnąwszy nieruchome ciało do środka, zamknęliśmy drzwi.

Nieznajomy z pewnością trudnił się za życia znachorstwem, ponieważ wnętrze jego domu wypełniała niezliczona ilość rzadkich roślin, parujących kociołków i martwych zwierząt w szklanych słojach. Ponadto w powietrzu unosiła się gryząca mieszanina woni różnorakich mikstur. Na obliczu Eryka pojawił się grymas; czy to przeze mnie, czy przez zapach — trudno było rozstrzygnąć. Używając swojego ojczystego języka, mruknął też pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „Głupie dziewki zawsze wybierają pomyleńców".

Przewróciwszy oczyma, wskazałam ręką na naszą ofiarę. — Ty pierwszy — zaproponowałam wikingowi po szwedzku, ale on tylko pokręcił głową.

— Znajdę sobie własny posiłek — oświadczył i leniwie oparł się o ścianę. Specyficzna atmosfera domostwa zainspirowała moje kolejne posunięcie: tuż po tym, gdy rozpoczęłam pożywianie się z mężczyzny, znienacka przestałam to robić i pozwoliłam trupowi bezwładnie ześlizgnąć się na podłogę. Eryk popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jednak nim zdołał zapytać, o co chodziło, w ślad za zwłokami osunęłam się na ziemię, wstrząsana fałszywymi konwulsjami. Podczas gdy ja machałam dziko kończynami, wydając groteskowe odgłosy, wiking wisiał nade mną ze skrajnym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy; musiałam użyć całej siły woli, żeby kontynuować i od razu się nie roześmiać. Po blisko minucie drgawek i charkotów zastygłam w bezruchu, do złudzenia przypominając umarłą.

Moje oczy były zamknięte, więc nie widziałam Eryka; słyszałam tylko, jak nade mną przeklinał. Wkrótce poczułam na ramieniu jego dotyk. — Julianno? — przemówił, potrząsając mną lekko, jakby chciał mnie obudzić. Nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji, zaczął spacerować po pokoju. Niebawem odciągnął ode mnie martwego mężczyznę i niespodziewanie wziął mnie na ręce. Na początku bałam się, że postanowił udać się po pomoc do Godryka; taki obrót spraw zrujnowałby całe przedsięwzięcie. Najwyraźniej jednak nie wykrzesał z siebie na tyle odwagi, by zanieść moje nieżywe w jego mniemaniu ciało do naszego twórcy, gdyż z powrotem upuścił mnie na podłogę i wypadł na zewnątrz jak burza.

Odczekawszy chwilę, aby mieć pewność, że oddalił się na wystarczająco duży dystans, podniosłam się i wygładziłam suknię. Następnie odnalazłam tylne wyjście i opuściłam budynek, by pobiec ku czemuś, o czym słyszałam jedynie plotki.

Mknąc przez las, trzymałam się okolic rzeki; w odległości pięciu mil znajdowało się podobno coś oszałamiająco pięknego, lecz nigdy nie miałam okazji ujrzeć tego na własne oczy. Starałam się gnać przed siebie co sił w nogach, ponieważ wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później Eryk wróci do domu znachora i zda sobie sprawę, że nabrałam go na atak tajemniczej choroby. Czy wampir mógł w ogóle umrzeć w ten sposób? Nie miałam pojęcia i podejrzewałam, że z Erykiem było podobnie.

Po upływie paru minut moja niecna intryga musiała zostać zdemaskowana; wzdłuż kręgosłupa, od dolnej części pleców aż po samą szyję, przebiegł mi bowiem potężny dreszcz. Znaczyło to, że Godryk rozpoczął poszukiwanie mnie, rzecz jasna z góry skazane na powodzenie. Przyspieszyłam zatem kroku, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na te dziwne ciarki — oznakę, że mnie śledzono.

Im bardziej zagłębiałam się w las, tym gęściejszy się on stawał. Mimo że manewrowanie pomiędzy drzewami stanowiło poważne wyzwanie, nie mogłam zwolnić tempa; wiedziałam, że w innym razie Godryk dogoni mnie, nim zdążę dotrzeć na miejsce. W końcu chodził po tym świecie kilka stuleci dłużej niż ja i nie dotyczył go problem biegu przez puszczę — mógł po prostu nad nią przelecieć.

Po chwili kolejny dreszcz przeszył mój kark; Godryk nie przestawał się przybliżać. Wychylając się do przodu, niczym podmuch wiatru pokonywałam ostatni kawałek boru. Niski grzmot stopniowo przybierał na sile, stąd też odgadłam, że cel mojej wędrówki znajdował się nieopodal. Wkrótce gwałtownie się zatrzymałam; szum wody był tak głośny, powietrze wokół tak zamglone, a drzewa tak omszone, że o mały włos nie zbiegłam prosto ze szczytu klifu.

W dół urwiska spływał przepiękny wodospad, kończąc się w dużym, ciemnym jeziorze; jezioro to, biorąc pod uwagę ogrom i brutalność przerażającej kaskady, wydawało się nad wyraz spokojne. Widok dokumentnie olśniewał: potężny wodospad w sąsiedztwie sennego jeziora; dwa przeciwieństwa zlane w jedną, spójną całość.

Zaczęłam już podchodzić do ujścia wodospadu, gdy znienacka pojawił się przede mną Godryk; z zaskoczenia pospiesznie cofnęłam się o krok. Przez dłuższy moment przyglądał mi się chłodno, po czym zawołał donośnie, by przekrzyczeć szum wody: — Co ty tu robisz?

— Przednio się bawię! — odparłam z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Wyraz jego twarzy sugerował dwie rzeczy: albo pomyślał, że postradałam rozum, albo zwyczajnie nie pojmował, jak ucieczka do wodospadu może stać się źródłem rozrywki.

Najpierw rzucił okiem na położone u stóp klifu jezioro, potem zerknął ponad ramieniem na wzburzoną kaskadę. — Jeśli próbujesz się zabić — odezwał się do mnie z lekko zmarszczonym czołem — totalnie źle się do tego zabierasz.

Parsknęłam płytkim śmiechem; naprawdę nie miał najbledszego pojęcia. — A niby jak zabicie się dostarczyłoby mi frajdy? — spytałam, zwracając się twarzą do krawędzi przepaści. Godryk uczepił się mojego ramienia, aby uniemożliwić mi skok.

— Oszalałaś — ocenił, delikatnie ciągnąc mnie w tył.

— Wcale nie. — Uparcie tkwiłam w miejscu, bezskutecznie próbując mu się wyrwać. — Nie słyszałeś o czymś takim jak sztucznie wywołane podekscytowanie? Robisz coś wariackiego i czerpiesz przyjemność z własnego strachu. To pasjonujące.

Godryk ponownie popatrzył w dół i powiedział: — Zdaje się, że nie mieści mi się w głowie, jak coś takiego może sprawić ci jakąkolwiek uciechę.

— Aby się o tym przekonać, musiałbyś po prostu skończyć.

Przez krótki moment sądziłam, że Godryk za nic w świecie nie puści mojej ręki; wpatrywał się we mnie z niedowierzaniem, jakbym była jakąś desperatką, którą usiłował odwieść od samobójstwa. Przewróciwszy oczyma, mruknęłam pod nosem: — I tak byś nie zrozumiał.

Nieoczekiwanie jego palce nieznacznie się rozluźniły, a on sam wskazał podbródkiem na skraj klifu. — Ty pierwsza.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który samoistnie rozpostarł się na mojej twarzy; chyba nawet trochę się zaśmiałam. Godryk stanął obok mnie; czubki naszych palców u nóg zwisały nad przepaścią. Zamarłam na chwilę, spoglądając w dół. Godryk obrócił się ku mnie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Co, strach cię obleciał? — zapytał.

— Nic z tego — prychnęłam. I skoczyłam.

Przez parę następnych sekund byłam w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, że popełniłam duży błąd; do głosu doszła trwoga, przez którą nie mogłam nawet krzyknąć. Wkrótce jednak wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam. Spadałam nie dłużej niż jakieś dwanaście sekund. Kiedy jezioro znajdowało się już niebezpiecznie blisko, wzięłam głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do uderzenia w taflę wody...

I wtedy poczułam na bokach czyjeś ręce.

Gwałtownie nabrałam powietrza do płuc i wyślizgnęłam się z uścisku Godryka; mknęłam zbyt szybko, by udało mu się mnie złapać. Ostatecznie zdołał tylko chwycić moją dłoń, przez co zatrzymałam się w powietrzu ze stopami muskającymi powierzchnię jeziora. Spojrzałam w górę i pokręciłam głową. — Naprawdę nie wiesz, na czym polega dobra zabawa, prawda?

Podleciawszy do brzegu rzeki, upuścił mnie w płytkim miejscu, gdzie poziom wody sięgał mi zaledwie do ud. Następnie usadowił się na częściowo zanurzonej kłodzie kilka stóp dalej. — Jak bezwładne runięcie do jeziora może być dobrą zabawą?

— Dowiedziałbyś się tego, gdybyś spadł, a nie _zleciał_ z klifu.

— Bałaś się — wytknął mi. Fakt; zapomniałam, że wyczuwał wszystkie moje emocje.

— To część zabawy — zripostowałam z lekką irytacją w głosie.

— Umiesz w ogóle pływać? — odparł takim samym tonem.

Moja suknia nadęła się wokół mnie w zimnej wodzie; spróbowałam zepchnąć ją w dół. — Niezupełnie, jakoś nigdy się nie nauczyłam.

Gdy popatrzyłam na Godryka, zobaczyłam, że pocierał palcami skronie. — To, jakim cudem przetrwałaś tak długo, wciąż pozostaje dla mnie zagadką.

Zwróciwszy uwagę na sposób, w jaki ulokował się na pniu, coś sobie uświadomiłam. — Ty też nie umiesz pływać, prawda?

Spojrzał na mnie i odpowiedział: — Mój pan przenigdy nie pozwoliłby mi się tego nauczyć.

— Mariusz? — spytałam, mając na myśli drugiego wampira, który przyczynił się do zrujnowania mojego ludzkiego życia.

Godryk zmrużył oczy. — Powiedziałem: „pan", nie: „twórca". Jako człowiek nie znałem Mariusza, chociaż chciałbym, żeby było inaczej. Może moje ludzkie nie byłoby wówczas aż tak koszmarne.

Po chwili zastanowienia zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie posiadałam praktycznie żadnych informacji o ludzkim życiu Godryka. Nie wiedziałam o nim praktycznie niczego. — Skoro należałeś do jakiegoś pana... to znaczy, że byłeś niewolnikiem?

— Mój pan był okropnym człowiekiem — skwitował szorstko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że mało brakowało, a jego pobielałe kłykcie wyskoczyłyby spod skóry. Nie miałam pojęcia, co zrobiono mu w trakcie niewoli, ale jeśli wzmianka o tamtych latach aż tak bardzo go zdenerwowała, chyba nie chciałam, by coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło.

— Czy to Mariusz cię ocalił? — spytałam, próbując odciągnąć uwagę Godryka od złych wspomnień i naprowadzić rozmowę na te — przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu — dobre.

— Nie. Sam musiałem się ocalić. Potem zostałem żołnierzem i to dzięki temu zwróciłem uwagę Mariusza. Uznał, że byłem odważnym wojownikiem, więc mnie przemienił. Siła to nie coś, co łatwo daje się odszukać. — Wpatrując się w taflę wody, poczułam, że Godryk utkwił we mnie wzrok. Kiedy uniosłam głowę, kontynuował: — Właśnie dlatego zmieniłem ciebie.

— Tylko że ja nie byłam wojowniczką. Byłam pasterką.

— Byłaś silna. Nie doceniasz się.

— Wiem, że byłam sil-... _jestem_ silna — jęknęłam, uznając, że pora na kolejną zmianę tematu. Podobnie jak Godryk wolałam nie dywagować nad swoim ludzkim życiem. — Czemu zmieniłeś Eryka? — Mój głos zabrzmiał nieco ostrzej, niż planowałam.

— Eryk również jest silny.

— Bo jest przeklętym wielkoludem.

— Bo nie ma w sobie strachu — poprawił.

— Zdaje się, że przeraził się dziś nieco moim małym „napadem" — parsknęłam.

Godryk zmarszczył brwi. — Czemu jesteś o niego zazdrosna?

Na moment opadła mi szczęka. — _Nie jestem_ zazdrosna o Eryka — odparowałam z oburzeniem. — Nie cierpię Eryka. _Nienawidzę_ Eryka.

— Sądzisz, że cię zastąpiłem.

— Ja... wcale tak nie sądzę. Możesz sobie zmieniać każdego, kto ci się żywnie podoba. Nie obchodzi mnie to. To nie moja sprawa. Po prostu uważam, że Eryk jest irytujący, brutalny, okrutny i głupi, i go nienawidzę.

Godryk zdawał się w ogóle mnie nie słuchać. Dostrzegłam, że jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się na prawo, jakby znienacka zauważył coś za moimi plecami. Przez ułamek sekundy wpatrywał się w to swoimi ciemnymi oczyma, po czym z powrotem popatrzył na mnie. Jego spojrzenie nie wydawało się już takie samo jak wcześniej... albo raczej jak to, którego używał dzisiejszej nocy; na powrót stał się zimny, wyrachowany.

Zamilkłszy, zerknęłam do tyłu ponad ramieniem. Nagle Godryk złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę. — Chodź ze mną — rozkazał.

Ale ja instynktownie się cofnęłam, przez co niemalże wpadł do jeziora. Nie spodobał mi się jego ton; ewidentnie coś było nie tak. Nie otrzymałam zbyt dużo czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, zanim usłyszałam głos kogoś, kogo, jak przypuszczałam, straciłam na zawsze; zza moich pleców rozległo się przenikliwe wołanie: — _Julianno_!


	13. Pchnięcie

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Godryk delikatnie chwycił mnie za rękę i poprowadził ku nieco ustronniejszemu kątowi sali, z dala od tych wszystkich bezwstydnych tancerzy. Następnie obrócił mnie dokoła — na co zareagowałam śmiechem — po czym umieścił swoją prawą dłoń na mojej talii, a lewą na plecach, łącząc nas w słodkim uścisku. I tak zaczęliśmy kołysać się w rytm muzyki, która o stulecia wyprzedzała naszą epokę.

Ta szkolna zabawa sprawiała mi więcej radości, niż przypuszczałam. Co prawda wciąż martwiłam się nieco o kwestię tańca, ale akurat tam, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy, było mnóstwo innych par, które tańczyły równie intymnie jak my. Niebawem ponad ramieniem Godryka zauważyłam, że jakaś dziewczyna spontanicznie stanęła na palcach i pocałowała swojego partnera. Uznając to za przepiękny gest, postanowiłam zrobić to samo względem Godryka.

Poczuwszy, że się od niego odsuwam, zaniepokoił się: — Julianno, czy coś nie... — Uciszyłam go łagodnym pocałunkiem w usta. Gdy pospiesznie odchyliłam się do tyłu, zaśmiałam się z wyrazu jego twarzy. Ze zdumienia otworzył szeroko oczy; jednocześnie uniósł też kąciki warg w nikłym uśmiechu.

— A na to czym sobie zasłużyłem? — zapytał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— To podziękowanie — wyjaśniłam. — Minęły dekady, odkąd bawiłam się aż tak dobrze jak teraz. I to wszystko dzięki tobie.

Znienacka objął mnie mocniej i szybko do siebie przyciągnął. Nim zdążyłam choćby z grubsza pozbierać myśli, nasze usta ponownie się złączyły, za sprawą czego natychmiast oderwałam się od rzeczywistości. W tym momencie zapomniałam o przeszłości; żyłam jedynie chwilą obecną. I w chwili tej kochałam Godryka całym sercem.

Mogłabym całować go przez wieczność, gdyby nie to, że nagle oblano mi czymś plecy. Gwałtownie nabrawszy powietrza do płuc, odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Trzech spoconych wyrostków rechotało w najlepsze, podczas gdy ich kolega na czworakach gramolił się w kierunku butelki, która poturlała się ku moim stopom. Kiedy z powrotem podniósł się na nogi, ściskając w dłoni teraz już tylko połowicznie wypełnione naczynie, wyszczerzył się do mnie i wymamrotał niedbale: — Ha, sory za sukienkę. — Wionął od niego odór wódki; tył mojego stroju bez wątpienia szpeciła gigantyczna plama z alkoholu.

Zaciskając zęby, gestem ręki wskazałam na środek parkietu. — Czemu nie wrócisz do tej pijackiej orgii, z której przyszedłeś?

Jego kumple zawyli z uciechy. Nieoczekiwanie lepka dłoń chłopaka ujęła moją. — Czemu nie pójdziesz tam ze mną? Zagwarantuję ci znacznie ciekawsze wrażenia niż ten gnojek — kłapnął, odnosząc się do Godryka, który momentalnie cały się spiął. Ja z kolei, jako że byłam już wściekła za nas dwoje, raptownym ruchem ramienia odepchnęłam natręta, który w efekcie wyleciał w powietrze i wpadł na swoich przyjaciół, posyłając ich wszystkich na podłogę.

Godryk chwycił mnie za rękę i spróbował odciągnąć na bok; zaistniała sytuacja przeistaczała się w coś w rodzaju widowiska. Muzyka umilkła i otoczył nas tłum gapiów. Wkrótce chłopak, którego zaatakowałam, podźwignął się z posadzki i wskazał na mnie palcem: — O-ona... ona jest wampirem!

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Wyrwawszy dłoń z uścisku Godryka, zwróciłam się twarzą w kierunku, z którego rozległ się głos; oczy zachodziły mi łzami. Nie otrzymałam nawet szansy na odpowiedź, gdy dostrzegłam znajomą sylwetkę Mae. Znajdowała się dość daleko, bo aż na przeciwnym brzegu jeziora, ale nie mogło być mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Mimo że stałam do Godryka tyłem, podświadomie wiedziałam, że powoli wycofywał się w cień.

Tymczasem Mae przeleciała nad wodą, przemieniając na moment w ciemną, rozmazaną plamę. — Julianno? — W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się w jej objęciach. — Czy wszystko w porządku? Co ty tu robisz? — Odetchnąwszy głęboko, odsunęła się, żeby rozejrzeć się dokoła. Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Godryku; popatrzyła na niego z wściekłością, po czym na powrót obróciła się ku mnie.

Doświadczałam zbyt wielkiego szczęścia, by zdać sobie sprawę, w jak niezręcznej sytuacji musieli znaleźć się Godryk i Mae. Ocierając z policzka krwawą łzę, pisnęłam: — Mae! Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę!

Wampirzyca przewróciła swoimi ciemnymi oczyma. — Oczywiście, że miałaś mnie jeszcze zobaczyć. Obiecałam przecież, że wrócę, gdy tylko ukończę powierzone mi zadanie. Zostawiłam ci list. — Powiedziała to z takim przekonaniem, że momentalnie się zawstydziłam. Pod jej słowami krył się niemy zarzut: „Twoja niepewność jest niezmiernie irytująca".

— Otrzymałam ten list — szepnęłam nieśmiało — ale uznałam, że został sfałszowany.

Teraz Mae sprawiała wrażenie zwyczajnie zdezorientowanej. — Sfałszowany? Przez kogo?

— Przez króla.

— Przez króla? Russella? — zaśmiała się Mae. — Niby po co miałby to zrobić?

— By ukryć fakt, że cię zamordował.

— Russell nie marnowałby czasu na fałszowanie listów. Gdyby rzeczywiście chciał mnie zabić, zrobiłby to publicznie. Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy?

Było to bardzo dobre pytanie, nad którym nigdy głębiej się nie zastanowiłam. Co prawda w obecności króla Edgingtona zawsze dręczył mnie niepokój, ale za to akurat w głównej mierze odpowiadał fakt, że po jego zamku włóczyła się sfora wilkołaków. Ponadto Russel ani razu nie dał po sobie poznać, że mógłby stać za śmiercią Mae; co więcej, wielokrotnie powtarzał, że darzy moją przyjaciółkę ogromną sympatią. Dlaczego miałby ją zabić? Dlaczego _ja_ doszłam do wniosku, że ją zabił?

Odtworzyłam w pamięci noc, w trakcie której Miguel i ja opuściliśmy zamek: to Godryk pojawił się znikąd i wszystko zmienił; nie kto inny, tylko on przekonał mnie, że Mae odeszła i że już nigdy nie wróci.

Przeniosłam spojrzenia na Godryka. Na twarz Mae wstąpił grymas. — To ty jej wmówiłeś, że nie żyję? Ty kłamliwa szumowino! — Z powrotem odwróciła się do mnie i kontynuowała: — Julianno, to dla ciebie wyruszyłam na tamtą misję. W zamian za odnalezienie przeze mnie paru przedmiotów dla króla ty miałaś otrzymać ochronę przed _nim_. To właśnie po to udałyśmy się do zamku Russella: żeby schronić się przed Godrykiem i jego wikingiem!

— Wiem, wiem! Ale w zamku roiło się od wilkołaków i król zamierzał zabić Miguela, i... no cóż, musiałam stamtąd uciec. Poza tym nie przypuszczałam, że wrócisz! Zapowiedziałaś, że nie będzie cię tylko przez krótki okres czasu, a od twojego zniknięcia minęły już wówczas dwa lata! — wykrzyknęłam, ogromnie rozdrażniona. Czemu to spotkanie przeistaczało się w scenę rodem z teatralnego dramatu? Ta cała sytuacja stopniowo zaczynała mnie nużyć.

Mae przewróciła oczyma. — Dwa lata? Julianno, dwa lata to _jest_ krótki okres czasu. Żyjesz od ponad dwóch stuleci! Sądziłam, że potrafisz znieść parę lat samotności.

Skrzyżowawszy ramiona na piersi, kłapnęłam: — Cóż, nie potrafię. Nie cierpię samotności.

Uniosła rękę, jakby chciała w ten sposób uciszyć moją złość. — W porządku, rozumiem, czułaś się samotna. Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu zdecydowałaś się na życie z _nimi_. W głowie mi się nie mieści, jakim cudem dobrowolnie przebywałaś w ich towarzystwie, chyba że podczas mojej nieobecności zdarzyło się coś cholernie magicznego.

Zerknąwszy do tyłu ponad ramieniem, odkryłam, że do naszej trójki dołączył Eryk; stał za Godrykiem, wpatrując się we mnie ze złością. Machinalnie popatrzyłam wilkiem na obydwóch, po czym wskazałam na Godryka palcem i syknęłam: — Godryk przyrzekł, że nauczy mnie latać. Ale tak się jakoś składa, że jeszcze to nie nastąpiło.

Godryk i Mae wbili w siebie wzrok; moja przyjaciółka powoli pokręciła głową, jakby nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Ponownie się do mnie obróciwszy, westchnęła: — Nic dziwnego, że jeszcze to nie nastąpiło, Julianno! Ustaliłyśmy już przecież, że Godryk to mały, zakłamany dewiant. Jednakże tym razem sęk tkwi nie w jego widzimisię, lecz w tym, że najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie jest w stanie _dotrzymać swojej obietnicy. Aby nauczyć się latać, trzeba mieć co najmniej trzysta lat, a tobie jeszcze sporo do tego brakuje.

— _Co_? — krzyknęłam, zwracając się twarzą ku Godrykowi. — Czy to prawda? _Nigdy_ nie zamierzałeś nauczyć mnie latać?

Na sformułowanie odpowiedzi nie potrzebował nawet chwili namysłu: — Nie przez następne kilka dekad; nie.

Poczułam się tak, jakby wymierzono mi cios prosto w brzuch. Czyli cały ten czas spędzony przeze mnie na błaganiu Godryka i staraniu się o zyskanie jego sympatii... poszedł na marne? — Jak mogłeś? — wybuchnęłam z wściekłością. — Okłamałeś mnie!

— Powiedziałem ci to, co chciałaś usłyszeć. Gdybym wyjawił prawdę, nigdy nie zgodziłabyś się ze mną zamieszkać, zaś zdana jedynie na siebie z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zostałabyś zabita. Nie chciałem, żebyś w pojedynkę wędrowała po świecie. Ze mną byłaś przynajmniej bezpieczna.

Mae parsknęła sarkastycznym śmiechem. — Co za stek bzdur! Guzik cię obchodziło jej bezpieczeństwo. Wykorzystałeś ją. Nie potrafisz pogodzić się z myślą, że Julianna gardzi tobą tak mocno, że wolałaby raczej samotność niż twoje towarzystwo.

Znienacka Godryk przemknął obok mnie w postaci rozmazanej plamy i z dzikim warknięciem rzucił się na Mae. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczyłam, że złapał ją za gardło. — Godryku, _przestań_! — wrzasnęłam. Już przymierzałam się do wskoczenia na niego, ale plany pokrzyżował mi wiking, który zamknął mnie od tyłu w swoich silnych ramionach i poderwał do góry.

— Puść mnie, ty przeklęty dziwaku! — pisnęłam po szwedzku; ściskał moją klatkę piersiową do tego stopnia, że miałam trudności z oddychaniem. Po kilku sekundach bezowocnego wiercenia się i wierzgania nogami wreszcie zdołałam kopnąć Eryka w krocze, dzięki czemu bezzwłocznie dał za wygraną. Pomknąwszy przed siebie, chwyciłam Godryka za ramiona, żeby odciągnąć go od Mae. Gdy zachwiał się do tyłu, szybko zasłoniłam przyjaciółkę własnym ciałem.

Mae leżała na ziemi, obronnie oplatając dłońmi gardło; dokumentnie zszokowana, szeroko rozwarła powieki. Podniesienie się zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę, ale gdy już to zrobiła, emanowała z niej żądza mordu.

Oczy Godryka były kompletnie czarne. Nie dało się stwierdzić, czy patrzył na mnie, czy na Mae; dyszał ciężko z wysiłku, nadal z obnażonymi kłami. Doznałam niepokojącego uczucia, że wkrótce stanie się coś potwornie złego.

— Przestańcie, natychmiast! Oboje! — W rozjemczym geście wyciągnęłam ręce na boki. Chciałam oddalić się bez dalszego pogłębiania konfliktu, ale szanse na to wydawały się bliskie zeru.

— Odchodzę z Mae, Godryku — oświadczyłam tak spokojnie, jak potrafiłam.

Godryk wzdrygnął się lekko, jakby bulgocząca w nim furia wymykała mu się spod kontroli. — Nie, nie odchodzisz. Zostajesz ze mną. — Ze zwinnością właściwą atakującej żmii, jego zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń, którą trzymał dotychczas przy tułowiu, zakleszczyła się na moim nadgarstku; pociągnął mnie do przodu tak gwałtownie, że omalże na niego nie wpadłam.

— Julianno! — wysapała zza moich pleców Mae i pomknęła ku nam co tchu, żeby nas rozdzielić. W chwili, kiedy znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, Godryk niespodziewanie zamachnął się i odepchnął ją ramieniem, używając tak zadziwiająco dużo siły, że poszybowała w kierunku lasu. Chwilę później z obrzydliwym hukiem zderzyła się z jakimś drzewem.

Godryk, wyraźnie zszokowany własnym postępowaniem, momentalnie rozluźnił uścisk i zastygł w bezruchu. Ja zareagowałam nieco inaczej.

Moja przyjaciółka leżała na obalonym drzewie; prawą stronę jej brzucha przebił ostry, wyszczerbiony konar.

— _Nie_! — krzyknęłam z przerażeniem i podbiegłam do Mae tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie biegłam. Ona natomiast, zastraszająco blada, zerknęła w dół na wystającą z niej gałąź i wypływającą krew. — Nie martw się, Mae — szepnęłam pocieszająco, ale nie bez pewnej dozy histerii w głosie. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. — Z całą ostrożnością, jaką tylko zdołałam z siebie wykrzesać, zdjęłam Mae ze szpikulca; z bólu gwałtownie nabrała powietrza do płuc. Zamiast zaczekać na zagojenie się obrażenia, od razu wzięłam ją na ręce, po czym, wyminąwszy Eryka i Godryka, pognałam do puszczy; zadbałam o to, by po drodze szturchnąć wikinga na tyle mocno, by się przewrócił.

Za główny cel obrałam oddalenie się od nich na możliwie jak największy dystans. Niebawem jednak zorientowałam się, że nawet nie ruszyli za nami w pogoń. Parę minut i pokonanych mil później Mae oznajmiła: — Możesz już mnie postawić. Nic mi nie jest. — I tak też zrobiłam. Znalazłszy się na nogach, ostrożnie dotknęła zakrwawionego rozdarcia na swojej sukni i szturchnęła palcem brzuch. Po ranie nie zostało ani śladu, ale lekki grymas na jej twarzy sugerował, że ból nadal nie odszedł w zapomnienie.

— Nie wierzę, że prawie mnie zabił — mruknęła po chwili, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. — Kilka cali wyżej, a trafiłoby na serce.

— To czysty przypadek. Nie zamierzał cię zabić. Po wyrazie jego twarzy łatwo było dostrzec w nim...

— ...sadystę? Szaleńca? — przerwała mi ze złością Mae. — Naprawdę słyszę to, co słyszę? Czy ty właśnie go _bronisz_?

— N-nie, nie bronię go. Nie twierdzę, że postąpił właściwie. Staram ci się po prostu uświadomić, że nie jest tak do cna zły, jak to sobie dotąd wyobrażałam. Nie tkwią w nim wyłącznie zło i nienawiść.

Wściekłość Mae zdawała się z sekundy na sekundę przybierać na sile. — Szczerze nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Julianno, _Godryk próbował mnie zabić_. Która część tego stwierdzenia sugeruje, że posiada on jakiekolwiek cechy, dzięki którym mógłby odkupić swoją winę?

— To był wypadek. Wcale nie próbował cię zabić. I pozwolił mi z tobą odejść: tym się nieco zrehabilitował.

— Wypadek czy nie, jeśli tamten konar zamiast w brzuch wbiłby mi się w serce, nie przyniosłabyś tu _mnie _w dokładnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale pozostałą po mnie galaretowatą masę wnętrzności i skóry. I, skoro z Godryka taki wspaniałomyślny i wyrozumiały kompan, to dlaczego z nim nie zostałaś? Czemu w ogóle zdecydowałaś się do mnie dołączyć?

Dając upust swej frustracji, Mae z każdym słowem mówiła coraz głośniej. Bezwiednie poszłam w jej ślady. — Bo nie chcę z nim być! Nigdy nie chciałam!

— To dobrze, cieszę się, że jeszcze do reszty nie zgłupiałaś.

— Słucham?

— Pozwól, że odświeżę ci pamięć. Godryk zabił twoją rodzinę. Godryk zabił ciebie. Godryk zmienił cię w wampira. Godryk cię zgwałcił. Godryk znowu próbował cię zabić... i to dwukrotnie. Ponadto ciebie ostatnio okłamał, a mnie omalże nie zabił. — Podliczywszy na palcach wszystkie jego grzechy, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Lista bez wątpienia brzmiała potwornie imponująco. — A teraz odpowiedz raz jeszcze: czy Godryk posiada jakiekolwiek cechy, dzięki którym choć częściowo można by mu to wszystko wybaczyć?

Postawione pytanie nie wymagało głębszego zastanowienia. — Nie.

Kiedy kiwała głową, znienacka w jej oczach pojawił się błysk pomysłu. — Musimy się go pozbyć; jego i wikinga. Raz na zawsze. Nie możemy wiecznie uciekać.

Najwidoczniej nie okazałam aż tak wielkiej ekscytacji tym planem, jakiej moja przyjaciółka się spodziewała, ponieważ przewróciła oczyma i kłapnęła: — Wiedziałam. Jesteś zbyt słaba. I pewnie go kochasz.

— _Nie_ kocham go. Skąd w ogóle takie przypuszczenia? — odparłam jadowicie. Mae pozostała niewzruszona.

— No cóż, w głębi duszy musisz go choć trochę lubić, skoro nie skaczesz z radości na myśl o zabiciu go.

— To nie na tak, że nie chcę zabić Godryka. Chciałam to zrobić lata temu. _Ty_ byłaś osobą, która mi to odradziła. Wspomniałaś coś o tym, jak to okropnie się czujesz, gdy twój twórca umiera, nie pamiętasz?

Przypominając uparte dziecko, Mae po turecku usiadła na ziemi. — Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Ale w moim sercu zaszła istotna zmiana.

— Czyżby za sprawą tej gałęzi, która niemal je przebiła?

— Tak.

Jęknęłam. — To kiepski pomysł. Zaślepiają cię złość, wstyd i strach. Chcesz zabić Godryka tylko dlatego, że omalże nie zabił ciebie.

— I na tym nie poprzestanie. Nie rozumiesz? Dopóki on i wiking chodzą po tym świecie, my nigdy nie będziemy wolne. — Mimo że miała rację, wciąż podchodziłam do tego dość sceptycznie. Na twarz Mae wstąpił grymas. — Spójrz: albo jesteś ze mną, albo przeciwko mnie. Godryk przekroczył pewną granicę i zamierzam go za to zabić, z twoją pomocą lub bez niej. Ale jeśli nadal mamy się przyjaźnić, muszę wiedzieć, że nie staniesz mi na drodze, kiedy wyceluję w niego kołek.

— Nie stanę ci na drodze.


	14. Schwytany

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Niebawem spośród gapiów wyłoniło się dwóch mężczyzn w kamizelkach z napisem: „Ochrona". Godryk ściskał moją dłonią, w milczeniu dając mi do zrozumienia, że lepiej, bym stała nieruchomo, podczas gdy ja, rozwścieczona i przerażona zarazem, z niemałym trudem powstrzymywałam się od obnażenia kłów.

Obaj ochroniarze zapobiegawczo trzymali ręce na pistoletach. — Nie pragniemy wywoływać konfliktu — przemówił Godryk spokojnie, ale na tyle donośnie, by zostać usłyszanym w głośnym szumie tłumu. — Oddalimy się w pokoju.

— To nie miejsce dla przedstawicieli waszego gatunku. Musicie pójść z nami — odparł surowo jeden z mężczyzn. Z tłumu emanował nerwowy lęk, który, czy tego chciałam, czy nie, udzielił się i mnie. Wszystko działo się tak szybko; nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować.

— Powinniście po prostu pozwolić nam teraz odejść — oświadczył Godryk głosem dyplomaty. — Nie chcemy was dłużej niepokoić...

— Próbuje wyprać im mózgi! — pisnął ktoś z zebranych. Znienacka wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć. — Zamierzają nas zjeść!

Ludzie rzucili się w stronę wyjścia. Tkwiąc w środku masowej, wywołanej naszą obecnością histerii, obróciłam się do Godryka z niemą prośbą o poradę. Najwyraźniej wykonany przeze mnie ruch okazał się zbyt szybki, aby nie naruszyć poczucia bezpieczeństwa ochrony, ponieważ nagle rozległ się wystrzał, a ja sama runęłam na posadzkę.

Wydałam z siebie przenikliwy krzyk; do oczu napłynęły mi krwiste łzy. Pocisk trafił na rdzeń kręgowy, wywołując paraliż od pasa w dół. Jednakże nawet tego rodzaju obrażenie nie wywołałby u mnie aż tak gwałtownej reakcji, gdyby tylko kula nie była wykonana ze srebra. Momentalnie zajęłam się niewidzialnym ogniem; każdy skrawek moich pleców pulsował niekontrolowanymi falami bólu.

Kiedy Godryk zgarnął mnie z podłogi, kurczowo się go chwyciłam, z całej siły ściskając jego ramiona, by ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu. Sekundę później opuściliśmy szkolną zabawę, robiąc to tak prędko, że nim zniknęliśmy, ludzie zapewne nie mieli nawet czasu rozważyć mrugnięcia. Po paru minutach, gdy z powrotem znaleźliśmy się w moim domu, Godryk położył mnie na łóżku, twarzą zwróconą do ziemi.

— Nie ruszaj się — rozkazał. Następnie, żeby zobaczyć ranę, rozdarł tylną część mojej sukienki. Jego chłodne palce przesuwały się w dół moich pleców, aż zatrzymały się nad miejscem postrzału. Po chwili poprosił: — Eryku, przytrzymaj ją. Będzie się wiercić, nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Nie dostrzegłam, że wiking również przebywał w pomieszczeniu, dopóki nie umieścił swoich ogromnych dłoni na moich ramionach. Obróciłam głowę na bok, żeby zbadać wyraz jego twarzy. Wydawał się poważnie zatroskany; wykazywał też pewne oznaki litości i smutku. Już chciałam się do niego odezwać, lecz niespodziewanie ból w moich plecach stał się dziesięciokrotnie dotkliwszy — to Godryk podjął próbę wyciągnięcia pocisku; mało prawdopodobne, bym kiedykolwiek wcześniej wrzeszczała głośniej niż teraz. Ponadto miotałam się z bólu tak krewko, że zaskoczyłam nawet Eryka, ale wtedy do akcji wkroczyła jego naturalna, wikińska siła, przy pomocy której przycisnął mnie do łóżka tak mocno, że trudno mi było oddychać, nie wspominając o jakimkolwiek szamotaniu się.

Na szczęście ból nie trwał zbyt długo. Wkrótce Godryk profesjonalnie pozbył się kuli, a Eryk zdjął ze mnie ręce. W pokoju zapanowała cisza, nie licząc odgłosów mojego pociągania nosem. W końcu westchnęłam i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, zadbawszy o to, by przytrzymać sukienkę w taki sposób, żeby się ze mnie nie zsunęła. Bez wątpienia wyglądałam żałośnie, gdyż Eryk przygryzł lekko wargę i stwierdził: — Czyli można uznać, że wasza randka nie poszła najlepiej, co?

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

— Czy Godryk próbował cię ostatnio namierzyć?

— Nie.

— Zero drgawek?

— Zero, Mae.

— Tylko sprawdzam. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział, co planujemy.

— Co _ty_ planujesz.

— Racja, to właśnie powiedziałam.

Mae i ja siedziałyśmy na szczycie strzelistej wieży kościółka, lustrując wzrokiem las, który go otaczał; znajdowałyśmy się przy szwedzkiej granicy, usiłując odnaleźć lokalną sforę wilkołaków. Nadal podchodziłam do planu mojej przyjaciółki z ogromną niechęcią, ale ona uparcie nie zamierzała odpuścić, w pełni zdeterminowana zabić Godryka. Nikt nie byłby w stanie wybić jej tej obsesji z głowy.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie próbowałam tego zrobić. — Mae, powinnyśmy dać sobie z tym spokój. Nie warto się wysilać.

Rzuciła mi jadowite, rozwścieczone spojrzenie. — Godryk omal mnie nie zabił. Aby doprowadzić do jego śmierci, warto podjąć każdy wysiłek.

— Ale z wykorzystaniem wilkołaków? Proszę, Mae, dobrze wiesz, jak te bydlęta na mnie działają.

Jej nastawienie z lekka złagodniało. — Wiem, Julianno. Gdyby istniał jakiś inny sposób, z pewnością wzięłabym go pod uwagę. Ale dzięki wilkołakom najłatwiej dorwiemy Eryka, a dzięki Erykowi — Godryka.

Od naszego ostatniego spotkania z Godrykiem i wikingiem minął ledwie miesiąc. Tuż po tym, gdy im uciekłyśmy, Mae zaczęła planować, jak ich uśmierci. Głęboko wierzyła, że do osiągnięcia obranego przez nią celu konieczne jest zdobycie jak największej wiedzy o ukochanym podopiecznym Godryka. Przekonanie to zaprowadziło nas do Szwecji, gdzie usłyszałyśmy legendy o zdziesiątkowanym przez wilki klanie wikingów; życie stracili wszyscy jego członkowie poza synem wodza. Podania czyniły z owego syna człowieka-wilka, który wymordował całą swą rodzinę, lecz ja i Mae wiedziałyśmy, że mijało się to z prawdą. Eryk stał się wampirem za sprawą Godryka, ale wcześniej stał się osieroconym księciem za sprawą wilkołaków.

— Godryk poświęcił stulecia na szukanie cię. Jestem pewna, że teraz, kiedy na dobre zniknęłaś z jego życia, zacznie słuchać pragnień Eryka. A założyłabym się, że Eryk chce odszukać wilki, które zabrały mu rodzinę. Może chodzi właśnie o to lokalne plemię!

— A jeśli nie?

— No cóż, kiedyś Eryk na pewno tu przybędzie, żeby sprawdzić to samemu. A jeśli uda nam się przeciągnąć wilkołaki na naszą stronę, użyjemy je do złapania Eryka, a potem wykorzystamy Eryka do uwięzienia Godryka.

Z zakłopotaniem zmieniłam nieznacznie pozycję, ale Mae tego nie zauważyła. Niespodziewanie wskazała palcem na las i pisnęła: — Widzę jednego! Chodźmy! — Chwyciwszy moją dłoń, zeskoczyła z kaplicy, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Następnie zawlokła mnie do lasu, kierując się ku temu parszywemu kundlowi, którego postanowiła nająć.

— Ty spróbujesz złapać go z południa, ja nadejdę z północy — poinstruowała mnie i się oddaliła. Przewróciłam oczyma, ale posłusznie zastosowałam się do polecenia.

Dotarłam do wilka jako pierwsza. — Niech mi pan wybaczy, sir — odezwałam się — ale pilnie potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. — Zwierzę wzdrygnęło się lekko na dźwięk mojego głosu, po czym obróciło ku mnie swój olbrzymi pysk. Początkowo wydawało się zdezorientowanie, lecz już po chwili warknęło na mnie ostrzegawczo, sprawiając, że ugięły się pode mną kolana; z miejsca zapomniałam, co miałam zrobić. Odrzuciwszy do tyłu łeb, wilk zawył przeciągle, bez wątpienia wzywając resztę sfory. Chciałam uciec, ale nim zdążyłam to zrobić, czarna, rozmazana plama uderzyła prosto w bydlę i przyszpiliła je do ziemi.

— Zmień się! — wrzasnęła Mae w kudłaty pysk wilka, który nie przestawał warczeć. Przez moment zwierz wręcz kipiał wściekłością, zupełnie nieskłonny przemienić się w cokolwiek. Wówczas moja przyjaciółka naparła na niego z nadludzką siłą, przez co głośno zaskomlał. Znienacka na powrót stał się człowiekiem.

— Błagam, przestań! — zawył po szwedzku. — Moja ręka! Moja ręka! — Najwyraźniej Mae zdołała złamać mu kość. Nie bojąc się jego ludzkiego wcielenia, pomogłam mu się podnieść.

— Jeśli spełnisz nasze żądania, nie skręcę ci karku — oświadczyła Mae, nieumyślnie używając zbyt ostrego tonu.

— Mae! — skarciłam ją, po czym zwróciłam się do wilkołaka: — Moja przyjaciółka chciała powiedzieć, że byłybyśmy niezmiernie zobowiązane, gdybyś zgodził się udzielić nam pomocy.

Zacisnąwszy z bólu zęby, westchnął z rezygnacją: — Czego chcecie?

* * *

Z wilkołakami za sojuszników Mae i ja musiałyśmy już tylko czekać. Następne parę tygodni spędziłyśmy na wałęsaniu się po miasteczku, wypatrując idealnego momentu. Mae obmyśliła wszystko z nadzwyczajną starannością, szczegółowo planując każdy nasz krok na poszczególne etapy — a nawet na pojedyncze sekundy — zasadzki. Codziennie po kilka razy kazała mi powtarzać przebieg moich zadań, aby upewnić się, że niczego nie zapomniałam. Nigdy nie zaliczałam się do gorliwych zwolenników jej pomysłu, ale ona w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Cała jej mentalność sprowadzała się do: — No i? Nie chcesz ich zabić? Nie ma sprawy, nie zrobisz tego. To ja wbiję kołki w ich serca, więc czemu po prostu nie zachowasz tych wyrzutów sumienia dla siebie?

Bez względu na to, co mówiła Mae lub co ja próbowałam wmówić samej sobie, i tak czułam się winna. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Doskonale pamiętałam te wszystkie okrucieństwa, których dopuścili się względem mnie Godryk i Eryk. Wiedziałam, że w przyszłości znowu spróbują mnie skrzywdzić. Mimo to wciąż nie potrafiłam pozbyć się wrażenia, że zamiary Mae nie były w porządku. Ilekroć dzieliłam się z nią swoimi troskami, odpowiadała: — Nie miej skrupułów, Julianno. Górę bierze nad tobą ta twoja naturalna dobroć. Godryk i Eryk zasługują na najgorsze. — Jeśli pozostawałam nieugięta, oczy Mae ciemniały. — Świetnie — kłapała wówczas na mnie. — Dalej pogrążaj się w poczuciu winy. Po prostu nie stój mi na drodze.

W końcu, pewnej spokojnej nocy, przygotowania Mae i moje obawy zostały wystawione na próbę. Znowu siedziałyśmy na wieżyczce kościoła, stanowiącej najlepszy punkt obserwacyjny w odległości trzech mil, kiedy dostrzegłyśmy dwie biegnące przez puszczę postacie, poruszające się z prędkością, którą potrafiłyby rozwinąć tylko wampiry. — To oni! To oni! — szepnęła z podekscytowaniem Mae, po czym szybko przykucnęła, żeby nie znaleźć się w ich polu widzenia. Zza krawędzi dachu chyłkiem obserwowałyśmy, jak prędko znaleźli się w wiosce, jak rozmawiali z jakimiś przypadkowymi mieszkańcami, a potem jak wyczyścili im pamięć, by następnie ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Gdy wydawali się rozkojarzeni, Mae zakomunikowała: — W porządku, ja zaalarmuję wilki, ty będziesz śledzić Godryka i Eryka. Zrozumiano? — Pokiwałam głową. Wówczas podała mi parę jedwabnych rękawiczek i długie, cienkie łańcuchy ze srebra. Sekundę później już jej nie było.

Pospiesznie wsunęłam dłonie w rękawiczki i kontynuowałam śledzenie poczynań wampirów. Po przepytaniu kilku kolejnych osób obaj posilili się z młodego mężczyzny w jego wiejskiej chacie. Nagle od strony lasu rozległo się głośne wycie; wkrótce odezwało się więcej wilków. Przez okno obserwowałam, jak Eryk i Godryk pospiesznie zamieniają ze sobą kilka słów. Po chwili wypadli na zewnątrz, by podążyć w kierunku, z którego dobiegały wilcze odgłosy. Niebawem stanęli na skraju łąki, przyglądając się sforze. Skryta za drzewami, nie spuszczałam ich z oka, zastanawiając się, czy plan Mae się powiedzie. — Wchodzę — szepnął Eryk do Godryka. W odpowiedzi otrzymał surową wskazówkę: — Cierpliwości. Poczekaj, aż się rozdzielą.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru — kłapnął wiking. Pomknąwszy na środek łąki, rzucił się do ataku. Z wściekłością wgryzł się w szyję najbliższego wilka, po czym odrzucił ludzkiego trupa na bok. Pozostałe zwierzęta zaczęły szczekać i warczeć. Któreś z nich natarło na Eryka, ale ten był szybszy, nie wspominając o tym, że wręcz gorzał nienawiścią oraz chęcią zemsty; jednym ruchem ręki skręcił bydlęciu kark. Pomimo posiadania przewagi liczebnej wilki musiały uznać, że przeciwnik znacznie przewyższał je umiejętnościami, ponieważ natychmiast rozproszyły się we wszystkie strony.

Niespodziewanie poczułam, że ktoś postukał palcem w moje ramię, sprawiając, że omal nie krzyknęłam. Po obróceniu głowy ujrzałam Mae. W milczeniu pokazawszy, żebym siedziała cicho, najpierw wskazała na siebie i na Godryka, a następnie na mnie i na Eryka, jasno dając mi do zrozumienia, jakie zadanie mnie zaraz czekało. Skinęłam głową na znak zgody i przemieściłam się na drugi brzeg polany, nadal chowając się pomiędzy drzewami.

Tymczasem Eryk, cały we krwi, stał na środku łąki ze spojrzeniem szaleńca. Jeden z wilkołaków zdołał wyrwać się z jego uścisku i pędził teraz prosto na mnie, oszołomiony strachem i adrenaliną. Nadeszła chwila, do której przygotowywała mnie Mae; trzymałam łańcuch w gotowości. Sekundę później wilk przemknął obok w pogoni za życiem. Wiking dreptał zwierzęciu po piętach, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na mój atak. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, wskoczyłam mu na plecy i owinęłam łańcuchem szyję, przez co upadł na ręce i kolana. Kiedy zacisnęłam więzy mocniej, z ust Eryka wydobył się obrzydliwy, dławiący odgłos. Spróbował mnie z siebie strącić, ale ja nie zamierzałam ustąpić; srebro głęboko osadziło się w jego skórze, wywołując poważne oparzenia. Przy pomocy dłoni starał się też oderwać metal od swojego gardła, w znacznym stopniu ułatwiając mi dalszą część zadania: kolejnym łańcuchem szybko obwiązałam mu nadgarstki, po czym przywiązałam je do jego klatki piersiowej, tak jak u egipskiej mumii. Po unieruchomieniu tułowia wikinga wreszcie mogłam wstać i złapać oddech.

Eryk wił się pode mną, próbując poluzować palące więzy. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto go napadł, dopóki nie poradziłam: — Przestań się wiercić, przeklęty wielkoludzie. To tylko pogarsza sprawę.

Zamarł na moment. Następnie zaszamotał się ze zdwojoną siłą. Z westchnieniem uczepiłam się końca łańcucha, aby rozpocząć żmudny proces wleczenia kogoś o ponad stopę wyższego i prawie dwa razy cięższego ode mnie. Niewielka chatka, którą przygotowała Mae, znajdowała się w odległości około pół mili. Po dotarciu na miejsce byłam wyczerpana. Przez całą drogę Eryk nie przestawał kopać i wbijać pięt w ziemię jak uparty brzdąc. Po zaciągnięciu go do środka zatrzasnęłam drzwi i rzuciłam się na łóżko.

Wampir jęknął, nie przerywając prób wyswobodzenia się. Niebawem usłyszałam szelest; to Eryk zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej z plecami opartymi o ścianę. Zmrużywszy groźnie oczy, ostrzegłam: — Nie waż się zrobić niczego głupiego przed powrotem Mae. Nie chcę musieć jej tłumaczyć, dlaczego cię zabiłam, zanim złapała Godryka.

— Godryka? — zaskrzeczał wiking; srebro wbite w jego gardło wyraźnie utrudniało mu mówienie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. — To pomysł Mae. Od kilku miesięcy niezwykle zależy jej na schwytaniu i pozbawieniu życia was obu.

— Dlaczego?

Uniosłam brew. — Że niby co „dlaczego"? Godryk omal jej nie zabił; chce się zemścić.

Eryk zakaszlał, po czym sprostował: — Nie. Dlaczego _ty_ to robisz?

— Mae to moja przyjaciółka.

— Zachowujesz się tak, jakby była twoją władczynią.

— Nikt mną nie rządzi.

Eryk walczył o każdy oddech, ale i tak kontynuował: — Za to ktoś cię stworzył, podobnie jak i mnie. Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

Skoro nie wiedziałam, co tak właściwie sądziłam o Godryku, nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zeskoczywszy z łóżka, udałam się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, żeby przemyć twarz; za sprawą wcześniejszego siłowania się Erykiem nie wyglądałam zbyt schludnie.

— Zależy mu na tobie — rozległo się po chwili z drugiego pokoju. — Pragnie twojego szczęścia.

Parsknęłam wymuszonym śmiechem i odkrzyknęłam sarkastycznie wikingowi: — To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ciągle mnie krzywdzi, prawda?

— Nie ma na celu krzywdzenia cię; po prostu nie radzi sobie z frustracją, że nie chcesz być z nim w sposób, w jaki on chce być z tobą. — Oblałam twarz wodą, usiłując ignorować Eryka, który nie dawał za wygraną: — Ale po twoim odejściu zepchnął to wszystko na dalszy plan. Nie chce, żebyś go nienawidziła, więc postanowił zostawić cię w spokoju. To dlatego nie próbował się z tobą skontaktować.

— Cicho, wikingu — warknęłam z sąsiedniej izby. — Opuściła mnie już wszelka ochota na jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

— Bo wiesz, że mówię prawdę. W rzeczywistości nie chcesz przyczynić się do śmierci Godryka. Aby usprawiedliwić tę zdradę, starasz się widzieć w nim jedynie mordercę swojej rodziny. Tylko że Godryk zmienił się tak samo znacznie jak ty; i nie zasługuje na taki koniec.

Wyszłam z pokoju, żeby stanąć z Erykiem twarzą w twarz. — Albo sam zamilkniesz, albo będę zmuszona uciszyć cię własnoręcznie — zagroziłam i z powrotem usadowiłam się na łóżku. — Tak czy owak, to wszystko potrwa jeszcze tylko kilka minut.

— To, co on w tobie zobaczył, na zawsze pozostanie dla mnie zagadką — mruknął pod nosem wiking.

— To, co on zobaczył _w tobie_, na zawsze pozostanie zagadką _dla mnie_ — odparowałam z morderczym spojrzeniem.

— Przynajmniej dochowuję lojalności i okazuję mu jakiś szacunek. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się na podopiecznego, najpierw zadbam o to, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego charakterze, zanim zabiorę się do zmieniania go. Dzięki temu nie skończę z kimś takim jak ty — kłapnął Eryk.

— Zżera cię zwykła zazdrość, bo bez względu na to, jak bardzo idealny jesteś, Godryk nigdy nie przestanie tęsknić za mną. Możesz uchodzić za nienagannego podopiecznego, ale nawet ty nie potrafisz wypełnić tej pustki w jego sercu przeznaczonej specjalnie dla mnie.

— Ha! To ciebie zatruwa zazdrość o mnie. Uważasz, że gdy mieszkaliśmy razem, nie odgadliśmy z Godrykiem, czemu tak mocno mnie nienawidzisz? Godryk woli mnie, bo wie, że jestem godny zaufania. Tobie nie zaufałby nawet do tak dalekiego punktu, do jakiego mógłby tobą rzucić.

Poderwawszy się na nogi, przy pomocy kopnięcia ponownie umieściłam Eryka na posadzce. Następnie zacisnęłam na nim łańcuchy jeszcze mocniej i poprzewiązywałam je tak, żeby paliły go jeszcze dotkliwiej. Wiking warknął w podłogę, na której zostawiłam go przed powrotem do swoistej poczekalni na łóżku.

— Kiedy Godryk umrze, zabiję cię — syknął.

— Powodzenia.


	15. Przyjaciele

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Tej nocy wszyscy udaliśmy się na spoczynek trochę wcześniej niż zwykle. Do następnego wieczoru wieść o wampirach wślizgujących się potajemnie na szkolny bal zdążyła obiec cały naród. Gdy się obudziłam, Eryk oglądał wiadomości; na ekranie zobaczyłam ziarniste, wykonany przy pomocy telefony komórkowego nagranie video, na którym uchwycono moment postrzelenia mnie. Ilekroć filmik dochodził do końca, Eryk przewijał go do początku, żeby zobaczyć tę scenę po raz kolejny. — To całkiem zabawne — stwierdził z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. — Chciałbym obejrzeć to na żywo.

— Och, jeśli chcesz przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak to jest dostać w kręgosłup srebrną kulą, to z radością służę pomocą — odparłam, siadając sztywno na krześle naprzeciwko telewizora. Plecy nadal mnie bolały, ale przynajmniej nie byłam już sparaliżowana; po usunięciu pocisku rana mogła zacząć goić się tak szybko, jak działo się to zazwyczaj.

— Gdzie się podział Godryk? — spytałam.

Oderwawszy wzrok od ekranu, Eryk wyjaśnił: — Wyszedł tuż po zachodzie słońca, żeby ogarnąć trochę ten wasz bałagan.

Kilka minut później frontowe drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Godryka, który w ciszy wszedł do środka. — Julianno — odezwał się pospiesznie, gestem ręki nakazując mi pozostanie na swoim miejscu — masz gościa.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Nan Flanagan, ta aktywistka na rzecz praw wampirów, która co rusz występowała w różnych programach telewizyjnych; nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałyśmy się osobiście, ale słyszałam już o niej co nieco. Gdy się przybliżyła, spróbowałam podnieść się, żeby przywitać ją z należytą uprzejmością.

— Proszę, Julianno, nie wstawaj — rozkazała, po czym bez zaproszenia usadowiła się na kanapie obok mnie; jej dwaj ochroniarze stanęli przy drzwiach i z gniewnymi wyrazami twarzy rozejrzeli się dokoła. Godryk stanął za krzesłem, na którym siedziałam, i umieścił dłoń na moim ramieniu.

— Z pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja obecna sytuacja nie zalicza się do zbyt korzystnych. Policja rozpoczęła już śledztwo i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem skieruje sprawę do sądu. — Bez wątpienia nie były to dobre wieści. Jednakże po ponad tysiąc pięciuset latach spędzonych na tym świecie perspektywa udania się do sądu jakoś szczególnie mnie nie zestresowała. Nie uważałam tego za stratę czasu, tylko za coś, na zrobienie czego nie miałam po prostu większej ochoty.

— O co mogą nas oskarżyć? — zapytałam z nieznacznym jękiem.

— Naruszenie nietykalności osobistej, zakłócenie szkolnej uroczystości, napaść na nieletnich, napaść na oficera policji...

Przerwałam Nan uniesieniem ręki. — Ten ostatni zarzut jest całkowicie bezpodstawny. Skąd niby mieliśmy znać historię zatrudnienia tego człowieka? Myśleliśmy, że to zwykły ochroniarz. A tak poza tym wcale go nie zaatakowałam. Nawet go nie dotknęłam. — W wiadomościach podano, że jeden z tamtych ochroniarzy to emerytowany policjant. Najwyraźniej postanowiono wykorzystać ten fakt przeciwko mnie.

— Ignorancja nie jest wymówką — skarciła mnie Nan, machając ostrzegawczo palcem. To było takie poniżające. Żyłam przeszło tysiąc lat dłużej niż ta kobieta, a ona śmiała pouczać mnie odnośnie prawa, nazywać _mnie _ignorantką? Mogłabym zabić ją przy pomocy mojego małego palca!

Zaczęłam gorzeć gniewem, ale nim zdążyłam podskoczyć i rzucić się na Nan, Godryk zapobiegawczo wzmocnił uścisk na moim ramieniu. — Jakieś inne zarzuty? — mruknęłam ze złością.

Przez moment milczała, zanim z westchnieniem kontynuowała: — Zostaniesz również oskarżona o morderstwo drugiego stopnia.

Opadła mi szczęka. — To niedorzeczne! Przecież nikogo nie zamordowaliśmy!

— Po waszej małej eskapadzie dyrektor szkoły dostał zawału serca i zmarł. Prokurator nalega na dołączenie tego zarzutu do aktu oskarżenia.

Znalazłam się w stanie dokumentnego szoku. — Fakt, że jakiś sześćdziesięciopięcioletni człowiek, który prawdopodobnie nigdy nie troszczył się odpowiednio o swój najważniejszy organ, umarł akurat tego wieczoru, kiedy Godryk i ja przebywaliśmy w pobliżu, to czysty przypadek. Wniesiemy o oddalenie zarzutu i po problemie — prychnęłam. Nan nie wydawała się co do tego tak święcie przekonana.

— W zamian prokurator może posądzić cię o nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci, a za to definitywnie ponosisz winę.

Kręciło mi się w głowie. Co prawda nie widziałam problemu w pójściu do sądu, aby się bronić, ale zdecydowanie nie chciałam stać się więźniem, jeśli proces zakończyłby się dla mnie niepomyślnie. — Jestem praworządną obywatelką tego stanu od czasu jego powstania — przypomniałam z desperacją. — Czy sąd nie weźmie tego pod uwagę?

Nan wzruszyła ramionami, jakby niewiele ją to obchodziło. — Niewykluczone, że weźmie, ale prokuraturę aż korci, żeby dobrać się do jakiegoś wampira i o coś go oskarżyć. Rzadko się zdarza, by przedstawiciele naszego gatunku podporządkowywali się wymiarowi sprawiedliwości.

— Jasne, oczywiście. Jeśli główne narzędzie tego wymiaru sprawiedliwości stanowią srebrne kule, to ja także nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. — Jęknęłam. — Ta cała sytuacja to czysty absurd! Oczekują, że podporządkujemy się prawu, podczas gdy oni sami je złamali? W wiadomościach jakoś nie rozwodzono się nad faktem, że zostałam _postrzelona._ A nie zrobiłam nawet niczego groźnego! Czy kiedykolwiek cię postrzelono, Nan? Bo wiesz, to wcale nie jest przyjemne.

Nan z wyrachowaniem splotła swoje długie palce i uniosła brew. — Bądź łaskawa zwracać się do mnie per „panno Flanagan". I nie, nigdy dotąd mnie nie postrzelono.

Nagle naszła mnie ochota, żeby osobiście zająć się nadrobieniem tych zaległości. Nim jednak zdołałam zastanowić się nad tym dokładniej, „panna Flanagan" ciągnęła: — I chyba czegoś tu nie zrozumiałaś, Julianno. Godryk jest szeryfem. Omówiliśmy już tę kwestię z departamentem policji w Chicago i zgodzono się nie stawiać mu żadnych zarzutów. Tylko ty staniesz przed sądem.

Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny trzask łamanego drewna; to moja dłoń zniszczyła oparcie krzesła, na którym kurczowo się zaciskała. — _Co_? — wrzasnęłam.

Ochroniarze Nan szybko wykonali parę kroków naprzód, ja natomiast poderwałam się na równe nogi tak gwałtownie, że stojący za moimi plecami Godryk zachwiał się do tyłu. Nie próbowałam nikogo nastraszyć; byłam po prostu zbyt rozwścieczona, aby spokojnie usiedzieć w miejscu. Nan Flanagan również się podniosła, po czym gestem ręki pokazała strażnikom, że nie istniały żadne powody do niepokoju. — Za niecałą godzinę wystąpię w telewizyjnym programie na żywo, starając się przekonać Amerykę, że wampiry nie są zainteresowanie jedzeniem licealistów. Ty z kolei masz zostać tutaj i nie robić absolutnie _nic_, dopóki cały ten kryzys nie zostanie zażegnany.

— A jeśli odmówię?

— Zaangażuje się w to Autorytet. A oni nie okażą ci łaski.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Erykowi znowu udało się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej; wciąż charkał i charkał, ilekroć srebro wbijało mu się w skórę. Ja z kolei czyściłam paznokcie, czekając. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ze schwytaniem Godryka zejdzie Mae dłużej niż mnie ze złapaniem Eryka, ale nie miałam pojęcia, ile dokładnie czasu na to poświęci. Nakazała mi zostać z wikingiem, dopóki nie przyjdzie po nas oboje. Chciałam tylko, żeby się pospieszyła.

Westchnąwszy, po raz kolejny zerknęłam w stronę drzwi. Z czasem Eryk uciszył się i po prostu mnie obserwował. — Jest taka powolna... — powiedziałam w zadumie, bardziej do siebie niż do wikinga.

— Co, strach cię oblatuje? — zadrwił z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia.

— Nic z tego.

Następna minuta upłynęła w milczeniu. W końcu wstałam, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. To całe oczekiwanie zaczynało mnie męczyć. Nie lubiłam przebywać z Erykiem w tym samym pomieszczeniu; moja frustracja narastała. Wiking doskonale wiedział, jak zajść mi za skórę i nie cierpiałam tego.

— Wiesz, ostatnimi czasy Godryk czuł się winny.

Zerknęłam na niego ponad ramieniem. — No cóż, powinien — odparłam. — Najpierw mnie okłamał, a potem omalże nie zabił mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

— Tyle że to nie było wyłącznie _jego_ poczucie winy.

Zaciągnąwszy zasłony, spytałam: — Co insynuujesz, Eryku?

Przyglądając mi się intensywnie, Eryk zwęził swoje niebieskie oczy, jakby starał się zajrzeć w głąb mojej duszy. — Insynuuję, że za sprawą tego wszystkiego ty również czułaś się winna. Godryk twierdził, że nie dawała ci spokoju świadomość, że o mały włos nie przyczyniłaś się do śmierci tej Azjatki, ale teraz widzę, że to nie do końca prawda. W tej chwili też dręczy cię poczucie winy, prawda? Tak naprawdę nie chcesz śmierci ani mojej, ani Godryka.

— Nie, nie, bez dwóch zdań chcę _twojej _śmierci.

Eryk przewrócił oczyma. — Zawsze pozwalasz, aby inni dyktowali ci, co masz zrobić ze swoim życiem?

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, frontowe drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły. W progu ukazała się Mae, która rozejrzała się po pokoju. Gdy jej spojrzenie padło na mnie, uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. — Mam go! Zajęło to trochę czasu, ale udało się. Bierz tego jasnowłosego wielkoluda i chodź. Za kilka minut staniesz się wolną kobietą.

Spróbowałam odwzajemnić szeroki uśmiech Mae, ale poniosłam klęskę; umknęło to jej uwadze, ponieważ z powrotem wyszła już na zewnątrz. Podniósłszy się z łóżka, z niemałym trudem przerzuciłam sobie Eryka przez ramię. — Nie kop — uprzedziłam go — bo inaczej osobiście zadbam o to, żeby zadano ci niepotrzebnie bolesną śmierć.

I nie kopał; podejrzewałam, że nie robił tego jedynie ze względu na fakt, iż niosłam go do Godryka. Wkrótce Mae zaprowadziła nas na drugi skraj miasteczka, do kolejnej wiejskiej chatki, tyle że większej i nieco elegantszej. Na bogatym w zdobienia parterze nie przebywaliśmy jednak dłużej niż dziesięć sekund; po wkroczeniu do środka Mae przytrzymała dla mnie drzwi i kiwnęła głową w kierunku prowadzących na dół schodów.

Piwnicę wypełniał chłód i zatęchłe powietrze. Rzeczy właściciela domu zostały przez Mae zepchnięte pod ściany pomieszczenia, tworząc obwód czegoś, co sprawiało wrażenie sportowej areny. W granicach tej wolnej przestrzeni znajdowały się dwa filary, które podpierały podłogę pierwszej kondygnacji budynku; do jednego z nich, przy pomocy łańcuchów ze srebra, był przywiązany Godryk. — Przywiąż wikinga do drugiego słupa — poinstruowała mnie Mae. Nie zaprzątając sobie głowy jakimikolwiek delikatnościami, upuściłam Eryka na ziemię i pospiesznie wykonałam polecenie.

Chwyciwszy w dłoń długi, cienki łańcuch, Mae zaczęła wywijać nim w powietrzu, po czym, nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa, błyskawicznie wyciągnęła rękę i chłosnęła Godryka w twarz. W wyniku zetknięcia się ze srebrem na jego gołej skórze pozostał krwawy ślad. Ponadto rozległ się obrzydliwy, syczący odgłos. Godryk stęknął z bólu; siła uderzenia sprawiła, że obrócił głowę na bok, jednakże już po chwili, z charakterystyczną dla siebie gracją, powoli zwrócił się twarzą na wprost, by znowu spojrzeć na Mae.

— Nie mieszaj do tego mojego podopiecznego. Eryk nie uczynił ci nic złego — odezwał się spokojnym, niezwykle wyraźnym głosem. Bez trudu dało się dostrzec, że ze wszystkich sił starał się powściągnąć emocje i myśleć racjonalnie.

Mae stanowiła jego zupełne przeciwieństwo; jej głos wręcz wibrował ze złości, kiedy wskazywała palcem prosto w twarz Godryka, mówiąc: — Zabiję go na twoich oczach, i to nie dlatego, że zrobił mi coś złego, tylko dlatego, że _ty_ próbowałeś mnie zabić.

— To był wypadek. Nadużyłem własnej siły.

Przewróciwszy oczyma, Mae warknęła: — Cóż, patrz, jak ja nadużywam mojej. — Po tych słowach zamachnęła się i ponownie ugodziła Godryka łańcuchem.

Zadrżałam; ciosy Mae stawały się coraz silniejsze. Eryk zachowywał się dziwnie spokojnie. Wyglądało na to, że nauczył się tego od Godryka, ale po trzecim uderzeniu raptownie obrócił głowę na bok i wlepił we mnie intensywne spojrzenie swoich dużych, niebieskich oczu. — Czy ty nie masz serca? — szepnął do mnie nienawistnie. Znienacka rozległ się brzęk łańcucha, którego koniec uderzył o posadzkę. Mae odwróciła się, aby popatrzeć na mnie i Eryka.

— Co powiedziałeś, wikingu? — kłapnęła.

Najprawdopodobniej sądziła, że zakwestionowana została jej zdolność do współczucia, podczas gdy tak naprawdę chodziło o moją. Powoli zwróciwszy się do niej twarzą, Eryk z rozjątrzonym wzrokiem oświadczył: — Brzydzę się tobą.

Oblicze Mae wykrzywił straszliwy grymas; jej ręka powędrowała do tyłu, gotując się do uderzenia wikinga srebrem. — Nie! — wrzasnął Godryk i spróbował rzucić się naprzód, nie zważając na ograniczające go pęta. Mae chyba niczego nie zauważyła.

Odniosłam takie wrażenie, jakby łańcuch zbliżał się do Eryka w zwolnionym tempie. Choć myślałam, że nienawidzę Godryka i wiedziałam, że nienawidzę Eryka, coś w tej całej sytuacji przyprawiało mnie o mdłości. Dno mojego żołądka zapadało się coraz głębiej i głębiej, podczas gdy bezczynnie stałam z boku i obserwowałam, jak popełniano jedno bezeceństwo po drugim. Gdybym znowu usłyszała ten obrzydliwy odgłos srebra stykającego się ze skórą, z pewnością bym zwymiotowała...

Prędko stanęłam przed Erykiem, wyciągając swoje osłonięte rękawiczką przedramię, żeby przyjąć na nie cios; siła uderzenia wywołała lekki ból, ale poza tym nie stało mi się nic groźnego. Wykorzystując to, że łańcuch owinął się dokoła mojej ręki i dłoni, możliwie jak najmocniejszym szarpnięciem wyrwałam go z uścisku Mae. Ona jednak była tak zdziwiona tym nagłym zwrotem akcji, że nawet nie protestowała.

Przez moment dyszała ciężko. Kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niej, co się wydarzyło, zapytała: — Co ty wyprawiasz, Julianno?

Z trudem przełknąwszy ślinę, odparłam: — Kończę to.

Po krótkiej chwili zdziwienie Mae z powrotem przemieniło się w złość. — Zdaje się, że wcześniej nie miałaś co do tego żadnych obiekcji! — zdenerwowała się, podnosząc głos.

— Nigdy niczego takiego nie powiedziałam.

— Ale za to powiedziałaś, że nie staniesz mi na drodze! — Zamachała rękoma niczym uwięziony w klatce, trzepoczący skrzydłami ptak; bez trudu dało się dostrzec, że moja zdrada wywołała u niej napad furii.

Nie chcąc być gorsza, zamaszystym gestem wskazałam na Eryka i Godryka. — Nie wiedziałam, jakie uczucia wywoła we mnie patrzenie na to wszystko! — wyjaśniłam donośnie.

Mae pokazała mi drzwi. — Więc nie patrz. Zaczekaj na zewnątrz.

— Nie. Nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić.

— Oczywiście, że mogę. No już, wynocha! — rozkazała, popychając mnie. Zachwiałam się do tyłu, ale szybko odzyskałam balans i natarłam na nią.

Po zderzeniu się upadłyśmy na podłogę; jedna wrzaskliwie złorzeczyła na drugą. Nie walczyłyśmy jak wampiry, tylko raczej jak dzieci. Uwięziłam Mae pod sobą, z całej siły starając się ją tam utrzymać. Ona natomiast chwyciła mnie za włosy i ciągnęła w dół. Gdy kopnęłam ją w goleń, krzyknęła z bólu, a następnie przyłożyła mi w brzuch, za sprawą czego przeleciałam na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Gwałtownie nabrawszy powietrza do płuc, ponownie poderwałam się na nogi. I wtedy właśnie dostrzegłam, że Mae trzymała w ręce drewniany kołek.

Początkowo zastygłam w bezruchu, lecz już po chwili odezwały się we mnie naturalne instynkty. Krew uderzyła mi do głowy; wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. W tym momencie wiedziałam, że byłabym zdolna zabić Mae. Wyciągać na mnie kołek? Czegoś takiego przenigdy nie mogłabym wybaczyć.

Najwyraźniej Mae wreszcie zaczęła zauważać moje wzburzenie, ponieważ pokręciła głową i przemówiła: — To nie dla ciebie, Julianno. — I po tych słowach obróciła się ku Godrykowi.

Bardzo prawdopodobne, że coś do niej wówczas krzyknęłam, ale nie poręczyłabym głową za prawdziwość tego wspomnienia. Doskonale pamiętam tylko to, że w jednej chwili znajdowałam się na drugim krańcu piwnicy z daleka od Mae, a w drugiej wymierzałam jej cios w szczękę. Mimo że prawie się przewróciła, nie pozostała mi dłużna: najpierw kopnęła mnie w żebra, potem łokciem ugodziła w nos. Po raz kolejny wciągnęłam do płuc mnóstwo powietrza, podczas gdy z mojej twarzy trysnęła krew; mało brakowało, bym zupełnie zapomniała o tym, co się wokół mnie działo. Nim cokolwiek spostrzegłam, Mae uniosła nad głowę ściskany w obu dłoniach kołek, w pełni gotowa do wbicia go w niechronioną klatkę piersiową Godryka...

Coś w głębi duszy nakazało mi złapać ten srebrny łańcuch, który wyrwałam wcześniej Mae, i zrobić z niego dobry użytek. Zanim więc zdążyła zagłębić kołek w sercu Godryka, zarzuciłam jej więzy na szyję i pociągnęłam do tyłu; jej skóra zasyczała pod srebrem jak woda przy kontakcie z ogniem, ale nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Klnąc, Mae sięgnęła ku łańcuchowi swoimi osłoniętymi rękawiczkami dłońmi, podczas gdy ja ani na sekundę nie przestałam odsuwać jej od Godryka i Eryka. — Upuść kołek! — krzyknęłam. W odpowiedzi otrzymałam charkot duszonej osoby. — Upuść go! — powtórzyłam rozkazująco; tym razem ze spodziewanym skutkiem.

Usłyszawszy stuknięcie drewna o podłogę, bezzwłocznie wypuściłam z rąk końce łańcucha i odepchnęłam Mae. Z głośnym hukiem wylądowała na posadzce, po czym pospiesznie oderwała od gardła srebrne pęta i odrzuciła je jak najdalej od siebie. Niewątpliwie pożałowała tego posunięcia, kiedy zobaczyła, że w międzyczasie schwyciłam porzucony przez nią kołek i wycelowałam go prosto w jej klatkę piersiową.

— Ty... ty... ś-śmiałaś użyć przeciwko mnie srebra? Przeciwko swojej własnej przyjaciółce? — kłapnęła z niedowierzaniem, wciąż oplatając dłońmi gardło, jakby bała się, że po raz kolejny zacznę ją dusić.

— Jesteś apodyktyczna, zadufana w sobie i z nikim się nie liczysz — odwarknęłam. — Marna z ciebie przyjaciółka!

Spojrzenie Mae prześlizgnęło się z czubka kołka, który znajdował się co najwyżej o stopę od jej twarzy, na moje zmrużone oczy. — I zabijesz mnie za to?

Przed odpowiedzią na to pytanie musiałam się chwilę zastanowić. Różnorakie uczucia kotłowały mi się w głowie tak prędko, że cudem nie dostałam od tego pomieszania zmysłów. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie zabiłabym kogoś, kogo kiedyś nazywałam przyjacielem. — Opamiętawszy się, na znak zgody oddaliłam od Mae kołek. Następnie wyciągnęłam rękę, oferując jej pomoc w podniesieniu się. — Ale sądzę, że powinnaś jak najrychlej opuścić to miejsce. Obawiam się, że Eryk i Godryk nie okażą ci tej samej łaski.

Zignorowawszy moją rękę, Mae ze spokojem dźwignęła się z podłogi. — Ufając im, popełniasz okropny błąd.

— Nie ufam im — sprostowałam, czując, że powoli znowu ogarnia mnie złość. — Ale wydaje mi się, że ufając tobie, popełniłabym błąd jeszcze okropniejszy.

Mae zmarszczyła brwi; przez ten krótki moment zdołałam dostrzec, że jej przygnębienia nie wywołała tylko zraniona duma. — Julianno, jestem twoją przyjaciółką — odezwała się niemalże błagalnym głosem.

— _Byłaś_ moją przyjaciółką. — Wypowiedzenie tych słów przyszło mi o wiele łatwiej, niż się spodziewałam.

Zdawało się jednak, że Mae nie przyjęła ich równie bezboleśnie. W ułamek sekundy jej oblicze złowrogo pociemniało. — Gorzko pożałujesz tej decyzji — ostrzegła, podchodząc tak blisko, jakby chciała splunąć mi w twarz.

— Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Tak właściwie to po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jestem z siebie dumna. — Przesunęłam się, żeby nie torować jej drogi do drzwi. Mae ani drgnęła. — Ruszaj — rozkazałam. Znienacka przemknęła tuż obok mnie w postaci rozmazanej plamy.

Zmiana atmosfery w piwnicy potwierdzała, że Mae faktycznie odeszła w siną w dal; po jej zniknięciu w powietrzu pojawił się metaforyczny powiew wolności, jakby ktoś otworzył okno w dusznym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Westchnąwszy, upuściłam kołek na podłogę i nadepnęłam na niego, przemieniając go w milion drobnych drzazg.

Stałam zwrócona twarzą ku Erykowi. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, odniosłam nieodparte wrażenie, że Mae zostawiła mnie z olbrzymim bałaganem; wiking spoglądał na mnie z tak wyraźną nienawiścią, że aż zjeżyły mi się włosy na karku. Gdy odwróciłam się do Godryka, okazało się, że on wyglądał na znacznie spokojniejszego niż jego podopieczny. Wiedziałam jednak, że doskonale umiał panować nad swoją powierzchownością, toteż nie istniały praktycznie żadne szanse na odgadnięcie, jakiego rodzaju emocje nim targały.

Bez pośpiechu ruszyłam w stronę Godryka. Zatrzymawszy się za jego plecami, zabrałam się do usuwania łańcuchów, którymi przywiązano go do nośnego filaru. Starałam się robić to tak delikatnie, jak tylko się dało, lecz Mae włożyła mnóstwo starań w to, by każde pojedyncze ogniwko sprawiało jej więźniowi mnóstwo bólu.

Kiedy odrywałam srebro wgniecione w jego skórę, rozległ się cichy syk, ale Godryk nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Wkrótce zakończyłam swoje zadanie; odzyskawszy swobodę ruchów, wampir powstał z posadzki i obrócił się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Byłam pewna, że natychmiast mnie zaatakuje, czy uderzy, czy udusi, czy zabije — nie wiedziałam, ale szczerze wątpiłam, by nie wymierzył mi jakiejś kary.

Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom on zwyczajnie szepnął: — Dziękuję — po czym skierował kroki ku Erykowi.

Bezsensownie tkwiłam na środku piwnicy, podczas gdy Godryk odwiązywał wikinga od drugiego słupa. _I co ja teraz zrobię_?, zastanawiałam się w duchu, zerkając na wyjście. Po chwili znowu popatrzyłam na Eryka i Godryka, ale ujrzałam tam jedynie rozwścieczone spojrzenie tego pierwszego. Na powrót przeniosłam wzrok na drzwi. _Trzeba się stąd wynieść. Mae odeszła i nikt już mną nie pokieruje. Muszę sama sobą pokiero-_...

Nagle moje rozmyślania zostały zakłócone przez parę olbrzymich dłoni, które złapały mnie za szyję. Walcząc o oddech, otworzyłam odruchowo zamknięte oczy i dostrzegłam przed sobą wikinga. — Eryku — odezwał się karcąco Godryk — wystarczy.

— Nie — syknął w odpowiedzi Eryk; jego twarz znajdowała się nie dalej niż trzy cale od mojej. — Jeszcze długo nie wystarczy. Omal przez nią nie zginęliśmy!

Wpiłam się palcami w ręce wikinga, bezskutecznie usiłując poluzować uścisk. — To ona nas ocaliła. Uwolnij ją — nakazał Godryk, ale Eryk nie zdążył zastosować się do polecenia. Nie zniosłabym kolejnej minuty duszenia, więc zamachałam nogami i kopnęłam wikinga prosto w obie rzepki, dzięki czemu natychmiast dał za wygraną.

Godryk zdawał się zupełnie nie zważać na fakt, że niemalże odwróciłam kierunek działania stawów kolanowych jego podopiecznego. Spojrzawszy na mnie, powiedział: — Wiesz, jesteś teraz wolna.

— Wiem — odparłam i ponownie rzuciłam okiem na drzwi. Głupim wydał mi się pomysł wyruszenia w samotną drogę bez jakiegokolwiek planu, ale z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że bezpieczniej byłoby odejść niż zostać.

— Z radością powitalibyśmy cię jako towarzyszkę naszych podróży, jeżeli wyraziłabyś chęć dołączenia do nas.

— Wcale nie! — warknął Eryk, wciąż leżąc na podłodze w oczekiwaniu na zagojenie się swoich obrażeń.

— Nie pozwól, Eryku, ażeby uprzedzenia odebrały ci roztropność. Julianna przyda nam się przy realizacji twojego planu. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że stosując naszą dotychczasową taktykę, zdołamy doprowadzić go do końca? Sfora wilkołaków w starciu z zaledwie dwoma wampirami może okazać się niebezpieczna. Trio zyskałoby większe szanse na zwycięstwo niż duet, gdybyście tylko potrafili zepchnąć na bok dzielące was różnice.

Eryk sprawiał wrażenie sfrustrowanego i uparcie nie chciał nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego ani ze mną, ani z Godrykiem. — No nie wiem, Godryku — odezwał się niepewnie. — Ona do nas nie pasuje.

— Udowodniła, że walczy wyśmienicie. Nie mam pojęcia, czegóż więcej mógłbyś oczekiwać od potencjalnego partnera.

Ich rozmowa zaczynała mnie nużyć. Wyglądało na to, że wyłącznie we dwóch decydowali o _mojej_ przyszłości, a przecież dokładnie to samo spowodowało, że nie tak dawno temu wyrzuciłam ze swojego życia Mae. — A kto twierdzi, że w ogóle zechcę przyłączyć się do waszego małego oddziału pościgowego? — kłapnęłam. Obaj odwrócili się w moją stronę.

— W grupie bezpieczniej, Julianno — oświadczył Godryk. — Jesteś dzielną wojowniczką, lecz bez niczyjego wsparcia nawet najlepsi mogą zostać pokonani. Poza tym odnoszę wrażenie, że w chwili obecnej brak ci w życiu jakiegokolwiek celu, dlatego też pomyślałem, że najkorzystniej dla ciebie byłoby wędrować razem z nami, dopóki nie postanowisz, co ze sobą zrobić.

Odetchnęłam przez nos. _Godryk tak dobrze mnie zna. Nienawidzę tego_.

— Rzecz jasna — kontynuował cicho Godryk — ostateczna decyzja nadal należy, i zawsze będzie należeć, do ciebie.

Popatrzyłam na Eryka, który powoli doszedł do siebie po moim brutalnym ataku na jego kolana i zbierał się już do wstania z podłogi. — No cóż, skoro jej obecność przyniesie jakiś pożytek... — mruknął z powątpiewaniem.

— Nie zamierzam tolerować żadnego duszenia — uprzedziłam, rzucając wikingowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Na twarzy Godryka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Zdaje się zatem, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.


	16. Zaginiony

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

— Policja pracuje pełną parą: zbiera dowody, przesłuchuje świadków; mobilizacja jak na wojnie. Chcą dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, aby mieć pewność, że zdołają wsadzić za kratki swojego pierwszego wampira.

Nan siedziała na mojej kanapie z nogą założoną na nogę i obciągniętymi palcami u stóp; zdawała się mówić bardziej do Eryka i Godryka niż do mnie. Czułam się tak, jakbym trafiła do jakiegoś małego cyrku dziwadeł, w którym ona była hersztem, a ja tylko słoniem, który stawał na tylnych łapach, ilekroć strzelała z bata.

— A ten pan to kto? — odezwałam się, ucinając chaotyczną paplaninę Nan. Przez krótki moment milczała, tak jakbym popełniła ogromną gafę, ośmielając się jej przerwać. Następnie zwróciła się twarzą ku osobie, o którą zapytałam.

— To Robert Buchanan, twój adwokat.

Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z dużymi, błękitnymi oczyma i jeszcze większym uśmiechem wyciągnął do mnie rękę. — Miło mi cię poznać, Julie. Nie martw się, zadbam o to, byś nie dostała dożywocia. A przy odrobinie szczęścia być może uda mi się nawet poprawić twój wizerunek.

Uniósłszy brew, ostrożnie uścisnęłam jego dłoń. — Proszę zwracać się do mnie per „Julianna" — zażądałam. Robert Buchanan wywarł na mnie dziwne wrażenie. Miał uśmiech, który wydawał się niewiarygodnie powierzchowny; jego gęste, brązowe włosy były perfekcyjnie uczesane i rozdzielone nienaturalnie równym przedziałkiem. Od wszystkiego w tym człowieku — począwszy od nieskazitelnego, dopasowanego garnituru i na wielkich, niebieskich oczach skończywszy — biło fałszem; wyglądało na to, że nie zaliczał się on w poczet zwykłych adwokatów, tylko jakichś adwokatów-supergwiazd.

— Co rozumiesz poprzez „poprawianie wizerunku" Julianny? — wtrącił Eryk. — Czy nie powinieneś raczej skoncentrować się na udowodnieniu jej niewinności?

Ucieszyła mnie ta uwaga, lecz chyba nikt inny nie podzielał mojego zadowolenia. Nan rzuciła Erykowi mordercze spojrzenie, a uśmiech Buchanana nieco przygasł. — No cóż, oczywiście, że udowodnię jej niewinność. Bo przecież jest niewinna. Ale chcemy też pomóc jej zyskać sympatię opinii publicznej. Niektórzy ludzie, metaforycznie mówiąc, z chęcią cisnęliby w wampira książką, jednakże inni byliby skłonni dać temu wampirowi szansę. My postaramy się trafić do tych ostatnich.

— Poza tym to idealna okazja dla ALW, aby pokazać światu, że wampiry mogą funkcjonować w każdym obszarze demokratycznego społeczeństwa, łącznie ze strefą penitencjarną — dodała Nan.

Mimowolnie zmarszczyłam czoło. — Czyli odgrywam teraz rolę symbolu karania niegrzecznych wampirów? Czy może wampira-ofiary wykorzystanego przez wymiar sprawiedliwości?

— I to, i to — zadeklarował Robert ze swoim szerokim, dziwacznie idealnym uśmiechem.

— Przepraszam, ale kto w ogóle panu płaci? Bo wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu nie wszystkie wampiry tarzają się w pieniądzach. Ja osobiście nie posiadam zbyt dużych funduszy, a już na pewno nie stać mnie na korzystanie z pańskich... usług.

Buchanan znowu się do mnie wyszczerzył, ale to nie on odpowiedział. — Amerykańska Liga Wampirów pokryje wszelkie koszty związane z twoimi prawnymi sprawami, Julianno. Musisz tylko stosować się do poleceń moich i pana Buchanana, a wyjdziesz na tym lepiej niż dobrze — pouczyła mnie Nan.

Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom; byłam odsuwana od swojego własnego procesu. Nan i jej do cna fałszywy prawnik potrzebowali zaledwie paru sekund, aby przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad moim życiem. — Proszę mi wybaczyć — oświadczyłam, podnosząc się — ale wyjdę teraz na zewnątrz, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza... o ile, rzecz jasna, nie wpłynie to negatywnie na moje _prawne sprawy_.

Pospiesznie opuściłam budynek i wskoczyłam na dach. Dzięki widokowi nieba poczułam się nieco lepiej. Chwilę później dołączył do mnie Godryk. — Czy coś nie tak, Julianno?

— Ależ skąd — kłapnęłam lakonicznie.

Ujął moją dłoń. — Nie okłamuj mnie.

Westchnąwszy, odparłam: — Nie podoba mi się kierunek, w jakim to wszystko zmierza, Godryku. Nan traktuje mnie jak pionka w swojej politycznej grze o prawa wampirów, a ten adwokat to podejrzany typ, ślepiec by to zauważył. Jest zbyt idealny; podejmuje się tej sprawy tylko i wyłącznie dla rozgłosu.

— Zgadzam się.

— Zgadzasz się? — spytałam z lekkim zdziwieniem.

— Tak. Mam poważne zastrzeżenia co do sposobu, w jaki na ciebie patrzą, zwłaszcza ten adwokat.

— No c-...

Znienacka przerwał mi odgłos samochodu, który wyjechał zza zakrętu. Obróciwszy głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził hałas, zorientowałam się, że po ulicy toczyło się nie jedno auto, tylko sznur sześciu. Niebawem przed moim domem zatrzymało się pół tuzina policyjnych radiowozów. Funkcjonariusze szybko zgromadzili się na trawniku; jeden z nich zbliżył się do frontowego wejścia i zapukał do drzwi, po czym, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby odpowiedzieć, krzyknął: — Otwierać, policja! Przyszliśmy po zameldowaną pod tym adresem wampirzycę, Juliannę. Mamy sądowy nakaz jej aresztowania.

— Przypuszczam — zwróciłam się do Godryka — że nim sytuacja się polepszy, najpierw musi się pogorszyć.

— Julianno, nie musisz nig-...

Nie pozwalając mu dokończyć, zeskoczyłam z dachu. Swoim niespodziewanym pojawieniem się przestraszyłam kilku policjantów, którzy jak jeden mąż położyli dłonie na jakiegoś rodzaju pistoletach. Skuliwszy się, uniosłam ręce. — Pójdę dobrowolnie. Nie ma potrzeby używania broni.

— Do zobaczenia na posterunku, Julie! — zawołał Buchanan z progu mojego domu, podczas gdy jeden z mundurowych brutalnie zakuwał mnie w kajdanki. I wtedy właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że zanim sytuacja się poprawi, prawdopodobnie _znacznie_ się pogorszy.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

— Jeżeli znajdę w swoim pokoju jeszcze jedną ladacznicę, to nie ręczę za siebie! — pogroziłam Erykowi, łapiąc półnagą kobietę za nadgarstek, aby ruszyć w stronę drzwi. Mimo że na jej szyi widniała krwawiąca rana, wyraźnie sądziła, że wszystko było w porządku; z pewnością bawiono się jej umysłem. Gdy wkroczyłyśmy na korytarz, runęła na podłogę.

Przy moim boku momentalnie pojawił się Godryk. Najpierw jego wzrok prześlizgnął się pomiędzy mną a nieprzytomnym człowiekiem, następnie zapytał: — W czym tkwi problem?

— W tej nierządnicy tkwi problem! Jak niby mam się odprężyć, kiedy do mojego pokoju wciąż zataczają się ludzie? To wina Eryka... W jakiekolwiek miejsce byśmy nie zawędrowali, on zawsze musi zgwałcić absolutnie _każdą_ mieszkającą tam kobietę! To obrzydliwe! Na dodatek ten drań sprowadza je do stanu bliskiego opóźnieniu umysłowemu, przez co wpadają do mojego pokoju jak stado pijanych dzieci. Nie da się tego znieść!

Niespodziewanie dołączył do nas Eryk. — Czuję się dotknięty tymi niesprawiedliwymi oskarżeniami. Ja nie _gwałcę_, tylko _kocham się_ z każdą kobietą... i poza tym to wcale nie z każdą, a jedynie z tymi atrakcyjnymi, które trafiają w mój gust.

— Jeśli nie utrzymasz swoich przeklętych panienek z dala od mojego pokoju, już ja trafię w ten twój gust z taką siłą, że wylądujesz w następnym stuleciu, _comprende_?

— _Comprende_,_ puta_ — odwarknął i z powrotem pomknął do swojej sypialni.

— Chwileczkę! — zawołałam za nim. — A co z nią? — Gestem ręki wskazałam na leżącą na posadzce kobietę.

Eryk wzruszył ramionami. — Mam drugą.

— Uch... — jęknęłam z obrzydzeniem. Obróciwszy się ku Godrykowi, ujrzałam na jego twarzy ironiczny uśmieszek. — A ty z czego tak się cieszysz? Przecież Eryk to ktoś w rodzaju męskiej prostytutki.

— Jest młody; wyrośnie z tego.

— Szczerze wątpię, by kiedykolwiek zaprzestał swoich rozwiązłych praktyk. Świnia na zawsze pozostanie świnią, ot co.

Mniej więcej tak mijały nam wszystkie wieczory w trakcie przerw w podróży. Gdy do Eryka docierały pogłoski o miejscu przebywania jakiejś sfory, udawaliśmy się tam tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, żeby przeprowadzić odpowiednie przesłuchania. Jednakże czasami łatwiej było mówić o poszukiwaniach wilkołaków niż rzeczywiście je znajdować. Zdarzało się, że prawie miesiąc tkwiliśmy w jednym mieście, bezczynnie czekając, aż usłyszymy wilcze wycie.

Kiedy Eryk docierał do watahy, wybijał prawie wszystkich jej członków, pozostawiając przy życiu jednego wybrańca, którego później przepytywał. W większości przypadków wytropione przez nas wilkołaki nigdy wcześniej nie natknęły się na wampira, więc na nasz widok wręcz drżały z przerażenia. Te przestraszone odpowiadały uczciwie — to znaczy z wyraźną szczerością twierdziły, że nigdy nie pracowały dla wampira, który dowodził rzezią wikińskiego plemienia. Znacznie gorzej współpracowało się z osobnikami, które zetknęły się już z wampirami. Aby zmusić ich do mówienia, Eryk stosował wobec nich obrzydliwe tortury, ale i to zazwyczaj nie przynosiło skutku. Po kilku miesiącach przemierzania różnych krajów nie odnieśliśmy więc zbyt znaczących sukcesów w naszej misji; nie odnaleźliśmy ani wilkołaków-morderców, ani tego kogoś, kto im przewodził.

— Ile czasu minęło od masakry twojej rodziny? — spytałam Eryka krótko po dołączeniu do ich dwuosobowej ekipy pościgowej.

Przez moment się nie odzywał, po czym odparł z roztargnieniem: — Parę lat.

Obróciłam się ku Godrykowi. — A dokładniej?

— Zdaje się, że siedem dekad.

Byłam w szoku. — Eryku, tamte wilkołaki już nie żyją!

Początkowo wiking milczał jak zaklęty. Wkrótce warknął: — Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Chcę zabić je wszystkie. Chcę krwi każdego wilka, który był zamieszany w zagładę mojego rodu. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby polała się krew ich praprawnuków. Pomszczę swoją krzywdę.

Niepohamowana nienawiść, którą Eryk żywił do wilkołaków, przypominała intensywny strach, który odczuwałam względem nich ja. Prawdopodobnie jedynie to łączyło mnie z wikingiem: obrzydzenie wszystkimi sprawami, które wiązały się z wilkami. Dzielił nas natomiast powód tego obrzydzenia. Eryk nie cierpiał wilkołaków z racji tego, że zamordowały one ludzi, których kochał. Ja z kolei nienawidziłam tych bydląt, ponieważ jako młoda wampirzyca byłam przez nie torturowana, _notabene_ na polecenie Godryka. Wtedy Godryk bez wątpienia sądził, iż zabicie mnie z wykorzystaniem wilkołaków to wspaniały pomysł. Teraz z pewnością zmienił zdanie.

Po raz pierwszy nasza trójka natrafiła na wilkołaka w Finlandii, dość blisko miejsca, w którym urządziłyśmy z Mae swoją zasadzkę. Bez większego problemu zdołaliśmy wślizgnąć się do tego wilczego burdelu-sanktuarium, ale niestety zauważyła nas jedna z przebywających tam dziewcząt, która bezzwłocznie podniosła ogromny raban. Nagle pięć młodych kobiet przemieniło się w potworne bestie, które rozpoczęły atak.

Jedną z napastniczek uderzyłam krzesłem, lecz ta szybko poderwała się z ziemi, aby się na mnie rzucić. Zepchnąwszy ją z siebie, wbiłam zęby w jej tętnicę szyjną; w międzyczasie inne bydlę zdążyło już zacisnąć szczękę na mojej nodze. Trzecia wilczyca wskoczyła mi na klatkę piersiową; ledwie co byłam w stanie odepchnąć jej kłapiący pysk od swojej okaleczonej twarzy.

Znienacka rozległ się krótki, ohydny odgłos łamania czegoś. Sekundę później zobaczyłam, jak Godryk odrzucał na bok ciało bestii, która wlokła mnie po podłodze w kąt pomieszczenia; uwagę zwracał jej przetrącony kark. Następnie Godryk oderwał od tułowia głowę wilczycy, która znajdowała się na moich piersiach.

Drżąc, machinalnie zacisnęłam powieki; po chwili na powrót je podniosłam. Kiedy sprzed oczu zniknęły mi ciemne plamki, ujrzałam przyklękającego obok mnie Godryka. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

— W jak najlepszym — zapewniłam pospiesznie i spróbowałam się podnieść, ale zawroty głowy jeszcze mi na to nie pozwoliły. Godryk natychmiast chwycił mnie za rękę, oferując swoją pomoc; wydawał się nieco przygnębiony, jakby właśnie rozpoznał w czymś okropną tragedię, której dotychczas nie dostrzegał. — Jedną zabiłam — przypomniałam mu, wskazując na jedno z martwych ciał, po czym jak burza pognałam na zewnątrz.

Moje obecne życie z Godrykiem i Erykiem wyglądało podobnie jak za pierwszym razem; to znaczy ciągle czułam się jak jakiś natrętny dzieciak, który włóczy się za dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jedyną różnicę stanowiło to, że teraz — w przeciwieństwie do tamtego czasu — obaj zdawali się uważać mnie za swojego sprzymierzeńca, a nie wroga. Co prawda nadal bałam się wilków, ale dobrze walczyłam i nie miałam żadnych skrupułów, jeśli chodziło o zabijanie wilkołaków, na które się natykaliśmy. I mimo że Eryk wyraźnie nie przepadał za moim towarzystwem, doceniał to, co potrafiłam; czasami nawet zdarzyło mu się mi podziękować.

Choć Godryk pozostawał niezaprzeczalnym przywódcą naszej grupy, ewidentnym był również fakt, że jego podopieczny przyjął bardziej asertywną postawę. Dość szybko zorientowałam się, że Erykiem całkowicie zawładnęła żądza zemsty i że rzadko myślał on o czymkolwiek innym. Godzinami rozmawiał z Godrykiem o tym, co zapamiętał z nocy masakry swojej rodziny; skrupulatnie przypominał sobie każdy szczegół. Następnie planował, co zrobić, by odnaleźć tamte wilkołaki. Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że za ich pośrednictwem dotrze do mężczyzny, który nimi dowodził; a owy mężczyzna, w mniemaniu wikinga, był tym, kto zabił jego bliskich.

Erykowi szczególnie wbił się w pamięć znak na skórze tropionych przez nas wilkołaków, coś w rodzaju piętna, jakie widuje się na bydle lub prywatnym mieniu. Niekiedy, w głębokim zamyśleniu, wiking rysował go na piasku albo wydrapywał paznokciem w korze drzewa; wyglądało to jak litera „Z" z poprzeczną linią na środku. Nikt z naszej trójki nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Podobnie żaden z wilkołaków, z którymi się stykaliśmy, nie znał tego znaku... aż w końcu dopisało nam szczęście.

Przemierzając Estonię, spotkaliśmy samotnego wilka. Eryk z łatwością pojmał go i pod groźbą śmierci zmusił do transformacji w człowieka. Wilkołak okazał się kościstym mężczyzną, który sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby w osobie gigantycznego wikinga zmaterializowały się jego najgorsze koszmary.

Godryk przyszpilał więźnia do drzewa, podczas gdy jego podopieczny zadawał pytania.

— Co wiesz? — kłapnął Eryk. Człowiek trząsł się jak w febrze i bez przerwy próbował odzyskać swobodę ruchów, ale Godryk był znacznie silniejszy. — Co wiesz? — powtórzył głośniej Eryk; kątem oka dostrzegłam nienaturalną bladość jego kłykci, kiedy zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Obawiałam się, że jeśli puszczą mu nerwy, to potem nie będziemy już mieli kogo przesłuchiwać.

— Nic! Błagam... nic — wysapał wilkołak.

— W historii twojego plemienia nie zdarzały się przypadki mordowania wikingów?

— N-nie... błagam... Nie mogę... n-nie mogę oddy-... — Ciemne oczy mężczyzny napotkały moje. — Bła-... błagam, powstrzymaj go — zwrócił się do mnie łamliwym głosem; musiałam odwrócić wzrok.

— On nic nie wie, Eryku — oświadczyłam.

— _Kłamie_ — odwarknął Eryk.

Popatrzywszy w moją stronę, Godryk powiedział: — Stań na czatach i pilnuj, żeby nikt nas nie zaatakował. — Kiwnął głową w kierunku lasu, nakazując mi odejść. Zignorowałam go; nie zamierzałam pozwolić przypiąć sobie łatki słabeusza, którym inni pomiatali. Jeśli miałam być pełnoprawną członkinią ich grupy, to na dobre i złe, łącznie z tymi trudnymi i trudniejszymi chwilami.

Przez następną minutę Eryk kontynuował bezowocne przepytywanie wilkołaka, po czym pokazał mu owo tajemnicze piętno.

— Z-znam... znam ten znak — wykrztusił mężczyzna; jego gardło ciągle oplatała dłoń Godryka.

Z powodu podekscytowania ton głosu wikinga podskoczył o oktawę. — Kto? Kto go ma?

— Wpadłem na nich kiedyś... to straszliwi ludzie.

— Gdzie?

— N-na Litwie, na z-zachodzie kraju.

Eryk odwrócił się do wilka plecami, zwracając się twarzą do mnie. Wyglądał na pogrążonego w zadumie, tak, jakby przebywał w swoim własnym świecie. Zmrużywszy oczy, zaczął się oddalać. Ja natomiast z pytającym spojrzeniem obróciłam się ku Godrykowi i mężczyźnie-wilkowi.

— Co proponujesz zrobić z wilkołakiem? — zapytał Godryk, póki Eryk znajdował się jeszcze dość blisko.

— Skręcić mu kark — padła chłodna odpowiedź.

Po zdobyciu tej cennej wiedzy nie marnowaliśmy czasu i pędem pognaliśmy na Litwę. Tam też odnaleźliśmy sforę, o której wspomniał zatrwożony wilkołak. Liczyła ona znacznie więcej członków, niż się spodziewaliśmy; w jednym lesie żyło co najmniej dwustu ludzi-wilków. Którejś nocy zapuściliśmy się w głąb ich terytorium, aby rozeznać się nieco w sytuacji.

Wataha posiadała jednego, charyzmatycznego przywódcę; na podstawie obserwacji ustaliliśmy, że zwano go Richardem. Był to mężczyzna z szerokimi, muskularnymi ramionami i długimi, gęstymi włosami w kolorze brązu. Stale chodziło za nim około sześciu wilkołaków, którym od czasu do czasu zlecał wykonanie jakichś drobnych zadań.

Richard był istnym sukinsynem, i to w obu tego słowa znaczeniach. Nie wykazywał absolutnie żadnych oporów przed dręczeniem swoich pobratymców. Pewnego razu śledziliśmy z ukrycia, jak oderwał matkę od dzieci i skatował ją do krwi tylko dlatego, że jej syn odważył się kichnąć w jego obecności. Na dodatek miał ten charakterystyczny wilczy uśmieszek, którego nie znosiłam.

— Chcę go zabić — szepnęłam do Eryka. — To dokładnie taki typ wilkołaka, jakich nienawidzę.

— W takim razie jest nas już dwoje — odwarknął wiking; Godryk musiał użyć sporo siły, żeby powstrzymać go przed natychmiastowym rzuceniem się na Richarda.

— Powinniśmy zaczekać, aż ustalimy jakiś plan działania. — Po tych słowach Godryk gestem ręki pokazał, że pora wracać do pobliskiego miasteczka, w którym obecnie rezydowaliśmy. Jednakże zanim zdążyliśmy wydostać się z lasu, zostaliśmy spostrzeżeni. Tuż po tym, gdy nieopodal rozległo się znajome wycie, z zarośli wyskoczył wilk, który wgryzł się w ramię Eryka. Wiking zamachał ręką, za sprawą czego napastnik rozluźnił zacisk szczęk i wylądował na brudnej ziemi. Sekundę później zwierz poderwał się na łapy, strząsnął z siebie trochę piasku i ponownie skoczył ku Erykowi. Na szczęście Godryk zdołał zatrzymać bydlę dzięki szybkiemu przetrąceniu mu rdzenia kręgowego.

Dalsza droga do naszej siedziby — piwnicy w zakładzie pogrzebowym, jedynym miejscu, w którym znaleźliśmy trumny — przebiegła bez innych niespodzianek. Nie zwlekając, Godryk i ja wdaliśmy się w rozmowę na temat następstw zabicia wilkołaka, który nas zobaczył. Ile czasu zajmie im znalezienie trupa? Czy rozpoczną poszukiwania mordercy? Czy domyślą się, że w okolicy przebywają wampiry? Podczas omawiania tych spraw z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że Eryk był podejrzanie cichy.

— Dobrze się czujesz, Eryku? — zapytałam go. Wyglądał nieco bladziej niż zwykle; poza tym pod jego oczami widniały ciemnoróżowe sińce, sugerujące duże zmęczenie.

— Świetnie — kłapnął szorstko. — Jestem po prostu znużony.

— Lepiej udaj się już na spoczynek — poradził mu Godryk. Skinąwszy głową, Eryk odszedł do swojej izby.

Następnego wieczoru wiking obudził się jako ostatni spośród naszej trójki. Wydawał się tak samo wyczerpany jak poprzedniej nocy, mimo że nic jeszcze nie zrobił. — Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku, Eryku? Bo wyglądasz tak jakby potwornie.

— Zamknij jadaczkę, nic mi nie jest.

— Julianna ma rację — wtrącił Godryk. — Przyda ci się dłuższy odpoczynek. Sfora tych rozmiarów nie przeniesie się w inne miejsce w ciągu jednej nocy. Pójdziemy do nich jutro.

Ale kolejnego wieczoru Eryk nie dał nawet rady wyjść ze swojej trumny. Jego stan pogarszał się w tak zastraszająco szybkim tempie, że naszły mnie obawy, czy dożyje on końca bieżącego tygodnia. Czwartej nocy pojawiły się u niego krwawienia; piątej ledwie co mógł obnażyć kły, żeby wbić się w skórę człowieka, którego mu przyprowadziliśmy. Szóstej nocy wiking w ogóle się nie obudził, a siódmej wydawało mi się, że umarł.

— Jesteś pewny, że Eryk wyzdrowieje? — spytałam Godryka. W odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową.

— Widziałem już podobny przypadek, raz. To jedyna przenoszona z krwią choroba, na którą mogą zapaść wampiry. Najprawdopodobniej Eryk nabawił się jej dzięki swojemu... uganianiu się za spódniczkami. — Ironię sytuacji uznałam za przezabawną, ale że Godryk wyraźnie nie był w nastroju na mój anty-Erykowy humor, więc ograniczyłam się jedynie do sarkastycznej konkluzji: — Pasuje do niego jak ulał.

— Wróci do siebie w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Tymczasem jednak naprawdę trzeba go chronić; jest ekstremalnie podatny na wszelkie zranienia. Nie byłby w stanie obronić się przed natarczywym gryzoniem, a co dopiero przed wilkołakiem.

Na zmianę pełniliśmy więc wartę u wejścia do pokoju Eryka od wschodu do zachodu słońca. Niezmiernie ciężko znosiłam brak snu w tych godzinach; naturalna potrzeba odpoczynku za nic zdawała się mieć moją — bardzo słabą — chęć chronienia wikinga.

Jednego dnia zasnęłam; następnej nocy Eryk zniknął.


	17. Ochrona

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Kiedy opuściłam radiowóz — nadal skuta w kajdanki — natychmiast powitały mnie jaskrawe błyski; zdawało się, że ich źródło stanowiło co najmniej tysiąc żarówek. Początkowo nie rozumiałam okrzyków, które rozlegały się dokoła, lecz już niebawem spośród wrzawy zdołałam wyłapać własne imię zestawiane ze słowami „wampirzyca" i „morderczyni". Jeśli tak wyglądała sława — lub okrycie niesławą — to za niebotyczne szczęście powinnam uznać fakt, iż w całym moim tysiąc siedemsetletnim życiu nigdy dotąd nie cieszyłam się aż taką popularnością; to było potworne. Czując dłonie eskortującego mnie funkcjonariusza na plecach i łokciu, pozwoliłam mu poprowadzić się przez oślepiające światło do biura rejestracyjnego. Wydostawszy się z medialnego chaosu, mogłam wreszcie przyjrzeć się swojemu otoczeniu.

Na posterunku nie przebywali żadni cywile, za to aż roiło się tam od umundurowanych policjantów. Niektórzy przybrali defensywną postawę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, ale zdecydowana większość trzymała ręce na jakichś pistoletach, w każdej chwili gotowa przejść do ofensywy. Nikt nie wypowiedział do mnie ani słowa; nawet powietrze w pomieszczeniu wydawało się dziwnie czerstwe i niezachęcające. Z westchnieniem podeszłam do sierżanta, który siedział za biurkiem.

— Imię — zażądał, mimo że bez wątpienia już je znał.

— Julianna.

Nie doczekawszy się z mojej strony niczego więcej, podniósł wzrok znad papierów i kontynuował surowo: — Nazwisko.

Przez moment milczałam, aż wreszcie przyznałam: — Przypuszczam, że nie posiadam nazwiska.

Policjant odchylił się do tyłu w swoim krześle i upuścił ołówek na blat. — A ja _przypuszczam_, że uważasz się za bardzo dowcipną czy coś — powiedział, naigrywając się z użytego przeze mnie słowa. — Jeśli odmówisz współpracy z nami, osobiście zadbam o to, aby pobyt w naszym więzieniu stanowym na długo zapadł ci w pamięć.

— Niech mi pan wierzy — odparłam przez zaciśnięte zęby — że i bez pańskiej interwencji będzie to dla mnie niezapomniane przeżycie.

— Może trochę czasu spędzonego w celi skłoni cię do współpracy — stwierdził, podnosząc głos.

Kilku funkcjonariuszy zaczęło się do mnie przybliżać. Pospiesznie obróciłam się do nich z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — To nie będzie potrzebne, panowie — zapewniłam ich, po czym z powrotem zwróciłam się twarzą ku sierżantowi. — Mój ojciec miał na imię Sabbas. Proszę wpisać to jako moje nazwisko.

— Hm — chrząknął, szybko uzupełniając lukę. — Wampiry myślą, że prawo ich nie dotyczy... zabijać ludzi przez stulecia i nigdy nie ponieść kary... łajdaki — mruczał pod nosem. Z trudem utrzymałam język za zębami.

Gdy podpisałam się pod oświadczeniem, że znałam swoje prawa, zabrano mnie na pobieranie odcisków palców. Następnie zrobiono mi kilka tych charakterystycznych zdjęć, które zazwyczaj robi się skazańcom. Na koniec zostałam zamknięta w ciasnej, pojedynczej celi z trzema uzbrojonymi strażnikami przy drzwiach. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli dopadłaby mnie nuda, z łatwością mogłabym stąd uciec. Ściany — zbudowane z cegieł i cementu — zburzyłabym bez większego trudu; krat nie wykonano ze srebra, a strażnicy biegali znacznie wolniej niż ja. Śmiechu warte było przekonanie ludzi, że z wykorzystaniem takich metod zdołają zapanować nad wampirami.

Parę godzin później wyprowadzono mnie z celi i zawieziono do położonego przecznicę dalej budynku, w którym mieścił się sąd cywilny. Tak samo jak poprzednio, po wyjściu z auta napotkałam migające światła i rozwrzeszczany tłum, jednakże teraz na tle krzyków wyróżniały się dwa charakterystyczne głosy. — Julianna zostanie osądzona w sprawiedliwym procesie, tak jak stałoby się to z każdym innym Amerykaninem — oświadczyła Nan Flanagan. Na dźwięk jej głosu mimowolnie przewróciłam oczyma. Co ona tu w ogóle robiła?

— Nazywam się Robert Buchanan i reprezentuję Juliannę. Bez komentarza — powtarzał raz po raz mój lipny adwokat. Ewidentnie uwielbiał brzmienie własnego imienia; przyprawiało mnie to o mdłości.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na sali sądowej, pani sędzia gestem ręki poprosiła nas o zajęcie miejsc. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że prasa ulokowała się w ławkach dla publiczności.

Sędzia Marissa Rivera nawet na mnie nie spojrzała, czytając: — Julianno Sabbas, zostajesz oskarżona o naruszenie nietykalności osobistej, zakłócenie szkolnej uroczystości, napaść na funkcjonariusza policji, trzy inne przypadki napaści na nieletnich oraz morderstwo drugiego stopnia. Czy rozumiesz stawiane ci zarzuty?

— Tak.

Oderwawszy wzrok od swoich notatek, sędzia popatrzyła na Buchanana. — Widzę, że masz już prawnika. Gdybyś jednak potrzebowała innego, w każdym momencie otrzymasz go z urzędu. Adwokat może towarzyszyć ci i udzielać porad w trakcie wszystkich przesłuchań. Czy rozumiesz te prawa?

— Tak.

— Na chwilę obecną odmawiam uwolnienia aresztantki za kaucją, jako że istnieje z jej strony duże ryzyko ulotnienia się z kraju... w obu tego słowach znaczeniach. Rozprawę wstępną wyznaczam na jutrzejszy wieczór na godzinę dwudziestą. Życzę państwu dobrej nocy — zakończyła sędzia Rivera i stuknięciem młotka oznajmiła zebranym, że można się rozejść.

* * *

Od mojego powrotu do więzienia minęła zaledwie godzina, nim usłyszałam kolejny znajomy głos: — Wiem, że więźniów odwiedza się wyłącznie od dziesiątej do szesnastej, ale ja fizycznie nie jestem w stanie dostać się tutaj w tych godzinach. Z pewnością wyjaśni to panu panna Flanagan.

— Dobra, posłuchaj, chłopcze, mam dość wampirów i ich myślenia, że bezkarnie mogą obchodzić sobie praw-... — Znienacka sierżant stał się dziwnie spokojny i wymamrotał: — Oczywiście, rozumiem. Szanujemy ograniczenia wampirów. Możesz wejść.

Po chwili usłyszałam odgłos otwieranej bramy. Trzech strażników pełniących wartę przy mojej celi obróciło głowy, obserwując wymijającego ich Godryka. — Julianno — przywitał mnie, uśmiechając się ponuro.

— Godryk. — Odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech. — Postradałeś rozum, żeby przychodzić tu i manipulować policjantami? — skarciłam go pospiesznie w języku estońskim, wiedząc, że żaden z funkcjonariuszy mnie nie zrozumie.

Zaśmiał się łagodnie. — Zdaje się, że tak. Musiałem się z tobą spotkać i niestety nie mogło czekać to do jutrzejszej nocy.

Zacisnęłam palce na kratach; Godryk nakrył moje dłonie swoimi.

— Co się stało? Nic nie poszło nie tak, mam nadzieję? — spytałam niecierpliwie.

— Siedzisz w więzieniu! Wszystko poszło nie tak – jęknął Godryk. — Julianno, przepraszam, że wciągnąłem cię w to bagno. Szczerze życzyłbym sobie, żeby nic takiego nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Nie powinienem był cię odwiedzać.

— Nie, nie mów tak. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że mnie odwiedziłeś. Od dawna nie bawiłam się aż tak dobrze jak podczas randki z tobą... no cóż, nie licząc tego ostatniego epizodu — dodałam z uśmiechem, jednakże bez trudu dało się dostrzec, że moje zapewnienia nie poprawią Godrykowi humoru. Jedną z jego cech stanowił upór, więc gdy już pogrążył się w poczuciu winy, nie istniało praktycznie nic, co mogłoby to naprawić.

— Jesteś taka cudowna — westchnął ze smutkiem — a mnie jest tak przykro.

Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że nie chodziło mu tylko o mój pobyt za kratkami. — Po co tak naprawdę tu przyszedłeś, Godryku? — zapytałam z lekkim rozdrażnieniem w głosie; Godryk wyraźnie coś przede mną ukrywał.

Zmieniwszy nieznacznie pozycję, wyznał: — Muszę wracać.

— Wracać... wracać do Teksasu?

Godryk skinął głową. — Nan chce, żebym jak najszybciej opuścił Chicago; uważa, że jako szeryf i reprezentant wampirzych władz nie powinienem narażać na szwank swojego dobrego imienia. Obawia się też, że gdybym został, zaczęto by drążyć kwestię mojego udziału w sprawie i dowiedziano by się za dużo o naszym systemie. Nan po prosto chroni...

— ...Autorytet — dokończyłam za niego hardo i wysunęłam swoje dłonie spod jego, żeby założyć ręce na piersi. — Czyli ot tak wyjedziesz sobie do Dallas i zostawisz mnie _samą_ z tym bałaganem?

— Przykro mi, Julianno. Ale nie ma innego rozwiązania. — Tylko że nawet Godryk wyglądał tak, jakby nie wierzył własnym słowom. Oczywistym wydawał się fakt, że znalazł się pomiędzy Scyllą a Charybdą; czy też raczej pomiędzy Julianną a Nan; mimo tego nie potrafiłam stłumić w sobie złości i żalu. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu postanowiłam zaufać Godrykowi, a teraz on to zaufanie niszczył... ponownie.

— Zachowujesz się jak najzwyklejszy pod słońcem tchórz — oceniłam. — Ty uciekasz z podkulonym ogonem, podczas gdy ja muszę mierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Ty otrzymujesz szansę kontynuowania swojego dotychczasowego życia, podczas gdy ja bronię mojego z celi z obleśnym adwokatem i apodyktyczną Nan u boku. W głowie mi się to nie mieści!

— Doprawdy, tak bardzo mi przykro, Julianno. — Godryk popatrzył na mnie tęsknie, jakby oczekiwał, że pocałuję go na pożegnanie. Zorientowawszy się, że nie zamierzałam wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, skłonił się lekko i pospiesznie skierował kroki ku wyjściu.

A ja znowu zostałam sama jak palec.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

— Eryku? _Eryku_! — pisnęłam i raptownie zakryłam usta dłońmi. Eryk zaginął. Tak właściwie to zaginęła cała jego trumna. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wywleczono ją z pomieszczenia, kiedy się zdrzemnęłam; drewnianą podłogę szpeciły rysy, które prowadziły do drzwi.

— Eryku? Jeśli to jakiś dowcip, to wcale nie jest śmieszny — szepnęłam w głąb ciemnej, pustej izby, mimo iż szczerze wątpiłam, że wikingowi faktycznie zebrało się na żarty. Kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni, ledwie co zdołał wykrztusić do mnie te kilka słów (czyli: „Diabli by to wzięli... wynoś się"); z cudem graniczyło to, żeby w ciągu jednego dnia ozdrowiał na tyle, by móc zanieść dokądś swoją trumnę.

Bruzdy na posadzce ciągnęły się w górę schodów; niektóre stopnie zostały nawet wyłamane. Na ten widok machinalnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak to się stało, że przespałam coś, co z pewnością było niezmiernie hałaśliwym porwaniem. Zarysowania kończyły się w holu zakładu pogrzebowego. Tam zapewne umieszczono trumnę na jakimś wozie, po czym wywieziono ją z budynku. — Nie, nie, nie, nie! — jęknęłam i wypadłam na zewnątrz, żeby rozpocząć poszukiwania wikinga. Jeśli Godryk dowiedziałby się, że zgubiłam Eryka, to... no cóż, rozmowa o tym bez wątpienia nie zaliczałaby się do zbyt spokojnych.

Zatrzymawszy pierwszego wieśniaka, którego dostrzegłam, zmusiłam go, żeby spojrzał mi w oczy. — Powiedz, człowieku, ile widziałeś dziś trumien wynoszonych z domu pogrzebowego — zażądałam po litewsku. Mężczyzna, nie mając innego wyboru, wyjąkał prędko: — Tylko jedną.

— W którym kierunku się z nią udano?

Wskazał na północ. Tam też niezwłocznie pognałam.

Do granicy miasteczka dotarłam po pokonaniu paru kilometrów. Na piaszczystej drodze odkryłam tylko jedne ślady kół, które wiodły do lasu. Podążyłam za nimi, ale niebawem mój trop gwałtownie się urwał. Ponadto za jakimś małym krzakiem zauważyłam przewrócony wózek. — Niech to szlag! — syknęłam, nerwowym ruchem przeczesując palcami włosy. Wiedziałam, że należało poinformować o wszystkim Godryka. Nie wiedziałam jednak, _jak_ dokładnie mu to zakomunikować...

— Julianno? — Na dźwięk głosu Godryka o mało co nie krzyknęłam; za to zdecydowanie podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Obróciwszy się ku niemu, ujrzałam jego szeroko otwarte oczy. — Gdzie się podział Eryk? Kiedy się obudziłem, okazało się, że i on, i ty zniknęliście. Potem jeszcze zobaczyłem te szramy na podłodze i...

Najwidoczniej już po samym wyrazie mojej twarzy Godryk zorientował się, że mieliśmy na głowie spory kłopot. Przeniósłszy spojrzenie na porzucony nieopodal wózek, zaczął kląć na czym świat stoi, i to w kilku różnych językach.

— Tak bardzo mi przykro, Godryku. Nie mam pojęcia, co się wydarzyło... Eryk po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ślady zaprowadziły mnie tutaj, ale...

Z łatwością dało się zauważyć, że do Godryka nie dotarło ani jedno słowo, które wypowiedziałam. Zamknąwszy oczy, namyślał się przez moment, po czym pognał w kierunku pustkowia; starałam się dotrzymać mu kroku, lecz był o wiele szybszy niż ja. Zatrzymał się u podnóża niewielkiej góry. — Tutaj — zakomunikował. Zanim zdążyłam złapać oddech, znowu rzuciliśmy się do biegu. Okrążywszy wzniesienie, na powrót znaleźliśmy się w punkcie wyjścia; teraz Godryk przystanął na nieco dłużej i ponownie spróbował zlokalizować Eryka. Po obdarzeniu mnie pełnym zmartwienia spojrzeniem obiegł pagórek po raz kolejny... i kolejny. Po trzeciej rundzie dokoła Godryk zatrzymał się na dobre i ze złością zaczął spacerować w tę i z powrotem. — Psiakrew. _Psiakrew_! — ryknął z desperacką frustracją. — Wiem, że on tu jest! Wiem, że on tu jest!

W osłupieniu gapiłam się na Godryka, niezdolna do zrobienia czegokolwiek innego. Nie potrafiłam przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio widziałam go aż tak rozjuszonego; poza tym nie mogłam oprzeć się niepokojącemu wrażeniu, że to głównie na mnie skupiała się jego wściekłość.

— W-wiem, że on... że on tu gdzieś jest! — wyjąkał Godryk lekko rozedrganym od emocji głosem. Co chwilę zamierał w miejscu i przymykał powieki, starając się trafić w kanał energetyczny Eryka. Niespodziewanie obrócił się i uderzył pięścią w drzewo, sprawiając, że z głośnym hukiem przewróciło się ono na ziemię. — Cholera — zaklął, tym razem z powodu drzazg, które wbiły mu się w dłoń. — N-nie powinienem był...

Godryk zamilkł i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Początkowo pomyślałam, że zamierzał kontynuować namierzanie wikinga, ale już wkrótce zorientowałam się, że po prostu ukrywał przede mną swój wyraz twarzy. — Godryku, nie zadręczaj się. Nikt inny, tylko _ja_ ponoszę za to wszystko winę. — Zdobywając się na odwagę, podeszłam do niego i chwyciłam go za rękę. — Naprawdę bardzo, _bardzo_ mi przykro.

Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. I tym przeraziłam się najmocniej. — Godryku, proszę...

Nie uzyskawszy ze strony Godryka żadnej reakcji, spróbowałam wysunąć moją dłoń z jego dłoni, lecz on natychmiast zacieśnił swoje palce. — Nie, Julianno. N-nie... nie jesteś niczemu winna. Nie obwiniam cię. — Gdy zwrócił się do mnie twarzą, odkryłam, że jego oczy były czerwone, tak jakby uporczywie powstrzymywał łzy.

— Przecież zasnęłam.

Godryk z zażenowaniem obrócił głowę na bok. — Podobnie jak ja. I też się nie obudziłem. Po prostu... nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdybym stracił którekolwiek z was.

Ścisnęłam jego dłoń i zmusiłam go do ponownego spojrzenia na siebie, wchodząc mu w pole widzenia. — Nie stracisz Eryka. Pomogę ci go odnaleźć, choćby nie wiem co, obiecuję.

W odpowiedzi Godryk westchnął przeciągle; nie wydawał się zbytnio przekonany.

Rozejrzawszy się dokoła, odezwałam się: — Czyli Eryk na pewno przebywa gdzieś w pobliżu. Czujesz jego obecność, tak?

Wampir z zaniepokojeniem przygryzł wargę. — Tak — przyznał — ale jest tak potwornie słaby, że wszystko, co mogę od niego wyłapać, to jedynie niewyraźna mgiełka. Dochodzi ona gdzieś stąd, ale nie potrafię określić dokładnego miejsca.

Teraz i ja się zaniepokoiłam. — To nie znaczy, że umiera, prawda?

Godryk wzruszył ramionami. — Niewykluczone, ale nie sądzę, żeby w tym przypadku chodziło akurat o to. Możliwe, że Eryk jest rozluźniony, śpi albo zwyczajnie nie boi się swoich porywaczy. Osobiście uważam, że to głównie przez jego chorobę tak trudno go teraz zlokalizować. O wiele łatwiej szuka mi się was, kiedy targa wami jak najwięcej emocji, obojętnie jakich. W tej chwili Eryk jest zbyt odrętwiały, żeby doświadczać jakichkolwiek silnych uczuć, dlatego też nie mogę go namierzyć.

Godryk ponownie westchnął i puścił moją dłonią. Gdy z roztargnieniem lustrował wzrokiem otoczenie, po raz pierwszy odniosłam takie wrażenie, jakby czegoś w nim brakowało. Wyglądał na... zagubionego. Cała jego determinacja i siła woli zdawały się wyparować wespół z wikingiem; uznałam to za zdumiewające. Zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać, czy po moim odejściu Eryk zaobserwował u Godryka podobną zmianę, ale po krótkiej chwili sumienie szepnęło mi z wyrzutem, że to nie pora na zazdrosne dywagacje. Eryk zaginął, a Godryk tracił wiarę. Musiałam pomóc mu ją odzyskać.

— Ciągle kręcimy się wokół tej góry. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Eryka nie ma ani _na_, ani _w pobliżu_ niej... Może powinniśmy poszukać w jej _wnętrzu_?

Z początku Godryk przyjął tę propozycję z wyraźnym sceptycyzmem, lecz już po paru sekundach w jego ciemnych oczach błysnęło coś na kształt światełka nadziei. — Jaskinia?

— Kto wie?

— Ja sprawdzę stronę północną, a ty południową — poinstruował mnie, po czym z miejsca zabrał się do pracy. Nie marnując czasu, ja również rozpoczęłam przeczesywanie swojego zbocza, sprawdzając każdy zacieniony, ukryty w zaroślach zakamarek, przez który można by dostać się do jakiejś groty. Nie upłynął nawet kwadrans, gdy Godryk z powrotem zjawił się u mojego boku. — Znalazłem wejście — oznajmił z podekscytowaniem. — Nie uwierzysz, jak dobrze je ukryto.

Oboje pognaliśmy na północne zbocze góry, do miejsca, gdzie Godryk odsunął od skalnej ściany olbrzymi głaz. — Jakim cudem pojedynczy człowiek zdołał to przesunąć? — zdziwiłam się na głos.

— Najwidoczniej mamy do czynienia albo z kilkoma ludźmi, albo z jednym nie-człowiekiem.

Uniosłam brew, zaintrygowana tą hipotezą, ale sam Godryk nie wykazywał zbytniego zainteresowania szczegółami tego, w jaki sposób przesunięto kilkusetfuntowy kamień; bardziej obchodziło go odszukanie Eryka. Bezzwłocznie pospieszyliśmy więc w głąb jaskini, ale już wkrótce okazało się, że nie znajdowaliśmy się w naturalnej grocie; na pierwszy rzut oka widać w niej było ingerencję człowieka. Niemalże od razu natrafiliśmy na punkt, w którym droga się rozwidlała. Godryk skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. — Co to za rodzaj jaskini? — kłapnął.

— Wygląda mi to na labirynt. Najwyraźniej ten ktoś, kto ukrywa Eryka, bardzo nie chce, żebyśmy go znaleźli.

Godryk obrócił się ku mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Oboje mamy po paręset lat. Labirynt nie powinien stanowić dla nas żadnego problemu.

— Co powiesz na to, abyśmy się rozdzielili?

Skinąwszy głową, Godryk wkroczył do pierwszego tunelu, od lewej strony licząc; ja zdecydowałam się na drugi korytarz od prawej. Zewsząd otaczała mnie ciemność i wilgoć. Nie mogłam wyłapać ani woni Eryka, ani zapachu kogokolwiek innego, więc ilekroć musiałam wybierać, którędy pójść, obierałam po prostu szlak, który wydawał się najmniej skomplikowany. Po kilku minutach krzyknęłam do Godryka; nie odpowiedział. Wówczas zrozumiałam, że oceniliśmy naszego przeciwnika stanowczo zbyt nisko.

Po upływie paru godzin wcale nie czułam się tak, jakbym przybliżyła się do... no cóż, do jakiegokolwiek miejsca. Każdy następny tunel do złudzenia przypominał poprzedni. Nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, czy ponownie mijałam tę samą skałę, czy może wszędzie aż roiło się od podobnych skał. W końcu, nie przerywając biegu, zaczęłam wydrapywać na ścianach linie, żeby zaznaczyć, gdzie już byłam; dzięki temu odkryłam, że zataczałam bezsensowne kręgi. Sfrustrowana, spróbowałam wydostać się z mojego błędnego koła, ale okazało się to nad wyraz trudne.

Czas uciekał. Zdawało się, że minęła cała noc. — Godryku! — zawołałam. Mój głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian, wędrując do ślepych zaułków. Wiedziałam, że się zgubiłam. Zdenerwowanie, które odczuwałam, wyraźnie dawało mi do zrozumienia, że Godryk też zabłądził; jego zupełny brak orientacji w terenie potwierdzało to, że jeszcze mnie nie odszukał.

Prawdopodobnie nadszedł ranek, ponieważ moje ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się odpoczynku. Już nie biegłam ani nie drapałam paznokciami po ścianach; dałam sobie z tym spokój kilka godzin wcześniej. W końcu po prostu usiadłam na ziemi.

Po tym, gdy to zrobiłam, nie czekałam zbyt długo na pojawienie się Godryka. Wyhamowawszy tuż przede mną z lekkim poślizgiem, wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie ulgi. — Znalazłem cię.

— I dobrze, bo chyba bardziej zgubić się nie mogłam.

— Podobnie jak ja. Szukać Eryka przestałem parę godzin temu. Ta jaskinia to koszmar. Musimy trzymać się razem.

— Zgadzam się.

Przez pewien czas błądziliśmy po korytarzach. Początkowo na przedzie biegł Godryk, ale już wkrótce górę wzięła nad nim frustracja, więc zaproponowałam, że teraz to ja nami pokieruję. Nie udało mi się jednak dotrzeć do żadnego rozpoznawalnego miejsca. Niekiedy Godryk podejmował kolejne próby namierzenia Eryka, lecz to również donikąd nas nie zaprowadziło; byliśmy beznadziejnie zagubieni.

Z nosa zaczęła cieknąć mi krew. Gdy Godryk stanął, zauważyłam, że on również krwawił, tyle że z uszu. — Musimy odpocząć.

— Nie możemy odpocząć, dopóki nie odnajdziemy Eryka.

No to szukaliśmy dalej. Tak właściwie to szukaliśmy przez jakieś trzy dni z rzędu. Oboje byliśmy wyczerpani, głodni i nieszczęśliwi. Nagle do ust napłynęła mi ślina.

— Czujesz ten zapach? — szepnęłam do Godryka. Oczywiście, że czuł; nie oczekiwałabym od niego niczego innego. Momentalnie poderwał się na równe nogi, i to z zadziwiającą jak na jego obecny stan zwinnością.

— Skąd wzięłoby się tu świeże ludzkie ciało? — zapytał pospiesznie. — Erykowi się nie polepszyło; nikogo nie zabił.

— Być może zabito kogoś dla niego — zasugerowałam.

Godryk rzucił mi pełne nadziei, ale i pytające spojrzenie. — Chcą utrzymać go przy życiu? W jakim celu?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zbyt zmęczona, żeby dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Jedyne wyjaśnienie, które przyszło mi do głowy, brzmiało tak samo jak to, którym wieki temu posłużył się Lucjusz, wyjawiając, dlaczego mnie nie zabił — krew. Potrząsnęłam głową, nie mając ochoty myśleć ani o wilkołakach, ani o związanych z nimi sprawach. — Powinniśmy podążyć za tym zapachem albo przynajmniej spróbować to zrobić — uznałam.

Godryk nawet nie zaczekał, aż podniosę się z ziemi, tylko od razu pognał wzdłuż pogrążonego w mroku korytarza, tropiąc kuszącą woń krwi. To niespodziewane odkrycie, że gdzieś w pobliżu mógł znajdować się trup, przywróciło nas do życia; mimo że wciąż tkwiliśmy w labiryncie, moje samopoczucie uległo nieznacznej poprawie. Jednakże po kilku minutach bezowocowego błąkania się Godryka powtórnie dopadło przygnębienie. — To bezsensowne. Co z tego, że czujemy człowieka, skoro nie potrafimy do niego trafić? Szukanie jest bezcelowe.

Natychmiast się zatrzymaliśmy. Godryk potarł palcami skronie; na szyi i twarzy miał strużki zaschniętej krwi, która wypłynęła mu z uszu, oczu i nosa. Jego krótkie, brązowe włosy sprawiały wrażenie jaśniejszych, zapewne z powodu pokrywającego je pyłu. Skóra Godryka wydawała się bardziej szara niż zwykle, przez co można by wziąć go za chorego. Wyglądał przerażająco; ja bez wątpienia nie prezentowałam się lepiej.

Znienacka woń człowieka stała się tak silna jak nigdy dotąd. Do ust ponownie napłynęła mi ślina; byłam tak potwornie głodna! Intuicyjnie wiedziałam, że moja jedyna nadzieja na posiłek leżała w odległości nie większej niż parę stóp. Rozwścieczona głodem, raptownie odwróciłam się do Godryka plecami i pomknęłam na koniec tunelu. Ani śladu ludzi. Wyminąwszy Godryka, pognałam na drugi skraj korytarza. Tam także nie natknęłam się na żadne zwłoki. Gdy wróciłam do Godryka, bez słowa pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzałam brać z niego przykładu i ot tak się poddać; nadal czułam bliską obecność trupa.

W apogeum mojej ślepej furii uderzyłam pięścią w ścianę. Skała eksplodowała w mnóstwo drobnych kawałków. Kiedy kurz opadł, z gruzów wyłoniło się coś, czego przenigdy bym się nie spodziewała: wejście do małej jaskini. W środkowej części pomieszczenia umieszczono długą, czarną trumnę; rozpoznałam ją w mgnieniu oka.

— Eryk! — zawołał ze zdumieniem Godryk i bezzwłocznie wkroczył do środka. Z miejsca poszłam w jego ślady i wlepiłam wzrok w swoją nagrodę — świeże zwłoki młodego litewskiego wieśniaka. Praktycznie wrzeszcząc z uciechy, rzuciłam się na ciało mężczyzny i wbiłam kły w jego tętnicę szyjną. Do moich ust wpłynęła ciepława ciecz; delektowałam się każdą jej kroplą.

Napad niewysłowionej radości niemalże uniemożliwił mi zauważenie postaci, która ukradkiem przesunęła się pod ścianą. Kątem oka dostrzegłam w jej dłoni zarys kołka; aby przerwać jedzenie i skoczyć na napastnika, musiałam użyć całej siły woli. Najpierw chwyciłam kołek i odrzuciłam go na bok, po czym oplotłam dłońmi szyję tej małej dziewczynki...

Małej dziewczynki? Zalała mnie potężna fala zdziwienia. To dziecko wyglądało na jakieś trzynaście lat; ledwie co przekroczyło dekadę. Co robiło w środku góry z chorym wampirem? Byłam ogromnie zdezorientowana, lecz w tym momencie pragnęłam tylko pożywić się i opuścić ten przeklęty labirynt.

Przymierzałam się już do skręcenia tej dziewczynce karku i wypicia jej krwi, gdy usłyszałam: — Nie!

Nie wypuszczając dziecka z rąk, obróciłam głowę; przebywający w trumnie Eryk podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Co prawda podpierał się na ramieniu, żeby nie upaść, ale jego stan i tak znacznie się poprawił, odkąd widziałam go po raz ostatni. Nie dostrzegłam u niego żadnych oznak krwawień; sprawiał wrażenie wypoczętego, aczkolwiek nieco głodnego. Z pewnością wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż ja bądź Godryk. — Ona należy do mnie — oznajmił stanowczo. Z szoku opadła mi szczęka.

— Że co? — warknęłam nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzałam. — Ta dziewczyna trzyma cię w niewoli, a ty nie chcesz, żebym ją zabiła?

— Ona. Należy. Do. Mnie — kłapnął Eryk. W tej chwili guzik mnie to obchodziło. Nie potrafiłam skupić się na niczym innym poza krwią; mało brakowało, bym już przez sam zapach trupa straciła resztki samokontroli.

Na szczęście Godryk przybliżył się do mnie i zabrał mi dziewczynkę, więc obeszło się bez zbędnych incydentów. Prędko wróciłam do zwłok młodego Litwina.

— Ona ma znaki... — mruknął po szwedzku Eryk. Podniosłam głowę znad zakrwawionej szyi wieśniaka, żeby przekonać się, czy to prawda; na szyi dziewczyny faktycznie widniało znamię, którego wiking tak wytrwale szukał.

— Czyli ten bachor jest wilkołakiem? — jęknęłam z niedowierzaniem. Eryk rościł sobie prawo do wilkołaka? I to jeszcze wilkołaka, który porwał go w biały dzień, kiedy przez chorobę nie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem? Cała ta sytuacja zbliżała się do granic absurdu.

Godryk zaciskał dłoń na ramieniu dziewczynki; sprawiała ona wrażenie zbyt przerażonej, aby spróbować mu się wyrwać. — Czy to dziecko potrafiłoby wyprowadzić nas z tego piekła? — spytał Eryka Godryk.

— Przypuszczam, że tak. Mówi tylko po litewsku.

— Nie skrzywdzimy cię — zapewnił dziewczynę Godryk, używając jej ojczystego języka; w reakcji na te słowa prychnęłam sceptycznie. Rzuciwszy mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, Godryk kontynuował: — Potrzebujemy cię, żebyś wyprowadziła nas na zewnątrz. — Gdy dziewczynka skinęła głową, Godryk ostrożnie ją puścił, po czym obrócił się w moją stronę i oświadczył stanowczo: — Zostaw ciało; pożywić możemy się później. Zabierz Eryka.

Z jękiem pomaszerowałam ku wikingowi, który obdarzył mnie ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Tylko nie trząś moją trumną — nakazał tym swoim specyficznym, denerwującym tonem. Nie siląc się na jakąkolwiek delikatność, popchnęłam Eryka w dół i gwałtownie zatrzasnęłam wieko. Następnie rozpoczęłam żmudny proces niesienia olbrzymiej trumny, opierając ją na swojej głowie; nie istniał żaden inny sposób, w jaki mogłabym przetransportować tak ogromną skrzynię.

Dziewczynka pochyliła się i bezwstydnie przemieniła w wilka. Na krótki moment oddech uwiązł mi w gardle, ale szybko wzięłam się w garść i podążyłam za nią i Godrykiem ku wyjściu z labiryntu. Ze zdumieniem przyjęłam to, jak sprawnie manewrowała między korytarzami; można by przypuszczać, że spędziła w tych tunelach całe życie i stąd tak dobrze znała ich rozmieszczenie. Podejrzewałam, że wydostanie się na zewnątrz zajmie nam co najmniej godzinę. Tymczasem pierwszy podmuch świeżego powietrza owionął nas już niecały kwadrans później.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy wyjściu z jaskini, Godryk obdarzył mnie pełnym zdumienia spojrzeniem.

Poza doskonałą orientacją w terenie, którą wykazała się ta mała wilczyca, zdziwiło mnie także coś jeszcze, a mianowicie to, jak dużo ważył wiking. Nie wiedziałam, czy niosło mi się go aż tak ciężko ze względu na osłabienie, które wywołał u mnie głód, czy po prostu dlatego, że dźwiganie trumny z wampirem z reguły było wyczerpującym zadaniem. Tak czy owak, nie potrafiłam pojąć, jak drobna dziewczynka zdołała wywlec Eryka z zakładu pogrzebowego, przetransportować go przez wioskę, las, a na koniec kluczyć z nim w labiryncie. Wydawało się to niewykonalne.

Kiedy przemierzaliśmy bór, ciągnęłam trumnę z wikingiem po ziemi, dbając o to, żeby nie ominąć żadnego dołka ani korzenia, dzięki czemu jego podróż przebiegała równie potwornie, jak ja i Godryk się czuliśmy. Po dotarciu do obrzeży puszczy załadowałam Eryka na porzucony w zaroślach wózek; z tego miejsca od naszej obecnej siedziby dzielił nas już tylko krótki spacer przez miasteczko.

Gdy wróciliśmy do zakładu pogrzebowego, z głośnym _łup!_ upuściłam trumnę na posadzkę i podniosłam wieko. Obolały Eryk podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, złorzecząc pod nosem na jakąś „przeklętą zdzirę". Usiadłszy obok niego, utkwiłam wzrok w małej wilczycy.

— Katarino, przemień się — rozkazał wiking. Natychmiast zastosowała się do polecenia; naga, roztrzęsiona i wyraźnie zawstydzona, przykucnęła w kącie.

Godryk, mimo zmęczenia i głodu, okazał dziewczynce nieco więcej współczucia niż ja. Rzuciwszy jej jakiś brudny koc, obiecał: — Jestem pewien, że później Julianna pożyczy ci coś z własnej garderoby.

— Nie, nie pożyczy — warknęłam. Godryk popatrzył na mnie, mrużąc oczy.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy padnięci i sfrustrowani, Julianno. Nie pozwól, żeby twoje zachowanie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło sytuację... dla dobra nas obojga.

Eryk parsknął śmiechem. W odpowiedzi na to obróciłam się ku niemu ze słowami: — Śmiej się, ile chcesz, ale beze _mnie_ nadal tkwiłbyś w jakiejś jaskini.

— To głównie przez _ciebie _zostałem w ogóle porwany. Ale wybaczam ci, ponieważ znalazłem dokładnie to, czego szukałem. — Spojrzenie błękitnych oczu wikinga powędrowało w stronę dziewczyny, która wciąż siedziała cichutko na uboczu. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że do tej pory nie usłyszeliśmy od niej ani jednego słowa.

— Czy ona mówi?

— Tak, ale teraz milczy, bo się ciebie boi. Próbowałaś skręcić jej kark. Poza tym wyglądasz koszmarnie. Ja też się ciebie boję.

— I słusznie; jak najbardziej powinieneś się bać.

Eryk odwrócił się do dziewczynki. — Opowiedz im o wszystkim, Katarino — nakazał jej łagodnie, ale stanowczo. — Nie zrobią ci krzywdy.

Sprawiając wrażenie zdenerwowanej, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła: — Nazywam się Katarina Rosmanskas; i potrzebuję ochrony.


	18. Katarina

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

**Link do wersji oryginalnej znajduje się na moim profilu.**

* * *

Tego ranka próby zaśnięcia okazały się dla mnie katorgą. Przed oczami ciągle miałam twarz Godryka za kratami mojej celi. Czemu jego puszczono wolno, podczas gdy ja tkwiłam w więzieniu? Taki stan rzeczy z pewnością nie zaliczał się sprawiedliwych, ale wiedziałam, że Godryk nie ponosił za to winy. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że się na niego nie złościłam.

Przez cały dzień nie zdołałam przespać więcej niż trzech godzin; stało się tak albo z racji tego, że zwyczajnie nie mogłam zmrużyć oka, albo z powodu strażników, którzy co rusz urządzali mi pobudkę, aby zaproponować, żebym napiła się Czystej Krwi. Na początku uprzejmie im odmawiałam, lecz gdy zobaczyłam, że wymieniali między sobą nerwowe spojrzenia, zmusiłam się do pociągnięcia paru łyków tego syntetycznego suplementu.

O ósmej wieczorem ponownie odeskortowano mnie do sądu, gdzie miała odbyć się rozprawa wstępna. Robert Buchanan nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, by odgrodzić mnie od fleszy fotoreporterów, co więcej — wyglądało na to, że specjalnie zwalniał dla nich kroku; skończyło się na tym, że do sądowego gmachu wkroczyłam dobre trzy minuty przed nim. — Uwielbiasz błyszczeć w centrum uwagi, co? — spytałam z szyderczym uśmiechem, którym Buchanan zdawał się nie przejąć.

— Oczywiście, że tak; ty też powinnaś to polubić. Będziemy sławni.

— Nie chcę być sławna. Chcę być niewinna — przypomniałam mu z powagą.

— No cóż, zobaczymy, co uda się w tej kwestii zrobić.

Z woli sędzi Rivery jako pierwsi prawo do głosu otrzymali prokuratorzy, którzy bezzwłocznie przedstawili jej spis osób gotowych zeznawać przeciwko mnie. Posiadali oni nawet listę lekarzy, którzy zgodzili się potwierdzić, że to wywołany moimi działaniami strach przyprawił dyrektora szkoły o feralny atak serca; opisali również tamten nagrany telefonem komórkowym filmik, wyjaśniając, że już samo to stanowiło prawdopodobną przyczynę śmierci mężczyzny. Bez trudu dało się stwierdzić, że sędzia Rivera podzielała ich opinię, ale Buchanan i tak bronił swojej sprawy tak dobrze, jak tylko umiał. Niestety, bez jakiegokolwiek rodzaju materiału dowodowego w żaden sposób nie mogliśmy odeprzeć tego zarzutu.

— Czy na chwilę obecną oskarżenie chciałoby zaproponować pozwanej ugodę? — zapytała sędzia.

— Na chwilę obecną stan Illinois proponuje pannie Sabbas wyrok pięćdziesięciu lat pozbawienia wolności z prawem do zwolnienia warunkowego po dwudziestu latach, o ile przyzna się ona do każdego z zarzucanych jej czynów.

Poczułam się tak, jakby wzrok utkwili we mnie wszyscy zebrani na sali — tak, jakby mnie oceniali. Skurczywszy się nieco pod ostrzałem ciekawskich spojrzeń, odwróciłam się do Buchanana i szepnęłam: — Uważam, że ta oferta nie jest taka zła. Dwadzieścia lat to dla wampira tyle, co nic.

Buchanan odszepnął pospiesznie: — Zanim przyjmiemy jakąkolwiek ugodę, musimy skonsultować się z panną Flanagan.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. — Nie ona powinna o tym decydować.

— Decyduje dotąd, dopóki wypisuje czek.

Przewróciłam oczyma i z powrotem usiadłam na swoim krześle. Sąd opuściliśmy kilka minut później. Sędzia Marissa Rivera wyznaczyła początek procesu na piątego sierpnia, czyli dopiero za trzy miesiące od dnia dzisiejszego. Termin ten mógł jeszcze ulec przesunięciu i w jedną, i w drugą stronę; zależało to od Buchanana i prokuratury. Gdybym ja miała coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia, wolałabym, żeby proces rozpoczął się już jutro. Chciałam, żeby ten koszmar jak najprędzej się skończył.

* * *

Następnego wieczoru Robert złożył mi niezmiernie długą i niezmiernie irytującą wizytę.

— Jak się miewasz, Julie? — przywitał się.

Dokuczały mi krwawienia; poza tym nie kąpałam się od trzech dni. — Nie za dobrze, Rob. Siedzę w więzieniu.

Chyba tego nie dosłyszał. Wyciągnąwszy z teczki jakieś dokumenty, zaczął zapoznawać mnie z tym, co planował za dnia; o dziwo, nie dotyczyło to ani zbierania dowodów, ani szukania świadków, którzy zeznaliby na moją korzyść. — Przypuszczam, że jeśli zorganizujemy wywiady z kilkoma odpowiednimi dziennikarzami, to być może uda nam się zdobyć wystarczająco dużo wsparcia opinii publicznej, aby poprawić nieco twoje niekorzystne położenie.

Uniosłam brwi. — „Wsparcia opinii publicznej"? Wsparcie opinii publicznej raczej nie pomoże mi w sądzie.

— Cóż, panna Flanagan postawiła sprawę dość jasno: przez najbliższe parę miesięcy Amerykańska Liga Wampirów chce przedstawiać cię światu w jak najlepszym świetle.

— Przez najbliższe parę miesięcy? O nie, panie Buchanan, nie ma mowy. Trzeba przyspieszyć rozpoczęcie tego procesu. Nie zamierzam tkwić w więzieniu w nieskończoność.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — odezwała się Nan, kiedy dumnym krokiem wkroczyła do więziennej sali spotkań. — Musiałam zaopatrzyć się w krew... Czystą Krew, rzecz jasna.

— Nic nie szkodzi — zapewnił ją Robert, przerzucając leżące przed nim kartki. — Przeglądaliśmy właśnie listę dziennikarzy. Juliannie bardzo spodobał się pomysł spotkań z nimi.

_Na jakiej planecie przebywa teraz ten facet?_ — Tak się składa — wtrąciłam przez zaciśnięte zęby — że nie interesują mnie spotkania z dziennikarzami. Co więcej, _nie zgadzam się_ na spotkania z jakimikolwiek dziennikarzami. Jeśli już mamy się z kimś spotkać, to z prokuratorami, żeby przyjąć tę ugodę. A nawet jeśli nie dojdziemy z nimi do porozumienia, to chcę, żeby ten proces odbył się możliwie jak najszybciej. Ponadto uważam, że powinniśmy zacząć gromadzić jakiś materiał dowodowy, aby potwierdzić, że nikogo nie zabiłam; dyrektor szkoły zmarł w wyniku naturalnego ataku serca. I że nie zaatakowałam żadnych dzieciaków, tylko się broniłam.

— Ależ oczywiście, zrobimy to, Julianno; na wszystko nadejdzie odpowiednia pora — obiecała Nan fałszywie zatroskanym tonem, po czym obróciła się ku Buchananowi i kontynuowała: — Tym niemniej zdecydowanie nie przyjmujemy tej ugody. Ale trzeba będzie umówić się na spotkanie z prokuratorem okręgowym i Riverą, żeby przesunąć początek tego procesu na grudzień. Sądzę, że do końca roku spokojnie zdołamy wycisnąć z tej sprawy tak dużo, jak tylko się da.

— Przepraszam, ale nie ty o tym decydujesz. Decyduję o tym ja — syknęłam.

Nan obrzuciła mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Podejmowanie wszelkich decyzji to moja działka, ponieważ najlepiej orientuję się w sytuacji. Uczestniczę w życiu publicznym znacznie dłużej od ciebie. Wiem, jak zyskać wsparcie, dzięki któremu Amerykańska Liga Wampirów urośnie w siłę.

Opadła mi szczęka; znienacka wszystko stało się obrzydliwie jasne. Nan i ja nigdy nie mogłybyśmy się dogadać, ponieważ patrzyłyśmy na mój proces z dwóch skrajnie odmiennych perspektyw. — ALW nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. W tej sprawie chodzi o mnie — przypomniałam jej.

Nan zmrużyła groźnie oczy. — Zachowujesz się samolubnie i dziecinnie. Pomyśl o naszej rasie.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zadziałałam impulsywnie. Zanim zdążyłam zastanowić się, co tak właściwie robiłam, poderwałam się ze swojego krzesła i popchnęłam Nan na ścianę; spróbowała mnie odepchnąć, ale byłam od niej o wiele silniejsza. W ułamek sekundy boleśnie wykrzywiłam jej ręce za plecami i przycisnęłam jej twarz do zimnych, metalowych drzwi. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że ochrona Nan i moi strażnicy ruszyli w stronę wejścia; przytrzymałam je siłą, by nikt nie dostał się do środka.

Usłyszawszy krzyk Buchanana, kłapnęłam na niego: — Zamknij się, człowieku. Nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy. — Następnie zwróciłam się do Nan: — Jakim prawem nazywasz mnie dziecinną? Żyłam już od tysiąc trzystu lat, kiedy twoi dziadkowie dopiero co się urodzili. I nie jestem samolubna, wręcz przeciwnie: udowadniam światu, że ludzie i wampiry mogą współistnieć w pokoju, ponosząc takie samy kary. Gdybym była egoistką, dawno temu uciekłabym stąd w siną w dal, tak jak uczynił to Godryk. — Wzmianka o Godryku zaostrzyła moją wściekłość; brutalnie naparłam na skręconą sylwetkę Nan. — Jeśli szukasz samoluba, popatrz na siebie; na siebie i tę twoją głupią żądzę rozgłosu. Nie obchodzi mnie ani ALW, ani twój medialny wizerunek. Dla ciebie ta sprawa to szansa na jakąś kampanię promocyjną, ale to _moje życie_ i nie pozwolę ci dłużej w nim mieszać. Zwalniam cię.

Puściłam Nan i cofnęłam się o krok. Nie upadła na podłogę, ale musiała wesprzeć się na drzwiach. — Nie możesz mnie zwolnić. Finansuję cię.

— W razie potrzeby skorzystam z dofinansowania urzędowego.

— Jesteś głupią suką i jeszcze gorzko tego pożałujesz.

— Nie, nie sądzę — odparłam oschle, po czym prędko zacisnęłam prawą dłoń i uderzyłam Nan w twarz. Natychmiast przewróciła się na ziemię; z jej ust trysnęła krew. Sekundę później do pomieszczenia wpadła chmara strażników i zostałam zakuta w kajdanki. — Mam nadzieję, że do następnego wywiadu buzia ci się zagoi — pożegnałam Nan, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Chwilę później z powrotem zaprowadzono mnie do celi.

* * *

Kolejnego wieczoru nie spodziewałam się żadnych gości, toteż z pewnym zdziwieniem przyjęłam wiadomość, że w strefie konferencyjnej czekał na mnie pan Buchanan. Tym razem od razu skuto mnie w kajdanki i przywiązano łańcuchem do krzesła. — Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytałam go na wstępie. — Nie stać mnie na twoje usługi.

— Nie wezmę od ciebie ani centa. Ta sprawa zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy, bym zrezygnował z niej ze względów pieniężnych.

— Zgoda, o ile to ja będę dyktować warunki.

— Jak sobie życzysz — odpowiedział, po czym faktycznie zabrał się do pracy, przedstawiając mi nazwiska lekarzy, którzy mogliby poświadczyć, że dyrektor szkoły dostał zawału serca z powodu swojego złego stanu zdrowia, a nie przez moje działania. Na początku szczerze sądziłam, że Buchanan w końcu robił coś tak, jak należy... aż do chwili, kiedy znienacka zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów i stwierdził: — Wiesz, jako człowiek musiałaś być bardzo ładna.

Trochę zbita z tropu, odparłam pospiesznie: — Dziękuję. Ale wracając do tych lekarzy, myślę, że...

— Czy po przemianie w wampira automatycznie stajesz się piękniejszym, czy to twoja naturalna uroda? — ciągnął przyciszonym głosem.

Westchnąwszy, odezwałam się stanowczo: — Teraz, panie Buchanan, skoncentrujmy się na...

Nagle poczułam, że jego stopa otarła się o moją łydkę; uniosłam brwi i spróbowałam przesunąć swoje krzesło, żeby zwiększyć odległość między nami.

— Dla twojego dobra proponuję ci cofnąć nogę — ostrzegłam, ale najwidoczniej Buchanan myślał o zupełnie innych rzeczach.

— Nigdy dotąd nie robiłem tego z wampirem — szepnął do mnie.

— W porządku, miarka się przebrała — warknęłam, obnażając kły, po czym machnęłam nogą. Zamiast jednak bawić z Buchananem w jakieś ukradkowe pieszczoty, przewróciłam krzesło, na którym siedział. Następnie podniosłam się, zerwałam słabe, stalowe łańcuchy, które mnie przytrzymywały, i rzuciłam się na niego ponad stołem. Oplótłszy dłońmi jego szyję, syknęłam: — Jesteś prawdopodobnie najobrzydliwszym typem istoty ludzkiej, z jakim kiedykolwiek miałam nieszczęście się zetknąć. Wstyd mi, że należałam do tej samej rasy co ty. Wszystkie nasze interesy uznaję za zakończone. Jeśli zobaczę, że dyskutujesz na mój temat w jakimś programie telewizyjnym albo jeśli dojdą mnie słuchy, że proponujesz swoim klientom wymianę usług seksualnych, to osobiście znajdę cię i rozerwę twoje gardło na strzępy. Rozumiemy się?

Podejrzewałam, że charkot, który wydobył się z jego gardła, to odpowiedź twierdząca, więc uwolniłam go. Gdy sekundę później do pomieszczenia wkroczyli strażnicy, zauważyłam, że przestraszyłam pana Buchanana do tego stopnia, że zmoczył sobie spodnie. Ten widok utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że moja misja zakończyła się sukcesem.

* * *

_(stulecia wcześniej)_

Przykryta kocem Katarina zmieniła nieznacznie pozycję; ze wzrokiem wbitym ziemię kontynuowała: — Moje imię może brzmieć dla was znajomo. Richard Rosmanskas, który przewodzi miejscowej sforze, to mój wuj.

Eryk, Godryk i ja wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Wszyscy pamiętaliśmy Richarda z naszego małego rekonesansu przed chorobą wikinga. — Dlaczego zabrałaś Eryka? I skąd wiedziałaś, że przebywamy w tym miejscu? — zapytał Godryk.

— Mój... mój wuj to niezmiernie potężny człowiek. Lubi używać siły, żeby zmuszać innych do uległości. Nie toleruje w sforze jakichkolwiek odchyleń...

— Takich jak ty — wtrąciłam.

Katarina zwróciła się ku mnie twarzą. — Od zawsze byłam lojalną członkinią sfory. W przeciwieństwie do mojego brata. Zeszłego lata poznał tę wiejską dziewczynę i uciekł z nią w siną w dal. Uciekł z człowiekiem, porzucił swoją rodzinę, zostawiając nas z dotkliwymi konsekwencjami, jakie wynikają z pokrewieństwa ze zdrajcą. — Dziewczynka trzęsła się ze złości; po tym poznałam, że nie opowiadała nam kłamstw. Opowiadała nam o swoim życiu.

— Mój wuj sądzi, że jeśli w jakiejś rodzinie znajdzie się choćby jeden zdrajca, to zdrady dopuściła się cała rodzina. Przez kilka dni z rzędu torturowano mnie, moją matkę i siostry; to było przeokropne. Aż tu nagle zostałam uwolniona. Myślałam, że zdarzył się jakiegoś rodzaju cud, tyle że grubo się pomyliłam. Richard powiedział, że jeżeli chcę, aby moja rodzina na powrót wkradła się w jego łaski, muszę zabić swojego brata; Richard dowiedział się, gdzie ukrywał się mój brat, a potem wysłał mnie i dwóch swoich popleczników, żebyśmy się go pozbyli.

Głos Katariny zaczął lekko drżeć; użyła skraju koca, żeby otrzeć z policzków łzy. — Nie... nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Mój brat... tak bardzo go kocham. Po prostu nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Pozwoliłam mu uciec. Udało mi się zabić jednego z kumów Richarda. Potem skryłam się w starych jaskiniach, zbudowanych przez nas parę pokoleń temu. Mieszkaliśmy w nich ze względów bezpieczeństwa; ktoś obcy łatwo traci tam orientację. Ale kiedy nasza sfora zbytnio się rozrosła, należało przenieść się gdzie indziej. Bawiłam się w tych grotach, odkąd sięgam pamięcią, znam je lepiej niż własną kieszeń; inne dzieci nigdy nie umiały opanować ich rozkładu tak dobrze, jak ja. Wiedząc, że te zawiłe korytarze to świetna kryjówka, żyłam w nich samotnie przez szmat czasu, ale w końcu, po długich rozmyślaniach nad tym, co stało się z moją matką i siostrami, to wszystko mnie przerosło. Muszę odzyskać wolność, tylko że nie zrobię tego bez czyjejś ochrony.

Każdy członek sfory Rosmanskas otrzymał rozkaz zabicia mnie i mojego brata, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja; a jest nas setki. Nie mogę pokazać się w miejscu publicznym, bo ktoś natychmiast mnie rozpozna. Jeśli chcę przetrwać, potrzebuję ochrony.

Ostatnio pod osłoną nocy wślizgnęłam się do naszego obozu i ukradłam ze wspólnych zapasów trochę wampirzej krwi. Richard poi nią swoich strażników, żeby byli czujni i wystarczająco silni, aby utrzymać w ryzach resztę sfory.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jesteśmy? Czy inne wilki też o tym wiedzą?

W odpowiedzi na pytanie Godryka Katarina pokręciła głową. — Nie, nie sądzę. Tamtej nocy, kiedy ukradłam wampirzą krew, zobaczyłam, jak zaatakowaliście i zabiliście strażnika. Uznałam, że wy troje bylibyście w stanie mi pomóc, więc poszłam za wami do tego domu pogrzebowego. Tydzień później wróciłam tu, żeby zabrać któreś z was.

— Czemu po prostu nie poprosiłaś nas o ochronę? — zapytał Godryk. Katarina wyglądała na przerażoną.

— Bałam się. Wydawało mi się, że zdołam przeciągnąć was na moją stronę jedynie wtedy, gdy zmuszę jedno z was do wysłuchania mojej historii. Przepraszam. — Katarina obróciła się i utkwiła we mnie spojrzenie swoich brązowych oczu. — Chciałam zabrać ciebie; przypuszczałam, że wykażesz najwięcej zrozumienia. Ale Eryk leżał już w trumnie, więc ostatecznie zabrałam jego.

Na te słowa Eryk wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Zerknąwszy na niego, syknęłam: — Zamknij się.

— Przypuszczała, że wykażesz najwięcej zrozumienia! Co za wyborny żart!

— Nie zapominaj, że ty także ich nienawidzisz — zripostowałam po hiszpańsku, żeby ta mała wilczyca nie zrozumiała.

— Wiem, ale to po prostu przezabawne...

Gdy wiking wreszcie przestał rechotać, odezwałam się: — No dobrze, to co teraz? Zbliża się dzień, a ja zdecydowanie nie zamierzam spać w jednym pomieszczeniu z jakimkolwiek wilkołakiem.

— Katarina jest niegroźna — oświadczył Eryk. — Na zabicie mnie miała kilka dni, ale tego nie zrobiła. Mówi prawdę; chce tylko naszej pomocy.

— Nie ufam jej.

— Nie ufasz wilkołakom w ogóle — wtrącił Godryk. — Czas, żebyśmy zaczęli.

Stęknąwszy, wgramoliłam się do swojej trumny.

* * *

Następnej nocy Godryk wyprawił mnie do miasteczka z misją znalezienia jakiejś osoby, z której moglibyśmy się pożywić. Zadanie to nie zaliczało się do zbyt trudnych; z łatwością wkradłam się w umysł pierwszego lepszego przechodnia i zaprowadziłam go do naszej tymczasowej siedziby. Na powrót znalazłszy się wśród swoich kamratów, zabiłam mężczyznę, po czym zabrałam się do picia jego krwi. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam ciche westchnienie. Na początku pomyślałam, że wydała je z siebie moja ofiara, lecz gdy uniosłam głowę, zorientowałam się, że dobiegło ono ze strony siedzącej kilka stóp dalej Katariny. Z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę wpatrywała się w swoje bose stopy; na jej twarzy widniał wyraz ponurego zrozumienia. Po sposobie, w jaki odwróciła wzrok, odgadłam, że śmierć i mordy nie wywoływały w niej strachu, tylko raczej smutek; sprawiała takie wrażenie, jakby poprzez patrzenie na mnie straciła cząstkę własnej wiary w człowieczeństwo.

Pospiesznie oderwawszy spojrzenie od małej wilczycy, nie przerywałam posiłku, dopóki Godryk nie zabrał mi zwłok; potem przyszła kolej na Eryka. Kiedy wszyscy zaspokoiliśmy głód, wiking ogłosił: — Chcę kontynuować szpiegowanie tego wilczego plemienia. Nim zaatakujemy, musimy uważnie ich poobserwować.

Katarina z trwogą utkwiła w Eryku swoje wielkie, brązowe oczy. Mimo że zrozumiał, co ją tak przeraziło, wyraźnie dało się dostrzec, że guzik go to obchodziło. — Tak, Katarino, musisz iść z nami.

— Myślałam, że zgodziliście się zapewnić mi ochronę! Jeśli ktoś z nich zobaczy mnie gdziekolwiek w pobliżu obozu, to... to z miejsca zostanę zabita.

— Nikt cię nie zobaczy, nic ci nie grozi. W drogę.

Nasza wyprawa do lasu przebiegła w napiętej atmosferze. Eryk skupił się na obserwacji wilkołaków, żeby jak najdogłębniej poznać ich zwyczaje i tym samym jak najskrupulatniej przygotować się do schwytania Richarda. Godryk z kolei nie spuszczał z oka wikinga, jakby spodziewał się, że ten, z racji krótkiego okresu rekonwalescencji, lada moment dozna podwójnie silnego nawrotu choroby. Zlękniona Katarina trzęsła się jak osika, ze mną wcale nie było lepiej. Nie dość, że szpiclowaliśmy wilki, to jeszcze jednego praktycznie sobie zaadoptowaliśmy. Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie; przecież nikt z naszej trójki nawet nie przepadał za przedstawicielami tego gatunku. Skoro jednak Godryk i Eryk ewidentnie nie podzielali moich obaw co do Katariny, starałam się ich nie okazywać.

We czwórkę ulokowaliśmy się na drzewie. Stamtąd mieliśmy najlepszy podgląd na sytuację w obozie, którego obrzeża patrolowali strażnicy, chroniąc teren przed intruzami i pilnując, żeby nikt nie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Niektórzy z tych strażników-wilków przechadzali się po całym obozowisku; z przygnębieniem patrzyło się na to, jak pozostali mieszkańcy pospiesznie schodzili im z drogi. Wszyscy członkowie sfory wykonywali określone, przydzielone im zadania: sprzątanie, gotowanie, opieka nad dziećmi, rąbanie drzewa, polowanie na zwierzynę. Jednakże każdą z tych czynności mógł przerwać wysoki rangą wilkołak, któremu akurat nie dopisywał humor. Jedną z kobiet pobito za niewłaściwie upraną odzież; jakieś dziecko zostało spoliczkowane tylko dlatego, że uznano je za zbyt brudne. Wiedziałam, że niektórzy uważali mnie za osobę z sercem z kamienia, lecz nawet ja nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie pełnienia funkcji strażnika w sforze Rosmanskas.

— To takie smutne — szepnęła Katarina, kuląc się, gdy bito tamtą kobietę. — Ci ludzie są jak owce.

Miała rację. Ci ludzie faktycznie byli jak owce, a Richard odgrywał rolę ich okrutnego pasterza.

Niebawem, przez nikogo niezauważeni, wróciliśmy do domu pogrzebowego, gdzie udaliśmy się na spoczynek.

* * *

...Stałam gdzieś w środku puszczy, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak się tam dostałam; miejsce to wydało mi się dość specyficzne, przez co natychmiast się zdenerwowałam. Mimo że tak właściwie nie istniał najmniejszy powód do niepokoju, tuż po tym, gdy zlustrowałam swoje otoczenie wzrokiem, na dnie mojego żołądka nabrzmiało złowrogie przeczucie.

Przewidziałam, co się stanie, nim cokolwiek się stało. Wiedziałam, że za chwilę rozlegnie się warczenie; nie umiałam tylko określić, z której strony. Kiedy wreszcie je usłyszałam, dobiegło ono zza moich pleców i brzmiało tak, jakby jego źródło przebywało w dalekiej odległości. Ciekawiło mnie, kto stanowił owo źródło. Katarina? Któryś z wilkołaków króla Russela? Lucjusz?

Obróciwszy się, wrzasnęłam; zwierz znajdował się tuż tuż, dokładnie za mną, tak blisko, że praktycznie czułam nienaturalne ciepło, które od niego biło. Był to Kasjusz z nienaruszoną czaszką. Zdążył już obnażyć kły i wydawał z siebie głębokie, gardłowe dźwięki. Sekundę później skoczył na mnie. Uderzywszy głową o ziemię, poczułam na ramionach jego rozgrzane łapy; krzyczałam i wierzgałam nogami, usiłując wyrwać mu się, zanim zaatakuje, ale nie miałam wystarczająco dużo siły.

Pysk wilka wykrzywił się w złowieszczym uśmiechu, po czym przemienił się w twarz mężczyzny, który syknął mi do ucha: — Skąd to przerażenie? Czyżby mój syn aż tak cię nastraszył?

Przypadkiem zerknąwszy ponad jego ramieniem, ujrzałam Lucjusza, wilkołaka, który torturował mnie na polecenie Godryka parę stuleci temu.

— Jesteś martwy! — zawołałam do Kasjusza, wiercąc się pod nim.

— Nie, mała wampirzyco. To ty jesteś martwa.

...

— Julianno!

Znienacka z powrotem ściągnięto mnie do rzeczywistości. Z trudem wciągając powietrze do płuc, spróbowałam usiąść, ale wówczas zorientowałam się, że Godryk przytrzymywał mnie w pozycji leżącej.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? Zejdź ze mnie! — wrzasnęłam i odsunęłam się od niego. W końcu mogłam złapać oddech. Jakimś sposobem lepiłam się od potu; moja głowa pękała od ataku migreny.

Kiedy rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, okazało się, że wszyscy mi się przyglądali, włącznie z wilczycą Katariną. Z jękiem przycisnęłam dłoń do czoła.

— Krzyczałaś. Przyśnił ci się koszmar — wyjaśnił Godryk, wciąż trzymając dłoń na moich plecach.

— Wcale nie przyśnił mi się koszmar — kłapnęłam i odepchnęłam jego rękę.

— A właśnie, że ci się przyśnił — wtrąciła Katarina.

— Zamknij jadaczkę! — warknęłam na nią. — Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz.

— Julianno — odezwał się karcąco Godryk. — Katarina nie wyrządziła ci żadnej krzywdy — kontynuował po hiszpańsku; język ten szybko stał się tym, którego używaliśmy w przypadkach, gdy nie chcieliśmy, żeby dziewczyna nas zrozumiała. — Poza tym mówi prawdę. W czym tkwi problem?

— W niczym. Wszystko w porządku.

— Kłamiesz.

— To nie twój interes — odparłam i podniosłam się, nie kryjąc znużenia. — Idę się odświeżyć.

Ale Godryka nie dało się tak łatwo spławić. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zapędził mnie w kozi róg i znów zaczął wypytywać: — O czym dziś śniłaś?

— To był tylko sen — wymamrotałam wymijająco, jakby chodziło o błahostkę. Dopiero gdy Godryk złapał mnie za ramię, zrozumiałam, że nie porzuci tematu, dopóki nie udzielę mu satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. — O przeszłości — burknęłam ogólnikowo.

Godryk westchnął. — Spójrz, wiem, że nasze relacje nie zawsze układały się najlepiej, ale teraz mam krystalicznie czyste intencje. Powiedz mi, co cię dręczy, a może będę w stanie ci pomóc.

— No dobrze, śniłam o... — Przez moment planowałam szczerze wyznać, że śniłam o Kasjuszu oraz jego synu Lucjuszu. Godryk jednak zaraz wyskoczyłby z konkluzją, iż to Katarina odpowiada za nękające mnie koszmary z wilkołakami w rolach głównych, a nie chciałam wpędzać jej w kłopoty; pomimo że nie znosiłam rasy, do której przynależała, musiałam przyznać, że zaliczała się do porządnych ludzi. Martwiłam się również — choć nie wiedziałam, czy słusznie — że jeśli powiem Godrykowi prawdę, to on sam obarczy się winą za mój stres. W końcu to jego intrygi wywołały u mnie głęboko zakorzeniony strach przed wilkami. Godryk nie mylił się: nasze relacje nie zawsze układały się najlepiej, lecz teraz, skoro byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie widziałam sensu w wyciąganiu na wierzch starych brudów. — Śniłam o Mae — skłamałam.

Godryk skinął głową, jakby wszystko zrozumiał, i położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. — Przykro mi z powodu twojej przyjaciółki i tego, w jaki sposób się rozstałyście. To niesprawiedliwe, że musiałaś wybierać pomiędzy Mae a mną i Erykiem. Przepraszam, że nie otrzymałaś od nas żadnej innej alternatywy.

Obdarzyłam go łagodnym uśmiechem. — Dokonałam właściwego wyboru; nie ma powodu do przeprosin.

Gdy Godryk pochylił się lekko w moją stronę, odniosłam wrażenie, że zamierza mnie pocałować — i być może faktycznie zamierzał to zrobić — ale niespodziewanie przerwało nam nieśmiałe: — Julianno?

Na dźwięk głosu Katariny lekko podskoczyłam; kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Godryk popatrzył na mnie pytająco. — _Co_? — kłapnęłam w odpowiedzi.

— T-tak... tak się tylko zastanawiałam, czy nie zechciałabyś wybrać się ze mną do miasteczka, żeby zdobyć parę ubrań — wyjąkała dziewczyna, zbita z tropu moim tonem.

Spróbowałam stłumić jęk niezadowolenia. Nie umknęło to uwadze Godryka. — Idź, przyda ci się nowa przyjaciółka — zachęcił mnie; machinalnie przyszło mi na myśl, w jak wielkim był błędzie.

Wkrótce obie zmierzałyśmy ku miastu; maszerowałam tak prędko, że Katarina truchtała, aby za mną nadążyć. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty nawiązywać z nią jakichkolwiek stosunków towarzyskich, ale ona ewidentnie uparła się, by dowiedzieć się o mnie nieco więcej.

— No to... jak poznałaś Eryka? — zapytała.

— Próbował mnie zabić — odburknęłam, nie zwalniając tempa, żeby w jak najkrótszym czasie dotrzeć do celu i tym samym przyspieszyć koniec tej małej eskapady.

— A Godryka?

— Zabił moje siostry.

Przez moment Katarina milczała, po czym ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki kontynuowała: — Jakiego koloru suknie lubisz?

Zatrzymawszy się, westchnęłam: — W porządku, Katarino, wiem, że starasz się zachowywać przyjaźnie i w ogóle, ale ja naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju na uprzejmościowe pogawędki.

— Wybacz... — mruknęła. Mimo to parę sekund później wypaliła: — Ile masz lat? — Wykorzystując całą swą cierpliwość, pohamowałam się i nie warknęłam na nią. Jednakże kiedy pokrótce zastanowiłam się nad jej pytaniem, zrozumiałam, czemu aż tak mocno mnie irytowała. Żyłam już od prawie tysiąc trzystu lat, podczas gdy ta mała wilczyca ledwie co skończyła trzynaście.

— ...jestem bardzo, bardzo stara.

— Nie wyglądasz bardzo staro. — Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu, ale nie odpowiedziałam.

Gdy wkroczyłyśmy do warsztatu krawieckiego, bez zbędnej zwłoki zlustrowałam pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Odzież na sprzedaż przedstawiała się dość nędznie; większość miejsca zajmowały proste sukienki w ziemistych kolorach. Na ten widok zatęskniłam za Mae, gdyż podczas naszych wspólnych podróży zawsze zaopatrywałyśmy się w najwspanialsze stroje.

— Proszę pokazać nam najbardziej ekstrawagancką suknię, jaką tu oferujecie — zwróciłam się do szewca.

Po chwili namysłu staruszek wyciągnął zza lady błękitną suknię z białym, koronkowym obszyciem przy dekolcie i rękawach. Wyraźnie zachwycona Katarina oświadczyła: — Jest piękna; ile kosztuje?

— Więcej, aniżeli wy, panienki, macie — zadrwił mężczyzna.

Katarina momentalnie się zasmuciła. Poszperawszy w kieszeni, wyciągnęła z niej srebrną monetę. — Co dostanę za to?

— Schowaj pieniądze — szepnęłam do niej, wiedząc, że nie musiałyśmy za nic płacić.

Krawiec wziął monetę i powiedział: — Wybierz sobie dwie zwykłe sukienki.

Chichocząc, Katarina podbiegła do ściany, na której porozwieszano garderobę charakterystyczną dla wiejskich dziewcząt. Przewróciwszy oczyma, obróciłam się ku starcowi. — Podarujesz tej dziewczynce tę niebieską suknię, za darmo. Ponadto zwrócisz jej tę srebrną monetę. — Kompletnie podporządkowany mojej woli, mężczyzna jak zahipnotyzowany przybliżył się do Katariny i wręczył jej rzeczoną sukienkę. Najpierw dziewczyna pisnęła z radości, ale już kilka sekund później dało się stwierdzić, że zauważyła w krawcu jakąś zmianę. Gdy ten położył na jej dłoni srebrną monetę, spróbowała wcisnąć mu ją z powrotem w ramach rekompensaty. Odmówił.

Mała wilczyca przysunęła się do mnie ze zdezorientowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. — Co stało się temu mężczyźnie? Czemu ot tak mi to daje?

— Ze zdolnościami wampira możesz mieć wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie — oznajmiłam bez ogródek.

To wyjaśnienie tylko pogłębiło jej zmieszanie i frustrację. — Coś mu zrobiłaś?

— Zmusiłam go, żeby dał ci to, czego chciałaś. Weź to.

Katarina spróbowała oddać mi suknię. — Nie chcę kraść; ten pan ciężko pracuje.

— Nie przejmuj się nim, po prostu zatrzymaj sobie tę sukienkę — zirytowałam się.

— Nie, nie chcę jej. To niesprawiedliwie wobec tego krawca. — Rzuciwszy suknię na ladę, Katarina wypadła na zewnątrz jak burza. Staruszek przymierzał się już do podążenia za nią, ale zatrzymałam go; nakazałam mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co zaszło w trakcie ostatniego kwadransa.

Jęknąwszy, opuściłam sklep. Katarina stała nieopodal, zwrócona do mnie plecami. — Śmieszny jest ten twój upór — odezwałam się. Kiedy nie zareagowała, pomyślałam, że postanowiła mnie ignorować, ale wtedy zauważyłam, że lekko się trzęsła. Czy aż tak bardzo ją zdenerwowałam?

— Katarino — przemówiłam ponownie. Chwilę później zobaczyłam, w co, a raczej w kogo tak uporczywie się wpatrywała: w trzech rosłych mężczyzn, którzy bez wątpienia należeli do sfory Rosmanskas.

— Richard ucieszy się na twój widok, Katarino — syknął jeden z nich, po czym wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami zaczął gotować się do ataku.


End file.
